Apocalypse
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Después de que los monjes exiliaran a Omi y Jack regresara de la muerte cosas extrañas están comenzando a ocurrir. El balance se ha roto y es necesario restablecerlo pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? "¿No es eso lo que dicen? ¿Que todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando sea el fin del mundo?"
1. Un año después

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Después de que los monjes exiliaran a Omi y Jack regresara de la muerte cosas extrañas están comenzando a ocurrir. El balance se ha roto y es necesario restablecerlo pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? "¿No es eso lo que dicen? ¿Que todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando sea el fin del mundo?"

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Rangos de edades. Tal vez no tiene mucha relevancia en la historia pero me sirve para concentrarme; cuando comenzó la serie las edades serían las siguientes: Omi 8, Jermaine 13, Kimiko 14, Raimundo 14, Clay 15 y Jack 16. En la línea del tiempo de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer" habían pasado dos años así que quedarían: Omi 10 (1510 si tomamos en cuenta su viaje al pasado), Jermaine 15, Kimiko 16, Raimundo 16, Clay 17 y Jack 18. Esta historia ocurre un año después así que ahora Jack tiene 19 e igualmente al resto se le suma un año más. Chase debía tener entre veinte y veinticuatro antes de transformarse en lagarto y Wuya debía rondar entre los veinticinco y los treinta "¿Por qué Omi es tan pequeño?" Porque de peques son lindos, es mi única explicación. Ah, y porque necesito que sea pequeño y manipulable todavía

**Nota 4:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Un año después**

Había sido una labor complicada y casi titánica el tener que adaptarse a tres ritmos de vida diferentes; por un lado estaba Omi y su obsesión enfermiza con entrenar y ser el mejor monje guerrero dragón del agua... También estaba Jack con sus inventos y su empresa a la cual adoraba y por la que se desvivía. Y por último estaba él, Chase Young, que de vez en cuando tenía problemas con su pareja debido al tiempo que pasaba entrenando con Omi y porque aún no se adaptaban completamente al otro... Podía admitirlo para si mismo –pero jamás en voz alta- Omi estaba ayudando a descontrolar bastante el precario equilibrio que habían logrado como pareja en los últimos meses pero, como Jack ya había notado tiempo atrás, el pequeño monje era también la razón por la cual discutían sus problemas en lugar de que sólo le gritara y lo sacara de la ciudadela... Del hogar de los tres

-Vamos Jack ¡Un poco más!

-Claro, es fácil para ti decirlo ¡Me arden los pulmones! Apenas puedo respirar...

Sin embargo era también el joven monje quien más se preocupaba por ellos como pareja y quien le ponía más empeño al entrenamiento marcial de Jack. Chase lo sabía; el pelirrojo no lo había notado pero él sí... Omi los apreciaba demasiado y estaba feliz de verlos juntos. Algo dentro de sí le decía que el pequeño monje los consideraba su familia y por eso se empeñaba en reconciliarlos cuando peleaban: Omi nunca conoció a sus padres y aunque Fung fuera un gran maestro no era lo mismo a tener una familia de verdad

Era aterrador y emocionante al mismo tiempo, él y Jack estaban haciendo la función de padres para el pequeño monje y -por lo que sentía- Omi estaba encantado por eso. Y no parecía que ellos estuvieran haciendo un mal trabajo tampoco

Jack comenzó por tolerarlo y después de un par de meses, al regresar de su empresa, buscaba a Omi para saludarlo. Le traía juguetes y recuerdos de sus viajes de negocios y empezó a preocuparse por que tuviera una educación correcta; él mismo le daba clases por las tardes mientras intentaba encontrar un tutor... A cambio Omi lo entrenaba en artes marciales –porque era más delicado que él a la hora de adiestrar a otros-

Apenas dos días atrás su Jack había regresado de Nueva York y le había entregado al pequeño monje una miniatura de la estatua de la libertad ¿Y no era eso lo que decían? ¿Qué es amor cuando comienzas a traer baratijas de tus viajes para regalarlas a tus seres queridos? Sé lo había dicho a Jack esa noche cuando se fueron a la cama y el pelirrojo coloreo su cara del mismo tono que su cabello y giro el rostro, sin decir palabras y completamente sonrojado

-¡Chase! ¡Hemos terminado nuestro entrenamiento de hoy! –le grito Omi, radiante como un pequeño sol. A su lado Jack jadeaba intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire-

-Menos mal... Creí que, moriría... Usare armadura, la próxima vez... –era cierto, ninguno de ellos usaba protecciones especiales en esa casa, ni siquiera él. Todos llevaban ropas chinas tradicionales (para frustración de su Jack que no gustaba de vestirlas)-

-Tu condición física ha aumentado mucho en los últimos meses –Jack le dio una sonrisa afectada-

-Tú sabes, ejercicio bajo las sabanas cada mañana y antes de dormir –le dijo con diversión haciendo que le dieran ganas de besarlo, cosa que hizo por supuesto-

-Iré por una gran jarra de agua –les dijo Omi y salió saltando del jardín-

-Llámame loco pero creo que él cree que somos algo así como sus padres... –Chase asintió-

-Yo también lo creo

-Y estás encantado con eso ¿Verdad? –le dijo Jack, curiosamente ya sin reproche en la voz- No es que no lo quiera, es solo que siento que soy muy joven como para ser su ejemplo o figura paterna... Tú lo haces sin problema pero yo...

-Eres inteligente y perseverante. Puede aprender mucho de ti –lo corto con un beso demandante y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con desesperación-

-¡Traje agua! –grito Omi cargando una jarra llena y Jack gruño frustrado-

-Hay que enseñarle la definición de "Inoportuno" –Chase sonrió con malicia-

-Suerte con eso

-Claro. Cuando se trata de entrenamientos, comidas y artes marciales saltas a ayudarlo pero cuando toca ver por su educación y el resto de esas cosas es solo "Jack, Jack, Jack"

-Bueno Spicer, debes tomar tu responsabilidad en su crianza –le dijo el guerrero Heylin con una sonrisita maliciosa-

-Ha pasado un año desde que vivimos juntos, es hora de dejar la vagancia y comenzar a educarlo correctamente ¿No lo crees?

-He estado educándolo

-Me refiero a una educación integral. No solo enseñarle a dar patadas y a dominar los charquitos

-Mide tus palabras Spicer, nosotros no "Dominamos charquitos" Somos maestros en el Tai Chi, un arte marcial...

-Basada en el dominio de la fuerza interna que consiste en secuencias de movimientos claramente determinados que se siguen unos a otros de modo que constituyen una secuencia fluida por lo que el Tai Chi se considera el arte marcial que rige a los dragones del agua –Chase lo miro sorprendido y parpadeo un par de veces-

-¿Cómo...?

-He hecho mis deberes. Ahora concentrémonos en la bola de queso ¿Qué haremos con él? Debe tener estudios adecuados, relacionarse con otros seres vivos además de nosotros y tus guerreros felinos. El niño puede crecer con traumas si sigue quedándose sólo aquí...

-¿Hooolaaaa? Aquí estoy

-Ahora no Omi, Chase y yo discutimos tu futuro

-Pero yo ya se cual es mi futuro. Seré el mejor y mas grande y magnifico guerrero dragón del agua que ha existido en todos los tiempos –ambos lo miraron fijamente. Jack con el ceño fruncido-

-Trabajaremos primero en su arrogancia ¿Cómo es que alguien tan pequeño tiene el ego tan grande?

-¡Yo no soy arrogante! –repuso Omi indignado- Simplemente soy de autenticidad muy increíble

-Tal vez será necesario enfocarnos también en su uso del lenguaje –apunto Chase y Jack asintió-

-¿Qué tiene el lenguaje de mi uso?

-Oh, nada realmente... –comenzó el pelirrojo pero el pequeño lo interrumpió-

-¿Entonces por...?

-Estaba siendo sarcástico Omi. Tienes que aprend... –el teléfono celular de Jack comenzó a sonar y el chico miro fijamente la pantalla para ver quien era- Es Eddy –les dijo y se alejó de ellos para responder-

-¿Jack se irá a trabajar otra vez? –le pregunto a Chase luego de saltar a sus brazos. Por alguna razón ambos se habían acostumbrado a que Young lo cargara cuando no estaban entrenando-

-No lo sé –respondió el adalid con sinceridad y observo al pelirrojo manotear al aire mientras hablaba, justo como lo hacía cuando se exasperaba. Mala señal; había problemas-

-Pero él dijo que íbamos a cenar washi juntos

-Es sushi Omi –lo corrigió el guerrero cuando Jack se acercó de nuevo, con una expresión de verdadera molestia en el rostro-

-Tengo que regresar al trabajo. Eddy hizo que mi prototipo de jet de caza explotara en el laboratorio y tengo que evaluar los daños, revisar si quedo algo entero y pelear contra la aseguradora

-¿No cenaremos juntos?

-No lo creo Omi

-Ohh... ¿Y esa "aseguradora" es muy fuerte? Si es un guerrero poderoso podemos acompañarte Jack, así estarás seguro de tu victoria –le sonrió el pequeño con una sonrisa de verdad enorme. Jack y Chase simplemente se miraron, preguntándose si podrían cambiar a Omi y también, en si querían de verdad cambiarlo-

-Me temo que es otra clase de pelea pequeño, en la que ni tú ni yo tendríamos ventajas

-Ohh... ¿Y podemos acompañarte?

-Yo no puedo acompañarlos esta vez –respondió Chase de inmediato y Jack cabeceo en reconocimiento-

-¿Por qué no?

-Chase tiene que hacer una revisión del balance del ying y el yang en el mundo ahora que Hannibal no esta. Lleva meses preparándose para hacerlo hoy –le respondió Jack-

-Pero Hannibal murió hace mucho ¿Por qué lo revisas ahora apenas?

-"Apenas ahora" –lo corrigió el pelirrojo mientras tomaba su celular y comenzaba a escribir con rapidez-

-Si hubiera revisado el balance en ese momento habría visto una desproporción colosal. Lo mas sensato era esperar un tiempo razonable y una vez estabilizada la energía ver como esta reaccionando ahora el chi sin la presencia de Roy Bean.

-Ohh... ¿Y yo si puedo acompañarte Jack?

-Mn –respondió el pelirrojo todavía concentrado en su teléfono- Si quieres puedes venir aunque tal vez regrese muy tarde

-No importa, yo quiero ir –sonrió Omi- Puedo ir ¿Verdad? –le pregunto al guerrero Heylin y Young asintió, colocando al pequeño en los brazos de Jack y se despidió de ellos, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la ciudadela-

-¿Iremos en tu nave?

-Claro ¿Quieres conducir?

-¡Si!

-De acuerdo. Pasaremos por un restaurant de comida rápida a cenar ¿Quieres perros calientes? Tal vez pizza o hamburguesas ¿O chocolate caliente con galletas?

...

Omi se quedo dormido justo después de terminarse su chocolate caliente, cerca de las once de la noche. Jack lo recostó en el sofá de su oficina, le echó su gabardina encima y subió la temperatura del aire acondicionado para que no se resfriara antes de salir a enfrentarse de nuevo con una horda de aseguradores sedientos de su sangre y tener que soportar el ver los restos de su amado jet cubiertos de espuma contra incendios. Para cuando termino con todo pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana

-Nunca creí verte como padre Jack –Ed se dejo caer en una silla de su escritorio y lo miraba con la barbilla en la mano y el codo apoyado en la mesa. Había perdido las pestañas y casi toda la ceja izquierda, además de las terribles ojeras que el pelirrojo ya creía normales en él- Pero parece que te llevas muy bien con el crío... –Jack estuvo a punto de decirle que ni Chase ni él eran sus padres pero ¿Para qué? No podía explicarle la verdad-

-¿Te parece que nos llevamos bien? –le pregunto con duda. Desde la silla de su escritorio podía ver bien al enano dormir en su sofá-

-Si –contesto Ed con sinceridad- ¿Por qué la pregunta? Parece que no lo crees

-Al principio no nos... No. Mas bien era que yo siempre le guste pero él a mi no. Me parecía demasiado...

-¿Molesto? ¿Infantil? –sugirió el otro y Jack asintió con cara culpable- Bueno no sé que esperabas, es un crío después de todo ¿Cuántos tiene? ¿Siete? ¿Ocho?

-Acaba de cumplir once

-Es algo pequeño para su edad... Mi punto es que él todavía es un crío y si me dices que lo conoces de años entonces significa que lo trataste cuando eras adolescente. Y en esa época todos los críos nos molestan

-¿Siempre dices "crío"?

-Si, siempre ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

-No, no. Era una pregunta... Pero a ti siguen molestándote los niños ¿No?

-Yo nunca he sido una persona paciente. Lo sabes

-Eso mismo decía yo y mírame ahora: Cargo con él a todas partes

-Es cierto ¿No lo llevas a la escuela? –Jack negó con la cabeza. No se habían sentido cómodos con la idea de salir de la ciudadela más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Según Chase necesitaban adaptarse a los otros y eso no pasaría si se la vivían fuera-

-Estoy buscando un tutor para él... Una profesora de preferencia –Eddy soltó una risita burlesca-

-¿Por qué? ¿Le temes a la competencia? –el pelirrojo tomo la pelota anti estrés que solía torturar a diario y se la arrojo a la cara pero Ed la esquivo-

-Muy gracioso pero no es por eso... Él... Él no se crío con Chase. En el lugar donde creció le inculcaron el mismo pensamiento que tenían hace quinientos años. Ese en el que te dicen que las mujeres deben estar en casa para lavar, cocinar, fregar los pisos y abrirte las piernas cuando regreses de sembrar arroz –Eddy silbo sorprendido al escucharlo-

-Algo me dice que lo que te molesta es que el crío decida ponerse a sembrar arroz –una mirada molesta del pelirrojo fue suficiente para callarlo. Últimamente Jack había mejorado mucho en sus miradas intimidatorias- Bien, bien. Pero ese pensamiento suena muy dulce... ¿Dónde demonios tenían al crío?

-En un monasterio Xiaolin

-Ahh –exclamo Ed como entendiendo- Eso explica lo de su cabello

-Omi no tiene cabello. Se rapa la cabeza casi a diario

-Por eso mismo –los dos se quedaron en silencio un rato-

-¿Conoces a alguna profesora?

-No. Ni idea... Pero acabo de conocer a una amiga y puedo preguntarle a ella –Jack alzo una ceja con sorpresa. Ed no era muy bueno con las chicas-

-¿Qué clase de amiga? –pregunto curioso y Ed carraspeo, girando su rostro para no verlo-

-Una amiga y ya

-Claro... –asintió con un tono que dejaba saber que no le creía nada-

-¡No me veas así! –el pelirrojo intento fingir inocencia-

-No te estoy viendo de ningún modo en especial. Solamente te miro... Pero me parece genial que finalmente tengas una "amiga" –le digo, enfatizando con los dedos comillas imaginarias en la última palabra-

-¿Qué demonios estas pensando maldito pervertido desviado?

-Nada, nada... Sólo intenta no decirle que eres mi amigo íntimo o se asustará

-¡¿Amigo in...?!

-Habla de mi como lo harías de cualquier compañero de la universidad pero no evites mencionarme o creerá que ocultas algo conmigo -Eddy ya lo miraba con una aura negra a su alrededor, completamente furioso- Esta bien, esta bien. Ya me voy ¿Feliz?

-Ya era hora. Y no se te olvide llevarte a tu crío –le dijo con furia y Jack sonrió divertido mientras cargaba a Omi con cuidado de no despertarlo y se aseguraba de que quedara bien cubierto con la gabardina-

-Intenta no explotar nada de nuevo ¿Entendiste?

-No me dejaras olvidarlo jamás ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que no! No me esperes hoy Eddy. Nos vemos mañana. Y ve a dormir también por favor

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando su nave aterrizo en el jardín de la ciudadela. Con cuidado bajo con Omi en brazos y se encamino a las habitaciones sin embargo vio con extrañez que había luces en la habitación que servía como recibidor. Curioso se acercó y abrió la puerta despacio con el pie llamando la atención de los que estaban dentro al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta

-Adivinare ¿Problemas con el equilibrio?

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió; Solo por esa razón Chase hubiera decidido esperarlos despierto en el recibidor. Y solo por esa razón un maltrecho Dojo habría decidido visitarlos. Y también era lo único que se le ocurría como motivo para que Chase lo hubiera recibido sin intentar meterlo en su caldero para sopa.

-Llevare a Omi a su habitación

-No será necesario. Esta a punto de amanecer, sabes que haya dormido bien o no despertará en cualquier momento

* * *

**He aquí mi regreso al fandom de Duelo Xiaolin con la pareja CHACK**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas? Adelante**

**Y sip, es la continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"**


	2. Como si fuera el fin del mundo

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Segundo capítulo del fic. Aquí se revela el "por qué" del título**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Después de que los monjes exiliaran a Omi y Jack regresara de la muerte cosas extrañas están comenzando a ocurrir. El balance se ha roto y es necesario restablecerlo pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? "¿No es eso lo que dicen? ¿Que todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando sea el fin del mundo?"

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Como si fuera el fin del mundo**

Un año atrás, cuando los tres monjes regresaron al templo y le dijeron al maestro Fung que Omi se había convertido al lado Heylin Dojo había creído que, tal vez, habían exagerado las cosas. Sin embargo al pasar de los meses y sin que Omi regresara al templo tanto el maestro Fung como el resto de los monjes terminaron aceptando que el pequeño protegido del templo había cambiado de bando.

Pero él no. Algo en su instinto de dragón místico le decía que Omi seguía siendo el mismo, aunque ahora estuviera bajo la tutela de Chase Young

Los jóvenes monjes habían sido muy enfáticos al contarles sobre la relación que el guerrero Heylin tenía con Jack Spicer y tal vez eso actuó como motivo para que los monjes del templo lo creyeran perdido para siempre. Pero de nuevo, su instinto de dragón protesto ¿No habían visto ya a Chase Young actuar de manera honorable?

Y ahora, que había tenido que salir huyendo del templo no tuvo opción más que ir a la ciudadela del Señor Heylin... Y Chase Young lo recibió con hospitalidad. Sin su armadura de combate, solo con ropa normal.

-¿Tu también lo sentiste? –fue lo primero que le pregunto y Dojo comprendió el por qué se había sentido tan extraño durante el ultimo año-

En ese momento, cuando vio a Spicer abrir la puerta jamás imagino que era a Omi a quien llevaba en brazos. Si, Young le había dicho que salieron juntos pero aun así era algo sorprendente... El joven gótico se sentó en el sofá con el pequeño en su regazo y miro al guerrero Heylin con la pregunta escrita en su rostro. Chase lo miro también en silencio y entonces Jack paso su mirada escarlata hacia él, observándolo minuciosamente, como si esperara encontrar la respuesta con solo verlo. Omi comenzó a removerse en su regazo y finalmente despertó, frotándose los ojos y estirándose cuan largo era para desperezarse

-Buenos días –saludo con voz soñolienta al tiempo que se sentaba-

-Buenos días pequeño –respondió Chase con voz cálida-

-Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos –le dijo Spicer, cubriendo la pequeña espalda con su gabardina-

-¿Ya estamos en casa? –pregunto Omi confundido- ¿Me quede dormido?

-Justamente después de cenar –indicó Jack-

-Ohhh...

-Omi. Hay alguien que acaba de llegar y que, creo, estarás feliz de saludar de nuevo –le dijo el guerrero Heylin indicándole con la cabeza donde estaba-

Apenas el pequeño monje lo vio sonrió con luminosidad y salto de las piernas de Spicer para correr a abrazarlo

-¡Dojo! Oh Dojo ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Por qué no viniste a visitarme? ¿Y por qué estás herido? –mientras Omi interrogaba al pequeño dragón Jack se levanto para acercarse a su pareja-

-¿Muy malas noticias? –le pregunto con preocupación y la expresión seria de Chase no cambio ni un segundo- En ese caso hay que desayunar primero. Con las malas noticias se va el apetito y todos necesitamos comer temprano –el guerrero Heylin accedió y llamo al pequeño monje y al dragón-

-Sera mejor que pasemos al comedor. Después del desayuno les contaremos las nuevas

-No son buenas noticias ¿Verdad? –le pregunto Omi y Dojo negó con la cabeza. Todavía le daba un poco de miedo estar cerca de Chase Young-

-Vamos Omi. Muéstrale a Dojo donde se encuentra el comedor –el pequeño corrió prácticamente arrastrándolo por el antiguo y elegante piso de la ciudadela. Sin embargo al regresar su vista atrás alcanzo a ver como el guerrero atrapaba a Spicer contra la pared y lo besaba casi con desesperación-

-¿Se te antoja algo especial de comer Dojo? Podemos pedírselo a los guerreros

...

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué enviaste a Omi delante? –Jack creyó que lo había hecho para que no escuchara lo peor de la historia pero en lugar de eso se encontró siendo arrojado y acorralado contra la pared mientras su boca era asaltada salvaje y deliciosamente por los besos de Chase Young-

-Faltaste a nuestro ejercicio nocturno y matinal Spicer. Tienes suerte de que sea comprensivo o ahora estarías atado a mi cama, siendo azotado para que aprendas a respetarme

-Entonces Omi tiene suerte de que seas tan comprensivo o ahora tendría un trauma de por vida

...

-El desayuno ya esta listo –les dijo Omi cuando entraron al comedor. Dojo miro con sospecha que ambos estaban alisando sus ropas con las manos- ¡A comer! -¿Esperaban que comiera con tranquilidad después de haber visto a ese par...? Espera ¿Eso era mán tou? ¿Y dòu jiâng? ¡¿Yóu tiáo?! (1)-

-¡A comer! –y el pequeño dragón comenzó a devorar casi todo lo que había en la mesa-

-A mi me sigue pareciendo algo insípida (2) –comento Jack pero tomo su vaso de dòu jiâng-

-Necesitarás dormir por la tarde para recuperar energías Spicer –advirtió Chase y levanto su plato de yóu tiáo para evitar que Dojo se lo comiera también- ¿Tu no estas cansado Omi? –el pequeño negó con la cabeza mientras devoraba con gula su mán tou-

-Dudo mucho que lo este. Se quedo dormido cerca de las once y no despertó en toda la noche... Ed y yo estuvimos charlando a su lado e incluso cuando el bastardo destructor de jets me grito, literalmente y cito: "Maldito pervertido desviado" Omi ni se inmuto

-¡Spicer! Modera tu lenguaje frente a él –Jack tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado-

-¿Qué es un "pervertido desviado"?

-Algo que Jack te explicara cuando seas mayor Omi –le dijo Chase con malicia-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qu...? –con una mirada del guerrero Heylin el pelirrojo entendió que era el pago que debía dar por haber hablado de más- De acuerdo

-¿Qué tan mayor? –pregunto de nuevo Omi-

-Probablemente cuando tengas edad para ser arrestado –le explico Jack-

-¿Por qué debería ser arrestado?

-Por nada enano, era una comparación. Ahora toma tu leche o la lagartija mágica se la terminara toda...

-¿Hablas de mi o de Chase? –pregunto Dojo ganándose una mirada de furia de Young. Spicer por su parte apenas contuvo una risita-

-No tientes a tu suerte Jack

-Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpo el pelirrojo intentando ocultar su sonrisa y fracasando desastrosamente-

Cuando termino el desayuno regresaron de nuevo al salón aunque Jack y él fueron los únicos que se sentaron ya que Omi estaba lleno de energía y practicaba sus movimientos y Chase generalmente prefería estar de pie cuando hacia anuncios oficiales

-¿Y, de que se trata todo esto? ¿Qué tan mal esta el equilibrio del chi?

-Realmente mal –respondió Dojo por el adalid-

-Hay una desproporción colosal en el lado Heylin lo que ha provocado una reversión en el ying y el yang

-¿Qué es una deversión? –pregunto Omi confundido-

-Reversión –lo corrigió Jack- ¿Quieres decirme que ahora el bien es el mal y lo contrario?

-En efecto... Supongo que Dojo podrá explicárnoslo mejor ya que tuvo que abandonar el templo para salvar la vida –el pelirrojo lo miro intensamente y pronto tuvo todas las miradas en él-

-Los chicos... Parece que se volvieron locos. Andan por ahí destruyendo ciudades y comportándose como los malos. Y no solo ellos, también el maestro Fung, Guan y el resto de los monjes del templo –Omi lo miro con los ojos desorbitados-

-¿Cómo podemos revertirlo? –pregunto Spicer de inmediato-

-Haciendo que se recupere el equilibrio

-¿Y como logramos eso? –pregunto Jack- Hannibal esta muerto y me niego a que sea revivido. Le Mime también murió... Y en el lado Xiaolin Omi los abandono ¿Qué se supone que haremos? ¿Conseguir nuevos prospectos para arrastrarlos a la lucha y así equilibrar un poco ambos bandos? ¿Conseguimos un nuevo Omi y se los llevamos a los perdedores Xiaolin? ¿Invocamos a otro Hannibal? ¿Quieres que vaya a Francia y consiga a otro mimo mágico? ¡Por supuesto! Con lo simple que es eso...

-Ahora ya no te sientes tan mal porque Ed haya explotado tu jet ¿Cierto? –ronroneo Chase y el pelirrojo bufó-

-Es en serio ¿Cuáles son las opciones?

-Básicamente las mismas que dijiste Jack –le explico Dojo- Conseguir sangre nueva para ambos bandos antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-¿O serán mil quinientos años de oscuridad? –pregunto Omi-

-No pequeño –respondió Chase- Si no restauramos el equilibrio un demonio Heylin aún más antiguo que Hannibal será liberado. Y entonces el mundo entrara en desesperación...

-¿Si es Heylin no deberías ayudar a liberarlo? –pregunto con inocencia-

-Claro que no –intervino Jack- Mi destino es dominar al mundo... Bueno, ayudar a Chase a dominar al mundo -corrigió al ver la mirada de advertencia de Young- Pero yo estaré a su lado gobernando. Y si hay otro demonio por aparecer no quiero averiguar si es honorable como Chase o, en todo caso, solo pido que no nos mate a todos. Cosa que estoy seguro que hará. O peor, nos capturara

-Necesitas re ordenar la jerarquía de tus prioridades –le dijo Dojo-

-¡Oye! ¿De que me sirve estar vivo si voy a estar cautivo y siendo torturado a diario? Es mejor morirte; un pequeño sufrimiento previo y se termino. Morir no es tan malo ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera duele en realidad

-¿Y si te torturan por días enteros y sufres toda clase de dolor y horrores inimaginables? –pregunto Dojo con sus anteojos mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía y los rayos caían detrás suyo-

-Al momento de morir es como si flotaras. Todo a tú alrededor se pierde, es como bálsamo que te relaja –respondió Jack con la mirada perdida en algún punto y su voz sonando lejana. Omi y Chase se miraron, el pequeño con mucha preocupación-

-Gracias por el dato –agradeció el pequeño dragón mientras lo escribía en una libreta-

-El punto aquí es –hablo Chase para recuperar la atención de todos. Especialmente la del pelirrojo- Que hay que actuar lo más rápido posible antes de que las cosas empeoren o... –de pronto el celular de Jack comenzó a sonar insistentemente y el chico lo reviso-

-¿Es Eddy otra vez? –le pregunto Omi-

-No, son las noticias. Y hay algo que deberíamos ver... –el chico tomo un control remoto que estaba en la mesita de al lado y acciono un botón. De pronto una enorme pantalla plana descendió desde el techo y se encendió. Jack lo coloco en el canal 7 y por el aparato vieron algo que los preocupo demasiado-

Las cámaras mostraban una especie de puerta abierta en el cielo y algo que sonaba como trompetas. Según el noticiero ya había pasado casi una hora desde que comenzó el fenómeno sin embargo el reportero no termino de dar su explicación cuando un relinchido se escucho por todas partes y un rayo de luz blanca salió desde la puerta. Un momento después se escucho otro relincho pero esta vez el rayo que abandono la puerta fue de color rojo, el siguiente fue uno de color negro, después fue un doble rayo verdoso cuyo relincho fue acompañado por lo que pareció el grito de miles de hombres...

-"Se le dio poder para exterminar a la cuarta parte de los habitantes de la tierra por medio de la espada, el hambre, la peste y las fieras" (3) –susurro Jack a su espalda y entonces lo miraron. El chico se había levantado, tenía la vista en la pantalla y parecía que temblaba ligeramente-

De nuevo hubo otro sonido en la televisión y se escucho como miles de voces clamaban al mismo tiempo algo ininteligible. Después una oscuridad los envolvió rápidamente, de pronto la luna apareció en el cielo teñida de rojo y una repentina lluvia de estrellas cruzo el cielo... La tierra se sacudió mientras la oscuridad desaparecía y la puerta se transformaba en una línea de luz blanca que atravesó todo el cielo

-"Caigan sobre nosotros, cerros y rocas y ocúltenos del que se sienta en el trono y de la cólera del Cordero, porque ha llegado el gran día de su enojo, y ¿Quién lo podrá apaciguar?" –susurro el chico y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo- Apocalipsis, capítulo seis versículos dieciséis y diecisiete...

-¿De qué estás hablando Spicer? –pregunto Chase algo preocupado por él. Jack apoyo las manos contra el piso y negó con la cabeza sin levantar el rostro-

-Papá fue seminarista, estuvo a punto de ser sacerdote y yo tuve que soportar que él siempre quiso que yo si lo fuera... Esto... Esto es como el apocalipsis... –el pelirrojo lo miro entonces- Es... Como si fuera el fin del mundo

* * *

(1) Mán tou: Pan de trigo cocido al vapor. Dòu jiâng: Leche de soya ¿Sabían que la mayoría de los chinos son intolerantes a la lactosa? Un dato inútil, traído desde China para ustedes. Yóu tiáo: Un palito inflado de harina frita. Normalmente se come acompañado de dòu jiâng ¿Sabían que yo también soy intolerante a la lactosa? Otro dato inútil, patrocinado por mi incapacidad de digerir la lactosa.

(2) Tercer dato inútil: Para los latinoamericanos los desayunos chinos pueden parecernos insípidos ¿Algún otro mexicano además de mí que no pueda vivir sin comer chile? ¡Otro dato inútil! Por tradición y regla popular a los mexicanos no nos sabe bien la comida si no le agregamos chile o algún otro picante. Por eso solemos sufrir de gastritis y otros problemas intestinales desde edades tempranas. Dato auspiciado mi gastritis.

(3) Cita bíblica: Apocalipsis 6, versículo 8.

* * *

Hola!

******Guest (** Hola n_n**)**

**********JUANIS (** Hola! Gracias por leer :D Claro que habrá lemmon mas adelante pero no puedo subirlos aquí así que les daré el link de otra página para que lo lean. El zape se vio duro, espero no te haya dolido demasiado n_nU******)**

**************Shadow-Dayris (** Hola! Antes que nada gracias por leer esta y mi otra historia, me alegra que te hayan gustado. Ahí esta la duda ¿Aparecerá alguien bueno o alguien malo? ¿O un malo que parece bueno? ¿O un bueno que parece malo? xD ¿Niñera de Omi? Tendrás que pasar por las dolorosas pruebas de Chase Young para intentarlo ¿Te animas?**********************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! ¿Verdad que al parecer promete? Bueno, me esfuerzo porque quede bien n_n Sip, Jermaine y los monjes aparecerán ¿Que podría hacer y sin ellos? El pobre de Jack esta sufriendo el entrenamiento de Omi en el estilo del modo aunque Chase intenta que al menos pueda defenderse en caso de necesitarse... Omi es bastante inoportuno, lo verás. Claro que el enano tendrá un tutor, tiene que estudiar... Yo también creo que Fung fue su figura paterna pero eso no es lo mismo a tener una familia de verdad o alguien a quien llamar papá ¡Claro que quiero a mi trío junto! Ya verás mis planes maléficos para ellos *muajajaja* **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	3. Religión, histeria y familia

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**Estoy desvelada, cansada y con resaca... **

**Siguiente capítulo**

**Gracias por leer**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Después de que los monjes exiliaran a Omi y Jack regresara de la muerte cosas extrañas están comenzando a ocurrir. El balance se ha roto y es necesario restablecerlo pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? "¿No es eso lo que dicen? ¿Que todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando sea el fin del mundo?"

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Religión, histeria y familia**

-Todo esto esta pasando por la descompensación del chi Spicer –le dijo mientras lo levantaba del suelo pero su pelirrojo parecía perdido en otro lugar, su cuerpo apenas y podía sostenerse y sabía que le estaban temblando las piernas; estaba aterrorizado. Tuvo que abrazarlo contra su cuerpo para evitar que cayera de nuevo-

-¿El fin del mundo? –pregunto Omi confundido-

-No tiene sentido que se los explique –susurro él un momento después y paso sus brazos alrededor del torso de Chase, pegándose a él... Normalmente, Young no hubiera permitido un contacto tan personal en público pero su Jack estaba temblando, demasiado asustado y él... Él nunca lo había visto así- Viene de una religión diferente y dudo mucho que unos monjes taoístas puedan entender esto...

-Hablas de profecías –intervino el guerrero Heylin y Jack cabeceo, sus piernas cedieron un momento- Tienes que sentarte

-Se va a desatar la histeria... La gente estará aterrorizada... El mundo va a colapsar... –susurro el pelirrojo como si lo estuviera viendo ya en su cabeza-

-Spicer, óyeme bien... –lo llamo Young pero el chico no dio señales de haberlo escuchado- Jack, escúchame –Chase lo tomo del rostro y lo obligo a verlo- Esto esta pasando por la descompensación del chi, estoy seguro de ello. Soy un demonio Heylin ¿Lo recuerdas? –el pelirrojo asintió como pudo ya que él seguía tomando su rostro- Bien. Entre más rápido arreglemos esto, más rápido desaparecerán esas señales que conoces y los desastres que ocurrirán por el desequilibrio ¿Lo entiendes? Debemos comenzar de inmediato –el pelirrojo trago duro-

-Tú no sabes, lo que profetizan... Será horrible... Miles, millones de muertos, desastres naturales, guerras, hambre, peste... Los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas y entonces tendremos que enfrentarlo... A él... A su ira... Al juicio final... Vivos y muertos... Y yo...

-No dejaremos que nada de eso pase –lo interrumpió Chase con suavidad, sorprendiendo a Dojo y también un poco a Omi ya que nunca actuaba así en público, mucho menos delante del niño para evitar confundir mas su pequeña cabeza- Hay que movernos de inmediato –el pelirrojo asintió con cara espantada y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, se mordió el labio intentando controlarse porque sabía que Chase odiaba verlo así- Jack

-Lo siento –susurro disculpándose y entonces el guerrero Heylin lo beso, apretándolo contra su cuerpo para intentar confortarlo... Nunca lo había visto así de espantado, ni siquiera cuando él lo asustaba, ni cuando Wuya y Hannibal también estuvieron a punto de matarlo-

-Todo estará bien Jack –el pelirrojo asintió, intentando regular su respiración-

-Creo que es hora de visitarlos

Jack no había salido en buenos términos de la casa de sus padres... Bien, puede que no viviera ahí normalmente pero de igual manera fueron ellos quienes pagaron gran parte de sus estudios hasta que comenzó a vender armamento y robots a grandes empresas para mantener sus caprichos.

-Iremos en mi nave si no te molesta –le dijo al pequeño dragón cuando salieron al patio de la ciudadela-

-Entre menos trabajo para mi mucho mejor

Cuando vio a sus padres de nuevo después de su "secuestro" pensó que era un buen momento para decirles la verdad; que estaba saliendo con un hombre. Claro, hubiera querido decirles que era un genio y guerrero maligno, milenario, que podía transformarse en dragón y que también era brujo pero ¿Para que asustarlos? Bastante iban a tener ya con enterarse de su "nuevo capricho"

Al principio sus padres lo dejaron pasar, alegando que era probablemente un efecto secundario del trauma de su rapto y que conforme asistiera a terapias se le pasaría... Les dijo que ya estaba saliendo con Chase antes de que el secuestro ocurriera y entonces todo estallo.

Su padre comenzó a gritar, a gritarle y a gritarse a si mismo; qué si él había hecho algo mal, qué si le había fallado en algo, que por qué les hacía eso... Su madre comenzó a llorar en silencio y su padre lo culpo; gritos de furia, objetos, insultos y nombres fueron lanzados por todas partes e irónicamente, fue la primera vez que la casa se sintió viva... Y fue así como Jack salió del que una vez fue su hogar, con los puños y los dientes apretados, ardiendo en rabia y deseando no haber visto llorar a su madre por su culpa. Chase estaba afuera esperándolo, y Omi también, porque les había prometido que comerían juntos

_[-Es eso ¿Verdad? ¿Él te quiere para que seas la mamá de su hijo?]_

Le grito su padre desde la puerta y el guerrero Heylin dio un paso hacia el hombre antes de que él lo detuviera poniendo una mano en su pecho. Esta era su batalla, no la de Chase ni la de nadie más

_[_-_Tal vez haya sido eso. Pero ¿Sabes algo? No me importa, porque sé que al menos ahora, tendré una familia de verdad y no esta porquería rota]_

Le respondió con frialdad a pesar de que estaba hirviendo en rabia.

Y esa fue la última vez que los vio. Jamás volvió a hablar con su madre, la llamo un par de veces pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo ignoraba o apagaba el teléfono decidió dejarlo por la paz. No quería causarle más problemas... Curiosamente Chase le dijo que esa fue la primera vez que lo vio actuar con el temple que un guerrero debía tener; frío y calculador

-¿Tus padres ya no están molestos contigo Jack? –le pregunto Omi desde el asiento trasero de su jet-

-Ellos no están molestos. Simplemente me odian... Pero ahora mi padre es el único que puede contactarme con la persona que necesito hablar

-Crees que tus profecías y sacerdotes puedan ayudar en algo con el equilibrio del chi ¿Verdad? –le dijo Chase y él asintió-

-Todo esta ocurriendo como fue vaticinado, tal vez ellos puedan ayudar también... Llegamos

Su antigua casa estaba igual a como la recordaba; los enormes jarrones fuera, el amplio pórtico, la muralla alrededor de la mansión. Sus arboles, arbustos... Absolutamente todo era igual. Y se sentía extraño regresar al lugar donde paso los mejores seis años de su vida antes de Chase y Omi

Todos bajaron de la nave y caminaron hacia la construcción. Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y cientos de rayos laser los cubrieron por completo

-Desactivar sistema de defesa orden Alfa siete cuatro diez dos cero ocho

_COMANDO ACEPTADO. BIENVENIDO A CASA JACK_

Respondió una voz de mujer computarizada y siguieron avanzando

-¿Dejaron el mismo sistema de seguridad que tu tenías? –le pregunto Chase extrañado-

-Claro que no. Pero mis sistemas estaban programados para ingresar a los nuevos como un virus y obedecer mis comandos si yo llegara a necesitarlos

-Muy impresionante Spicer... –admitió el guerrero Heylin sabiendo que su Jack iba a necesitar de apoyo moral-

La puerta de entrada estaba bloqueada electrónicamente e igual que con el sistema de defensa basto con que el pelirrojo diera la orden y la casa se abrió para el

-¿Sientes temor de Dios y por eso vienes a buscarme como el hijo pródigo? –llegaron al recibidor y vieron a un hombre sentado en un sofá de una pieza, con el torso y el rostro cubiertos por la sombra que daba la cortina del enorme ventanal- Lo dudo mucho, o no habrías traído a ese contigo... ¿No te lastima la consciencia? Están pervirtiendo la mente de un niño inocente... –escucharon pasos a su espalda y se giraron para ver quien se acercaba (Chase y Omi no eran los mejores guerreros por confiarse de todo). Una mujer pelirroja entro al recibidor cargando una bandeja con dos tazas y al verlos dejo caer lo que llevaba, cubriéndose la boca con las manos-

-Jack... –susurro espantada. Omi se lanzo de inmediato a salvar la bandeja y se la entrego a la mujer con una enorme sonrisa-

-Aquí tiene mamá de Jack –la mujer miro al pequeño y dudo un momento antes de tomarla con las manos temblorosas y alejarse de ellos, prácticamente corriendo hacia su esposo-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? –pregunto el hombre con voz dura-

-Si viste las noticias entonces sabes bien lo que vengo a hacer aquí –le dijo Jack con firmeza-

-Las noticias, si... Me preguntaba si tu también lo habías visto –entonces el hombre se levanto. Era apenas unos centímetros mas alto que Jack pero tenía un cuerpo robusto, trabajado en gimnasios, cabello rubio corto y una barba de candado le daban un aspecto rudo y severo- Muy pocas personas pudieron verlo... Tu madre solo distinguió la puerta y la línea de luz blanca en que se convirtió –le dijo mientras tomaba una taza de la bandeja-

-Quieres... Quieres decir que ¿No todos pudieron verlo?

-Probablemente lo hayamos hecho solo los seres mágicos –el grito de terror de su madre casi le destrozo los tímpanos al ver a Dojo enredado en sus hombros, hablándole-

-¿Ahora traes demonios contigo? –pregunto su padre con un tono que daba a entender que eso era lo único que le faltaba hacer-

-¡Oiga! Soy un dragón místico chino con miles de años de antigüedad... Chase Young, su yerno, por otro lado, si es un demonio Heylin

-Espera ¿Cómo explicas que yo lo haya visto entonces? –le pregunto el pelirrojo al pequeño dragón- ¿Y mi padre? Nosotros no tenemos poderes mágicos, ni ascendencia mágica tampoco

-Bueno, tú has convivido con magia desde hace tiempo y, tengo que admitirlo, has desarrollado un instinto y un olfato para la magia de verdad impresionante. De tu padre no tengo idea pero dijiste que estuvo en preparación para convertirse en sacerdote ¿No? –Jack asintió- Sin importar en que religión sea el convertirse en sacerdote o sacerdotisa implica una preparación casi mística del individuo. Tal vez sea por eso –el chico se giro a ver a su padre-

-¿Dónde esta ahora?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? Ya has visto las señales, ya escuchaste los gritos –el padre de Jack se giro a verlos con una sonrisa enferma, demente- Es el fin, no queda nada mas

-Lo detendremos. Es todo lo que necesitas saber –el hombre soltó una carcajada entonces-

-¿Quién te crees que eres como para poder evitar que el día de la ira caiga sobre nosotros?

-No te metas en cosas que no conoces –intervino Chase- Responde a la pregunta de mi Jack y después no vuelvas a molestar –el hombre lo miro molesto entonces y Jack se lanzo a sujetar a Omi y a cubrirle los oídos. Sabía bien que argumentos iba a usar su padre contra ellos y no era bueno que Omi escuchara eso a su edad. A ninguna edad de hecho-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, a mi casa, a darme ordenes después de haber pervertido a mi hijo?! ¡Asquerosa rata, perversa y afeminada! –Omi lo miro con expresión espantada y Jack lo presiono contra su pecho, apretando más sus manos contra los pequeños oídos-

Cerro los ojos un momento para recordar las palabras que Chase siempre le hablaban sobre mantener la calma por sobre todas las cosas. Las palabras de su padre comenzaron a llegar inconexas a su cerebro y entonces abrió los ojos; Chase lo estaba observando y Jack tomo una decisión. No tenían tiempo para eso. Cabeceo como asentimiento y entonces el guerrero comenzó a transformarse en el dragón Heylin. Su madre grito aterrorizada y Jack escucho como su cabeza golpeaba contra un mueble antes de caer y rebotar contra el piso.

Chase dragón rugió y se acercó a su padre con su apariencia y actitud atemorizante haciendo que el hombre cayera sobre su trasero y comenzara a arrastrarse hacia atrás, sentado, sin quitar la vista del monstruo verde que tenía enfrente. Young se inclino sobre él, asechándolo con sus dos largas hileras de dientes frente a su rostro, listas para destrozarlo

-Ahora... –hablo con su voz destilando maldad y magia- Responde a la pregunta de tu hijo

-E-Esta en Tours... En el templo de, de San, San Martín Obispo –tartamudeo su padre con terror-

Solo después de la respuesta Chase recupero su forma humana en un estallido de luz. Dojo se turnaba para darle palmaditas en la espalda a Jack y a Omi

-T-Tu... Tu ¿Sa-sabias...? –intento preguntarle su padre, observándolo con terror y repulsión-

-Oh claro que lo sabe –ronroneo Chase complacido- De hecho su hijo adora estar conmigo cuando me encuentro en esta forma ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? –el hombre vomito sobre su costoso pantalón después de escucharlo y Jack se levanto con Omi en brazos, Dojo en sus hombros y una expresión seria en el rostro

-Vámonos ahora. Es un largo camino hasta Francia

Llevaban más de dos horas volando y antes de la primera Dojo y Omi estuvieron a punto de morir de aburrimiento así que Jack se vio obligado a activar las pantallas que estaban en la parte trasera de sus asientos para que vieran la película que Omi adoraba

-¡Ahora cariño-ositos! Hagamos un mega arcoíris para derrotar a las sombras

-Uhuhu, sí, un arcoíris, que idea tan fantástica ¡Vamos cariño-ositos! –grito el pequeño dragón del agua concentrado en la pantalla. Chase se había girado a ver también la película y ahora miraba al pelirrojo con una expresión de sorpresa y asco-

-¿Es...? ¿Revisaste que fuera seguro para niños Spicer? ¿Seguro que no le derretirán el cerebro o algo? –Jack bufo-

-Imagina tener que crecer con esas películas cada tercer día ¿Por qué crees que odio tanto al bien? –Chase miro de nuevo a Omi que manoteaba emocionado por el arcoíris que estaban formando-

-¡Mátame por favor! –le rogo Dojo y se enredo en el cuello del pelirrojo-

-Bueno... Al menos es solo una película –dijo Chase con resignación y Jack sonrió sardónicamente- No es cierto... ¿Cuántas más hay?

-Al menos otras siete... Y después la gente se pregunta ¿Por qué hay tanto rarito en el mundo? Creo que aquí esta la respuesta

-¿Crees que eso combinado con lo que esta viviendo puedan volver homosexual a Omi? –le pregunto el guerrero Heylin-

-Es un mito que los niños que nacen o crecen de padres gay también lo son. Las investigaciones afirman que solo la mínima parte presentan las mismas tendencias sexuales que sus padres o tutores... Pero no dudo que esas películas puedan trastornarnos. Además, Omi es más derecho que una regla, estará bien mientras no lo confundamos más... –les explico sin soltar el volante ni quitar la vista del frente-

-Por eso quieres que salga más de la ciudadela

-Exacto

-Eres una gran mamá para él Jack –le dijo Dojo con mirada adorable-

-¡No soy su mamá! –le grito enojado y tanto el dragoncillo como Young se rieron con burla-

-¿De quien eres mamá Jack? ¿Los hombres también pueden ser mamás? –le pregunto Omi con inocencia y Chase y Dojo intentaron no reír tan fuerte-

-Eso, mi querida bola de queso, te lo explicara Chase –el aludido lo miro con furia y Omi salto a su regazo, mirándolo expectante-

-¿Cómo es eso Chase? –le pregunto-

-Si, dinos ¿Cómo es eso Chase?

-La pagaras Spicer...

Y los últimos veinte minutos del viaje a Francia se la pasaron escuchando los muy confusos argumentos de un muy nervioso señor dragón Heylin hasta que, al ver que Omi no entendió nada, termino por decirle que era una broma entre él y Jack, por lo tanto no debía repetirla bajo ninguna circunstancia-

-No entendí nada –dijo Omi confundido-

-No importa. Fue muy divertido –apunto Dojo todavía encima de los hombros de Jack-

-Además ya casi llegamos. Hora de anunciar nuestra visita

El chico toco un botón donde estaban los indicadores de vuelo y una pequeña pantalla apareció desde abajo

-Computador, comunica con el templo de San Martin Obispo en Tours

CONECTANDO... LLAMADA REALIZANDOSE... ALTAVOZ ACTIVADO

-Bonjour. Temple de San Martin Bishop. Je peux vous aider?

-Cherchant à Cardinal Kenneth Spicer. Dites-lui que c'est de Jack Spicer

-Attendez ... Cardinal dit qu'il ne connais personne de ce nom

-Ay no es cierto –se quejo el chico en voz baja- Eh bien, dire que Jackson Alexandros Spicer Renaldi cherche

-Attendez ... Je communique (1)

-Hablas muy bien el francés –le dijo Dojo algo impresionado-

-Algo así

-Oye... ¿Quién es Jackson Alexandros Spicer Renaldi? –pregunto el dragoncillo intrigado-

-Soy yo. Es mi nombre completo –gruño el pelirrojo y Omi lo miro-

-Tienes un nombre muy largo Jack –el pelirrojo se sonrojo y Dojo se rasco el mentón, pensativo-

-Eso suena como un nombre que llevaría alguien de la realeza... –le dijo el dragoncillo-

-Es porque mi familia es de la nobleza –y Dojo tuvo que recoger su mandíbula después de eso- No quiero hablar sobre eso ¿Esta bien?

-Hola Alekos –saludo una voz desde la pantalla- ¿Tanto te costaba dar tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Jack tío Kenneth –lo corrigió el chico-

-Siempre serás el pequeño Alekos para nosotros ¿Qué te trae a la Francia?

-El pequeño espectáculo de luces y sombras que estuvo en el cielo hace un rato

-Sí... Presentía que tú también ibas a verlo. Justamente tengo una reunión de obispos ahora mismo hablando sobre eso ¿Estas involucrado en algo de esto Alekos?

-Algo así... Hay algo que debes saber

-¿Vienes acompañado?

-Si. Supongo que papá te conto todo

-Claro que lo hizo –rio la voz- Enviare a un seminarista a la fuente de la plaza. El los traerá conmigo

-De acuerdo

-Oh, y Alekos...

-¿Qué?

-Bienvenido de nuevo a Francia

* * *

-¡Asquerosa rata, perversa y afeminada! *Línea tomada de "Liga de la Justicia ilimitada" Episodio "Vivo" Gorila Grood a Lex Luthor*

*-Jerarquía de la eclesiástica católica, desde el más bajo al más alto: Sacerdotes, Obispos, Cardenales y Papa.

*-Kenneth es el nombre de un Santo católico

*-Son los cardenales quienes en un momento determinado (la muerte del Papa en curso) deciden quien de ellos será elegido el siguiente Papa, también conocido como "Sucesor de San Pedro"

(1)

_-Buenos días. Templo de San Martín Obispo ¿Puedo ayudarlo?_

_-Busco al Cardenal Kenneth Spicer. Dígale que es de parte de Jack Spicer_

_-Espere un momento... El Cardenal dice que no conoce a nadie con ese nombre_

_-Bien, dígale que Jackson Alexandros Spicer Renaldi lo busca_

_-Un momento... Lo comunico_

* * *

Hola!

******Guest (** Espero que se vaya poniendo mejor pero no siempre puedo contra mis personajes. Malditos egoístas que no se dejan manipular... Ahora todos me miran con odio ¡Rayos!**)**

**********************JUANIS (** Aucho! En serio, los zapes se ven realmente duros ¿Estas bien? Bueno si es el apocalipsis yo también moriré virg... ¿Que demonios significa esa mirada Young? ¿Acaso no me crees? ¡Cómo te atreves! Ahora si, te haré sufrir mucho. Toma nota Juanis; Deshonor Young. Deshonor para ti, deshonor para Jack, deshonor para Omi, deshonor para tus gatos y... ¿Eh? ¡Auch! Chase me dio un zape también... me dolió TT_TT******************)**

**********Ellice-Megan (** Hola! Veo que he causado un grave daño en todos, incluso Jack cree que lo mataré de nuevo. Vaya, hasta yo estoy comenzando a pensar si lo mataré o no... Jack salió gritando y se escondio bajo la cama ¿No es lindo cuando esta aterrorizado hasta la muerte? n_n Por eso lo amamos ¿A qué si Chase? Mmm... Chase no esta contento con que lo haya espantado. Bueno, no puedes darle gusto a todos u_u Sip, un demonio peor que Bean, estará de X_X Gracias por leer ******)**

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Hola! Bueno, Elyon, estás de suerte porque en el palacio de Chase Young no hay arañas... Hasta donde vi la última vez que fui de visita. Young es un meticuloso de la limpieza. Desesperante... Ahora Chase me mira como si quisiera matarme... Hombre, que delicado me saliste ¬¬ Pero bueno ¿Le Mime? Lo mate si, una lástima, me habría servido mucho aquí... A menos que... Tal vez lo haga ¡Gracias por recordarmelo! Sobre tu curriculum puedes enviarlo directamente a la ciudadela de Chase Young o entregarmelo a mi. También puedes enviárselo a Jack a su empresa n_n Gracias por leer ******************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! Me has descubierto; los he puesto a jugar a la casita n_n Hay un hecho que mencionaste que será un punto fuerte en la historia... Pero no te diré cuál es *muajajaja* Tal vez querías decir que los chinos son excéntricos al comer -a propósito de eso los mexicanos comemos también grillos, gusanos y serpientes... Hay comidas para todos gustos- A lo que me refería es a sus desayunos, digo: ¿Leche de soya, pan de trigo al vapor y varitas de harina fritas sin condimentar? ¿Donde esta el sabor de eso? Pobre Jack, lo compadezco. Espero jamás sufras de problemas intestinales, es realmente horrible pasar por esto u_u Y me haz dejado picada ¿Hallaca? ¿Pan de jamón y dulce de lechosa? ¿Son platillos tradicionales? ¡Quiero saber! Y probar también, ya me dio hambre... **)**

**Freaku ( **Hola! Antes que nada gracias por leer y comentar. Me ha encantado el foro, tengo que decirlo, y tu página de tumblr es interesante n_n Estoy leyendo el fic que me enviaste, la verdad jamás lo había visto ¿Crossover entre IZ y DX? Loco pero genial. Amo a Chase y Zim celosos :D ¿Verdad que mi trío se ve lindo junto? Son adorables. Eddy fue criado en españa, pero nació en EU y después fue a un intercambio a China donde se quedo finalmente ¿A que es divertido? Es mi válvula de escape, y la de Jack también... Nombres de ejercicios, si era lo que estás pensando pero "sshhhh" no se lo digas a Chase, cree que nos engaña con eso. Mi obsesión con darle a Jack un padre casi sacerdote, después veremos por qué sabe esas cosas. Apenas voy adentrándome en mi obsesión por el gigante asiático pero me has dado material de investigación interesante, lo revisaré pronto ¿Por qué todos me hablan de comida? Tengo hambre... TT_TT ** ) **

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	4. Ayuda, planes y enemigos

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**Pues aquí vamos, a pasos lentos pero seguros. Este capítulo los dejara con la incógnita de ¿Enemigos? **

**Lo sé, soy malvada **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Ayuda, planes y enemigos**

Fue algo sorpresivo toparse con un pariente de Jack que los recibiera de una manera amable, sobre todo después de ver la reacción de sus padres para con él luego de un año sin verlo

-¡Alekos! –el hombre rubio que los recibió en su casa abrió los brazos para recibir a su Jack y lo saludo con un casto beso en los labios, tradición antigua en las familias europeas según Chase recordaba- Mira cuanto has crecido desde la última vez mi pequeño Alekos

-Soy Jack tío Kenneth, ya te lo dije –el parecido familiar era imposible de negar. El tío era muy parecido al padre de su Jack-

-Y yo ya te dije que siempre serás el pequeño Alekos para nosotros... Pero mira nada más que malos modales los nuestros Alekos ¿Por qué no nos has presentado todavía? –su Jack suspiro sonoramente antes de girarse a verlos de nuevo-

-Esta lagartija que traigo en los hombros se llama Dojo y es un dragón chino místico con miles de años de edad que puede cambiar de tamaño... Él es Chase Young, señor oscuro, dragón, mago y guerrero Heylin. Y mi pareja... Y el pequeño es Omi. Dragón del agua y ex monje Xiaolin –el tío les sonrió con amabilidad y les tendió la mano para saludarlos-

-Es un placer conocerlos. Señor Young, no se si debo darle la bienvenida a la familia o usted deba dármela a mí pero, para no errar, hagámoslo ambos –le sonrió el hombre antes de arrodillarse frente a Omi- Y tu pequeño ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien señor tío de Jack

-¿Cómo se porta Alekos contigo? ¿Es un buen chico?

-¿Alekos? ¡Oh si! Jack es bueno conmigo; me compra cosas y juguetes y me da muchas galletas y también me lleva con él cuando va a trabajar a su empresa

-Ya veo... ¿Qué dices de unas ricas galletas ahora? ¿Quieres unas cuantas?

-¡Si!

-Muy bien –el hombre llamo al mismo tipo que los llevo a su casa y le pidió que llevaran al niño a la cocina para que le sirvieran un gran plato de galletas- Hay leche ahí y puedes pedir lo que quieras

-¡Gracias señor tío de Jack! –Omi se fue corriendo y Kenneth sonrió mientras lo veía desaparecer por el pasillo-

-Tiene un hijo maravilloso señor Young

-Omi no es su hijo. Ninguno de nosotros es su padre en realidad –le aclaro Jack ¿Por qué todos creían que Chase era su padre? Su tío lo miro extrañado-

-Si dices que no es su padre deberías hacerle un examen de ADN... El niño se parece mucho a usted señor Young. Tienen ese aire de familia que no se puede ocultar ¿O va a negarme que siente un llamado de sangre cuando lo ve?

-Jamás pensé en nombrar esa sensación de esta manera –admitió Chase-

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, ustedes vienen a ofrecer su ayuda para evitar el fin del mundo y ¿Qué hago yo? Entretenerlos y hacerlos perder su tiempo. Pasemos al recibidor por favor –los invito el hombre- Dígame por favor un poco mas sobre usted, Dojo

-¿Hermano de tu padre? –le pregunto Chase cuando su tío y Dojo se adelantaron-

-Sí... Lo enviaron aquí por su pensamiento liberal. Muchos dijeron que jamás pasaría de párroco con sus ideas modernas pero ahora es cardenal, uno de los puestos jerárquicos más altos de la iglesia –Chase asintió-

-Parece muy diferente a tu padre

-Lo es. Igual que la noche del día. No hay punto de comparación... Si hay alguien que pueda conectarnos es él; tiene conocidos en todas partes

-Me sorprende que su chi no se haya invertido pero supongo que es por su preparación y su energía interna

-¿Crees que debería preguntarle porque no se han convertido al mal?

-Sería prudente hacerlo. De este modo sabremos a que nos enfrentamos

-De acuerdo –concordó el pelirrojo y ambos entraron a la sala al mismo tiempo-

-Ah Alekos, siéntense por favor señor Young

-Llámame Chase

-Y a mi Jack por favor

-Muy gracioso Alekos –le sonrió su tío- Creo que sería muy sensato comenzar con las explicaciones ¿No lo creen? ¿Quién comienza?

-Creo que yo empezare tío Kenneth

Fue una charla de poco menos de una hora durante la cual les sirvieron té y galletas. Omi entro corriendo y se sentó a su lado hasta que se aburrió y tuvo que ponerlo a jugar un videojuego portátil que acabada de comprarle en donde debía defender lo que sería su hogar de una invasión de zombies usando su vegetación como defensa y armamento

-Ya veo... Eso explica muchas cosas sin duda... –asintió Kenneth-

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? –le pregunto Jack después de darle un largo trago a su té ingles. Había extrañado los sabores fuertes a los que se acostumbró al vivir en Europa-

-Pues bien, aún no hay un veredicto unánime... Sabes como es esto Alekos, solo los hábitos nos salvan de que nos confundan con políticos cualquiera, pero la gran mayoría cree que a esta altura aún podemos evitar que ocurra

-Al menos estamos de acuerdo en ese sentido –dijo Chase un poco aliviado; era un problema menos-

-¡Jack! ¡Un zombie va a entrar a mi casa! ¡Se va a comer mi cabeza! ¡Haz algo! –le grito Omi desesperado y sacudió el juego frente a sus ojos-

-Usa estas que parecen cerezas para hacerlos explotar así ¿Ves?

-Ohhh...

-Ahora se mas cuidadoso porque no siempre tendrás suficientes suministros de explosivos

-Okeeyyyy... –sonrió el pequeño y se sentó de nuevo-

-¿Tienen un plan en especial? –le pregunto el pelirrojo-

-Además de oraciones y concientización durante las homilías no hemos pensado en nada más... Pero ahora que mencionas la falta de equilibrio puede que aumentar más el bien en la balanza no sea lo mejor... Si ustedes representan el lado oscuro y el pequeño es del lado de los buenos ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres juntos? ¿Intentan recrear el pa kua a escala humana?

-Omi no tenía a donde ir y es mi deseo seguir entrenándolo para que aproveche sus habilidades al máximo. Además de ese "Llamado de sangre" que mencionaste hace un momento

-Necesitas tenerlo cerca ¿Verdad? –Chase asintió- ¿Y tu Alekos?

-Bueno... Chase quiere tenerlo en casa así que por mi esta bien. Por lo demás, a la bola de queso le agrado y creo que ya me acostumbre a tenerlo revoloteando alrededor

-Una familia muy curiosa sin duda –les sonrió Kenneth- ¿Qué te parece pequeño? –le pregunto a Omi que estaba a punto de llorar porque los zombies se comieron su cerebro-

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué tal es tener dos papás? –Omi lo miro confundido un momento y luego los miro a ellos-

-Buenoo... Creo que tener dos papás es muchísimo mejor que no tener ninguno. Yo no he tenido papas pero Chase y Jack son muy buenos conmigo –los adultos se quedaron en silencio, sopesando las palabras del pequeño que ahora sonreía porque podía defenderse de nuevo de esos zombies, y ahora si los derrotaría-

-La sabiduría de los inocentes jamás dejará de sorprendernos –sonrió Kenneth finalmente- Hablare de esto del equilibrio con mi superior*, en lo que respecta a lo demás supongo que ustedes se harán cargo

-Me gustaría no tener que hacerlo -se quejo Jack-

-Fuimos nosotros quienes rompimos el equilibrio por lo que la responsabilidad de restaurarlo recae sobre nosotros

-¡Jack! ¡El zombie me comió mi magnifica cabeza de nuevo!

-Déjame ver eso ¿Cómo lo estas jugando? –Omi se lo entrego y Jack lo reviso, cerro los ojos e inspiro profundamente contando hasta diez- Okey. Este es un juego del género "Defiende la torre" El objetivo es defender tu casa de la invasión zombie ¿Estamos? –Omi asintió- Esto te sirve para que aprendas estrategias de ataque, de defensa y combinadas. Como guerrero necesitaras un pensamiento rápido y una efectiva planeación y ejecución de estrategias en el campo de batalla ¿Correcto?

-Correcto

-Ahora bien. Estas plantas tienen diferentes fortalezas y cada una tiene un objetivo específico. Lo que debes hacer es conocer las habilidades de cada una y utilizar la que más te convenga dependiendo del tipo de ataque... Por eso te dejan ver a los zombies que vendrán mientras escoges a tus plantas. Es lo que harías con un ejercito ¿Lo entiendes?

-Entonces ¿Este juego me hará un mejor guerrero?

-No se si un mejor guerrero pero estoy seguro de que despertara tu cerebro para ataques y defensas elaboradas, no solo en el juego sino también en la vida

-Oohhh ¿Dónde veo a mi ejército de plantas?

-Aquí esta... Ve a la primera... Bien, ahora lee cada una y utiliza las que mejor te sirven en este momento. Te aconsejaría que sembraras al menos dos líneas de las que producen luz

-¡Okey! Vengan plantitas con Omi...

-Eres una gran mamá Alekos –le dijo su tío con una risita-

-¡Qué no soy su mamá! –grito enojado haciendo reír a los otros-

-Alé alé Alekos. Tranquilízate. Mira, yo me ofrezco a ser su punto de encuentro o su comunicador o lo que sea que necesiten en su búsqueda ¿Les parece bien?

-Eso es más de lo que esperábamos –le dijo el guerrero Heylin-

-Gracias tío Kenneth

-No lo hagas, soy yo quien debe agradecerles a ustedes ¿Tienen un plan? –Chase asintió-

-Buscaremos a los mejores guerreros que existan alrededor del planeta y escogeremos a dos para llevarlos al lado Heylin y al menos a uno para llevarlo al lado Xiaolin

-Es un buen plan; sencillo y práctico... –afuera todo estaba oscuro y la luz de la luna comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas- Ahora ya es tarde, quédense a pasar la noche aquí –Jack miro al señor Heylin esperando su opinión y cuando acepto entonces asintió- Vamos a cenar ¿Les apetece?

-Nunca he probado la comida francesa –dijo Dojo-

-Espero entonces que sea de su agrado –le sonrió Kenneth y después se giro a verlos- Deberían recorrer Tours de noche; sus calles iluminadas son maravillosas, los edificios, la plaza, las tiendas ¿Qué dices Alekos? Es un destino encantador para las parejas

-Tal vez en otra ocasión tío. Cuando no estemos al borde del fin del mundo por ejemplo –el hombre río-

-Es cierto. A propósito ¿Dónde dejaste tu transporte?

-Fuera de la ciudad, no te preocupes esta perfectamente escondido con su sistema de camuflaje

-Ya veo... ¿Por qué no lo traes al patio? Creo que es lo suficientemente espacioso como para alojarlo

-Lo revisare

La cena paso tranquila y rápidamente. Cuando menos lo espero Jack ya estaba en el jardín, revisando el espacio. Cuando vio que era suficiente acciono el piloto automático a distancia y su jet llego por si solo al patio

-Estas serían sus habitaciones. La del niño es esta puerta frente a la suya. Avísenme por favor si necesitan algo –se despidió Kenneth- Que tengan una buena noche

-Estas actuando extraño Spicer –le dijo Chase mientras se desvestían. Ya había usado su magia para cambiar la ropa de Omi en una pijama pero ellos no solían vestirse hasta terminar su "Ejercicio nocturno" y en todo caso, solo usaban el pantalón del pijama. Dojo finalmente dejo los hombros de Jack y fue a dormir con Omi- Pareces una persona madura

-Auch... –dijo el pelirrojo- Pero tienes razón, cuando veo al tío Kenneth siento como si debo comportarme de ese modo ¿Entiendes? No sé que es pero... Supongo que quiero que el crea que soy así

-Quieres darle una buena impresión de ti –apunto Chase-

-Exacto ¿No es un poco patético?

-Bastante –respondió con una sonrisilla- Pero es normal. Puedo ver que Kenneth te aprecia a pesar de todo, a diferencia de tus padres, así que entiendo que no quieras perderlo –Jack se sentó en la cama, con solo su pantalón y los hombros caídos. La pelea con sus padres lo había afectado demasiado, podía verlo bien-

Se coloco frente a él y luego de agudizar el oído para asegurarse de que la respiración de Dojo y Omi ya estaba acompasada se acercó a él y lo empujo hasta recostarlo sobre la cama, dejando que sus piernas colgaran de ella

-¿Se supone que intentas hacerme sentir mejor? Chase no creo que... –pero lo interrumpió con un beso demandante-

-Me debes una noche y la mañana de hoy Spicer –le recordó y continuo con lo suyo- No creas que lo olvidare

-Yo... Amh, no quiero que nos, mmn, escucheeen...

-No hay nadie cerca

-Dojo y Omi...

-Su respiración es tranquila, significa que están dormidos –lo corto y comenzó a descender por su cuello-

-No creo queee, dejar las sábanas ¡Oh si!... Sa-sábanas sucias sea, una manera de a-agradecerle...

-Él dijo "Que tengan una buena noche" Y esta es mi idea de una buena noche... Además, puedo usar mi magia para arreglarlo Spicer ¿Tienes otro argumento para destruir?

-Mn, no. Excepto que podemos despertarlos...

-Bien, en ese caso te sugiero morderte los labios o las manos porque, de los dos, tú eres el único escandaloso –Chase continuó bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro donde comenzó a morder-

-Oh siii... ¡Demonios! Soy muy débil –suspiro y se lanzo a besar los labios del guerrero-

-En comparación eres mucho más fuerte Jack, es solo que ahora yo te presiono más –el pelirrojo soltó una risita al escucharlo- ¿Qué?

-"Presión" –le dijo con una sonrisa sucia- Ahora me presionas más –y Young le devolvió la sonrisa lasciva antes de asaltar su boca también-

...

-¡Buenos días! –los despertó el grito de Omi. Jack gruño y se envolvió en las sabanas cuando el pequeño comenzó a saltar en la cama-

-Buenos días –saludo Chase al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama-

-¿Practicamos tai chi? Aún falta un poco para que amanezca –Jack se quejo y Chase sonrió satisfecho-

-Por supuesto. Déjame ponerme una camisa y saldremos al patio –Dojo se deslizo dentro de la habitación pero al verlo levantarse semi desnudo de la misma cama donde estaba Jack dio media vuelta sin detenerse y salió-

-¿Y Jack? –el pelirrojo gruño algo como "Los odio"-

-Dejémoslo dormir un poco más –Omi asintió y él se inclino sobre el chico- Espera por mi Spicer, voy a jabonar tu espalda –le susurro antes de salir-

Cuando regreso Jack lo estaba esperando para ducharse pero sus planes matutinos con él se vieron arruinados cuando Omi llego al baño

-¿Puedes limpiar mi espalda Jack? –el pelirrojo se sonrojo hasta las orejas porque esa era la expresión que usaban para no hablar de... Eso... Delante de él. Tal vez usar términos tan comunes e inocentes no era la mejor idea. Su mente estaba comenzando a pervertirlo todo-

-Claro Omi –asintió Chase resignado; iba a pasar otra mañana sin disfrutar de su Jack-

Al final el pelirrojo lo ayudo a ducharse y a secarse antes de que ellos pudieran entrar a la regadera y no pudo hacer más que manosearlo obscenamente pero sin pasar a nada más porque Kenneth los estaba esperando con el desayuno

-Buenos días ¿Pasaron una buena noche?

-Una muy buena noche –respondió Young con tono neutro y aun así hizo que el chico se sonrojara- Te agradezco tu hospitalidad

-No hay nada que agradecer Chase, es para mí un placer... Dime Alekos ¿Ya tienes idea de a donde buscaras a esos guerreros? –el chico asintió-

-Deje mi computador trabajando toda la noche, creo que ya debo tener la información completa

-Excelente. Te has vuelto muy previsivo Alekos, estoy orgulloso de ti

-Gracias tío Kenneth –sonrió el chico-

-Lo mereces. Ahora solo espero qu...

El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose los interrumpió y los obligo a ponerse en alerta. Chase y Omi por ser guerreros experimentados y Jack por estar acostumbrado a poner su vida en peligro cada vez que iba tras un Shen Gong Wu. Varios gritos en francés comenzaron a escucharse y entonces todos se pusieron de pie

-Nos están atacando –les dijo el pelirrojo y ambos dragones se pusieron en posición. Kenneth hizo la señal de acercarse a la puerta del comedor pero Jack lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo- Ellos saben lo que hacen –le aseguro a su tío- Nosotros solo estorbaríamos

-¡Arréter! (1) –grito una voz del otro lado y al momento la puerta se abrió de par en par-

* * *

**Chasie, Jackie... Mira que irresponsabilidad ¡Tengan cuidado! Omi pudo haber despertado ¬¬ **

**Bueno, lo hecho hecho está...**

**¿Quién será el enemigo?**

**¿Quién abrió la puerta?**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas?**

**Respuestas en el siguiente capítulo n_n**

* * *

**El juego que trae Omi... Si, es "Plantas vs Zombies" No pude evitarlo; es un juego excelente y su única desventaja es lo adictivo que resulta. La información que dio Jack es verdadera; aparentemente el pelirrojo solo le da videojuegos que ayuden a desarrollar su cerebro. Lo que lo convierte en una gran mamá**

-¡Qué no soy su mamá!

**Si, la broma seguirá probablemente durante todo el fanfic. Me parece algo adorable, sobre todo que Jack se enfade tanto por ello**

*Cuando Kenneth habla de su superior se refiere al Papa. Primer guiño que da a entender como se moverá este Cardenal libre pensador

*El tío de Jack tiene gran influencia en el Papa a pesar de ser duramente criticado por su pensamiento progresista. Como se verá más adelante

(1) ¡Alto!

* * *

Hola!

******Guest (** n_n Sorpresa entonces **)**

**********************JUANIS (** Pues si, mucha deshonrareria pero Chase no aprende de ello, sigue molestándome el muy malvado TT_TT ******************************)**

**********Ellice-Megan (** Hola! Pues Jack estaba intentando torturarlo con la película pero resulto que a Omi le gusto así que... Fallaste Jackie, fallaste... ¿Qué hay de ese libro que mencionaste? ¿Recuerdas el título? Porque me dejaste intrigada ¡Quiero leer! ¡Ah! Y gracias por leer n_n **********)**

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Hola! ¡Elefantes! ¡Elefantes! Me encanto, me morí de la risa con eso xD Me descubriste en el apellido aunque solo en parte. Recuerdo haberlo visto en algún lugar antes pero cuando lo escuche en la película me encanto n_n Ejem... Chase dice que esta esperando el currículum -y la colección de Hello Kitty- *¡_YO NUNCA DIJE NADA SOBRE ESA COLECCIÓN!_* Descuida Young, seguro que Elyon no la olvida... *_Me interesa que pueda explicarle temas sensibles a Omi_* Para no tener que hacerlo tu ¿Verdad? Vaya irresponsabilidad. No debiste adoptarlo si no ibas a cuidarlo *_Soy responsable de él pero no me siento cómodo hablando sobre esos temas con él_* Tendrá que pasar algún día Young, no puedes evitarlo... *_Supongo que no... Espero ese currículum -susurra- y el anexo que prometiste_* A-já... ¿Verdad que Omi debería estar viendo Dragon Ball? Obligaré a Jack a que lo obligue a verlo n_n ******************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! Pues coincido contigo, digo, por más Open mind que sean los padres siempre pegarán un grito en el cielo al ver las cosas raras que hace su hijo... Más si es como Jack y un yerno como Chase que ama dar detalles morbosos... Eso no se hace Chasie ¬¬... *Fue verdaderamente entretenido ver su rostro al escuchar eso* Debió serlo, supongo ¿Verdad que Jack es una buena mamá? Chase esta de acuerdo a pesar de las protestas de Jackie y... ¿Eh? ¿Aquí? Okey... ¡Suelta mis galletas Dojo! Argh... Si me era difícil tener sólo a Young aquí imagina tener que cargar con el trío más Dojo ¡Rayos!

Para la chica que habla con Jack: Si, soy yo, Dojo ¿Mushu dices? Ah sí, es mi primo tercero por parte de mi segundo tío materno. Lo conocí en una fiesta en barrancas cuando estaba con Dashi, ahí conocí también a una chica también que... ¡Ahora recuerdo! Mushu me robo a mi amigo Pink. Él era mi pariente también; era el hijo de mi primo segundo, nieto del primo tercero de un pariente lejano de mi abuelo político y una tía en tercer grado... Creo ¿O era sólo mi vecino? No recuerdo ¿Verdad que me apoyas? Es que ese Spicer es un inconstante, es un fastidio tener que viajar con él pero al menos no me obliga a llevarlo y siempre usa su jet así que es menos trabajo para mí. Si conoces a Chase de más tiempo y tu le dabas terapia entonces ¿Eres la amante de Chase? Porque Jack es gay, gay, aunque jure que es bisexual. Aquí entre nos creo que sólo estuvo con chicas para ver si Young se ponía celoso pero la verdad siempre ha sido así ¿Alice te llamas? Creo que conozco a alguien con ese nombre pero no recuerdo... Bien, seguramente lo recordare luego. Nos vemos

Joven Mortal: Saludos. Contestando tus cuestionamientos; sí, es entretenido ver la manera en la que se desarrollan las cosas cuando eres inmortal y aunque pase mucho tiempo en mi palacio de vez en cuando daba paseos largos para entretenerme ¿Quieres un espacio como mi ciudadela? ¿Tranquilo y pacífico? No te será difícil, sólo no invites a Spicer y todo estará en calma, puedo asegurartelo. Es obvio que me prefieras por encima de la que llamas "mi versión femenina" ¿No soy acaso el mejor guerrero oscuro Heylin? ¿Genio y experto en tai chi? Es imposible... Por último, me parece correcto tu pensamiento de probar ambos bandos antes de tomar una decisión respecto a tu preferencia. Del mismo modo coincido en que siempre puedes ir a donde más te convenga en ese momento sin embargo te advierto no comportarte jamás del mismo modo irresponsable y patético en que Spicer llego a comportarse en más de una ocasión. Que tengas un oscuro día.

PD. Te aseguro que yo jamás, JAMÁS, he tenido una "noche de alcohol y drogas". No me parece agradable la idea de idiotizarme a propósito. Te pido no confundas la mente de Omi de nuevo

PD 2. Lo del computador fue un evento desafortunado que ocurrió casualmente cuando yo estaba cerca de la máquina y no tiene ninguna relación conque yo la haya manejado de manera incorrecta como Spicer y el resto se empeñan en decir, difamándome vilmente.

Alice: Yo... Realmente no se como responder a eso... Digo, es cierto, me gustaban las mujeres pero amo a Chase y él es el único que me importa ahora. No puedo ver a nadie más. No me interesa... ¿Cómo puedo llamarlo? Estoy algo confundido... Y tener a Dojo hablando sin descanso en mi oído no me esta ayudando en nada tampoco...

Hola Alice: ¿Cómo puede Chase no saber si es mi papá? Porque para tener hijos debes estar casado ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Jack y Chase me explicaron algo sobre eso de perder y creo que ya lo estoy entendiendo pero... *mirada de cachorrito abandonado* No me gusta perder Alice... ¡Oh! Me gusta mucho volar. Jack dice que cuando sea más grande me regalara un jet para mi solo n_n Ya quiero tener mi jet ¿Quieres venir a comer helado Alice? Estoy en Londres ahora con el tío de Jack ¿Vienes con nosotros? **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	5. Búsqueda y caminos

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**Miren nada más; enemigos, enemigos everywhere **

**Pobre Omi**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Búsqueda y caminos**

-¿Jermaine? –Omi reconoció a su amigo a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio-

-Lo siento Omi pero si estas de su lado ahora también eres nuestro enemigo. Y lo mismo va para ti Dojo –les dijo el chico y detrás de el apareció Kimiko, que no dudo en lanzarse para atacarlos-

-¡Fuego!

Chase tuvo que intervenir para detener el ataque de la chica antes de que golpeara al pelirrojo porque Omi se quedo congelado, sin moverse

-¿Kimiko? –pregunto el pequeño sorprendido, Jack por su parte miro a su alrededor ¿Qué iban a hacer?-

Ok. Hora de usar el cerebro

Pelear contra los monjes en el comedor de su tío y con Omi en esas condiciones no era la mejor idea que habían tenido... Su tío podía resultar herido o salir comprometido y era probable que lo necesitaran en un futuro como punto de referencia si llegaban a separarse

Debía tomar una decisión a la cuenta de YA

-¡Vámonos! –le grito al guerrero Heylin y abrazo a Omi para correr con él en brazos-

-¡Fuego! –como lo supuso Kimiko lo ataco por lo que solo tuvo que agacharse y dejar que la ofensiva rompiera el ventanal del comedor para después saltar por ahí e ir al patio-

-P-Pero Kimiko, y Jermaine...

-Shh Omi, después

-¡Spicer! –le grito Chase con enojo y Jack se detuvo para verlo sabiendo que el señor Heylin debía estar pensando que era un cobarde en ese momento-

-Tenemos lo que venimos a buscar, deja al cardenal, no vale la pena matarlo y vámonos ya –le dijo con seguridad. Young entendió que el pelirrojo tenía un plan y detuvo a ambos monjes hasta que calculo que habían llegado al jet y entonces desapareció de ahí-

-Cada vez son mas agresivos –dijo Dojo diez minutos después de que despegaron- Menos mal que no estaba aquí también el maestro Fung y el maestro Guan o habríamos tenido más problemas

-¿Por qué me atacaron mis amigos? –pregunto Omi con tristeza-

-Por el desequilibrio del chi pequeño. Cuando lo arreglemos verás que todo volverá a la normalidad

PILOTO AUTOMATICO ENCENDIDO. SISTEMA DE CAMUFLAJE Y REFLECTORES ACTIVADOS

Jack comenzó a revisar una pantalla y los ignoro hasta casi treinta minutos después

-Puedes usar tu magia ¿Verdad? –le pregunto al guerrero Heylin sin apartar la vista de sus pantallas-

-Por supuesto

-Bien, porque vamos a tener que separarnos

-¿Qué? –Chase Young se había enorgullecido siempre de ser un gran guerrero; podía mantener la calma y la serenidad en casi cualquier circunstancia sin importar los imprevistos que tuvieran pero que Jack fuera el primero en sugerir separar el grupo fue una sorpresa-

¿Qué estaba pensando? Él era muy débil todavía como para enfrentarse a los monjes solo. Cierto, sabía usar mejor su cerebro ahora pero aun así un combate solo contra cualquiera de los monjes Xiaolin no era un reto que quisiera ponerle en este momento

-Hay que separarnos en dos grupos si queremos terminar con esto más rápido –le explico el pelirrojo-

-Espera –interrumpió Dojo- Si puedes usar tu magia y eso entonces ¿Por qué estamos viajando en jet? ¿No puedes aparecernos en los lugares y ya?

-Claro que puedo hacerlo pero si sigo utilizo mi magia de manera usual necesitaría una ración mayor de sopa Lao Mang Long y no quedan muchos dragones como para disponer de ellos. Como seguramente ya sabes –le dijo con una sonrisa malvada y Dojo se escondió dentro de la camisa de Omi- Además, podría servir para descompasar más el precario equilibrio que se ha logrado

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo de ese demonio Heylin? –les pregunto Jack sin verlos mientras movía cosas en una especie de pantalla electrónica que apareció frente a él- No encuentro información de él en ninguna parte y eso que tengo todos los registros de la lucha Heylin-Xiaolin en mi base de datos

-¿Recuperaste toda la información? –le pregunto Dojo sorprendido- ¿Incluso la de nuestros pergaminos?

-Claro

-¿Cómo? Digo, sé que solías entrar fácilmente al templo y eso pero ¿Cómo lograste tomar nuestra información sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

-Oh fue sencillo. Lleve unos cuantos Jack-bots, fotografié todos sus pergaminos y luego los deje en su lugar. Y una vez que me mude a la ciudadela la biblioteca de Chase estuvo a mi disposición así que se me ocurrió crear una base de datos en caso de que alguna vez pudiera necesitar información y no tuviera los libros ni pergaminos cerca –los tres lo miraron fijamente y Jack reparo en eso cuando se sintió incomodo por el peso de las tres miradas, no porque se hubiera dado cuenta- ¿Qué?

-Nada. Es solo que... Bueno, me cuesta pensar que ya maduraste –le dijo el dragoncillo-

-¿Uh? ¿Eso que significa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le pregunto confundido-

-No importa ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? Llegar con los guerreros y decirles "Hey ¿Quieres pertenecer a una lucha interminable entre el bien y el mal por objetos mágicos?"

-Esa es la idea básicamente –le respondo Jack- Aunque deberías advertirles que si se unen al lado Xiaolin deberán convertirse en monjes. Ahora, no se ustedes pero yo me encargare de reclutar a los del Heylin; ya tengo experiencia llevando sangre nueva a la lucha

-En eso tienes razón –acepto Dojo-

-De acuerdo entonces. Chase y Omi irán por los del lado Xiaolin y tú y yo iremos por los del lado Heylin ¿Esta bien?

-¿Por qué iremos Chase y yo? –pregunto el dragón del agua-

-¿Y porque debo ir contigo? –intervino Dojo- ¿No debería ir con Omi o alguno de ellos para ayudarlos a transportarse? Además pensé que ustedes iban a querer quedarse juntos paraaa... –Dojo se trago sus palabras al ver las miradas duras que ambos le lanzaron al darse cuenta de lo que podía decir algo frente a Omi- Para pelear...

-Esta bien. Omi sigue siendo un chico bueno a pesar de todo y Chase tiene experiencia en el lado Xiaolin. Omi puede pilotear mi jet, le he estado enseñando por si había una emergencia

-Creí que te mareabas en Dojo –le dijo el pequeño-

-Y sigo mareándome por eso llame a mi otra nave cuando salimos de Tours... Y acaba de llegar hasta aquí –un jet muy parecido al que estaban usando se alineo a su lado y después comenzó a volar detrás suyo- Hay que aterrizar para separarnos

-¿Cuántas de esas cosas tienes? –le pregunto el dragoncillo-

-¿Construidas con mis manos? Tres. Y ya comencé con la producción en grandes masas para el gobierno chino. Estas viendo la versión familiar de los próximos jets de caza que usara el ejército –le dijo con orgullo-

-¡¿Estamos volando en una nave de guerra?! –grito Dojo-

-Claro ¿Creíste que iba a enfrentarme probablemente contra todo un ejercito "del bien" en una nave que solo sirve para volar? Este bebe tiene metralletas y misiles, armas laser, más metralletas en los costados, asientos expulsores, refuerzos en las cabinas, fibra de vidrio reforzado y los cristales son blindados para resistir una granada... Es casi impenetrable

-¿Y te das tiempo para reunir información?

-Y para trabajar en mi empresa en las mañanas, entrenar con Omi, darle clases por las tardes, dormir un rato en el día, perder el tiempo en internet y estar con Chase... Además de lo que se pueda necesitar; como jugar con los felinos

-¿Cuántas horas tiene tu día?

-Muy pocas.

-Y Jack sigue despertándose muy tarde ¿Verdad Chase? –le dijo Omi-

-Tengo noches y mañanas ocupadas y muy mala condición física –le dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo-

-No era necesario escuchar eso –dijo Dojo con una mueca de asco-

-No... Pero es divertido decirlo. Ahora ¿Qué hay de ese demonio?

-Su nombre es Destan –le dijo Chase- Y en apariencia es muy parecido al guardián del mundo Ying-Yang. Eso es todo lo que se conoce a ciencia cierta de él

-¿No hay nada más?

-Claro –dijo Dojo- Pero son leyendas basadas en la tradición popular; Que es una sombra maligna que arrasa poblados a su paso, divirtiéndose con la muerte y la destrucción...

-Que terrible –dijo Omi con pesar-

-Suena encantador –sonrió Jack con tranquilidad- ¿Qué? -pregunto cuando sintió las miradas de todos en él de nuevo- ¿Es el día de "Todos miren fijo a Jack Spicer"?

-¿La muerte y destrucción de inocentes te parecen encantador Jack? –le pregunto Omi con cara de cachorrito apaleado y el pelirrojo desvió la mirada-

-Hay ciertas cosas de mí que no conocen y no quiero decir.

-Pero...

-No Omi. No debes saberlo, créeme –le dijo con firmeza. El pequeño compartió una mirada con Chase pero el guerrero Heylin parecía tan confundido como él- Bien. Llegamos a tierra –bajaron de la nave y Dojo se deslizo al piso para estirarse y "descansar" – Ok, solo un repaso rápido –Jack coloco una rodilla en el suelo y tomo a Omi por los hombros- Cuando atraes el volante hacia ti...

-Se eleva –contesto de inmediato-

-Y cuando lo alejas...

-Baja

-¿Y para aterrizar?

-Bajo despacio y se hace automáticamente

-¿Y si falla el automático?

-Presiono el botón verde cuando marque 200 en la pantalla –respondió Omi con orgullo-

-Bien, eres un niño inteligente –le dijo el pelirrojo- Ambos traen sus celulares ¿Cierto?

-¡Si! –grito Omi y saco el aparato color azul del bolsillo-

-Tranquilízate Spicer, el vendrá conmigo –lo interrumpió Chase con molestia- Ahora tenemos que pensar ¿Dónde nos encontraremos? Me parece que la casa de Kenneth ya no es un buen punto de reunión

-No importa, el tío de Kenneth tiene varios lugares. Esperare un poco para llamarlo y entonces contactare con ustedes. Si no les llamo entonces encontrémonos en Paris, en la torre Eiffel en cuatro días ¿De acuerdo?

-Me parece bien –Omi se lanzo a abrazarlo del pecho con cariño-

-Ten cuidado Jack

-Estaré bien bola de queso, y sé que no tengo que preocuparme por ustedes –le sonrío el pelirrojo al dejarlo en el suelo y busco entre sus ropas para sacar una pequeña tableta electrónica y entregársela a Chase- Aquí esta toda la información de los mejores peleadores supongo que... –pero Young lo atrapo del brazo y lo beso posesivamente-

-Ten cuidado –el chico lo miro fijamente-

-Omi ¿Por qué no subes a la nave y buscas en el compartimento que esta en el piso? Creo que deje una bolsa de galletas en algún lado...

-Siiii –Omi corrió a toda velocidad y Jack aprovecho el momento para hacer algo que solo se había permitido soñar; sujeto al señor dragón del cuello de su camisa y lo empujo con rudeza contra el tren de aterrizaje para después besarlo duramente-

-Interesante Spicer –sonrió Chase durante el beso pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió con un beso rudo y pasó las manos por debajo de su armadura-

-¡No hay galletas! ¡Solo browis! –se quejo Omi con un grito y Jack se separo de él con expresión desesperada-

-Se llaman brownies

-Esos también... Oye, son ricos... Pero no debería comerlos, el maestro Fung...

-Estoy seguro de que uno no te hará daño Omi

-Mmm... Está bien ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Si, nos vamos –Chase le sonrío con hambre- Cuando regrese hablaremos acerca de esta agradablemente sorpresiva agresividad que desarrollaste... Jack –dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre, casi como un ronroneo y el pelirrojo suspiro con alivio internamente; por un segundo creyó que le mutilaría la mano con la que le toco el trasero-

Vio su nave despegar con Omi al volante y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de la bola de boliche, Eddy no había logrado pilotearla todavía y el enano la manejaba con facilidad-

-Omi te agrada ahora ¿Verdad? –pregunto Dojo mientras subía por su pierna para enredarse en su torso-

-Creo que si... ¿No has notado algo extraño entre él y Chase?

-Si es el parecido todos lo hemos notado –le dijo el dragoncillo mientras se revisaba las garras- ¿Hay algo más?

-Todos a los que se los he presentado en la empresa o fuera de ella, como mi tío, creen que son padre e hijo

-Bueno... Si son así de parecidos pero –Dojo grito sorprendido- ¡No me digas que Young...!

-¡Claro que no! –lo interrumpió el chico- Bueno, Chase dijo que antes de transformarse en el hombre lagarto había estado con una chica y eso...

-¿Rompiendo sus votos de monje?

-No, lo hacia con el pensamiento ¡Claro que rompió sus votos! Pero, eso fue hace mil quinientos años y Omi tiene once, así que las cuentas no cuadran

-¿Y últimamente?

-Dijo que había estado ocupado así que estuvo sin compañía los últimos quince años

-¿Y le crees? –lo interrumpió Dojo-

-No tiene por qué mentir... Ahora Omi esta con nosotros y es como su hijo y a mi no me interesa lo que hizo antes de conocerlo ¿Por qué mentiría?

-No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad- ¿Por qué mientes tu? –el pelirrojo lo miro confundido y sorprendido-

-¿De que...?

-Mira, me quede contigo para asegurarme de que no lo había imaginado pero ahora estoy seguro: Estas cargando dos armas de fuego y no tengo idea de que son esas esferas como goma de mascar que llevas en las bolsas laterales de tus piernas pero dudo que sea goma realmente –Jack parpadeo confundido un par de veces antes de sonreír con malicia-

-Son bombas especiales y estas... –le mostro las armas que saco de su gabardina- Es una beretta 9mm, es un modelo diferente al que use para suicidarme –pero en lugar de devolverlas las coloco en unos cinturones de cuero en sus piernas que Dojo creyó eran adornos del pantalón pero, las armas encajaron sospechosamente bien en ellas... Y estaban a la altura perfecta para tomarlas si las necesitaba- Además, yo no le he mentido. Simplemente me limite a no decirle toda la verdad

-¿Sabes usarlas? –le pregunto Dojo sin dejar de verlas-

-Mejor de lo que crees... Ahora vamos, hay mal que traer al mundo

Estaban a punto de subir a la nueva nave cuando Jack sintió una undulación bajo sus botas. Se detuvo con el cejo fruncido mirando al piso y un momento después lo sintió de nuevo. Se lo dijo a Dojo y el dragoncillo bajo apenas a tiempo para sentirlo... Era como sentir una ola del mar pero en la tierra

-¿Es Clay? –le pregunto el pelirrojo y Dojo negó-

-No, para nada, esto no es Clay –le respondió con miedo-

-El demonio esta encerrado bajo la tierra ¿Verdad? –le pregunto con frustración-

-Encerrado en el centro de la tierra con cadenas mágicas y hechizos milenarios custodiándolo

De pronto sintieron algo que hizo que al pelirrojo se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca: Garras

Bajo sus pies, arañando la tierra que pisaban, podía sentir las uñas intentando abrirse camino desde las profundidades... Dojo grito espantado y se enrollo en su cuello, temblando. Y Jack se quedo quieto, casi en shock

Dojo tenía razón, había cosas que no les había dicho, cosas que pasaron en el tiempo que estuvo muerto y condenado a repetir su suicidio... Había visto sujetos extraños, escucho cosas raras, entidades que se movían a su alrededor... Le hablaron, lo vieron, lo tocaron. La luz y la oscuridad a su alrededor arremolinándose, incitándolo a escoger a uno e ir con ellos

-Jack... –escucho la voz del dragoncillo como si estuviera a kilómetros-

Sabía, intuyo que debía ir con uno de ellos pero se había quedado tercamente aferrado a su lugar esperando, porque sabía que tarde o temprano Chase visitaría su habitación y no quería irse sin verlo al menos una vez más. Había añorado tanto verlo una última vez que ese deseo fue lo que lo mantuvo anclado y firme, a pesar de que ambas fuerzas lo presionaban cada vez más.

Chase. Todo fue Chase. Fue él todo el tiempo, por él se quedo, por él revivió... Era él. Era su todo... Y lo aterraba. Esa sensación arrastrante le daba miedo y al mismo tiempo era lo que lo mantenía; aunque ahora no era solo Chase, Omi también se estaba filtrando en sus emociones... Ahora... Ahora ¿Quería al enano también? Eso era tan aterra...

-¡Jack! ¡Despierta! Estas temblando –Dojo lo abofeteo un par de veces hasta que reacciono- ¿Estas bien? –el pelirrojo asintió, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, su boca estaba seca y tenía el cuerpo agarrotado. El movimiento en la tierra ya había cesado- ¿Seguro que estas bien? Deberías sentarte. Te ves más pálido, lo que es extraño con tu color y muy preocupante

-Estoy bien –le respondió con voz temblorosa y de un salto entro al jet, se recostó contra el asiento y cerro los ojos, inspirando profundamente-

-Tal vez deberías dormir un rato –le sugirió Dojo-

-No puedo. Me acostumbre a tener a Chase o a Omi al lado cuando duermo y mis siestas normalmente son en el jardín, con los guerreros transformados... No puedo dormir solo, aunque este agotado realmente no puedo descansar

-¿Omi duerme con ustedes?

-Solo cuando Chase se va de viaje a arreglar los asuntos del Heylin. Entonces yo voy con Omi o le pido que venga conmigo... No me gusta estar solo cuando duermo, necesito sentir la respiración de alguien más –le dijo en un susurro-

-¿Quieres que lo llame a él o a Chase Young? Porque de verdad me estas asustando –Jack negó con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos-

-No. Solo los preocuparías... Y Chase gritara y se hará el enfadado y entonces regresaran y no permitirá que separemos el grupo otra vez. Me gritara cosas para hacerse el malo pero no volverá a dejarme solo otra vez. Él es así. No quiere que nadie sepa como es en realidad

-¿Y como es realmente? –Jack sonrió con los ojos cerrados todavía-

-Ya debes suponerlo si Omi sigue siendo el mismo y lleva un año viviendo con nosotros... Me siento muy mal –susurro- Estoy tan, cansado...

-Yo dormiré contigo anda, me enrollare en tu pecho ¿Te parece?

-No sé si funcione –pero el dragoncillo lo ignoro y se acomodó a su torso, apretándolo ligeramente. Por un momento se quedaron quietos, Dojo esperando una respuesta y Jack sintiendo el calor del largo cuerpo a su alrededor y la respiración tranquila de éste- Creo que si... Dormiré un rato... Cinco minutos quizás... Computador, traza una ruta y toma camino hacia Durango, México... Y despiértame en una hora... –susurro casi inconsciente y cayo dormido como una piedra-

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en el otro lado Spicer? –le pregunto Dojo en voz baja y cerro los ojos también, dispuesto a descansar unas horas-

* * *

**Si Jack, ya dinos ¿Qué viste del otro lado? Si es que vio algo. Para mi que nada más se dedico a dormir el muy vago ¬¬**

* * *

Hola!

******Guest (** Hola! Pues así, la Orden Iscariote aparece en Hellsing aunque temo decepcionarte... ¿O tal vez no lo haga? Lo siento, debo dejarte con la duda. Es parte de mi trabajo n_nU ******)**

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Hola! Pues ya esta. Recuerda bien mi advertencia ¿Eh? Que te toca andar con un genio lunático y mira su rara mezcla: Eddy fue criado en España, pero nació en EU y después fue a un intercambio a China donde se quedo finalmente ¿Raro eh? Pero es divertido n_n Y quien sabe, tal vez no te quedes con él al final. Tal vez... *Muajajaa* ;D **********************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola Alice! Hola Mia! Hace tiempo yo tenía una voz en mi cabeza, muy malvada y maldita que me hablaba... Se llamaba Michel y era un chico raro porque no le gustaba el yaoi, pero ya no lo escucho más u.u *mmmpppphhhhhh* ¿Uh? ¿ Oíste eso? Nah, debe ser mi imaginación n_n ¿Verdad que Alekos suena bien? No se porque a Jackie lindo no le gusta ¡Jack para mamá de Omi! ¡Yey!

Para la chica que habla con Jack llamada Alice: Mn. Tienes razón, si en la época de Dashi alguien hubiera visto lo que yo vi entre los dos Jack habría muerto linchado. Chase no porque es un guerrero pero Spicer si hubiera sido quemado en la hoguera... Así que no se sabe lo que pueda pasar ¿Eh? Ya sabía yo que ese Young debía tener una parte de personalidad malvada por ahí. Pobre Jack, se derrumbará llorando como niña. Es cierto que tengo una familia grande pero todos son odiosos, yo soy el más apuesto y poderosos e inteligente dragón de la familia... Mn, sí, creo que iré a decirle a Jack eso de que vas a ser la amante de Chase. Adiós

Joven Mortal: Saludos. Supongo pues que la vista que buscas no podría ser otra que mi persona. Lo comprendo, he ejercitado mi cuerpo y mente para conservar esta hermosa apariencia. Es normal que una joven mente impresionable quede prendada de mí *_Ahora sabemos de donde viene tanto ego ¿Eh Alice?_* ¿Es necesario que interrumpas mi conversación con ella? Ya haz tenido tu espacio arriba, no intentes robar el mío _*Uuuhhh ¡ Perdóneme Príncipe de la Oscuridad! Pero en serio Young, que no quieres ver heridos a Jackie o a Omi ¿A qué no?_* Mujer manipuladora y retorcida... _*Basta Chase, harás que me sonroje n_n_* Niego totalmente que el apodo que me diste tenga fundamento. Si leí algo de ese correo fue por un pequeño descuido de mi parte (cosa que admitiré) y porque Omi me lo mostró para que le explicará ciertas cosas ya que Jack no se encontraba con nosotros en ese momento. Ahora, mi actitud tal vez fue algo descuidada pero antes de pasar a nada con Spicer me asegure de que ambos estuvieran dormidos. Y se encontraban en la habitación frente a la nuestra, del otro lado del pasillo. Te aseguro que, de haberse despertado, me habría dado cuenta de inmediato *_Aún así es peligroso Chase, creo qu..._* ¿Me permites mujer? Estoy usando MI espacio. Si quieres participar regresa al tuyo ** Ahora bien, supongo que Omi ya se encuentra en una edad apropiada pero, si debo ser honesto, no me siento cómodo hablándole de esos temas... Puedes decir que soy su padre (cosa que resultaría en una agradable noticia para mí) pero no existen pruebas de ello. Supongo pues que debo hablar con Spicer para que entre ambos le demos... La charla... Recuerdo cuando nuestro maestro en el Templo Xiaolin nos dio... La charla... A Dashi, Guan y a mí... Fue aterrador. Me costo dos siglos superar ese trauma... Jack es algo más abierto en estos temas, el podrá minimizar el daño. Me despido joven Alice, que tengas un oscuro camino

PD. Si, mi cabello es hermoso. Me toma tiempo hacer que sea tan perfecto como lo ves.

Alice: Auch... Supongo que tienes razón en eso. Soy... soy... soy, ga-y... ¡Vaya! No fue tan difícil como creí que sería. Soy gay :D. Okey, pasando a otras cosas ¿Irresponsable? Apenas acabo de dejar la adolescencia, es normal que sea un poco descuidado todavía ¿No? ¡Tengo una excusa! ¿Le preguntaste a Chase por la suya? Él es como quince siglos mayor que yo, tiene que ser más responsable... Bien, sé que lo de Omi no esta bien, trataré de arreglar eso ¡Gracias por la ayuda?

Hola Alice: No entendí muy bien lo de irresponsabilidad y des... des... des eso pero Chase me dijo que cuando Jack regresara iban a hablar seriamente conmigo ¿De qué crees que se trate? Espero que no sea nada malo... Si creo que a nadie le gusta perder pero me gusta superarme n_n ¿Alice quieres comer helado? Porque Jack dice que ya esta haciendo frío y ahora solo me deja comer chocolate caliente ¡Me gusta el chocolate con galletitas! ¿Quieres comer chocolate con galletitas? Ahora vamos para el templo Xiaolin ¿Vienes por favor? **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	6. Bienvenidos al Xiaolin

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**Ahora viene lo que sé que muchos estaban esperando "¿Lemmon?" ¡No! Lo siento, todavía no llegamos a eso. En este capítulo tenemos la aparición estelar de los monjes Xiaolin y su punto de vista sobre esta situación**

**Por promoción especial tengo lo siguiente para ustedes: Junto con su review pueden anexar (¡Completamente gratis!) una pregunta para los protagonistas de este fanfic. Pero solo una. Así que elijan sabiamente lo que quieren preguntar y Chase Young, Jack Spicer, Omi y Dojo les responderán (Por que perdieron una apuesta conmigo y deben pagar *Muajajaja*) Así que ya saben ¿Tienen alguna duda o pregunta incomoda? ¡Adelante! **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Bienvenidos al Xiaolin**

Cambio su armadura por ropas chinas tradicionales apenas subió a la nave. Tuvo que hacerlo, Omi dijo que se veía muy "Heylin" con ella.

Apenas habían aterrizado en un pueblo cerca de Londres, en el Reino Unido. Según la información de Jack ahí vivía un chico llamado Leyton Granger; tenía trece años y era una promesa en lo que se refería al tai chi. Como el lado Xiaolin había perdido a su dragón del agua Granger podía ser lo que necesitaban

-Buenos días buscamos a Leyton Granger –saludo Omi con una sonrisa cuando una mujer rubia les abrió la puerta-

-¿A Leyton? ¿Por qué? No... No esta en problemas ¿Verdad?

-Al contrario –respondió Chase- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro

Granger era un chico pelirrojo muy diferente a Jack ya que, Leyton tenía el cabello más naranja que rojo y sus ojos eran color verde. Estatura promedio para su edad y con una buena educación. Podía verse que venía de una buena familia

-Somos... Fuimos monjes guerreros entrenados en un templo y pensamos que, tal vez, tu tenías la habilidad para convertirte en uno también –Leyton se emociono al escucharlo y no vacilo cuando le pidieron que tuviera una pelea con ellos para conocer su capacidad-

Omi fue duro con él y se molesto bastante cuando Granger, por accidente, utilizo el agua que aún quedaba en la calle después de la inesperada tormenta de esa mañana

-Sin duda tienes la habilidad que buscamos –le dijo Chase complacido. Era un guerrero más y un problema menos-

-¡Alto! –gritaron de pronto y al levantar la cabeza vieron la manta raya de plata flotar por encima de ellos. Raimundo y Clay bajaron de un salto y se colocaron en posición frente a ellos- No vamos a permitir que se lo lleven ¿Entiendes? –le dijo el líder de los monjes-

-Lo siento Omi, pelearemos contra ti también si es necesario pero no dejaremos que se lleven al chico –Omi los miro extrañado-

-Pero, nosotros...

-Shh... –Chase lo interrumpió- Si lo quieres de verdad, tendrás que pelear por él. Ustedes dos contra mí

-Pero... –Omi intervino de inmediato pero Chase se giro a verlo y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no debía meterse en esa pelea-

-De acuerdo –acepto Rai- Un combate de habilidades marciales solamente ¡Gon Yi Tam Pai!

Ambos monjes se lanzaron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo y Young comprobó que se habían hecho más fuertes durante ese último año. Los chicos estaban a punto de convertirse en hombres y sus habilidades habían aumentado bastante, igual que su control elemental... No les dio una pelea fácil pero tampoco se esforzó lo suficiente, casi quince minutos después de comenzar se detuvo satisfecho de haber comprobado por si mismo el nuevo nivel de los monjes

-Bien hecho jóvenes monjes, les dejaré esta pelea y este chico a ustedes pero, la próxima vez, no seré tan benevolente. Vámonos Omi –y ambos subieron al jet que los esperaba-

-¿Por qué peleamos contra ellos por Leyton si queremos que Leyton fuera con ellos desde el principio? –le pregunto el pequeño una vez que despegaron-

-Porque de este modo creerán que deben llevarlo al templo de inmediato y entrenarlo para protegerlo de nosotros, que es lo que queremos que hagan

-Ohh...

Casi diez minutos después de elevarse y de tomar rumbo hacia Rusia para buscar a una tal Anna Gregorovich el celular de Chase comenzó a sonar y el señor dragón atendió de inmediato

-¿Dónde están ahora? -pregunto Jack del otro lado-

-En Inglaterra

-Genial. El tío Kenneth dijo que tiene una casa en Londres y que podemos usarla si la necesitamos ¿Qué te parece?

-Eso sería conveniente

-Bien. Te enviare la dirección, mi tío dice que ya hablo con el ama de llaves y nos estará esperando

-¿Dónde estás ahora Spicer?

-A punto de llegar a México. Voy por mi primer guerrero Heylin. Los llamare después si surge algo más

...

Raimundo y Clay regresaron al templo llevando a Leyton con ellos. Jermaine, Kimiko y el maestro Fung los estaban esperando con ansiedad igual que el resto de los monjes.

Todos habían visto el espectáculo de luces en el cielo que ocurrió días atrás. Fue algo aterrador ver algo semejante y cuya explicación no les fuera entregada por el maestro Fung que, igual que ellos, no sabía la causa de ese fenómeno...

Y un día antes de ver esas señales en el cielo habían despertado en el jardín del templo, lastimados y con señales de haber tenido una pelea. Lo último que vieron fue a Dojo alejarse volando del templo también mal herido.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Era la pregunta que se repetía sin descanso en su cabeza desde un par de días atrás. El maestro Fung había sugerido que tal vez se trataba de alguna señal maligna del Heylin y por eso habían ido a la ciudadela de Chase Young a investigar... Vieron partir la nave de Jack y Kimiko apenas alcanzo a colocarle un rastreador antes de que el jet se alejara demasiado. Spicer estaba mejorando mucho en sus inventos.

Con la señal del GPS lo vieron ir primero a su antigua casa pero no lograron alcanzarlos y solo vieron una ambulancia fuera de la mansión. Estaban llevándose a los señores Spicer en camillas y entonces se preocuparon ¿Jack se había convertido en un villano real y había atacado a sus padres para probarlo? ¿Y Omi? Seguramente Chase Young ya lo había transformado también.

Los siguieron después hasta Francia a la casa de un sacerdote y Jack había tomado a Omi y le grito a Chase que se fueran, que no era necesario matar al hombre porque ya tenían lo que buscaban.

El sacerdote resulto llevar el mismo apellido que Jack y ser su tío, se preguntaron si estaba buscando acabar con su familia por completo sin embargo el tío del gótico les dijo que solo habían ido por una joya familiar que no tenía ningún propósito excepto probar que ya podía ser la cabeza de familia

_-¿Cabeza de familia? –le pregunto Kimiko extrañada después de revisar que el hombre no estuviera herido de gravedad-_

_-Si. Verá señorita nosotros, los Spicer, somos una familia noble por lo que es necesario que haya un hombre que se encargue de representarnos dignamente, haciéndose responsable de todo lo relacionado con nuestro apellido._

_-¿Nobles?_

_-Supongo que mi sobrino ha querido tomar el lugar de su padre como cabeza de familia al ver que mi hermano no es digno de tener ese puesto. Me duele decirlo pero coincido con él, mi hermano no es ni será jamás digno de ese lugar_

_-¿Y por qué no es usted la cabeza? –le había preguntado Jermaine-_

_-Yo tengo un puesto eclesiástico y he decidido dedicar mi vida a servir a Dios. No puedo hacerme cargo también de dirigir a mi familia... Les agradezco su ayuda, son unos jóvenes muy valientes, pero estoy seguro de que mi sobrino no regresará otra vez. Como ustedes escucharon, ya tiene lo que buscaba. Ahora si me permiten, tengo una reunión de Obispos a la que debo liderar_

-Él es Leyton Granger chicos, y es muy bueno con el tai chi –se los presento Raimundo cuando entraron al templo. Todos le dieron la bienvenida y una comitiva de monjes lo llevo dentro donde podría descansar-

-¿Qué paso Rai? –pregunto Kimiko con inquietud. Estaba preocupada de que Omi o Chase les hubieran hecho daño o al chico nuevo, y de que ellos hubieran tenido que hacerle daño a Omi-

-Peleamos contra Chase Young pero fue más una prueba de habilidad que una batalla realmente –contesto el líder de los monjes-

-Nos entrego al chico después de eso y nos advirtió que no tendríamos suerte la próxima vez... Omi estaba con él y no parecía que estuviera controlado de la cabeza pero no intervino en la pelea, ni para apoyarnos a nosotros ni para ayudar a Young –les dijo Clay sujetando su sombrero y doblándolo compulsivamente, como siempre que algo lo preocupaba-

-¿No viste nada extraño en Omi entonces? ¿Están seguros? –ambos chicos negaron y Kimiko bajo la cabeza derrotada-

-Esto no esta bien. Primero se va Omi y luego Dojo nos traiciona también ¿Quién sigue? ¿Raimundo otra vez? –se quejo Jermaine con molestia y golpeo la pared con un puñetazo-

-Estoy seguro de que hay una razón por la cual Dojo nos abandonó –les dijo el maestro Fung- Seguramente hay algo interviniendo en el flujo de energía, o algún hechizo a afectado el Ying y el Yang en las criaturas mágicas... Es la única razón por la cual Dojo nos dejaría –los jóvenes monjes se miraron entre ellos con tristeza- Kimiko ¿Sabes donde se encuentran ahora? –la chica fue por su GPS y reviso las coordenadas que marcaba el jet de Jack-

-Van hacia Rusia

-Iremos tras ellos entonces –dijo Rai-

-Yo iré contigo Rai –le dijo Kimiko con decisión-

-Y yo también –terció Jermaine- No puedo dejar a Omi con Chase Young. No me siento cómodo con eso

-Vamos entonces

Rai odiaba admitirlo pero Spicer había mejorado demasiado en sus últimos inventos.

Casi un año atrás escucharon la explicación de la policía sobre su "secuestro" y desaparición, lo habían visto en televisión y en las noticias cuando tomo su lugar como dueño y principal inventor de su propia empresa; Jack´s Tech. Habían esperado un completo holocausto apenas Spicer subió al poder millonario de las empresas pero se sorprendieron al ver que nada malo pasaba. Hasta hacía unos días claro ¿Por qué Spicer no había comenzado con su reinado del terror como tanto había anunciado? ¿Esperaba órdenes? ¿Chase Young le había mandado esperar para ejecutar un verdadero plan maligno del señor de la guerra? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué?

La intriga, el no saber, eso era lo que los estaba matando ¿Qué estaba pasando con el par Young/Spicer? ¿Y Omi? ¿Le habrían hecho algo al pequeño? Tal vez ahora ya era un esbirro más de Chase Young, o quizás era un gato de nuevo, o un experimento de Jack o... Tal vez su pequeña cabeza estaría confundida con la relación rara entre Chase y Jack y ahora estaría vistiéndose de geisha cada fin de semana

-¡Rai! –grito Kimiko enfadada cuando dijo, sin querer, su ultimo pensamiento- Tu dijiste que viste a Omi ¿No es cierto? –el brasileño asintió- ¿Y acaso lo viste vestido de geisha?

-No pero... Puede ser un pasatiempo de fin de semana ¿No? –como respuesta recibió el puñetazo de Kimiko en el brazo-

-Eres un tonto

Llegaron a Rusia tan rápido como se los permitió la manta raya de plata y de nuevo encontraron a Chase y a Omi hablando con una chica rubia de ojos color verde que tenía la pinta de desconfiar de ellos

-Espera ¡No dejaremos que...! –comenzó Raimundo-

-¿La lleve conmigo? –lo interrumpió Chase vestido con ropas chinas tradicionales al igual que Omi; Young con color verde olivo y el pequeño de color azul cielo- ¿Qué harán para impedirlo?

-Pelearemos contra ti –le dijo Kimiko tomando su posición para el combate. Young se giro para decirle algo a Omi y el pequeño se alejó dos pasos de él-

-Adelante, inténtenlo

La pelea entre ellos comenzó absorbiendo su atención por completo. La chica rusa se apartó también de ellos para ver el combate y Clay aprovecho la confusión para acercarse a Omi, sin saber realmente que esperar de él

-Hola amiguito

-Hola Clay –lo saludo con una reverencia-

-¿Como estás? –pregunto el dragón de la tierra algo incómodo-

-Muy bien –le respondió con la sinceridad que siempre le conoció- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo esta el maestro Fung? ¿Y el resto de los monjes?

-Bien, todos están bien y extrañándote mucho

-Lo sé. Soy muy adorable como para no ser extrañado –sonrió Omi con orgullo-

-Si, exacto... Oye Omi ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? –el pequeño los miro confundido-

-Pero, fueron ustedes los que se enfadaron conmigo, yo creí que no querían que volviera al templo...

-Bueno, tal vez nos pasamos ese día pero jamás quisimos que te fueras para siempre –Omi lo miro figo un largo momento- ¿Chase te tiene como su prisionero otra vez-

-Oh no –sonrió Omi- Su ciudadela ahora es mi casa también y Chase me esta entrenando, me estoy haciendo muy fuerte

-¿Y Spicer? ¿Él...?

-¿Jack? No, él es muy bueno conmigo. Me compra juguetes y dulces y me lleva con el cuando va a trabajar y yo lo estoy entrenando también. Hace una semana me regalo este juego de zombies que se quieren comer mi magnifico cerebro –le dijo mientras le mostraba el video juego-

-Ya veo. Y ellos... ¿Ellos no hacen cosas, raras?

-¿Raras? ¿Cómo "raras"?

-Pues raras, raras... ¿Qué es lo que hacen normalmente?

-Bueno, Jack se va a trabajar temprano y Chase y yo entrenamos. Luego Jack regresa y a veces me trae juguetes o dulces y comemos o salimos a comer. Y luego en la tarde Jack practica Yoga y Pilates y después yo lo entreno

-¿Practica Pilates y Yoga? –pregunto Clay sorprendido-

-Si, porque patina sobre hielo y ese es su entrenamiento; tres horas diarias seis días a la semana. Lo ha hecho desde que lo revivimos

-Ya veo, entonces ¿No has visto nada extraño entre esos dos?

-No. A veces se besan y eso y duermen juntos pero nada mas –Clay lo miro con los ojos abiertos pero Omi no parecía perturbado por eso- Jack dice que cuando yo crezca me casare con una chica bonita y tendré muchos hijos. Yo le dije que no podía porque era un monje guerrero Xiaolin pero él dijo que yo había estado fuera mucho tiempo y podía dejar de ser un monje. Le dije que no y él dijo que cuando besara a una chica lo entendería ¿Por qué crees que diría eso?

-No lo se amiguito –sonrió Clay finalmente y un segundo después Chase Young estaba frente a él, con los brazos tras la espalda y el ceño fruncido-

-Es hora de irnos Omi

-Esta bien ¡Adiós Clay! –se despidió el pequeño y subió al jet después de Young-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Lograste averiguar algo? –le pregunto Jermaine cuando se acercaron a él-

-Creo que si pero la mayoría es información inútil. Omi dice que la ciudadela es su casa ahora y parece que esta cómodo ahí; dijo que Chase lo entrena y me parece que Jack lo consciente regalándole cosas... Dijo que Jack y Chase dormían juntos y que Spicer practica Yoga demás del entrenamiento en artes marciales que Omi le da

-Okey, lo último fue demasiada información –le dijo Kimiko con una mueca-

-¿Te dijo por qué se fue? –le pregunto Rai-

-Dijo que nos vio tan enfadados que creyó que no queríamos que volviera al templo... Chicos, yo no se lo que paso ni lo que esta pasando pero Omi sigue siendo Omi, y no creo que ninguno de ellos quiera cambiar su personalidad –Rai se puso serio al ver el jet alejarse a toda velocidad con Omi al volante-

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando entonces?

* * *

**Mn ¿Qué estará pasando? Esa es una gran pregunta Rai**

-Hey, hola ¿Qué haces Sury? Escribes sobre...

**No Jack NO LEAS **

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡CHASE VA A MATARTE POR ESTO! Y... ¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! Estás... Estás demente ¡Me matará a mi también

******SHHH ¡CÁLLATE! **

_-¿Qué tanto están gritando ustedes dos?_

-¡CHASE!

******Hola Chase es solo... Emh... Una idea para un nuevo fic. Si. Eso es... **

_-¿Tú no descansas jamás? _

******Emh... Nop. Me basta con dormir n_n **

_-Mujer pervertida y sádica manipuladora_

******Awww. Gracias Chasie, también te quiero (Jack, vete buscando un bunker y provisiones como para tres meses porque de la que se viene ni tu ni yo salimos vivos) **

* * *

Hola!

******Guest (** Hola! Coincido contigo en que la serie nunca fue muy especifica con la idea de que debía hacer cada bando exactamente y también creo que se debe a que era una serie para niños y no debían ahondar mucho en ello. Ahora, en mi historia ambos bandos se están entremezclando así que es normal que te este dejando las ideas revueltas -lo que para mi es genial porque significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo ¡Yey!- En mi opinión la meta de todos los malos era dominar el mundo para someterlo a su voluntad, incluidos los enemigos de su mismo bando -Heylin- y a los monjes Xiaolin. Y como los monjes son los encargados de custodiar los Shen Gong Wu -con los que normalmente los malos hacen desastres- pues ellos son quien deben detenerlos. Es mi opinión claro... Espero el capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leemos después ******)**

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Hola! Tu participación personal está en el capítulo 12 -sip, voy muy adelantada en comparación a los capítulos que he subido- Mn, si, podría decirse que modifique tu edad pero solo esta como "apenas alcanzaba los veinte años" Técnicamente es lo mismo. Coincido, hay muchas cosas bajo tierra: gusanos, insectos, orugas, el cadáver que Chase y yo enterramos en mi jardín la semana pasada... Sip, definitivamente hay muchas cosas escondiditas bajo tierra n_n Pasando a tu pregunta ¿No le da calor al tipo con su cabello y la armadura? La respuesta, por el mismo Chase Young: _Saludos Elyon. Por lo que esta mujer y Spicer me han dicho serás la tutora de Omi en un futuro cercano por lo que he decidido responder a tu pregunta: No. No me da calor._ Mn, eso fue rápido Young pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leemos después **********************************)**

**********************************Ellice-Megan ( **Hola! Ese demonio se ve sospechoso ¿Verdad? Posiblemente quiera algo con Jack... O con Chase... O con Omi ¡Quien sabe! O espera, yo debería saberlo pero no lo diré *Muajajaa* Sip, Jackie lindo irá a buscar cabezas para el Heylin ¿Otro LeMime? No lo creo, me gustaba el original otro sería extraño pero, de nuevo ¡Quien sabe! *Mujajajaaa* -me estoy divirtiendo con esto del "Quien sabe" Lo usaré más seguido- Ejem... El único que tiene idea de esto es Jackie lindo y ahora estamos algo ocupados. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente********************************** )**

**********************************Freaku ( **Hola! Me alegra que sigas leyéndome, me hace tanta ilusión *0* Pues sí, que los padres de Jack son una joyas ¿Eh? ¿Verdad que el tío de Jackie es genial? Él me encanta, es divertido y gracioso n_n Sip. Jermaine esta con los monjes ahora, regreso al templo después de que supo que Omi se había ido pero no esta ocupando su lugar -la bola de queso es irreemplazable. Tan mono que es Omi- Muajaja ¿Verdad que Jackie es perfecto como travieso? Pero es que mira lo que tiene y no lo puedes culpar, Chase esta de *¬* -babea incontrolablemente- ¡Jack para mamá de Omi! *_¡Qué no soy su mamá!_* Sip, me encanta. Dojo es un personaje genial, es divertido y puede aligerar los ambientes con rapidez pero, por desgracia, pertenece al templo. Aunque siempre puedo hurtarlo ¡Yey! Sabía que había un poeta que se llamaba igual que Jackie pero no sabía que era gay. Tu idea del fic AU esta genial ¡Anímate a escribirlo! Gracias por leer **********************************)**

**********************************Amateratsu ( **Hola! Gracias por leer, me alegra que mis historias te gusten :D ¿Verdad que mi trío es lindo como familia? Awww, los amoooo. De nuevo gracias por leer, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado n_n********************************** )**

**AliceXS (** Hola Mia! Manda un saludo a Alice de mi parte por favor ¿Te gusto la pelea? ¿Y las naves de Jack? Me alegra, me esforcé por pensar en un jet de caza que quedará bien para ellos. Soy feliz n_n

Ahora, sip, fue culpa de ellos que el desequilibrio se creara pero fue más culpa de Chase que le dijo a Omi como deshacerse de Hannibal. Pobre Omi, traumatizado de por vida con eso... Pero bueno, ya se le pasará *Muajajajaa* Estuve riéndome como veinte minutos sobre lo que dijiste de que los hombres solo piensan en esa marramucia en vez de buscarse un oficio xD No tengo idea de que significa marramucia textualmente pero me hago una buena idea LOL Y sip, Chase tenía una mujer escondida por allí, ahora solo hace falta que se descubra el qué, cuando, donde y todas esas cosas ¡Gracias por leer!

Y sobre Michel, es extraño, yo estaba segura de que andaba por ahí pero no lo escucho *mmmmppphhhfffffff*

Para la chica que habla con Jack llamada Alice: Hola. Sea o no una mentira lo de una amante de Young fue divertido ver la cara de Spicer cuando se lo dije... Claro, después me obligo a decirle que eras tú la que dijo eso se tranquilizo pero no demasiado. A mi también me hubiera gustado ver a Spicer linchado pero creo que Young no estaría muy feliz con eso... Ahora iré a decirle a Chase que Spicer tiene una amante. Si, eso será divertido también...

Joven Mortal: Saludos. Debo aclarar que esa mujer que se menciona la conocí cuando era muy joven. Por desgracia, ahora no soy capaz de recordar su nombre... ¿Mi cabello? Bien, esa es una buena pregunta. Lo hice para ver la reacción de mis enemigos. Te preguntarás a que me refiero, pues bien; Imagina que peleas contra mi, mi cabello te daría un excelente punto de agarre... Eso claro si logras alcanzar mi velocidad como para poder sujetarme ¿Lo entiendes? La desesperación en sus rostros es realmente deliciosa. Sobre Omi no debes preocuparte más, su tutora le impartirá clases de biología y Jack y yo le hablaremos sobre ello hoy mismo. Solo espero no dejarle secuelas que lo marquen de por vida como lo hizo mi maestro con nosotros

¿Promocionar un producto para cabello? No. Aún no han llegado a mi precio. Nos despedimos joven mortal. Que tengas un oscuro día

Alice: Dojo ya vino con el chisme, si. Pero al principio solo dijo "Sé que Chase tiene una amante porque ella misma me lo dijo" Y yo todo de WTF?! Después me dijo que eras tu y me tranquilice bastante. Voy a tener que dañar seriamente a ese dragón para que aprenda a no jugar conmigo ¬¬

Hola Alice: ¡Oh! Ahora lo entiendo... Alice tengo una tutora que me esta dando clases y es divertido. Hoy vimos biología y aprendí como se hacen los bebes animales y las plantas... Nunca había pensado de donde venían los niños. Creo que se lo preguntaré a Chase y a Jack después ¡Adiós! **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	7. Bienvenidos al Heylin

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**En este capitulo encontraran varios regionalismos mexicanos que podrían no entender... O tal vez si los entiendan y la que se preocupa demasiado soy yo. Como sea, si tienen alguna duda preguntenme por favor**

**Y hablando de preguntar, la oferta sigue en pie ¿Hay algún cuestionamiento que quieran hacerle a los protagonistas de este fanfic? ¡Adelante! Mis adorados volvieron a perder una apuesta contra mí **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Bienvenidos al Heylin**

Dojo vio con algo de aprehensión como Spicer se colocaba un chaleco anti balas antes de bajar del jet. Visitó de nuevo su gabardina con cuidado que cubriera bien las armas que llevaba encima y entonces salieron. Afuera estaba oscuro, la noche los había alcanzado en cuanto entraron al espacio aéreo mexicano según dijo el computador. Descendieron en un espacio abierto, descampado, sin señales de vida en al menos kilómetros a la redonda. La tierra bajo sus pies estaba seca y el leve viento nocturno levantaba el polvo, arremolinándolo entre sus piernas

Spicer se coloco unos curiosos anteojos color verde antes de comenzar a caminar entre los matorrales. Dojo le pregunto si había decidido cambiar de imagen pero el pelirrojo le respondió que eran visores nocturnos y que iban a necesitarlos

-¿Tienes idea de a donde vas? –le pregunto, enrollado en sus hombros-

-El GPS ponía que siguiera derecho y entonces lo encontraría

-Ahh... ¿Y a quien buscamos eh?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo encontremos

No habían pasado dos minutos mientras caminaban en la oscuridad, iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna, cuando una serie de pequeñas explosiones se escucharon justo frente a ellos

-¿Esos...? Esos... ¿Son disparos? –Jack asintió con la cabeza y se quito los visores nocturnos-

-Me parece que lo encontramos

Frente a ellos había varias camionetas estacionadas frente a frente, con las puertas abiertas y siendo usadas como defensa por los hombres que se disparaban entre ellos. Spicer lo quito de sus hombros y lo coloco en el piso antes de acercarse corriendo a un par de camionetas de color blanco y rojo, donde ahora quedaban solo tres hombres de pie resistiendo los disparos

-Hola –saludo el pelirrojo mientras se colocaba al lado de un hombre de su misma estatura, piel morena, cabello negro y ojos color miel. Tenía una herida en la frente que sangraba abundantemente y la camisa blanca teñida de rojo- Me parece que no nos conocemos sin embargo no creo que catorce contra tres sea una pelea muy justa –el hombre le sonrió con verdadera diversión y le dio la espalda para inclinarse al interior de su camioneta de donde saco un rifle de asalto. Con la puerta del vehículo abierta y usando la ventana para detener su arma larga comenzó a dispararle a los contrarios. Jack por su parte tomo sus armas también y disparo-

-No se tu pero me parece que no les estamos haciendo mucho daño –le dijo el hombre moreno-

-Ahora me encargo de eso. Cúbreme

-Agáchate y corre cabrón, si los oyes muy cerca tírate al piso y te regresas –el pelirrojo tomo una esfera de su bolsa lateral y corrió inclinado hacia donde estaban los otros. El hombre cumplió y Jack sintió pasar los disparos por encima de su cabeza; coloco una rodilla en el piso y lanzo la esfera con toda su fuerza de suerte que, aunque no la vio, la pelotita cayó en medio de las cinco camionetas que estaban delante de él

-¡Cúbrete! –le grito y regreso corriendo con los disparos rozándole la cabeza. Sintió un golpe duro en la espalda baja y agradeció al cielo que lo estuvieran entrenando en artes marciales o si no habría caído con la fuerza. El hombre moreno y los otros dos corrieron y se atrincheraron tras la camioneta roja apenas a tiempo porque una explosión a su espalda levanto el vehículo del suelo e ilumino el cielo nocturno. La fuerza del impacto los arrojó hacia adelante y un momento después se escucho otra explosión casi tan fuerte como la primera-

-¿Les tiraste una granada?

-Bombas comprimidas, invento mío por cierto –sonrió Jack y se levanto. Solo quedaba entera una camioneta en llamas que no tardo en explotar cuando el fuego alcanzo el tanque de gasolina. El hombre moreno y los otros dos se acercaron a él por detrás y el pelirrojo presintió que era un buen momento para presentarse. Aunque los hubiera ayudado con su pelea dudaba mucho que quisieran confiar en él tan rápido- Mi nombre es Jack Spicer a propósito –le dijo al primero que conoció y le tendió la mano-

-He oído de ti en las noticias. Eres el chico que tiene su empresa de electrónica ¿No? El que es rarito –el hombre tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza- En el bajo mundo se dice que vendes armamento y naves al ejercito y a los que puedan pagarlos –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros-

-Ese es mi negocio básicamente. Tu debes ser narcotraficante supongo –el hombre sonrió-

-Supones bien. Mi nombre es Azael García. Dime Jack ¿Qué te trae desde China hasta acá eh?

-Vine a buscar a un tal José González al que le apodan "El niño sicario" –Azael miro al piso justo a su izquierda-

-Pos ya lo encontraste –Jack siguió su mirada y encontró al que debía ser González. Tenía la complexión de un chico de 17 (que era la edad del que buscaba) y estaba tendido en un charco de su propia sangre-

-No creo que me sirva de mucho así –susurro el pelirrojo frustrado ¿Y ahora qué?-

-Ira´ wey –lo llamo Azael- Parece que eres compa y todo eso pero no te puedo dejar que te vayas así como así ¿Me entiendes? Tú te vienes con nosotros y ya luego platicamos –Jack suspiro resignado, sabía que eso pasaría-

-Bien, sólo déjame ir por alguien –Azael lo sujeto del brazo y lo apretó con fuerza-

-¿Tienes más de esas bombas?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Aviéntale otra a mis trocas, hay que deshacernos de evidencia y de cadáveres. Me imagino que viniste en carro ¿No?

-En un jet

-Entonces nos llevas

Jack recogió a Dojo del mismo sitio donde lo dejó y subió a su nave junto con los otros tres hombres. Se quito el chaleco anti balas y vio que su suposición era correcta; había recibido un impacto en la parte baja de la espalda y la bala seguía incrustada en el chaleco

-Es de buena suerte wey –le dijo uno de los hombres- Esas tienen fuerza para atravesar los chalecos, son balas expansivas, si el tuyo la detuvo es porque hoy no te tocaba morirte. Si yo fuera tu la guardaba como amuleto, ya verás que te trae buena suerte

Azael se sentó a su lado como copiloto y comenzó a charlar con él sobre cosas simples como si era cierto que salía con un hombre, si le gustaba el campo y esas cosas pero el pelirrojo comenzó a ver un patrón en las preguntas; parecían simples y lo eran pero su sencillez lo obligaba a contestarlas aunque no quisiera dar información sobre él realmente

-¿Y la culebra esa es tu mascota?

-¡Oye! –se quejo Dojo molesto y Azael dio un respingo asustado-

-No mames wey, traes al diablo... –el hombre se acercó al dragoncillo y lo toco con un dedo varias veces, para molestia de Dojo, hasta que finalmente lo tomo con las manos y se lo quito de los hombros- Ve nomás ¿Lo entrenaste para hablar o qué?

-Mira, soy un mítico dragón chino con miles de años de antigüedad, no una serpiente cualquiera y mucho menos alguien a quien se entrena –Azael lo miro fijamente un momento-

-Yo también quiero una de estas culebritas wey. Consígueme una ¿No? Te pago lo que sea

-¡Qué soy un dragón místico!

-Pero no me traigas una igual de gritona que ésta cabrón o te la meto por la boca y hago que te la tragues –Jack soltó una carcajada al escuchar al otro ignorar por completo las quejas de Dojo y esos "insultos" hacia el dragoncillo-

-Si, si, muy graciosos ahora. Pero ya necesitaran de mí y entonces no los ayudare –les dijo el dragoncillo indignado-

-Y que tampoco sea tan mariquita –tercio uno de los hombres haciéndolos reír también-

Aterrizo en el jardín trasero de una mansión que era más grande que su antigua casa, su jet quedo al lado de la piscina que, por ser de noche, tenía las luces encendidas y cuya agua despedía un tenue vapor que indicaba que estaba tibia

Él y Dojo siguieron a los tres hombres al interior de la casa, ahí había otro grupo de personas armadas con rifles AK-47 que lo miraron como si quisieran llenarlo de agujeros de bala sin embargo Azael hizo una seña con la mano y siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un amplio recibidor decorado al estilo europeo con las paredes, muebles y ornamentos en color blanco. Plantas verdes para decorar la decoración y cuadros enormes con la imagen de la virgen María y otros más a los que no les presto atención

-Aquí esta el barecito, sírvete lo que quieras y ponte cómodo, ahora regreso –le dijo Azael y los otros salieron con él-

-Adiós wey –se despidió el que le sugirió guardar la bala-

-Gracias por la ayuda –hablo en otro. Jack inspiro con fuerza a verlos salir y se sirvió un trago de whisky antes de sentarse en el enorme sofá a observar distraídamente la planta que tenían sobre la mesa de centro-

-¡Ahh! –de pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, casi en los riñones-

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Dojo-

-Si, creo que... Debe ser por el disparo

-O tal vez por que a Chase se le paso de... –la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo fue suficiente para evitar que terminara la oración pero no para que dejara seguir hablando- ¿No es extraño que te dejaran solo aquí? Digo, eso significa que confían en ti o que van a explotar la casa con nosotros dentro...

-Si hicieran eso sería un costo mayor al beneficio. Creo que Azael quiere que me sienta cómodo, después de todo ¿Qué tan seguido conoces a alguien que puede usar goma de mascar para hacer estallar cosas?

-Ese es un buen punto ¿Qué estas tomando? Huele a alcohol

-Es whisky

-¿Bebes?

-No con frecuencia pero si... Demonios, realmente me duele –se quejo el pelirrojo y se froto la espalda-

-Lo sabía –dijo Dojo cruzándose de brazos- Ese Young es tan bestia como parece –el dragón se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir como Jack lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo con saña-

-Agghh... Suel-ta... No, res-piiii...

-¿Vas a matar a tu culebrita mágica? –Azael apareció en la puerta con ropa limpia y la herida de su cabeza cubierta con una banda blanca- ¿Por qué?

-Habla demasiado –Azael chasqueo la lengua y se la quito de las manos cuando los ojos de Dojo estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas-

-Eso de ser soplón es algo muy feo lagartijita, mira que si tienes un problema con mi compa arréglalo hablando. Las cuentas no se pagan con traición ¿Me entendiste?

-Con esa jerga que usan es difícil entenderles mucho –se quejo el dragón indignado mientras masajeaba su dolorido cuello-

-Bueno, ya fue mucha cháchara ¿Por qué vinieron a buscar a mi niño sicario, eh? ¿Les debía algo? ¿Ustedes le debían algo?

-No. Quería proponerle que se uniera a una pelea milenaria –Azael lo miro fijo y entrecerró los ojos-

-Eso se oye muy interesante... Cuéntame

Jack le conto todo lo que se refería a la lucha Heylin-Xiaolin incluyendo los Shen Gong Wu y el problema que tenían entre manos. Era algo extraño pero el otro le inspiraba confianza, cosa que nunca había sentido con alguien más... Azael le agradaba. Parecía tan sincero como Omi pero en un grado diferente porque Azael era capaz de cosas que Omi jamás pensaría siquiera y sin embargo conservaba una mirada honesta

-Pues si que tienes un problema gordo... Pero no te apures, ya me encargare yo de conseguirte a alguien para que les ayude ¿Compas? –le pregunto, tendiéndole la mano-

-Eso creo... ¿Qué es "compa"?

-Pues compa es compa. Tu sabes; compadres, amigos, hermanos del alma... Tú me salvaste la vida y a mi raza, a mis hombres pues, y ¿Sabes qué? Me caes bien, cabrón, eres como que bien a toda madre a pesar de ser, pues acá, rarito... –Jack lo miro fijamente sin decidirse a insultarlo o reírse- ¿Qué? ¿Soy guapo?

-Ok, si quieres que seamos "compas" Tienes que saber varias cosas; Uno, si estoy con un hombre. Dos, aunque no lo creas siempre me gustaron las mujeres. Y tres; aunque mis gustos eran heterosexuales me enamore de mi pareja y es por eso que estoy con él. Todo lo que se refiere a mis gustos y preferencias van enfocadas a él así que no vuelvas a preguntarme cosas de ese estilo. Tú no me gustas, ni ninguno de tus hombres. Probablemente alguna empleada me parezca linda pero eso es todo ¿Comprendes?

-Estas bien enamorado de tu viejo, por eso no le haces ojos a nadie más... Eres muy derecho cabrón. Bueno, todo lo que puedes ser siendo gay –le dijo el otro con una risita-

-Y otra cosa ¿Es necesario que me insultes a cada dos palabras?

-Vete acostumbrando –le sonrió Azael y se levanto a servirse un trago- Pero tu también maltrátame cabrón; de puto y pendejo pa' arriba porque así te voy a tratar yo

-Que lindo –murmuro Dojo cuando el hombre regreso a su asiento-

-Tu cállate lagartijita ¿Entonces qué?

-¿De qué? –le pregunto confundido-

-Hay que pistear para celebrar que no nos mataron ¿No? –Jack estuvo a punto de preguntarle que era eso pero al parecer el otro vio su confusión- Ósea, hay que beber

-Ah, eso. Claro ¿Por qué no? Sólo déjame llamar a alguien

-Vas a reportarte con tu viejo ¿Eh? Haces bien, yo también le voy a hablar a mi vieja... Mandilones nos dicen... –estuvo tentado a preguntarle que era eso último pero decidió que podía esperar un poco. Se levanto del sofá y se acercó a la ventana desde donde podía ver la piscina iluminada con las luces artificiales. Escucho el timbrado de espera hasta que respondieron al otro lado-

-¿Qué ocurre Spicer? –pregunto la voz de Chase-

-Mi prospecto para el Heylin acaba de morir en un tiroteo –le dijo sin más-

-¿En un...? ¿Qué paso?

-Pues eso. Fuimos a buscarlo y acabe en medio del tiroteo, me deshice de los otros con mis bombas y el jefe de la organización me dijo quien era el chico y yo mismo lo vi; esta bien muerto

-¿Tu también acabaste en medio del fuego? ¿Qué...? –Jack escucho a Omi gritar algo y supuso que le quito el teléfono a Chase-

-¿Estas bien Jack? ¿Te quemaste con el fuego?

-Estoy bien Omi. Y no era ese fuego, eran disparos. Una bala me alcanzo la espalda y ahora me duele bastante pero el chaleco antibalas detuvo el tiro y...

-¿TE DIERON UN TIRO? –grito Omi escandalizado y Jack escucho como si le arrebataran el teléfono-

-¿Te dispararon? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Chase sorprendiéndolo. No creyó que mostraría preocupación por él enfrente de Omi-

-Si. El chaleco detuvo la bala así que, además del golpe que me duele como el demonio estoy bien ¿Cómo van ustedes?

-Volvemos de Rusia después de hablar con Gregorovich ¿Qué harás ahora si tienes uno muerto?

-Bueno, el que es su jefe dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar a alguien más para suplirlo pero mientras tanto buscaré al otro para ver si funciona para nosotros ¿Por qué no van a la casa de mi tío? Yo los alcanzaré después

-Bien. No te metas en más líos Jack ¿Entendiste?

-De acuerdo. Despídeme de Omi –cuando termino de hablar Azael ya lo estaba esperando con un chico de dieciocho a su lado-

Según les conto el mismo chico su nombre era Rafael Robles y acababa de unirse a ellos pero estaba muy interesado en los objetos mágicos porque su abuelo era brujo (o algo así entendió Jack ya que el chico dijo "chamán") Azael pregunto si le parecía bien; al parecer ya estaba entrenado en uso de armas y en defensa personal, había practicado karate desde los siete y no tenía mucho miedo a ser herido de gravedad

-Supongo que servirá

-¿Te gusta la magia? –le pregunto Dojo interesado-

-Mucho –respondió Rafael con sinceridad-

-Creo que podría servir –asintió el dragón-

* * *

**Según parece ya tenemos al elegido para el Heylin ¿Y que tal Azael? No sé ustedes, pero a mi me gusta bastante aunque no deja de ser sospechoso...**

_-Ya tengo todo listo Sury_

**¡Ah Jackie! Perfecto **

_-¿Y para cuando debemos escondernos? ¿Necesito avisar de mi ausencia?_

**Será para el capítulo 14 y no te preocupes, debes dejar todo como esta **

_-¿Hasta el 14? ¡Me aterras con demasiada anterioridad! _

**No tenía pensado decir nada pero tú llegaste y lo leíste y... **

_-¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa? _

**Casi siempre es tu culpa Jackie **

_-... Lo sé..._

**Descuida, mientras estemos juntos estaremos bien**

_-No, no. Chase nos matará a los dos, ya lo verás..._

**TT_TT Lo sé... **

* * *

Hola!

******Guest (** Hola! Sep. La idea es que todo se aclare según avance la historia, sólo espero que todos quedemos conformes con ello. Ahora sobre tu pregunta -como no especificaste para quien era- será mi trío más Dojo quienes te respondan. Adelante *¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?* Porque perdiste una apuesta contra mí Young, y tienes que pagar: **¿Qué opinan del bando opuesto?**

Hola. Jack Spicer al habla ¿Qué opino del bando opuesto? Pues que los monjes son unos perdedores, siempre lo he dicho. Se la viven haciendo el bien y siendo buenas personas y todas esas cosas "buenas" Blargh... Perdedores.

Saludos joven, anónimo. Mi opinión sobre el bando opuesto es que como monjes guerreros Xiaolin están obligados a cumplir con reglas especificas; Deben practicar la abstinencia y la caridad, ser buenos samaritanos, y otras cosas que solo interfieren con la naturaleza del cuerpo. En ciertos aspectos coincido con ellos puesto que para mi también mi cuerpo es mi templo sin embargo, como monje estas obligado a cumplir con ello. Aún si ese no es tu deseo. Me parece una ilusión de niños ya que, como el ying yang nos muestra, nadie es enteramente bueno. Ni completamente malvado ***Emh. Sip. Este fue Chase Young*** Me parece que el mortal anónimo se dio cuenta de ello, no era necesario que interfirieras

Hola honorable... ¿Guest? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Guest? ***Puedes llamarlo anónimo Omi lindo*** ¿Anónimo? ***Ehh... Tú solo responde ¿Si?*** Okey... Creo que el lado Heylin es malvado pero no todos son así. Como Chase Young y Jack Spicer por ejemplo. Jack no es malo todo el tiempo. A veces hace cosas buenas y yo creo que quiere dominar el mundo porque no tiene buenos amigos como yo pero estoy seguro de que si viene con nosotros al templo será un gran monje Xiaolin. Y Chase fue antes un monje Xiaolin así que no creo que sea totalmente malo, a veces hace cosas malas pero otras veces nos ha ayudado y los dos me han estado cuidando muy bien así que, aunque los del Heylin son malvados no creo que Chase y Jack lo sean. Adiós ***Awww... Ven aquí Omi lindo, déjame abrazarte***

Hola ¿Qué que piensa el gran Dojo Kanojo Cho sobre el bando Heylin? Pues que son malvados villanos, todos ellos. Excepto por Spicer que es un poco patético y que solo tiene talento -y una gran forma debo admitirlo- para el patinaje artístico. Ah, y Young que tiene algo de honor todavía pero fuera de ellos son villanos espantosos.

**Estas fueron tus respuestas. Gracias por leer********)**

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo. Ahora, pasando a tu comentario; sip, las cosas se sabrán con el tiempo y espero que todos quedemos conformes con ello. Ahora... ¿Eh? Ah, ya..._ *Saludos Elyon ¿Seco? Bien, solo respondí a tu pregunta, no esperaba que quisieras una conversación entera de mi parte*_ Hay que ser más sociables Chase _*Supongo que sí. Será para la próxima, ahora debo buscar a Spicer para echarle un balde de agua encima... Debo darte el crédito, esa fue una buena idea*_ Ahh... Pues bien, yo... ¿Eh? Ahhh... Okey...** *Hola Eruka, soy yo, Jack. Estoy buscando un departamento para ti, te gustará, ya lo verás ¿Quieres que te de clases de robotica? Podría hacerlo, supongo, pero con todo lo que esta pasando ahora no tengo tiempo de nada. Y no te sugiero pedirle entrenamiento a Omi, la bola de queso intenta asesinarte sutilmente en cada lección que te da. Lo sé por experiencia*** Pues bien, eso fue todo creo. Ciao! **********************************)**

**********************************Freaku ( **Hola! Antes que nada: Gracias por leer. Tenía pensado agregar un flashback del maestro de Chase, Dashi y Guan dándoles "La charla" pero honestamente no se donde ponerla. Tal vez lo haga como un extra en algún capítulo... Ya leerás el "pequeño" problema que tiene Chase cuando se ve obligado a darle "La charla" a Omi... Será divertido. Oh si, Dashi va a participar en el fic. Será una participación pequeña pero tiene gran relevancia, además de un secreto ENORME que se revela para algunos -ahh... la cara de Omi...- Ahora, tus preguntas:

Hola Freaku ¿Tú conoces a Chucky Choo? Espero que no te haya estafado, esa pequeña rata mentirosa y vil... Pues ahora que lo mencionas no he sabido nada de él últimamente, probablemente este escondiéndose o en un negocio muy bueno porque a mí solo me llama cuando necesita que lo saque de aprietos o esta en la cárcel de nuevo... Me preocupa un poco, creo que iré a llamarlo aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo... ¡Mi yo-yo! ¡Él aún tiene mi yo-yo!

Konichiwa Freaku, claro que sé sobre el yaoi, soy una chica japonesa después de todo. La verdad es que me gusta el yaoi y si, no tengo problema con él a diferencia de los chicos pero es extraño ver a Spicer con Chase Young, después de todo... Chase es taaaan guapo ¿No lo crees? Me parece un desperdicio para la comunidad mundial femenina... Por otro lado, se ven lindos juntos n_n Aunque no me imagino a Chase siendo lindo con Jack pero supongo que deben estar bien juntos, si no ya no estarían así

Emh... Hola compañera... Rai y yo no sabíamos sobre esas imágenes que mencionaste pero Suriee nos las mostró y... Te aseguro vaquera que nada de eso paso ni pasará entre nosotros. Jamás... Y ahora te dejo porque nuestro líder lleva casi una hora desmayado y ya comenzó a preocuparme

¡Hola Freaku! Claro que puedes abrazarme. Muchas gracias :D Es la primera vez que una chica que lee fanfiction quiere darme un abrazo... ¿Navidad? Bueno, yo quería pasar navidad con él en un hotel de los alpes, bajo varios kilos de edredones y sin salir de la cama (*¬*) Pero con Omi aquí no creo que eso pase TT_TT Mn, si fue difícil pero al principio Chase y yo teníamos una relación de "solo sexo". Honestamente no creo que eso haya cambiado mucho pero, bueno, antes de que me revivieran Chase nunca se quedaba a dormir o me permitía dormir con él, solo lo hacíamos y ya y ahora compartimos habitación. Creo que es un gran avance ¿Verdad? ¿En que fantaseaba con él? Bueeeno, eran muchas cosas... Creo que la que me gustaba más era fantasear con que lo hacíamos en mi laboratorio, encima de mi mesa de trabajo -cosa que paso :D- y que se transformaba en dragón y me tomaba (*¬*) -cosa que también paso, pero no fue en mi laboratorio sino en mi casa, sobre el comedor nuevo de mamá- Mnnn... Ahora que ya me hiciste pensar en eso... ¿Chase?

Saludos joven mortal Freaku. Me gustaría mentir y decir que no estaba siendo consciente del daño que eso le provocaba a Jack pero no podría, empero, si desconocía que lo lastimaba más de lo que pensé al principio. En estos momentos intento equilibrar mi tiempo entre ambos para evitarle pasar por lo mismo ya que Spicer es ahora mi pareja sin embargo, es complicado con todo lo que esta ocurriendo. En efecto, mi lazo con ambos se ha visto fortalecido con el paso del tiempo. Me despido **********************************)**

**********************************aseret91 ( **Hola! Gracias por leer, me alegra que mi historia te guste n_n En este capí Jackie recluto al nuevo miembro del Heylin y demostró que ya no es tan débil como antes, espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado********************************** )**

**AliceXS (** Hola Mia! De nuevo, saluda a Alice de mi parte y dile que espero le haya ido bien en su examen. Me alegra que la participación de los monjes te haya gustado y, déjame decirte que de ahora en adelante tendrán más participación en el fic. Cameos cortos pero constantes n_n ¿Qué te ha parecido el nuevo amigo de Jackie? Es algo raro pero divertido

¿Sabes qué? La idea de hacer un fic como entrevista me gusta, pero me gustaría reunir primero una buena cantidad de preguntas para los protas y entonces comenzar... Si. Creo que ese será mi próximo proyecto en puerta

Alice, la no-amante de Young y Spicer: Creo que todos, incluido Omi, hemos deseado ver a Spicer linchado. En más de una ocasión... Claro que se lo dije a Young... Por celular, para no exponer mi integridad física, y apenas nos vimos corrió a olfatear a Spicer para asegurarse de que no tuviera otro aroma extraño... Con él no se puede jugar en paz ¿Alguna otra idea para jugar con ellos?

Alice: Hola! Se que fue una broma, bueno, ahora lo sé. Pero no sabía que eras taan bromista, aunque parece divertido. Creo que comenzaré a hacerlo pero con Omi porque Chase seguro me destaza si se me ocurre vaciarle un balde de agua helada encima... Tengo que planear algo bueno...

Hola Alice!: Si, se que debí preguntarme eso antes pero no se me había ocurrido... Jack y Chase hablaron conmigo sobre los bebes y eso, y Jack dijo que como yo pertenecía a esta familia iba a tener problemas con las chicas "seguramente"... Pero Alice, tu me explicaste sobre los bebes ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando estaba con mi tutora tu llegaste y me explicaste eso o.O Bueno, me tengo que ir. Jack y Chase van a llevarme al parque de diversiones y Megan nos va a acompañar ¿Conoces a Megan? Es prima de Jack y es algo mandona pero también es amable, me contó muchas cosas sobre ella y su papá ¡Hasta después Alice!

Saludos joven Alice: Veo que tu agresividad se desencadeno con esto. Permíteme; En efecto, creo que merezco una bofetada suya por haber olvidado su nombre pero te aseguro que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podría hablar mal de ella ni de ninguna otra pareja que he tenido en mi vida. No han sido muchas, lo explico antes de que comiences a sospechar.

Mi batalla con Raimundo y Clay fue ligera y la razón por la que tarde tanto en deshacerme de ellos fue porque no estaba preparado mentalmente para el nivel que tienen en este momento. Ahora sin embargo estoy listo para ellos... Me molesta admitirlo pero fue Spicer quien se encargo de todo sobre "La charla"... En este momento siento repulsión de mi mismo por mi cobardía a hablar de ello...

¿Que Jack tiene una amante? Estás... ¿La mayoría fracasan? ¿Estás segura? ¿Cual es la proporción probabilística de eso? ¿Es...? ¿Acabo de usar un tecnicismo en una oración común? Spicer esta contagiándome más cosas de las que creí... Si te refieres a lo que Dojo dijo entonces supongo que estás detrás de esta "broma" puesto que mi Jack no tiene un olor ajeno particularmente fuerte en él que me haga pensar que tiene una amante. En el caso de que así fuera entonces debería ser alguien cercano a nosotros y las únicas mujeres lo suficientemente cercanas son esta mujer manipuladora y tú... Por despeje Suriee no pudo haber sido ya que ha pasado más tiempo conmigo y con Omi que con Spicer así que sólo quedas tú... Y no lo harías... Sé que no. Si por el contrario, Jack sospechara de mí con una amante entonces si dudaría de ti puesto que ya has dado a conocer tus preferencias hacia mi persona y al monje dragón del viento... Fue una buena broma, lo admito.

En efecto, la pregunta del cabello debió valer como tal por lo que... ***No valió porque la hizo antes. No intentes hacer trampa Young... Te observo...*** Bien, al parecer no fue así. Tienes dos preguntas por hacer joven Alice. Que tengas un oscuro día **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	8. Los sellos rotos

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**Para todos ustedes lectores de mente enferma como la mía que lo esperaban... Lemmon pero ¡Atención! No lo pondré aquí "**¡¿Por qué?!**" Se estarán preguntando y la razón en simple; FanFiction no permite historias con calificación MA así que nada de ñiqui-ñiqui aquí "**Buaaa**" Peerooo... Les daré la dirección de otra página donde subo este fic y ahí podrán leerlo enterito, con lemmon, pero les advierto que no es muy bueno y tal vez hagan el cambio por nada**

**www . amor - yaoi (punto com) ****/** fanfic / **viewstory . php? sid = 87605 & chapter = 8**

**A quitar espacios porque FF nos odia y no nos deja pegar links ¬¬**

**Ahora pasemos a otras cosas. En este capítulo ocurren muchos eventos, los cuales giran en torno a Jack... Sospechoso... Pero bueno, va el capítulo, juzguen por favor**

**¡Nos leemos al final! **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Los sellos rotos**

No supo bien en que momento pasó de estar "_realmente borracho_" a "_al borde de un coma etílico_" Mucho menos en que instante quedo inconsciente pero debió suponer que algo como eso pasaría. Debió amenazar a Dojo para que durmiera con él antes de quedarse dormido...

Supo que estaba soñando porque la sensación era parecida a estar muerto, sentir que flotas por ahí y que nada de lo que ves tiene sentido realmente pero algo dentro de sí le indico que su sueño era una mezcla de recuerdos y premoniciones...

Recordó la fotografía* que Chase le había obligado a cargar en su billetera todos los días; era una imagen patética que Omi les tomo unos meses atrás:

Tohomiko-san había lanzado al mercado una nueva serie de cámaras fotográficas y le había enviado una gratis como muestra de cortesía por lo que salió al patio a probarla, retratando los arboles y a los guerreros felinos que retozaban por ahí

Chase y el pequeño habían terminado su entrenamiento y caminaban en dirección a él, conversando acerca de técnicas especiales de las que él, obviamente, no sabía nada. Entonces Omi lo vio

-Uuuhhh ¿Qué es eso Jack? –el niño le arrebato la cámara de las manos y comenzó a sacar fotos sin descanso, girándose para todos lados y sin dejar reposar el botón ni un momento. Tuvo que correr tras él para evitar que la rompiera como era su costumbre-

-¡Omi! Espera, no... ¡Ten cuidado! –entonces Omi salto a los brazos de Chase que los observo corretear a su alrededor con una sonrisa-

-¡Mantequilla!

-¡Es whisky! –lo corrigió-

Y la imagen salió extraña; completamente fuera de poco, con la cara de Omi en primer plano y casi completamente. De Chase solo salió la mitad de su rostro pero adoraba ver su sonrisa, lo que hacía que la tolerase porque él salió espantosamente horrible y pareciendo un verdadero idiota

De pronto la imagen desapareció y se encontró en un lugar oscuro, con una tenue luz mortecina iluminando apenas lo suficiente como para distinguir su mano si la colocaba frente a sus ojos. Escucho un murmullo grave a su alrededor, como si el sonido rebotara en paredes que, en realidad, no estaban ahí... Reconoció el susurro; era el mismo que había escuchado mientras estuvo muerto. El dolor en su espalda lo ataco de nuevo y creyó que es lo despertaría pero se equivoco, lo único que hizo fue obligarlo a arrodillarse en el piso mientras frotaba su espalda baja, intentando confortarse... Sintió el toque frío de unos dedos en la mano de su espalda y se levanto de un salto, dando media vuelta y gritando por el miedo. Cientos de manos cadavéricas y otras hechas de sombras aparecieron frente a él y Jack retrocedió, avanzando sin querer hacia donde provenía la voz

-Acércate... –susurro la voz maligna detrás de él, erizándole los cabellos de la nuca y sintió un doble pinchazo en su espalda; uno en los riñones y otro en la columna

-N-No... –Jack se abrazó a si mismo sin saber que hacer. Por un lado estaban las manos y por el otro la voz tenebrosa-

-Ven, a, mí... –gruño con gravedad y un tentáculo que parecía hecho de oscuridad pura salió disparado hacia él intentando atraparlo pero en el último segundo, cuando la sombra estaba por tocarlo, una cruz brillo en su pecho obligando al tentáculo a alejarse de él sin embargo las manos alcanzaron a tomarlo por la camisa y lo halaron hacia atrás; una punzada de dolor lo atravesó y la cruz de su pecho brillo con fuerza, abrasándolo* con el calor intenso que comenzó a despedir, casi asfixiándolo

-¡NO! –grito, levantándose del sofá donde se quedo dormido-

Estaba sudando y jadeando, intentando tomar aire. Su espalda dolía como el demonio y le ardía el pecho y la cabeza. La habitación giro a su alrededor por culpa del alcohol que seguía en su cuerpo y se le revolvió el estomago; tuvo que correr para llegar al baño y vomitar

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? Escuche un grito de niña y creí que eras tú –le pregunto Dojo desde la puerta abierta un rato después. Jack lo miro por el espejo y antes de responderle se echo agua en la cara para despertarse por completo, el maquillaje de su cara desapareció junto con el agua en las cañerías

-Si estoy bien sólo... Tuve una pesadilla –intento sonreírle pero sus piernas estaban temblando y amenazaban con dejar de sostenerlo-

-Gritaste muy alto ¿Qué soñaste? –pregunto curioso-

-Yo... Soñé que... –se atraganto, no quería hablar de eso- Que los payasos que estaban bajo mi cama en mi vieja casa decidían mudarse con nosotros también –mintió-

-Eso no me parece tenebroso –le dijo Dojo con sospecha-

-Eso es porque nunca los has visto ¿Dónde esta Azael? –le pregunto para cambiar el tema-

-Tirado en el pasillo. Tuve que pasar por encima de él para venir aquí –Jack asintió-

-Necesito un baño y ropa limpia o Chase me matará cuando olfateé el alcohol. Tengo que despertarlo para que me preste algo y luego regresaremos con ellos

-Descuida, yo iré a revivirlo

Jack le agradeció y apenas Dojo se fue sus piernas cedieron, dejándolo caer. Apoyo la cabeza en el frío mármol del lavamanos donde sus manos seguían firmemente apoyadas y se dio cuenta de que su frente también quemaba ¿Había otra cruz en su cabeza? ¿Por qué había aparecido ese símbolo en su pecho? ¿Por qué seguía soñando todo eso?

Necesitaba regresar con Chase y Omi. Solamente con ellos podía sentirse a salvo. Su mente exigía sentir el cuerpo firme de su pareja a su lado, sosteniéndolo, para poder descansar. Necesitaba que Chase lo protegiera de ese sueño y de todas esas sensaciones horribles que estaba sintiendo

-Oye Jack, este tipo no reacciona –le grito Dojo desde fuera y el pelirrojo se apoyó en el lavamanos de nuevo para levantarse-

-Ya voy

Azael le presto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca simple, se despidió de ellos y de Rafael después de intercambiar números de teléfono y demás. Le dijo también que ese no era su verdadero nombre pero que era más seguro para él no saberlo. Jack no insistió. Sabía que lo que el otro hacía era peligroso y ahora no tenía tiempo para entrar en esas cosas

-¡No se te olvide llamarme cabrón! –le grito cuando su nave estaba por despegar- Porque si soy yo el que te llama primero te toca pagar la borrachera de mis hombres

Tuvo que llamar a Chase en el camino para preguntarle por Wuya. No había pensado que haría con el tipo cuando lo encontrara y creyó que la bruja era la más indicada para hacerse cargo de él. Se encontró con ellos en un parque enorme en el Reino Unido, cerca de la dirección de la casa de su tío. Le presento a Rafael y les dio sus antecedentes; Wuya y Chase observaron al chico atentamente y después de intercambiar unas palabras entre ellos la bruja se lo llevo con él. Mientras los dos miembros mágicos del Heylin discutían Dojo bajo de sus hombros para desentumirse después del largo viaje

-Pareces cansado ¿La bala alcanzo a lastimarte? –le pregunto Chase pero el pelirrojo simplemente se abrazó a su torso, dejando su rostro en el hueco que forma el cuello y el hombro-

-Estoy cansado, no dormí bien, tuve una pesadilla y me duele la espalda –se quejo hablando contra su cuello, enviando cosquilleos deliciosos que recorrieron el cuerpo del señor de la guerra- Y te extrañe –murmuro-

-Emh... No es que no disfrute de verlos cariñosos pero, no disfruto de verlos cariñosos. Yo mejor me voy de aquí

-Sigue derecho dos cuadras y luego dobla a la izquierda. Es la única casa de la cuadra. Dile a Omi que Jack esta bien y que regresaremos en un par de horas –Dojo lo miro extrañado-

-¿Por qué en un...? ¡Oh! –se interrumpió al ver la mirada que le lanzo Chase- No debí preguntar nada –se quejo el dragoncillo y se alejó de ellos, indignado por tener que ver eso-

-¿Chase? –pregunto Jack al sentir la lengua del guerrero recorrerle el cuello-

-Vamos a la nave. Voy a hacerte sentir mejor –el pelirrojo estuvo tentando a negarse pero realmente necesitaba estar con él, quería sentirlo cerca- Y te agotaras lo suficiente como para dormir bien y descansar como es debido

-Mn –accedió el pelirrojo en un gemido y recibió los labios del guerrero Heylin en un beso demandante-

...

Justo como Chase dijo apenas entraron a la casa Omi se arrojó sobre Jack, preguntándole si estaba bien y si le dolía demasiado. Vio a Dojo mirarlos con sospecha pero no pudo gritarle como quería porque el ama de llaves apareció en la puerta saludando con gusto al sobrino del _Señor Cardenal_ y dándole la bienvenida. Como ya estaba por anochecer los llevo al comedor para que cenaran y Chase dijo que debían dormir temprano cuando lo vio cabecear durante la cena. No pudo quitarse a Omi de encima en ningún momento así que, resignado, Chase lo dejo dormir con ellos obligando a Jack a recostarse boca abajo para no lastimarse más.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de quejarse pero sintió el brazo fuerte del guerrero Heylin reposarse sobre su adolorida espalda, pasando por encima de Omi que se quedo dormido de inmediato.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos aguarse con rapidez al encontrarse con ellos así... Una sola vez en la vida había estado en esa situación, en la que Omi se encontraba ahora. Él tenía cinco o tal vez cuatro años y lo recordaba con aprecio, porque fue la única ocasión en la que tuvo a sus dos padres con él; Su padre había perdido el vuelo por la tormenta eléctrica que cayo inesperadamente, en esa época estaban viviendo en Inglaterra. En Londres más concretamente, en el hotel "The May Fair". Recordaba que se sentía muy mal, con escalofríos, le dolía la garganta y la cabeza y a pesar de que su madre lo había envuelto en todos los cobertores seguía sintiendo mucho frío. Fue entonces cuando su padre se acostó a su derecha y su madre al otro lado, dejándolo en medio de ellos. Su madre paso el brazo por encima de él para tomar la mano de su padre y se quedaron así toda la noche, con él...

Comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo y enterró la cabeza en la almohada para que ésta absorbiera sus lágrimas y se tragara cualquier ruido que pudiera hacer. Sabía que Chase odiaba a los débiles y no quería parecerlo frente a él nunca más

-¿Qué ocurre Jack? –le pregunto Chase en voz baja y Jack negó, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada- Algo te esta pasando ¿Qué es?

-Una estupidez. Olvídalo, estoy bien... –la mano se alejó de él, sintió un movimiento y levanto la cabeza, con la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana vio al guerrero Heylin sentado en la cama y aunque no podía verle el rostro sabía que estaba mirándolo-

-Puede ser algo estúpido pero esta afectándote y quiero saber que es –Jack intento tragarse el nudo que seguía en su garganta pero no pudo hacerlo. Dócilmente se sentó también, resignado a tener que avergonzar a Chase con sus bobas historias de la infancia. Miro a Omi dormir en medio de ellos con tranquilidad y una lágrima corrió con su mejilla sin poder evitarlo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Cuando era niño, mis padres me llevaban con ellos a donde iban, por eso crecí en hoteles hasta los seis o siete –comenzó- Los salvavidas de las piscinas me enseñaron a nadar, las mucamas me ayudaron a aprender a leer y a escribir...

-¿Tus tutores eran malos? –le pregunto con suavidad y Jack negó con una sonrisa triste-

-Nunca tuve tutores. Fueron las sirvientas de los hoteles las que me enseñaron –Chase abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso ¿Nunca tuvo tutores? Pero, Jack era de verdad un genio. Era inteligente y creativo. Además, tenía esos listones y trofeos de niño genio ¿Cómo fue que sus padres no lo educaron?- Tal vez sea algo extraño pero cuando mi madre vio que comencé a desarmar los electrónicos para hacer robots siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro de mecatrónica entonces pensó que tal vez necesitaba ir a la escuela... Yo tenía cinco años, creo... Fue entonces cuando mi padre pensó que su heredero necesitaba estabilidad y compro una bonita propiedad en China para hacer una casa allá. Me envió con mi tío Kenneth aquí, a esta misma casa. Viví aquí dos años y medio. Después mi tío fue transferido a África y él me envió con el resto de nuestra familia en Francia. Viví con ellos casi dos años más hasta que terminaron de construir la mansión y entonces me enviaron allá, donde mi madre podía visitarme y hacer sus reuniones sociales y donde papá podía invitar a sus accionistas e inversionistas

-¿Te quedaste solo en tu casa desde los diez años? –pregunto para asegurarse de haber entendido y Jack asintió-

-Al principio extrañaba mucho a mi tío Kenneth y a mi tío León pero después creo que me acostumbre a vivir solo... Yo... Veo a Omi y... Somos sus padres ahora ¿Verdad? –le pregunto el pelirrojo con la voz a punto de rompérsele-

-Si –respondió con seguridad-

-No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto Chase –le dijo con miedo- Soy demasiado torpe y débil... Omi te importa demasiado y si yo cometo algún error... Y no quiero ser como ellos... ¿Sabes? Sólo una vez recuerdo haber dormido con mis padres igual que Omi ahora. Y fue porque estaba hirviendo en fiebre y una tormenta impidió que se fueran del hotel. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi infancia y es patético que sea lo que más aprecio de ellos... –Jack apretó la sábana entre sus manos y se obligo a tragarse las lágrimas que estaban luchando por salir. Sabía que Chase odiaba a las personas endebles y no quería mostrarse así con él para no enojarlo-

-Necesitas desahogarte –le dijo el guerrero con voz pausada pero el pelirrojo negó-

-No quiero que me odies por ser débil –murmuro. Escucho a Chase suspirar con cansancio y a pesar de la oscuridad lo vio gatear por la cama hasta que se sentó frente a él y lo sujeto contra su pecho-

-A pesar de nunca haber tenido una buena relación con ellos tú aprecias a tus padres por esos escasos buenos recuerdos que conservas. Ahora apenas te diste cuenta de que eres responsable de alguien más, de un niño que necesita que le enseñes; Acabas de perder completamente a tus padres, te aterrorizaste con las señales que viste en el cielo, perdiste a tu elegido para el Heylin y apenas saliste vivo de un tiroteo... Todo en menos de cuatro días. Eso es demasiado para cualquiera Jack. Necesitas desahogarte o explotaras. Y creo que es mi culpa que no lo hicieras porque fui muy duro contigo... Eres mi pareja Jack, no mi lacayo ni mi sirviente, no debes temerme –de pronto sintió al pelirrojo sacudirse contra él y su camisa comenzó a humedecerse-

-Te amo Chase –balbuceo Spicer contra su pecho y el señor dragón lo apretó contra su cuerpo, con su mano sujetando la cabeza roja-

-Lo sé –respondió, todavía sin poder distinguir si lo que sentía por él era amor realmente-

-Y no me importa que no me ames, solo quiero que me dejes quedarme contigo hasta que te canses de mí –susurro en su pecho y Chase se encontró sin saber que responder a eso. Jack se tranquilizo un momento después y le agradeció con un beso antes de recostarse al lado de Omi que seguía profundamente dormido. Se acostó boca arriba y sin darse cuenta paso su brazo sobre el cuerpo del pequeño para colocarlo sobre la espalda de Spicer-

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente... Jamás le había dicho nada a Jack sobre si mismo. Cierto, el día que lo revivieron le dijo que era probable que pudiera amarlo también si pasaba más tiempo a su lado pero eso fue todo. Incluso antes, cuando Spicer estuvo muerto, cuando Omi le pregunto si la muerte de Jack no había sido un plan suyo para llevarlo al lado Heylin recordaba perfectamente haberle dicho "_Claro que no_" con firmeza "_Jack era... Yo lo quería_" Pero nunca le dijo nada de eso al mismo Spicer

¿Por qué?

En honor a la verdad no se sentía cómodo hablando de eso con él porque, de una manera inexplicable, Jack lo asustaba hasta cierto grado. Sonaba estúpido porque no había manera en que el pelirrojo pudiera hacerle daño físicamente pero, cuando veía en sus ojos el amor que le profesaba algo dentro de sí lo congelaba

-Es valiente –se dijo a si mismo al recordar las palabras de Hannibal antes de desaparecer- _"__No creí que tuviera el valor suficiente para sacrificarse por ti pero lo hizo... Deberías sentirte feliz por eso Chase. El niño te amaba tanto que no dudo en morir por ti..."_ La alubia tenía razón, él menos que ninguno creyó que Spicer tuviera el valor suficiente como para hacer algo semejante a lo que hizo. Cuando supo de la muerte del mimo creyó que la muerte de Jack había sido también un asesinato en serie a manos de un asesino fuera del Heylin. Cuando Roy Bean se revelo como el homicida la sorpresa de saber sobre la inmolación de Spicer lo dejo pasmado unos segundos- Valiente y fiel a mí... Hasta el máximo sacrificio

No lo ponía en tela de juicio ni un poco. De haber otro ataque como ese Spicer no dudaría en poner otra bala en su cabeza de nuevo aunque ya le hubiera advertido que los Shen Gong Wu eran caprichosos y obstinados; no era probable que la cola de la serpiente y el espejo inversor quisieran regresarle la forma física si moría de nuevo. Fue por eso que intentaron primero revivir a Schneider; cuando funciono fueron a buscar el alma del hijo del investigador para probarlo y al ver aparecer al niño frente a ellos acamparon un día entero en el departamento del pelirrojo, esperando a oír sus últimos momentos de vida para atrapar su espíritu en medio de los dos Shen Gong Wu y darle su forma física de nuevo

_"Veo a Omi y... Somos sus padres ahora ¿Verdad?" "Omi te importa demasiado y si yo cometo algún error..."_

El tío de Jack tenía razón cuando dijo que sentía un llamado de sangre en el pequeño. Era un "algo" que lo atraía hacia él, una necesidad de ayudarlo a crecer, de hacerlo fuerte, de prepararlo para lo que pudiera ocurrirle en la vida... Y aunque la idea de ser su padre resultaba en algo agradable para él apenas se daba cuenta de que para Spicer debía ser aterrador.

Omi era apenas ocho años menor que él. Jack siempre lo vio como un enemigo y pasaba de eso a tenerlo como compañero de vivienda, como el niño que robaba la atención de su pareja... Se estaba encariñando con él sí pero, Jack era demasiado joven como para verse a sí mismo como el padre de un niño de once, él tenía diecinueve después de todo; estaba dejando atrás la adolescencia para comenzar a abrazar la madurez de ser un adulto joven y ya tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar, educar y ayudar a criar a un niño en la pre pubertad

¿En que problemas se había metido? Lo peor de no saber la respuesta de eso era conocer que había caído ahí por propio gusto

Chase masajeo el puente de su nariz con la mano que tenía libre y se prometió a si mismo un par de cosas; Uno. Hablar con Jack sobre su relación. Dos. Ayudar más con la "educación integral" de Omi y no dejar que Spicer lo cargara solo. Tres. Jamás pensar de nuevo en eso a las dos de la mañana y cuatro: Recordarse a si mismo que Dojo ronca más fuerte que una montaña a mitad de un deslave y era mejor no dejarlo dormir en la misma habitación que ellos. Ni siquiera si prometía quedarse en el sofá

Chase inspiro con fuerza, apoyándose en su respiración para relajarse y dormir de una buena vez... Omi se removió a su lado y se pego a él, abrazándolo como si fuera su oso de peluche. Sintió la respiración tranquila de Jack bajo su mano y cerro los ojos con tranquilidad. Ese par de enanos (Spicer ya no tanto) habían llegado para cambiarle la vida y no podía sentirse más satisfecho por ello

...

Estaban terminando de desayunar cuando escucharon una nave aterrizar dentro del patio de la casa. Chase y Omi salieron de inmediato y el pelirrojo fue tras ellos despacio porque comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo molesto en su nuca... Sintió como si sus pies se desprendieran del piso y un sopor extraño lo envolvió...

-¡Hola chicos! –fue cuando Omi saludo que Jack comenzó a prestarle atención a lo que lo rodeaba-

Los monjes Xiaolin bajaron de la manta raya de plata y se acercaron caminando con lentitud. Raimundo se adelanto y se planto frente a ellos pero apenas abrió la boca un terremoto sacudió la tierra, desequilibrándolos

-¡Esta temblando! –grito el ama de llaves y salió corriendo para colgarse del brazo de Jack- Oh Dios mío –lloro la mujer contra su brazo pero el pelirrojo no la escuchaba-

-Esta bien, ya paso –Omi intento confortarla ya que el terremoto no había durado ni diez segundos. Jack logro zafarse del agarre de la mujer y camino hacia donde estaba Raimundo, con la mirada fija en el cielo; sin bajar el rostro saco su teléfono y fotografió el firmamento logrando que todos miraran arriba también-

En medio del cielo un círculo con símbolos extraños estaba desvaneciéndose... Parecía hecho de fuego y vapor, brillando y danzando en medio de las nubes de la mañana

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Raimundo extrañado. Se giro a ver a Chase Young pero al dar la vuelta se dio cuenta de que Spicer ya no estaba a su lado-

-Computador analiza coincidencias con la imagen de la fotografía en la base de datos sobre la lucha Heylin-Xiaolin –Jack estaba sentado en el suelo con una tableta electrónica en las manos, revisando la proyección holográfica que le mostraba el aparato-

COINCIDENCIA ENCONTRADA –hablo una voz de mujer computarizada- IMAGEN RECONOCIDA COMO "SEGUNDO SELLO DE CAPTURA" –el holograma mostro la comparación con la fotografía y una imagen antigua- UTILIZADO PARA ATRAPAR AL DEMONIO HEYLIN CONOCIDO POR EL NOMBRE DE "DESTAN"

-Oye, yo también lo reconozco –dijo Dojo detrás de él y pronto todos lo rodearon-

-¿Puedes saber cuantos sellos pusieron en su prisión? –pregunto Chase-

-Creo que si. Computador, analiza ¿Cuántos sellos fueron utilizados para capturar al demonio?

ANALISIS COMPLETADO. SE REGISTRAN SIETE SELLOS EN TOTAL. EL PRIMERO FUE ROTO AL MOMENTO DE LA CAPTURA

-Eso significa que quedan otros cinco antes de que sea liberado –calculo Chase- ¿Existen otras ataduras que lo contengan? –le pregunto el guerrero Heylin-

-Computador responde a la pregunta

ANALIZANDO... EXISTEN CUATRO PILARES MÁS QUE SOPORTAN LAS CADENAS CON LAS QUE FUE ENVUELTO

-Yo no recuerdo nada sobre unos pilares –dijo Dojo rascándose la barbilla, pensativo- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Computador, dame la fuente de esta información

BIBLIOGRAFIA: BIBLIOTECA PERSONAL DE CHASE YOUNG

-¿Cómo podemos evitar que los sellos sigan rompiéndose? –pregunto Omi-

-La única manera es equilibrando el chi. Cosa que ya debería estar pasando ahora que hemos conseguido a nuevos peleadores para ambos bandos

-¿Y si no funciona?

-Debemos equilibrarlo antes de que Destan destruya los cuatro pilares –les dijo Dojo- Si los rompe es el fin

-Espera –interrumpió Raimundo confundido- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

* * *

*La fotografía es la imagen que tiene este fanfic. Que hice yo por cierto. Estoy orgullosa de esa chorrada de dibujo porque yo no se dibujar ¡Y me resulto decente! ¡Yey!

*Abrasándolo: de la palabra "brasa". Fuego

* * *

**Eso Rai ¿Qué está pasando? Porque, de que algo pasa, pasa pero ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hay tantas tocas extrañas? ¿Por qué? **

**¿Sellos? ¿Cadenas? ¿Demonio? ¡Jack domino la proyección holografica en tableta electrónica! Bien por tí Jackie, eres un verdadero genio**

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Sa-lu-dos! Antes que nada déjame decirte que si Jackie coge una pulmonía tu serás la responsable. Es que es imposible razonar con el hombre-lagarto una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza -tómalo como referencia para tu futuro trabajo como tutora: Cuidado con Chase Young- Ahora, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y para contestar a tu pregunta: No sé, tal vez hago los capís cortos. Son como de... siete u ocho hojas de word... Lo vaga que soy. Y actualizo semanalmente porque me gusta torturar a mis lectores *Muajajaja* No es cierto. Actualizo cada semana sin falta, así dejamos tiempo para mi, para ustedes, y para el suspenso ;D Gracias por leer **********************************)**

**********************************Freaku ( **Hola! Me alegra que Azael te haya caído bien n_n Se parece un poco a mí, a mi hermana y a mi cuñado... Todos usamos la palabra "wey" y los insultos cuando nos hablamos entre nosotros aunque para la sociedad somos educadas y corteses xD En lo que dijiste con respecto a los gay estoy de acuerdo cien por ciento contigo. Tengo amigos gay que si los ves por la calle juras y perjuras que son heteros porque no se visten de manera extrafalaria y también tengo otros que se visten y maquillan mejor que yo -Adivina con quienes voy a maquillarme a veces :D- Bueno, espero el capítulo te haya gustado y el lemmon si lo leíste. Ahora te dejo con Wuya y Omi

Hola Freaku: ¿Qué es Slang? Porque yo... ¡Ahh! Gracias Jack n_n ¿Palabras nuevas? Son muchas, sobre todo de Jack... Aprendí "Pervertido desviado" aunque no se que signifique. También "Bastardo", idiota, jodí, imbécil, hijo de... ***¡Uoh! Suficiente Omi, creo que ya entendió la idea*** Esta bien. Aunque Chase no me deja usar ninguna porque dice que son groserías... Bueno ¡Adiós Freaku!

Saludos Freaku: ¿Me preguntas por mi relación con Chase? Bueno, acertaste, si compartimos cama una vez. Lastimosamente una sola vez. Pero creo que no volvería a hacerlo porque ahora Jack esta con él ¿Mi relación con Jack? Bueno, tu sabes, además de ese adefesio maligno que aborte en el onceavo siglo Jack era lo más parecido a un hijo que tuve jamás y me preocupo por él. Claro que me preocupo por él, pero no estoy muy segura de si arriesgaría mi vida por la suya. Una cosa es afecto y otra es, pues otra. Ahora te dejo, tengo una cita con mi manicurista **********************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola Alice! Que gusto saludarte de nuevo y te felicito por haber salido bien en tu examen n_n Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Aparecieron los monjes y hubo una señal en el cielo ¡Uuuuhhhhh! Bueno, te dejo para que mis victimas, digo, personajes, respondan a tus preguntas:

De Dojo: Dashi ¿Eh? Pues fue algo gracioso en realidad. Pero no gracioso que te dan risa sino de esas graciosas para los demás... Yo estaba tranquilamente en mi cómoda cueva en china cuando el entro a buscar un lugar donde dormir. Ahora que lo recuerdo siempre ha sido un vago... Bueno, él entro a mi hogar y comenzó a contarme muchas cosas sobre el mundo exterior, tanto que me dio curiosidad y cuando me invito a acompañarlo acepte de inmediato. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y el resto es historia... Después hizo los objetos místicos y me encargo el trabajo de esconder el primer Shen Gong Wu. Creo que era la moneda de la mantis ¿O era el ojo del halcón? Bueno no recuerdo pero con eso me dejo como el guardián de los Shen Gong Wu

Jack:

Si tuviera que ir al lado Xiaolin... Okey, pero promete que quedara entre nosotros. La verdad es que, la principal razón por la que decidí dominar el mundo fue porque... Yo siempre estuve solo, y me sentía tan, pequeño, que creí que si lo dominaba crearía el respeto que merezco sin embargo me di cuenta de que no era tan fácil como lo ponían en las películas por lo que, para mi desgracia, comencé a fallar en cada cosa que hacia. Sin embargo no es algo que me desanime ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aprendes infinidad de cosas más en una derrota que en una victoria. Cada pelea perdida con los monjes creaba ideas más y más grandes para mí... ¿Por qué iría al lado Xiaolin? Porque entendí, gracias a Omi tengo que admitir, que tengo una habilidad natural para hacer cosas buenas a pesar de mis intentos por hacer el mal. Por desgracia, tiendo a ser mas productivo para el lado Xiaolin que para el Heylin

¿Qué si me gustaba Kimiko? Honestamente si pero, digo ¿A quien no? Es linda, ruda y fuerte. Definitivamente el tipo de chica que me gustaban antes de conocer a Chase

Omi: ¡Hola Alice! ¿A quien consideraba mi mejor amigo? Mn... Todos eran mis amigos. Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Dojo... Pero mi mejor amigo... Creo que tal vez es Raimundo porque aunque siempre me molestaba siempre estaba ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba. Que no lo necesitaba mucho porque yo soy un gran guerrero Xiaolin. Sury dice que Rai era como mi hermano mayor o algo así

Chase: Saludos joven mortal. Alice o Mía ¿Ahora tienes desordenes disociativos de la personalidad? Bien, pasaré a responder tu pregunta ¿No me sentía feliz estando en Xiaolin? El punto de esto va más allá de si estaba feliz o incomodo en ese bando... Te contaría la razón completa pero Suriee esta vigilándonos para evitar dar spoiler de la historia y tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella en que es lo mejor para todos. Solo tengo que decirte que, a pesar de mi mismo, tengo algunas cosas en común con Spicer, entre ellas esta lo siguiente que fue lo que me obligo a unirme al Heylin; Desde que comenzamos el entrenamiento en el templo Xiaolin era frustrante para mi ver a Dashi y a Guan realizar todas las practicas a la perfección desde el comienzo mientras que yo debía esforzarme el doble para estar a la par ¿No es irritante tener a alguien que posee la habilidad natural ser tan flojo como Dashi mientras tu debes entrenar día y noche para estar a su par? Tengo una meta: Ser el mejor guerrero. Y no podía cumplirla si me quedaba en el lado Xiaolin porque descuidábamos nuestro entrenamiento para ir a ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban ¿Qué pasaba entonces con mi esfuerzo? Se perdía en cosas inútiles y estúpidas. Fue entonces cuando comencé; una pequeña mentira por aquí, un engaño por acá y de pronto todo se volvió tan fácil... Y me di cuenta de que si quería superarme tendría que ir al lado Heylin que me ofrecía un mejor entrenamiento, poder, magia, inmortalidad... Podría convertirme en el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos... Esa fue la razón... Ahora ¿Mantenerme neutral? Ese ha sido mi deseo desde el principio sin embargo firme un contrato por diez mil años en el lado del mal y debo cumplirlo. Me despido, que tengas un oscuro día

Kimiko: Konochiwa, Alice-san ¿Por qué le di un beso en la mejilla a Raimundo? ¿Estas segura de que hice eso? Yo... No lo recuerdo ¡Siguiente pregunta! ¿Cómo me cambio tan rápido? Bueno, siempre tengo mis pelucas y extensiones de colores a la mano además de que una chica siempre debe cargar con maquillaje y una muda de ropa extra en el bolso. Hay que estar preparadas para todo ;) ¿Chase Young? Bueno, él si es un duro oponente del que tenemos que cuidarnos pero tengo que admitir que es algo guapo ¿No lo crees? Lástima que haya decidido pasarse al otro lado de la acera junto con Jack Spicer ¿Mi cambio de peinado? No tengo idea pero sospecho del diseñador de personajes. Debiste ver su mirada de odio cuando nos presentamos con Hui para conocer a los de ActionFliks Media Corp y a los de Genao Productions... Sé que tienen algo en mi contra

Clay: Saludos desde el templo Xiaolin compañera ¿De donde saco tantas metáforas dices? Bueno, son cosas que me han pasado como vaquero. Por ejemplo, te daré un ejemplo ahora que Sury me descuido; Spicer se quedo en el templo con nosotros unos días y Rai se comió su pudín. Debiste verlo vaquera, Jack estaba tan enojado como un toro enfurecido frente a una capa roja que se sacude frente a su cara... Eso fue algo aterrador. Espero haber contestado tu pregunta. Nos vemos vaquera

Raimundo: Hola Alice. Lo sé, lo sé. No te esfuerces en poner en palabras todo lo que yo provoco. Sé que ocasiono reacciones en las mujeres muy difíciles de entender y ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste Kimiko? ¿No ves que estoy hablando con una chica linda y...? ¡Auch! ¡Está bien! Nos vemos luego preciosa... ¡Auch! ¡Kim! **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	9. Insurrección

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**Este capítulo originalmente iba a ser un interludio PERO como la historia me esta quedando más larga de lo que creí pues he tenido que avanzar el entreacto. Como comentarios generales: Una mirada profunda a la relación entre Omi y la pareja Chase/Jack**

**Ahora, he buscado (igual que cada semana) la predicción del clima para la próxima semana y me he topado con que el viernes 21 de diciembre se predice lluvia de meteoritos asesinos y temperaturas de 999 grados centígrados... Se nota que va a hacer calor el fin de semana. Creo que buscaré mi bloqueador solar en las maletas para ropa de verano ¿En que iba? ¡Ah sí! Pues subiré capítulo en la semana porque, bueno, quiero que avancemos; tuve una idea extraña que de alguna manera se esta desarrollando muy bien en e fic y quiero que ya lleguemos a eso (me emociono con facilidad :DDD) Ahora sí, los dejo con este capítulo y nos leemos al final **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Insurrección**

Los monjes los miraron confundidos y por un momento nadie supo que hacer o decir. Dojo jugueteo con sus garras, Omi lo miro con duda y Jack apago los hologramas y se levantó del suelo. Por un momento la mirada escarlata se posó en sus ojos y Chase entendió que Spicer iba a acatar lo que él quisiera hacer

-El maestro Fung hablo sobre una descompensación de energía o algo así ¿Eso es lo que está ocurriendo? -pregunto Clay-

-Esencialmente –respondió con seriedad- Tal vez... Será prudente hablar de esto en presencia también de su maestro

-Entonces vamos al templo Xiaolin –dijo Raimundo con decisión y al mismo tiempo con precaución por si lo tomaba como una ofensa-

-Yo necesito ir a un centro comercial a comprar ropa y otras cosas que necesito. Ya está haciendo frío y no he ido a ponerme la inyección contra la influenza estacional. Si me enfermo antes no van a poder ponérmela y pasaré todo el maldito invierno en cama –le dijo Jack en voz baja- ¿Pueden ir ustedes adelante y yo los alcanzo después? –pregunto-

-Me parece correcto

-¿Yo puedo ir de compras contigo Jack? –le pregunto Omi con una sonrisa- Quiero galletas y un juego que no esté agujerado porque con este siempre pierdo –se quejó el pequeño y Chase lo corrigió de inmediato-

-Es "Averiado"

-Eso también

-Además... –intervino Jack- No esta averiado Omi. Tienes que entender que si pierdes es porque perdiste y ya ¿No hay un dicho sobre eso? Creo que tenía que ver con saber ganar y perder

-"Para ganar hay que saber perder" –dijo Chase-

-Sí, ese es uno genial pero hay otro que funciona más para la bola de queso... ¿Cómo era? ¿Perder es ganar...? ¡Ah, ya! "Saber perder es saber ganar la próxima vez" ¿Entiendes?

-¿Por qué debo perder antes? Yo quiero ganar siempre

-Pero no siempre podrás ganar en todo pequeño –le explico- Puedes aprender más de una derrota que de una victoria

-¿Uh?

-Mira Omi –Jack puso una rodilla en el piso para quedar a su altura- ¿Recuerdas cuando mis inventos explotan a veces?

-Si

-¿Qué ocurre entonces?

-Gritas cosas y groserías y luego dices "Ya sé dónde lo jodí"

-Olvida la última palabra. Bórrala de tu cerebro –lo corto el pelirrojo- Ahora ¿Qué pasa después?

-Lo arreglas o haces una cosa mejor

-¿Sabes por qué?

-Porque... ¿Ya sabes en que parte estabas mal?

-¡Exacto! Si sabes en que estás mal la próxima vez no cometerás el mismo error. Cuando te equivocas tienes dos opciones; quedarte deprimido por eso o ir a arreglar la porquería que hiciste. Si decides arreglar el desastre entonces piensas ¿Por qué paso eso? Y después vienen mejores y más grandes ideas...

-Que no hubieras tenido si no te hubieras equivocado al principio –termino Omi por él-

-¡Correcto! –grito Jack con alegría- Eres un niño muy listo –le sonrió antes de levantarse- ¿Vas a ir en el jet? –pregunto a su pareja-

-No se volar esa cosa –le dijo Chase, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-

-Entonces enviare uno a casa. El que no tiene el rastreador de Kimiko de preferencia –la chica se sorprendió al escuchar al pelirrojo decir eso-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¡Oh vamos Kimiko! Lo hiciste antes además ¿Cómo es que siempre encontraban a Chase y a Omi? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí?

-Fue fácil deducirlo –asintió Chase-

-¿Por qué nos dejaron seguirlos entonces? –pregunto Jermaine-

-Preferí dejarlo así –explico el guerrero Heylin- Porque, en honor a la verdad, no valía la pena gastar mi tiempo en buscarlo

Los monjes se miraron entre sí, intentando entender que estaba pasando. Era extraño ver a Young y Spicer convivir y tratar con Omi de esa manera. Y aún más extraño ver a Dojo cómodamente enrollado en los hombros del pelirrojo

-Entonces llegaremos al centro comercial. Necesito hacer la lista mental para esto; Veamos, comprare mis cosas, un juguete nuevo para Omi, galletas, pudín ¿Quieres algo en específico Chase?

-Tal vez helado...

-Ok, helado ¿Tú Dojo?

-Pastel ¿Tal vez? ¡Oh no! Ya sé que: Muffins ¿O brownies?

-A mí me gustan los brownies también –le dijo Omi- Jack compro unos deliciosos la última vez –el pelirrojo asintió-

-Revisaré si hay de la misma marca ¿Qué más? Creo que comprare un latte de vainilla francesa... Sí, extraño los lattes ¿Y ustedes perdedores? –les pregunto Jack y los monjes se congelaron-

-¿Nosotros? –pregunto Clay confundido-

-Si ustedes ¿Quieren algo en específico? ¿Café? ¿Donas? ¿Apio? ¿Una personalidad?

-Se me antojaron las donas también –le dijo Dojo-

-N-No... –negó Kimiko- No es necesario, nosotros...

-Traeré cappuccino y donas para ustedes. Y para ti también Dojo Kanojo, eres como un barril sin fondo –y antes de que los monjes pudieran replicar Chase y compañía ya habían subido a la nave-

Como Jack les advirtió llego al centro comercial y entro junto con Omi y Dojo que seguía en sus hombros. Pasó casi veinte minutos dentro y cuando salió estaba usando ropas nuevas igual que Omi; Una chaqueta negra no tan larga como las que solía usar, pantalón negro también con unas botas del mismo color que parecían muy ligeras, una camisa purpura de cuello alto y una bufanda café claro envuelta en su cuello. Sus anteojos naranjas habían desaparecido pero traía unos lentes de aviador colocados sobre su cabello ahora suelto y cayendo libremente. El maquillaje que solía usar había desaparecido. Omi por su parte llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul, zapato tenis deportivos blancos, una chamarra color verde oscuro y un curioso gorro verde también del que colgaba lo que parecía ser la cola de un dragón con las puntas en color amarillo

Como Raimundo fue el único que bajo de la nave el pelirrojo le entrego un paquete y un contenedor de cuatro vasos. Dojo ya estaba comiéndose una dona y Omi intentaba abrir el empaque de lo que parecía un casco de hockey

-No sé qué les gusta pero traje cappuccino y chocolate –les dijo y sin esperar respuesta se alejó rumbo a su propia nave. Chase ya había abierto la compuerta y los observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- Espera bola de boliche –le dijo cuándo lo vio intentar abrirlo con los dientes-

-Parece que tienes problemas para abrirlo pequeño ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-¡Sí! –Omi entro de un salto y Jack lo siguió, saltando primero hacia un ala para después entrar también al jet. Chase tomo el paquete y transformo solo su mano derecha en las garras del dragón, con un simple arañazo abrió el plástico protector y le entrego su juguete al niño-

-Lindo gorro

-Jack dijo que te gustaría –le sonrió Omi y se colocó el casco- Y me compro otros de diferentes tipos

-Lo tendrás como panda, oso, león y muchos otros animales más –le dijo Dojo-

-Ya veo ¿Y ese casco?

-Es propaganda de una película que acaba de salir en cines, creo –le explico Jack- No tengo idea de que hace ¿Podrías leer el instructivo? Le conseguí baterías porque no sé si ya las tenga incluidas... Ah y también le compre un video juego nuevo, debe estar por ahí ¿Recuerdas de que es Omi? –Chase comenzó a revisar la parte trasera del destruido empaque-

-De un chicle rosa con ojos

-¿Chicle rosa con ojos? –pregunto Chase confundido-

-Es Kirby. Es un buen juego para él. A propósito, aquí está el helado ¿Seguro que quieres? Porque traje otro latte. Sigue haciendo frío afuera

-Bien. Puedes guardarlo entonces, tomaré ese latte –Jack asintió y le dio el bote de helado a Omi para que lo guardara en el compartimiento que estaba en el suelo-

-Pues yo quiero más donas –Dojo abrió otro paquete y comenzó a devorarlas-

-¿Qué dice que hace el casco? –le pregunto a Chase mientras encendía la nave-

-Tiene un comunicador integrado, linterna integrada y voces pregrabadas del héroe de la película

-Porquería de propaganda –gruño el pelirrojo- Pero parece que al menos le gusta –y para probarlo Omi empezó a presionar botones, la voz comenzó a repetir frases al azar y la linterna se encendió-

_Bienvenido compañero al comando espacial _–hablo la voz-

-Oohh... Gracias por la bienvenida honorable casco que habla –Chase y Jack sonrieron al escucharlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Dojo-

-Muy bien, pónganse los cinturones porque nos vamos. Próxima parada, el templo Xiaolin en China

La manta raya de plata despego después de ellos y los siguió un par de kilómetros detrás suyo hasta que llegaron a su destino. El templo Xiaolin estaba idéntico a como lo recordaban; Omi tardo apenas un segundo en observarlo antes de bajar de un salto, arrojando el casco sin cuidado, buscando al maestro Fung y al resto de los monjes guerreros que vivían ahí

-Intentas cuidarlos y ¿Qué es lo que hacen? –se quejó Jack y bajo de la nave junto con él. Los amigos de Omi no tardaron en aterrizar también y el pelirrojo vio con molestia al pequeño correr de un lado a otro, al parecer sin poder decidir qué hacer primero. Spicer se acomodó el abrigo para evitar que el frío entrara y camino rumbo a la entrada del templo. Sujeto a Omi de la mano en el camino con poco cuidado y se paró frente a la puerta, la cual golpeo con fuerza-

-¿Qué es lo que necesitan via...? –fue el mismo maestro Fung quien abrió la puerta y los miro sorprendido y petrificado- Jack Spicer. Chase Young... –reconoció al verlos-

-¡Hola maestro Fung! –saludo Omi con alegría y se abrazó de él con fuerza-

-Hola pequeño Omi ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien –sonrió el niño-

-Maestro... –lo llamo Raimundo- Hay algo extraño ocurriendo y ellos van a explicárnoslo –Fung asintió con la cabeza-

-Adelante por favor

Dentro del templo no estaba haciendo tanto frío como afuera pero no por eso Jack se quitó su chaqueta; estaba acostumbrado a usar gabardinas aunque afuera estuvieran unos muy altos 35 grados centígrados. Omi por su parte apenas entro arrojo su americana a los brazos de Chase y salió corriendo por ahí, con el gorro aún en su cabeza

El maestro los invito a sentarse y les sirvió té. Todos se colocaron en el piso y alrededor de ellos, mirándolos atentamente y Jack se dio cuenta de que era prácticamente igual a cuando hacía juntas en su empresa...

Lo odiaba

Era molesto tener todas las miradas encima, revisando y esperando que cometieras un error para hacer o decir algo. Noto que Kimiko cambiaba su mirada de Chase a él como si fuera un partido de tenis y decidió mirarla fijo también. Por un momento la mirada azul quedo prendida en la escarlata y el pelirrojo noto que la china se estremeció antes de bajar la vista, suponía que avergonzada

-No se tu pero a mí no me parecen muy violentos que digamos –le dijo al dragoncillo que llevaba en los hombros todavía-

-Oye, ellos me atacaron y golpearon y casi mataron el otro día ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso?

-¿Lo que he vivido prácticamente una vez a la semana durante tres años? –respondió mordaz-

-Buen punto

-¿Nosotros? –pregunto Clay sorprendido- ¿Nosotros te atacamos Dojo?

-Sí, lo hicieron –respondió con expresión teatral-

-Pero... ¿Por qué? –hablo Kimiko- ¿Por qué atacaríamos a Dojo?

-Atacaron un pueblo también –apunto el dragoncillo- Estaban actuando como los malos

-Como los... ¿Malos? –Rai parecía congelado con la noticia-

-No sé de qué se sorprenden en realidad, digo ¿No es eso lo que dicen? ¿Qué todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando sea el fin del mundo? –les dijo Jack con seriedad. De pronto un sonido peculiar comenzó a sonar con insistencia, el guerrero Heylin palpo su bolsillo con calma y saco de ahí un teléfono celular. Chase reviso la pantalla con detenimiento-

-Extraño –murmuro antes de contestar con el altavoz activado-

-¿Hola? –preguntaron al otro lado-

-Hola –respondió el señor dragón sin mucha amabilidad-

-¿Chase? –el aludido asintió- Disculpa que te moleste, soy yo, Ed Thompson, lo que pasa es que no he podido contactar a Jack en su teléfono y tengo algunos problemitas en la empresa y cosas que necesitan ser firmadas y... ¿Esta Jack ahí?

-Sí, aquí esta

-¿Puedes pasármelo por favor? Muchas gracias Chase, y disculpa la molestia que te ocasione –el señor de la guerra le entrego el teléfono a su joven pareja pero Jack cometió el error de responder antes de quitar el altavoz-

-¿Qué ocurre destructor de jets?

-¡Spicer! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Pervertido desviado! ¡Hijo de perra! –le grito Ed fúrico y Jack sonrió, se disculpó para salir de la habitación-

-Cierra la boca idiota, hay niños escuchándote

-¡No me importa si tu crío está cerca o no! ¡Imbécil desgraciado! ¡Me abandonas cuatro días! ¡Cuatro días! ¡Tienes tres montañas de papeles que firmar! ¡Tres! ¿Me oíste? Tienes una junta en una hora y no te has aparecido. Tu teléfono me desvía la llamada ¿Dónde coño estás?

-En Francia –mintió-

-¿En...? ¡Maldito estúpido inconsciente! Bastardo hijo de perra, eso es lo que eres... –y eso fue lo último que Chase y los monjes escucharon decir a Ed Thompson porque Jack se alejó lo suficiente como para ya no poder escucharlo-

Jack tuvo que salir a su empresa de inmediato y los dejo solos con los monjes. En las casi tres horas que estuvo fuera Chase les explico todo lo que sabían y estuvieron haciendo. Dojo aprovecho la salida del pelirrojo y regreso al lado del maestro Fung... Después de que Omi termino de saludar al resto de los monjes el templo se sentó al lado del señor de la guerra y se puso a jugar su videojuego nuevo aunque se desesperó rápidamente porque su "chicle rosa sólo comía y no quería pelear"

-¿Chicle rosa? –pregunto Kimiko extrañada-

-Creo –intervino Chase- Que Spicer lo llamo "Kirby"

Kimiko le explico cómo funcionaba y cinco minutos después Omi estaba jugando normalmente, cosa que le pareció algo extraña... El pequeño monje siempre había sido curioso e inocente y seguía siéndolo pero Kimiko recordaba bien que le costaba un poco más aprender las cosas y ahora... Ahora Omi ponía verdadera atención a lo que le decía y se podía ver que comprendía mucho mejor cuando le explicaba ¿Por qué? Sabía que era inteligente pero le costaba concentrarse cuando no se trataba de artes marciales y entrenamientos ¿Por qué ahora parecía más atento a su entorno? ¿Sería resultado de lo que estaba viviendo con Chase y Jack?

Y como si lo hubiera invocado el pelirrojo apareció en la puerta un momento después, con una sonrisa en el rostro y guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-¿Buenas noticias? –pregunto Young curioso y Jack asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro-

-Conseguí una tutora para Omi –anunció con felicidad- Se llama Eruka o algo así (no puse atención al nombre) pero es la novia de Ed y es una profesora recién graduada. Tiene experiencia de niñera en Korea (y ya lo verifique) y al parecer como 30 sobrinos... Es perfecta porque necesita un lugar donde quedarse y en caso de que la contratara puede pasar toda la tarde con Omi o sea que sus clases serán vespertinas como las que yo le daba ¡Y sólo quiere el domingo libre!

-¿Eruka? –cuestiono Chase algo aturdido por el torrente de información y porque siempre que hablaba sobre algo que le interesara, su pareja comenzaba a ir cada vez más y más rápido. Lo que le provocaba dolor de cabeza y llegaba a marearlo-

-Te daré la información después –sonrió Jack y entonces miro a los monjes- ¿Saben ya sobre los sellos y los pilares de captura? Por qué acabo de averiguar algo más –el pelirrojo saco su tableta y la pantalla holográfica apareció frente a ellos. En ella estaba un símbolo casi desdibujado- Este es el primer sello, el que fue roto al momento de la captura; Psicopatía

-¿Qué es sisiopatia? –pregunto Omi-

-"Psicopatía" Es un trastorno de la personalidad, también conocido como trastorno antisocial de la personalidad, en el que las facultades cognitivas o de aprendizaje del individuo permanecen intactas pero su capacidad afectiva es nula –todos lo miraron fijamente- Psicopatía es de lo que sufren los Psicópatas; personas que son incapaces de empatizar o de ponerse en el lugar de los demás de manera que interactúan con las personas como si fueran simples objetos, utilizándolas para conseguir sus objetivos. Es por eso que los psicópatas son consideradas las personas más peligrosas...

-Eso es escalofriante –admitió Raimundo- Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el demonio Heylin?

-Eso es lo extraño –les dijo Jack- Destan fue capturado con los mismos males que el causaba en la tierra y, según dice el texto que encontré en internet –una fotografía de un texto antiguo y casi deshecho apareció en el holograma- Mientras los sellos vayan rompiéndose los trastornos que causaba Destan irán apareciendo entre los humanos...

-¿Por eso es que últimamente ha habido tantos psicópatas y sociópatas? –le pregunto Jermaine y Jack asintió-

-El segundo sello, que es el que vimos hace poco, no tiene una definición exacta pero puede traducirse como "Ira infundada"

-Eso quiere decir que todos irán atacándose sólo por qué si –razonó Clay-

-Exacto. El tercer sello significa "Glotonería" y, esta es la parte interesante, al parecer después de que los afectados asesinaban a sus víctimas se las comían, lo que me hace pensar que debieron llamarlo "Canibalismo" en lugar de glotonería –Kimiko lanzo una exclamación de asco- El cuarto sello representa la "Lujuria" -y Chase cubrió los oídos de Omi-

-Dime por favor que no era con los muertos –le pidió la chica-

-Normalmente no pero, si yo los hubiera nombrado habría escrito "Necrofilia" para evitar sorpresas desagradables

-Voy a vomitar –dijo Raimundo con la cara verde. Omi quito las manos del guerrero Heylin de sus orejas, mirándolo con extrañeza-

-El quinto es "Avaricia" y según entendí los sobrevivientes pelearan entre ellos para poseer riquezas, tierras, poder o lo que sea que quede en pie sobre la tierra. El sexto es "Pereza" lo que los llevara a prácticamente dejarse morir... Todo eso mientras el mundo se derrumba sufriendo temblores y desastres naturales...

-¿Y el séptimo? –pregunto Dojo con voz temblorosa-

-Es el símbolo del mal. El mal simple y puro... Si no detenemos a Destan antes de que se rompa el último sello entonces todo se acaba –el pelirrojo apago la imagen holográfica y los miro con seriedad- Aunque los pilares sigan sosteniéndolo con sus cadenas no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que los destruya, y sin los sellos comenzara a recuperar su forma física durante cortos periodos de tiempo hasta que, finalmente, sea corpóreo otra vez

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda hasta que se rompa el ultimo sello? –pregunto el maestro Fung-

-Esa es la parte complicada –Jack se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos- Puede ser dentro de mil años o tan vez mil segundos; es imposible calcularlo pero, si quieren mi opinión... Le doy unos meses a lo sumo

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, sopesando y meditando toda la información que acababan de reunir. El guerrero Heylin observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Spicer tenía una expresión adolorida en el rostro y estaba frotando la parte baja de su espalda

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto y Jack negó con la cabeza-

-Me duele

Apenas respondió un terremoto sacudió la tierra, desequilibrándolos a pesar de que estaban sentados. Omi rodo por el piso hasta chocar contra su pierna y el pelirrojo coloco las manos y las rodillas en el piso, intentando levantarse. Chase pensó que Fung hablaría de inmediato para tranquilizar a los jóvenes monjes pero al verlos se dio cuenta de que Jack tuvo razón cuando le advirtió sobre sus profecías "Que todo se pondrá de cabeza cuando sea el fin del mundo"

Los monjes frente a él lo miraban con odio profundo y se colocaron en posición para atacarlos, al parecer exentos de la fuerza con la que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies. Las paredes y el techo comenzaron a agrietarse y Young temió que se derrumbaran encima de ellos, sepultándolos entre los escombros

-¡Está pasando otra vez! –grito Dojo con miedo y se enrollo en el pecho de Jack- ¡Van a golpearme! ¡Y soy muy sensible al dolor! –el señor dragón tomo a Omi y levanto al pelirrojo, echándoselo al hombro y salió con ambos de la habitación con los monjes guerreros Xiaolin y el maestro Fung detrás de él-

Coloco a ambos en el piso y tomo posición para el combate aunque las ondulaciones bajo sus pies impedían que se afianzara de manera correcta al piso para equilibrarse. Escucho a Jack gemir por el dolor y Omi se apoyó en su pierna para levantarse también.

Los monjes los rodearon con rapidez y se lanzaron a atacarlos al mismo tiempo. Chase los detuvo con algo de dificultad y vio que Omi también estaba conteniéndolos, era Jack el que seguía en el piso, derribado por su dolor. Jermaine se lanzó contra él pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo Dojo cambio a su tamaño natural, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de los ataques

-Cambiemos de terreno, pelea en el aire –le dijo a Omi y el pequeño obedeció de inmediato. Estando lejos del piso era imposible que el movimiento de la tierra los desequilibrara y les sería más fácil derrotarlos así... Pasaron unos minutos peleando contra ellos hasta que los monjes simplemente se derrumbaron frente a ellos, desmayados-

-Se terminó el temblor –les dijo Dojo. Regreso a ser pequeño y se acercó a masajear la espalda del pelirrojo que seguía derribado en el piso, jadeante y sudoroso, todavía adolorido- ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que hace cinco segundos –murmuro Jack con un gruñido cansado sin intentar levantarse-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –pregunto Omi confundido-

-Esperaremos a que despierten. Debemos averiguar por qué nos atacaron –respondió Chase y tomo el lugar de Dojo, masajeando la espalda de Jack pero se detuvo casi de inmediato- Spicer... Tus riñones están inflamados... –el pelirrojo gruño algo incomprensible- No debería... ¿Por qué están así? He vigilado tu dieta de cerca e incluso la modifique para evitar que te hagas daño a ti mismo. No hay nada de lo que pudieras haber comido los últimos días que causara esto en tan poco tiempo

-Me duele... –se quejó con un gemido lastimero cuando el guerrero Heylin presiono sus órganos para asegurarse de su estado-

-Lo sé. Descansa un poco Jack. Lo mereces

* * *

*"Saber perder es saber ganar la próxima vez"

Pablo Vázquez Ferreiro

* * *

**Mn... Me gusto la parte de la psicopatía. Es tan... psicópata **

**¿Y Jack? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Por qué le duele la espalda? ¿Será como dijo Dojo y a Chase se le paso de... controlador? Bien, no hay manera de arreglar eso ultimo, lo siento**

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Hola! Como puedes leer, aquí apareciste, luego de que tu demente novio insultara a Jack como es su costumbre. Espero hayas mejorado de tu gripe ¿Nombrar a Chase? Bien, yo uso la mayor parte de sus títulos y su apellido así me aseguro de no repetir tanto su nombre: Señor de la Guerra, guerero Heylin, señor dragón, dragón Heylin, bastardo con suerte... Mn, creo que la última no es de él totalmente... ¡FanFiction es malvado! Me esfuerzo por escribir más y el viene y lo empequeñece todo TT_TT Me alegra que te haya gustado porque no soy particularmente buena escribiendo lemmon. Me gustaría (y se que a Chase y Jack también) escribirlo mejor y de manera más detallada pero no puedo u.u Espero el capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos n_n **********************************)**

**********************************Guest ( **Hola! Sip, de ahí viene la foto. Esta mal hecha y extraña pero es el único dibujo medianamente decente que he hecho en mi vida así que ¡A presumirlo! -Oh, soy taaan talentosa- xD ¡Gracias por leer!**********************************)**

**********************************Freaku ( **Hola! ¡Si se parecen! Niaaaa, no me había dado cuenta pero ahora todo tiene sentido O.O Awww, mi pobre Jackie, tan triste ¿Has notado el patrón de; hacerlo sufrir-hacerlo sufrir más-torturarlo un poco-torturarlo un poquito más-hacerlo feliz? Creo que soy un poco sádica, pobre Jack ¡Ves Chase! ¡Te lo he dicho! Tienes que demostrarle a Jackie que lo quieres o te va a abandonar y a nadie nos gustaría ese final... ¿Good Jack? Mn, tenía prevista su participación pero he estado metida en otras cosas pero tengo su número por aquí... ¿No es extraño que haya señal de compañías celulares en el mundo Ying-Yang? Bueno, a mi me parece extraño... Te comunico

Hola nueva amiga en el bien ¿Cómo esta todo en ese hermoso y maravilloso mundo de afuera? Espero que todo este excelente :D ¿Jackie tiene novio? Oh eso es maravilloso ¿Que podría recomendarle? Pues ¿Qué podría ser? Mn, creo que podría decirle que espero sea un buen chico porque lo último que necesita son más malas influencias para él ***Es novio de Chase Young*** ¡Oh! No se que decirle a eso... Estoy feliz de que Jackie haya cumplido su sueño de estar con Chase Young pero me preocupa porque es una muy mala influencia... Creo que le diría: Jackie, no debes dejar que el mal oscurezca la luz que hay en tu corazón. Porque no hay nada más poderoso en este mundo que la fuerza de la bondad... Ouuuh... He escuchado que navidad esta cerca. Espero que tengas unas maravillosas y hermosas fiestas y un maravilloso año nuevo lleno de bondad n_n Sé buena! **********************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola Alice! Hola Mía! Espero ya estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones n_n Veo que otra cosa que tenemos en común es nuestro gusto por hacer sufrir a Jackie lindo. Para tormento suyo claro. Me gusto escribir la historia de Jack y también el punto de vista de Chase. Es algo interesante. En este capítulo los monjes tuvieron una aparición bastante larga... Me es difícil escribir sobre ellos porque además de tratar de conservarlos dentro del personaje debo darles un pensamiento más maduro porque ya son mayores... Es algo desgastante... ¡Pero bueno! Aquí este capítulo n_n Todos los personajes/actores de este fic están bastante satisfechos porque has entablado conversaciones con la mayoría :D Ahora te dejo con Wuya antes de que se vaya con la pedicurista

Saludos Alice: ¿Si me gustaba Chase Young? Bueno, como ya le respondí a una Freaku antes; sí, Chase y yo compartimos la cama una vez. Lastimosamente fue solo una vez ¡Claro que me gustaba! Quiero decir ¿Lo has visto? Es apuesto, poderoso y oscuro ¿A qué chica no le gustaría? Seríamos una pareja encantadora y malvada pero ahora esta con Jack y no quiero meterme en eso porque aprecio al niño, tu lo sabes además de ese adefesio maligno que aborte en el onceavo siglo Jack era lo más parecido a un hijo que tuve jamás y me preocupo por él ¿Cómo hablaba sin mover los labios? No estoy muy segura ¿Mi magia de bruja Heylin? ¿La magia de la serie? ¿La magia de los Shen Gong Wu? Bueno, esas fueron tus preguntas, ahora me voy porque tengo una cita con mi pedicurista... Creo que también iré a hacerme la manicura... **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	10. Memorias de ultratumbra

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**Como prometí, capítulo nuevo entre semana y antes que nada ¡Feliz cambio de era según los mayas! ¡Yey! **

**Según dicen las malas lenguas nos quedaremos sin energía ni sol durante tres días... Honestamente no creo que nada de eso pase pero el viernes sabremos quien tiene la razón ¿Verdad? **

**Pues bien, a mi en lo particular me gusto mucho este capítulo debido a las memorias de ultratumba que se cuentan. Espero a ustedes también les gusten n_n **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Memorias de ultratumba**

Los monjes y el maestro Fung despertaron casi dos horas después, cuando la noche había caído completamente sobre ellos y se encontraron con que de nuevo estaban heridos y tirados en el jardín solo que, en esta ocasión, Chase Young y compañía estaban con ellos además de una tibia fogata. El guerrero Heylin estaba sentado en posición de loto con Jack recostado en sus piernas y Omi dormido en el regazo del pelirrojo. Dojo estaba sobre Omi, usando su cabeza rapada como almohada para dormir

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Raimundo masajeando su adolorida cabeza. Chase, Dojo y Jack abrieron los ojos de inmediato y los observaron levantarse con dificultad-

-Lo hicieron otra vez –les dijo el dragoncillo- Se volvieron locos y nos atacaron –los monjes se miraron entre sí-

-No creo que nosotros... –comenzó Jermaine sin embargo el maestro Fung los interrumpió antes de que pudieran continuar-

-Creo que la palabra de Dojo vale lo suficiente para creer en él –les dijo con seriedad, reprendiendo de paso a sus aprendices-

-Dejemos eso para después –lo cortó Chase- Debes revisar a Jack...

Con el pequeño Omi y Dojo en brazos Young entro después de Fung y Spicer a la habitación de curación del templo donde el maestro reviso al joven pelirrojo a consciencia, llegando a la misma conclusión que él

-Debes evitar alimentos con conservadores y procedencias químicas. Además, tu consumo de líquidos debe reducirse a agua solamente

-¿Y mi café y mi té inglés? –pregunto Jack con un puchero. El maestro negó con la cabeza- Y... Mi... ¿Pudín?

-Tal vez dos a la semana. Máximo –y con eso Jack se tiró a llorar, cosa que no interrumpió el sueño de Omi en lo más mínimo como el mismo maestro Fung notó-

-Tranquilízate Spicer –lo llamo Chase luego de un rato, dejándolo desahogarse un momento-

-Es mi deber ofrecer el templo para que permanezcan aquí y descansen –sin embargo Jack negó y se levantó del futón-

-Gracias pero extraño mi habitación y mi cama

-En ese caso debo advertirles no realizar actividades que ejerzan presión en la parte baja de tu espalda –les dijo Fung con una mirada que hizo que Jack se sonrojara- Y, Omi...

-Vendrá con nosotros –lo interrumpió Chase y espero a que el pelirrojo saliera para dar media vuelta tras él- Nosotros somos responsables de él

-Yo me quedare con usted maestro Fung –Dojo se lanzó a besar su frente con cariño- Pero si vuelven a atacarme me iré y no volveré jamás –le advirtió con la indignación de un amante, haciendo que el hombre pusiera los ojos en blanco-

-Regresaremos mañana –fue lo último que dijo Young antes de salir del templo-

Una vez en el palacio Spicer camino con él hasta dejar a Omi en su cama. Chase lo arropo con cuidado después de quitarle los zapatos y ponerle su pijama color verde y con figura de dragón, Jack encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche; la pantalla tenía figuras de estrellas que se regaron por toda la habitación cuando la luz brillo tenuemente-

-Buenas noches pequeño –susurro Chase y Omi ronco ligeramente como respuesta-

-No tengas pesadillas bola de queso –sonrió Jack y un segundo después estaba siendo cargado en brazos por su pareja, fuera de la habitación del niño- ¿Chase? –una, dos, tres, cuatro puertas y la quinta se abrió sin necesidad de tocarla. Se podría pensar que estaban alejados de Omi pero en realidad estaban a la distancia correcta; su sensible oído podía escuchar si necesitaba algo pero el niño no podía oír nada de lo que pasara con ellos en su habitación-

-Estás cansado Jack y yo... –se recordó que el pelirrojo era su pareja y podía, con él al menos, ser él mismo sin importar nada más- Yo... Me encuentro levemente preocupado por esta condición tuya –noto un disparo de miedo y el joven en sus brazos lo miro con temor-

-¿Crees que esté pasando algo mal conmigo? –y Chase se obligó a mentir-

-Lo dudo. Debe ser un efecto del golpe que recibiste. Estoy seguro –pudo percibir como el olor del miedo desaparecía (lo que le dio a entender el grado de confianza ciega que el pelirrojo tenía en él) y lo coloco sobre la mullida cama para ir por su ropa de dormir-

-¿Recuerdas...? –al regresar lo vio acariciar la sábana de fina seda verde con aire ausente-

-¿Qué cosa Jack?

-No, sólo... Recordé que, el día que me regresaron de la muerte fue la primera vez que me dejaste dormir a tu lado. Y que me trajiste a tu habitación personal...

-Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que se cumplió un año de ese evento –asintió el guerrero y dejo el pijama de cada uno en los banquillos que estaban al lado de la cama, en el sitio que les correspondía. Después se paró a los pies de la cama y se quitó su camisa, dejándola caer en el suelo sin cuidado. Jack lo miro con hambre y se sentó a mitad de la cama, observándolo-

Con una sonrisa satisfecha al recibir la adoración que merecía el guerrero Heylin trepó a la cama y se acercó al pelirrojo, gateando. Asechándolo igual que los felinos a su presa. Jack iba a sacarse su camisa también pero lo detuvo con un simple "No": Se sentía de ánimo travieso esa noche e iba a divertirse con su juguete un rato antes de devorarlo

-Ignoraremos a Fung ¿Cierto? –sonrió Jack-

Chase lo alcanzo finalmente y lo derribo sobre el colchón; coloco ambos brazos pálidos por encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo y los inmovilizo con una mano

-Por supuesto que no –Young se relamió imaginando lo que iba a hacer con su juguete muy pronto- Existen otros placeres además de la penetración. Lo sabes –Jack cerró los ojos al sentir los dedos del guerrero recorrer su pecho por encima de sus ropas y exhalo complacido, entendiendo finalmente que esa noche Chase era un depredador hambriento y él, su desvalida presa...-

Como casi siempre, al terminar, fue el guerrero quien termino de ponerle el pantalón de su pijama y lo arropo. Jack solo atino a colocar la cabeza en su pecho, prácticamente dormido, sintiendo todavía el delicioso sopor post-orgásmico que envolvía su mente. En su último segundo consciente creyó ver una garra de sombra frente a sus ojos pero lo ignoro, sintiéndose seguro por tener a su pareja al lado

...

_Debes decidir. La eternidad no esperará por ti_

Jack acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba muerto; DE VERDAD, estaba muerto.

El portal de luz que brillaba frente a él y la voz grave y con un deje de goce lo llamaban a seguirlos pero comenzó a sentir un pavor terrible; se sentía demasiado pequeño y sucio como para acercarse a donde esa hermosa y blanca luz estaba... Vio sombras moverse a la distancia, entre la claridad, que parecían llamarlo con las manos, incitándolo a que se acercara pero Jack negó abrazándose a sí mismo porque sabía que no era digno de eso... Algo dentro de sí le recordaba que era demasiado obsceno como para aceptar esa paz y esa alegría que las siluetas parecían disfrutar... Recordó su pecado y sus crímenes y dio un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza, sabiendo que no era merecedor de lo que se le ofrecía

A su espalda una voz susurro; era una voz oscura y seductora (aunque fría en comparación con la de su Chase) que lo invitaba a acercarse a la oscuridad, donde podría esconderse de esa luz molesta que lo asechaba sin embargo Jack no confió... Entonces vio con horror como cientos de bichos e insectos extraños avanzaban desde la oscuridad; criaturas espantosas con ojos de sangre, hechos de sombra y penumbra que se acercaban intentando escalar por sus pies pero la luz de portal los mantenía alejados de él apenas lo suficiente

No podía recordar cuantas veces repitió su muerte mientras ambas fuerzas disputaban entre sí pero recordaba con claridad que escucho varias veces la voz de su tío, rezando.

_Ahora creador mío te devuelvo mi alma_

_Antes de que naciera me conocías señor  
__A imagen tuya me plasmaste  
__Señor, m__is pecados me empiezan a dar miedo  
__y tengo vergüenza de presentarme ante ti.  
__C__uando me vayas a juzgar no me condenes*_

Escuchaba su nombre en las oraciones y podía sentir la energía del hombre a su alrededor, como un abrazo, además de su tristeza e incluso sus lágrimas que lo lastimaban. Pero se sentía casi vivo otra vez; sentía el corazón de su tío como una esfera que lo envolvía, protegiéndolo y dándole ese descanso que necesitaba... Luego creyó escuchar la voz de Chase y Omi, en la distancia, pronunciando su nombre...

Y al instante, el portal comenzó a cerrarse y la oscuridad retrocedió también, dejándolo sólo. Jack se preguntó por qué hacían eso pero un eterno instante después estaba en un lugar distinto pero que reconocía a la perfección; su antiguo departamento y en él la bola de boliche y Chase Young.

Lo primero que recordaba sobre resucitar era que, al escuchar la voz de Chase, su corazón había saltado, corroborando que tenía un cuerpo, y estaba vivo otra vez…

_Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Tú me perteneces niño. Ven a mí..._

La voz del abismo lo envolvió de nuevo, poniéndole los cabellos de la nuca de punta y un escalofrío lo recorrió desde la coronilla hasta los talones

_Jack..._

La voz de Chase lo llamo y se esforzó en encontrar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido pero no lo podía encontrar; la oscuridad lo rodeaba y sintió una presión terrible en su espalda ¿Dónde estaba Chase? ¿Por qué no podía encontrarlo?

_¿Jack?_

Con la voz de Omi un rayo de luz apareció a su izquierda, guiándolo... El pelirrojo no lo pensó ni un segundo y corrió hacia el delgado halo de luz blanca que lo llamaba ¿Por qué podía verlo a él pero no a Chase? No importaba, sabía bien que donde estuviera Omi estaría su pareja y eso era suficiente para él. Estaba cerca de alcanzar la luz cuando un brazo de sombra lo atrapo, sujetando su cintura para impedirle escapar y entonces ocurrió de nuevo

Su pecho comenzó a quemar, sofocándolo, su frente pareció hervir y se dio cuenta que él mismo estaba emanando luz blanca ¿Por qué? Si nunca había sido una buena persona ¿Por qué él también irradiaba luz? ¿Y por qué lo hacía solo cuando las sombras lo perseguían? El brazo comenzó a derretirse y escucho un chillido furioso a su espalda, entonces su captor lo soltó pero la oscuridad se arremolino a su alrededor; su propio pecho se convirtió en fuego abrasador y Jack se sintió ahogar ¿Por qué? Los muertos no podían respirar ni sentir dolor y sin embargo...

Su frente y el resto de su cuerpo se cubrieron de fuego y el pelirrojo sintió una agonía inmensa; tan dolorosa y aterradora y al mismo tiempo necesaria ¿Por qué sentía que debía sufrir lo que estaba pasando? El dolor aumento y ya no lo resistió más

-¡AAAHH!

Sintió su cuerpo enderezarse y sus ojos se abrieron, mostrándole una imagen muy diferente a la que estaba viendo segundos atrás.

A su lado estaba Chase, mirándolo con preocupación y sentado frente a él estaba Omi con su pijama de dragón todavía y una mirada de nerviosismo terrible

-¿Jack?

El pelirrojo no lo pudo evitar y se lanzó al frente para abrazar al niño contra su pecho; había sido él quien lo ayudo a salir de la dimensión de muerte y no podía estar más agradecido... Era aún peor estar ahí en vida porque su cuerpo podía sentir todavía todo lo que vivió en ese momento

-Tu... Estas muy caliente Jack... –le dijo Omi preocupado y Jack asintió con la cabeza, su garganta y boca estaban tan secas que se le era imposible hablar- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? –el pelirrojo asintió y el niño salto fuera de la cama y de la habitación. La mano de Chase se colocó en su espalda y Jack se giró a verlo-

-¿Qué ocurrió? Y no intentes mentirme Spicer, se bien que no estabas con nosotros...

Cuando Omi le llevo el vaso de agua y después de tranquilizarse lo suficiente les conto lo que había pasado mientras estuvo muerto y todo lo que escucho, vio y experimento en ese momento. También les dijo lo que acababa de ocurrir y como había sido el niño quien lo ayudo a salir de la dimensión donde se encontraba

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo? –pregunto Omi confundido y Jack sonrió-

-No lo sé y tampoco me importa pero te has ganado un día entero en un parque de diversiones. Sin ti aquí me habría quedado ahí seguramente –Omi se convirtió en una sonrisa enorme aunque casi de inmediato lo miro con seriedad-

-¿Por qué tienes una "T" en tu frente?

-¿Uh? –el niño toco su cara y retiro la mano de inmediato-

-¡Esta caliente!

-No es una letra Omi –lo corrigió Chase y lo tomo del rostro para girarlo y verlo de frente- Es una cruz, igual que esta –la mano de guerrero toco su pecho entonces y Jack vio con horror el símbolo marcado a fuego en su piel. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que se estaba desvaneciendo pero eso no ayudo a calmar sus nervios-

-Tengo que hablar con el tío Kenneth –Young asintió pero antes de agregar nada más el celular del pelirrojo (que estaba tirado en el piso junto con su ropa) comenzó a sonar- ¿Hola?

-Hola compa ¿Adivina a dónde voy? –hablo una voz con tono jocoso-

-¿Azael? ¿Cómo rayos voy a saberlo?

-Uh que genio –se quejó la voz- Pues voy a China, y más te vale recibirme porque no tengo ni idea de cómo moverme por allá

-Pero...

-Llego en cuatro horas, creo, al aeropuerto internacional ¿Vas por mí? –Jack suspiro derrotado-

-Ahí estaré

-Sale, nos vemos

Chase lo miro con la duda en sus ojos pero, de nuevo, antes de que pudiera hablar su teléfono sonó otra vez. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de gritar al responder pero se dio cuenta de que no era un mensaje o llamada; era el informador de noticias que había contratado para mantenerse informado

-Oh no...

El chico se levantó de un salto y tomo el control remoto para accionarlo; una pantalla plana descendió del techo y se encendió. Jack cambio canales con rapidez hasta que dio con el que debía estar buscando

_"... El atentado que ocasiono la muerte de su santidad Benedicto XVIII esta mañana..."_

Anunció la reportera y las imágenes comenzaron a correr. El pelirrojo vio al Papa en su transporte oficial saludar a la multitud en la plaza de San Pedro en Roma cuando un hombre se acercó a él, beso su mano, saco un arma de su chaqueta y le disparo en la cabeza; destrozándola. El servicio de seguridad del Vaticano se arrojó sobre él de inmediato y los gritos de terror no se hicieron esperar. En pocos segundos todo era un caos y la cámara fue arrojada al suelo donde finalmente dejo de grabar, probablemente porque alguien la había pisado al intentar huir. Jack se dejó caer sobre la cama y el control remoto resbalo de su mano, cayendo al piso

-Ya comenzó...

-Aun así... –Chase se sentó a su lado y sujeto su hombro- Debes hablar con él. Es el único que puede saber lo que está ocurriendo –el pelirrojo asintió y comenzó a marcar números en su teléfono-

Paso casi media hora hablando con Kenneth por celular y al final coincidieron en que debían hablar frente a frente pero ahora el Prelado estaba por entrar a una junta de Cardenales, en el mismo Vaticano, para hacer los preparativos del funeral, el proceso de duelo y comenzar con la decisión de quien sería el siguiente Papa. Dijo que calculaba saldría en tres o cuatro horas y que entonces podría hablar con él

-Y todavía tengo que ir por Azael –gruño Jack frustrado-

-Lo arreglaremos Spicer. Ve a vestirte

Omi corrió detrás de Jack hacia el baño y salto al lavabo, poniendo los codos como soporte para balancearse y observar al pelirrojo. Jack soltó un gruñido pero sonrió y acercó un banquillo para que estuviera más cómodo. El pelirrojo encendió una máquina que comenzó a hacer espuma blanca y preparo lo que iba a necesitar.

Si había algo que a Omi le gustaba era ver a Jack afeitarse. Desde la primera vez que lo vio hacerlo le pareció algo interesante, y no es que no hubiera visto a alguien afeitarse antes porque el maestro Fung lo hacía también pero Jack era diferente. Sus manos se movían con la desenvoltura y agilidad que tendría un maestro en artes marciales... Y era extraño, nunca había visto a Chase afeitarse, solo a Jack, y fue el mismo pelirrojo quien le dijo que muy pronto él también lo estaría haciendo

La espuma cubrió su cara y el pelirrojo afilo la navaja para después pasarla por su rostro con suavidad y rapidez, limpiando la espuma y con ella la pequeña capa roja que había crecido en su cara

-Deberías dejar de raparte la cabeza –le dijo Jack-

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué? –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros-

-No lo sé pero creo que te sentaría bien un cambio. Además, si las cosas siguen como están no tendremos tiempo para esto ¿Por qué crees que he dejado de ponerme el maquillaje?

-Mn... Supongo...

Una vez que termino Jack se lavó el rostro para quitar el exceso de espuma y se colocó una loción especial que olía muy bien

-Estás creciendo muy rápido –le dijo él- ¿Quieres que te afeite?

-¿Yo? –pregunto emocionado- Pero, no tengo... –le dijo y apunto su cara. Jack se acercó a su rostro y lo reviso con mirada dura-

-Me parece que hay suficiente –sonrió y Omi le regreso la sonrisa- Sigues siendo un enano pero dentro de poco llegarás a la adolescencia –le decía mientras repartía la espuma con algo parecido a una brocha en su cara- Y Dios sabe que serás un terror cuando llegues a esa edad...

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con curiosidad-

-Eddy me dijo "Estás mal criando a ese crío. Escucha mis palabras; será un impío terror cuando crezca" –Omi se río al escucharlo imitar la voz de Ed- Ahora no te muevas a menos que quieras quedarte sin cara –la navaja paso por su rostro con suavidad, limpiando la espuma. Cuando termino le dijo que se lavara y le tendió una toalla para secarse-

-¿No voy a ponerme loción? –le pregunto-

-No lo creo. Está hecha a base de alcohol para desinfectar las pequeñas heridas que te haces al afeitarte y si te la pones gritarás

-¿Y a ti no te duele?

-Claro que sí, es solo que ya me acostumbre

-Yo quiero también

-Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí –el grito de Omi pudo ser escuchado hasta en las oficinas de Tohomiko-san, en Japón, pero el pelirrojo no se preocupó porque Chase había observado todo desde la puerta-

-Auch... –se quejó el niño con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Te servirá de lección –le dijo el guerrero Heylin- Jack tiene más experiencia que tú en muchas cosas; sí él te dice que no hagas algo debes escucharlo

-Está bien –accedió Omi y Jack vio que el niño nunca le reclamo nada... Aún no podía acostumbrarse a tener a alguien como Omi, que confiará en su persona a ese grado ¿Eso era tener una familia?- ¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre... –el niño camino a donde estaba el guerrero Heylin y solo se dedicó a observarlos, sus oídos dejaron de escuchar su conversación-

Ahora que le ponía suficiente atención se daba cuenta de que esos dos eran demasiado parecidos...

-_Digo, se parecen un poco físicamente pero ¡Rayos! Casi tienen el mismo orgullo_ –pensó con frustración-

Era cierto, ambos eran en extremo orgullosos y cabezotas; tercos y obtusos cuando una idea se les metía a la cabeza. Tenían casi la misma habilidad para las artes marciales y se empecinaban por mejorar todos los días... Incluso, a pesar de la maldad de Chase, ambos se regían por el mismo sistema de honor ¡Y tenían gestos similares! Como esa manera curiosa de fruncir el ceño cuando se concentraban en algo importante, o la manera en que arrugaban la nariz cuando algo los molestaba... La nariz de Omi, la pequeña nariz casi invisible de Omi...

-_Ellos... Lo son de verdad ¿Cierto?_ –le pregunto a la nada en su cabeza y la voz de su mente que le ayudaba con sus cálculos respondió de inmediato- _Las probabilidades son muy altas como para ser ignoradas. Si se diera la oportunidad, apostaría positivamente por ello_ –bien, si la voz de tu cabeza (que normalmente te le prohíbe los juegos de azar) te dice que puedes apostar por ello es porque es prácticamente una verdad- _¿Debería decírselos_? –le pregunto confundido- _Son tan cerrados y testarudos que te ignoraran hasta que tengas una prueba confiable... Hazles un examen de ADN y siéntate a comer palomitas y a observar el espectáculo_ –respondió su mente- _Pero aún queda la variante del "¿Cómo?"_ –su lado científico comenzó a molestarlo con eso- _Ahora vives en un mundo donde las leyes de la física y la naturaleza son retorcidas por capricho por seres mágicos y objetos místicos ¿Y aún te molestas en preguntar eso?_ –respondió su voz- _Supongo que se averiguara con el tiempo_

-Vamos Spicer. Hora de desayunar –lo llamo Chase desde la puerta y el pelirrojo no dudo en caminar a su lado-

Después del desayuno pasaron al templo Xiaolin pero no para quedarse sino para recoger a Dojo. Jack le explico que Chase y él debían ir a buscar a su tío Kenneth y que mientras tanto él y Omi esperarían a Azael en el aeropuerto internacional. El dragoncillo le pregunto por qué tenía que ir él específicamente y el pelirrojo respondió con sencillez; "Eres el único a parte de mí a quien conoce"

Los dejaron en el aeropuerto y el pelirrojo le entrego a Omi dinero en efectivo y una tarjeta de crédito sin límite de uso por si se le antojaba algo mientras esperaban

Casi dos horas después (que fueron bien aprovechadas por ambos) llegaron al Vaticano, donde tuvo que identificarse apenas cruzo el espacio aéreo para evitar que le lanzaran un misil a su nave. Por fortuna su tío dejo especificaciones de que llegarían pronto y los dejaron avanzar, mirándolos con precaución, sobre todo a Chase. Jack supuso que debía ser extraño tener a un chico públicamente declarado homosexual pasearse tan campante con su pareja por los pasillos de la Catedral de San Pedro para encontrarse con su tío, que era Cardenal

-¡Alekos! ¡Chase! –tuvieron que esperarlo diez minutos fuera de las puertas pero apenas salió Kenneth corrió a saludarlos, con un beso en las mejillas al señor dragón (cosa que lo dejo pasmado) y un beso en los labios a él- Me da gusto verlos de nuevo, sanos y enteros ¿Dónde está el pequeño Omi?

-Está bien, se quedó con un amigo –respondió Chase de inmediato y Kenneth asintió, quitándose el pequeño gorrito rojo de la cabeza-

-Vengan conmigo por favor ¿Ya han desayunado? Por qué yo todavía no como nada y estoy desfalleciendo por alimento –el príncipe de la oscuridad se dio cuenta entonces de donde había heredado su pareja lo dramático-

-Comimos antes de salir para acá tío Kenneth, pero... –la verdad era que habían gastado bastante energía durante el vuelo- Yo ya tengo hambre otra vez

-Excelente, así me permitirán invitarlos a desayunar de nuevo conmigo. Sólo espero que esta vez nadie nos ataque por sorpresa

Después de que terminaron de comer Jack le contó a su tío la verdad sobre su "secuestro" y lo que había visto y escuchado mientras estuvo muerto, además de lo que ocurrió esa mañana mientras dormía y el fuego que lo había abrasado por segunda ocasión

-¿Y dices que había dos marcas de cruz en tu cuerpo? –Jack asintió- Permíteme adivinar; una era en tu pecho y otra en tu frente ¿Me equivoco?

-No, es... Es correcto ¿Cómo...? –su tío levanto la mano para tomar la palabra y el pelirrojo se calló al instante-

-Son las marcas de tu pertenencia a nuestro Señor Dios –le respondió Kenneth con suavidad. Chase pareció interesarse en la explicación y lo miro fijamente- La marca en tu pecho fue hecha durante tu bautismo, cuando te purificamos del pecado original. La segunda en tu frente fue hecha cuando te confirmaste en tu fe, convirtiéndote así en un soldado defensor del Reino de Dios

-¿Los marcas con fuego? –pregunto el guerrero dragón y Kenneth negó de inmediato-

-No, no. Son marcados con un óleo especial, un aceite vaya, que tiene un olor característico y se conoce como Santo Crisma. Todos son marcados por este Crisma al menos dos veces en la vida, por eso recibimos el nombre de Crismados o Cristianos –Chase cabeceo en reconocimiento- Puedes ser marcado de nuevo si te conviertes en sacerdote como yo o también, al recibir la unción de los enfermos que no es más que una petición para que recuperes la salud...

-Creo que estas marcas evitaron que me arrastraran a las sombras –entendió Jack-

-¿Y qué hay del fuego? –le pregunto Chase- ¿Tiene algo que ver con ustedes o con la oscuridad?

-Me parece que era el fuego del Espíritu Santo que te purificaba para que pudieras entrar en ese portal blanco que mencionaste. Eso podría explicar porque lo consideraste necesario

-Tal vez...

-Me parece que no hay mucho de lo que debas preocuparte Alekos. Mantente firme y ocupa tu mente, eso es lo que necesitas –el pelirrojo asintió-

-¿Qué hay con ustedes? –le pregunto Chase-

-Todo este asunto del atentado ha tocado fibras extremadamente sensibles... Por ahora nos concentramos en los funerales y preparativos sin embargo, acaban de decirme que mi nombre figura en la lista de posibles suplentes

-¡Wow! Felicidades –le sonrió el pelirrojo y Kenneth le agradeció- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para estar ahí? Porque recuerdo que papá decía que jamás llegarías lejos con ese pensamiento liberal que tenías

-Joan Paul era amigo mío –le dijo su tío con voz suave y la mirada perdida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos- Estuve hablando con él sobre lo que ustedes me contaron y aunque no coincidíamos en muchas cosas ambos sabíamos que debía haber cambios para superar esta prueba... –Kenneth los miro entonces y Chase se dio cuenta de que el tío de Jack estaba cargando con más cosas de las que dejaba ver- Alekos, Chase... Necesitamos conocernos primero antes de enfrentarnos a esto... Estas desgracias que interfieren en la mente de los hombres solo pueden entrar porque aquellos que caen ante ellas no son capaces de verlas ni sentirlas. Si siempre has sido una persona tranquila ¿Por qué ahora quieres atacar a tus semejantes? Si te conoces lo suficiente entonces sabrás que aquellos pensamientos que te acosan no son tuyos y puedes protegerte de ellos

-Esa es la razón por la que hay tantos que caen en su poder –asintió el guerrero Heylin- Son demasiado débiles como para enfrentar a sus instintos y se dejan dominar por ellos... Gracias por la ayuda Kenneth. Vámonos Jack

-Sí –el pelirrojo se levantó para abrazar a su tío como despedida- Buena suerte tío

-Gracias Alekos, tengan cuidado por favor... Y Alekos, si aún recuerdas cómo, eleva una oración por mí. Necesito sabiduría ahora, gane o pierda en la votación, pide eso para mí

* * *

*****Es un verso que se suele cantar cuando hay misas de cuerpo presente. Es para los muertos y bastante tétrica. Bueno, a mi me lo parece

**Oh sí, Jack tuvo sus días ocupados mientras estuvo muerto ¿Omi tendrá un cambio de imagen? Eso lo decidirá él**

**Azael va a China ¿Por qué? Jack se da cuenta del lazo entre Chase y Omi, mn, interesante Jackie**

**¡Asesinaron al Papa! ¡Kenneth esta en la lista de posibles suplentes! ¿Qué pasará? **

**Ahora sabemos que son esas marcas extrañas pero, tantas preguntas...**

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

**AliceXS (** Hola Alice! Hola Mía! Pues sí, adivinaste, me inspire en los siete pecados capitales para crear los sellos ¡Te odio porque me lees la mente! No, no es cierto, te quiero aunque me tortures con la duda de tus fics semanalmente n_n Ohh... Estoy tramando muuuuchas cosas *muajajja* Quiero pan de jamón *buaaa* El sello de la psicopatía es mi favorito hasta ahora pero no olvides los demás, son bastante sádicos también. Ahora te dejo, debo ir a gastar mis escasos ahorros en regalos de navidad -ojala si fuera el fin del mundo para no gastarlos TT_TT- ¡Hasta el siguiente capí que subas! **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	11. Parásito

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada **

**¡Feliz Navidad o "loqueseaquecelebren"! **

**Se estarán preguntando "¿Pero es que esta mujer no descansa ni siquiera por festividades?" Y la respuesta es "Nop" Justamente en estas fechas es cuando tengo más trabajo y apenas me hice un espacio pequeñito para subir capítulo. La ventaja es que preparo el siguiente capi con anticipación y así, en caso de emergencia, lo tengo listo para subir n_n **

**Este capítulo me gusta bastante aunque no es mi favorito; Aquí hace su aparición estelar el demonio que causa tanto lío ¡Destan! **

*Buenas noches joven mortal*** ¡Oh! Buenas noches señor demonio Heylin Destan ***No es necesario tanta formalidad, me complace estar presente en este momento ¿Cómo te encuentras?*** Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Para ser un demonio maligno y oscuro es usted bastante amable ***La educación no esta peleada con la maldad*** Tiene usted razón señor demonio Heylin *** Llámame Destan por favor*** Gracias Destan ¿Hay algo que desee? ***No, en absoluto. Solo pase a saludar y ahora me retiro. Que tengas un buen día*** Igualmente Destan... Que demonio Heylin tan amable n_n **

**Bien, nos leemos al final**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Parásito**

Cuando regresaron a China fueron directamente a donde Omi y Dojo estaban junto con Azael, que resultó ser un restaurante en la ciudad. El hombre salto a saludarlo apenas se acercaron a la mesa y espero con impaciencia a que los presentara formalmente. Chase frunció el cejo ante la "impresionante muestra emocional" que Azael mostraba en todo momento pero no agrego nada más

-Y entonces tu pequeño se acercó con Dojo en los hombros y me dijo "¿Es usted el amigo de Jack?" Y yo que le digo "Pues depende de quién pregunte" Después vi a Dojo y entonces nos presentamos –Azael le dio un largo trago a su cerveza- Pero tengo que decirlo, tienes un hijo muy educado Chase, te felicito ¿Qué edad tienes Omi?

-Once

-Mi niño tiene siete y a veces su madre no puede hacer que se termine la cena –negó con una sonrisa y regreso la atención a su plato-

-¿Qué viniste a hacer a China? –le pregunto Jack con curiosidad-

-Tengo unos negocios que arreglar y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme a no perderme porque, tengo que admitirlo, tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación

Los siguientes dos días, después de hablar con los monjes y mientras Chase y Omi meditaban para fortalecer su mente se dedicó a trabajar de chofer para Azael. Nunca estuvo muy seguro de que clase de "negocios" estuvo arreglando porque, bien podrían tener que ir a una taberna oscura como a un restaurant lujoso. Al tercer día Azael lo acompañaba al templo Xiaolin, cuando llegaron Wuya estaba ahí también junto con Rafael además de Katnappe, Vlad y Ciclope

-No es que sea intolerante pero, tienes unas amistades bien raras –le dijo el moreno-

Chase le había dicho que reuniría a todos los que participaron en los duelos por los Shen Gong Wu para que Fung les explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo pero lo olvido hasta que los vio reunidos. Cuando llegaron todos lo miraron pero Jack los ignoro y camino hasta donde estaba su pareja con Azael detrás suyo, mirando todo con curiosidad. Noto las miradas extrañas que le lanzó el trío con el que trabajo antes pero decidió ignorarlas, ya se había acostumbrado a que lo vieran extraño cada vez que estaba con Chase

-Hola Jack –saludo Omi después de derrapar frente a él para darle la bienvenida- Hola Azael

-Hola pequeño Omi –lo saludo el moreno- Un pajarito rojo me dijo que te gustan las galletas ¿Es cierto? –el niño asintió con una sonrisa y Azael le entrego una galleta enorme. Más grande que el mismo Omi-

-¡Gracias! –grito con alegría y corrió a con sus amigos-

Fung estaba terminando de informarlos sobre lo que estaba pasando, junto con los nuevos miembros de la lucha. Fue en ese momento cuando se enteró que Wuya había tomado a Rafael como su aprendiz y que la chica rusa había decidido irse del templo. Al parecer la idea de convertirse en monje no le había gustado en absoluto

-¿De dónde sacaste esa galleta enorme? –pregunto el guerrero Heylin con curiosidad al amigo de su pareja. Cerca de ellos Omi y sus amigos más Dojo seguían masticando y apenas llevaban la mitad-

-Jack dijo que le gustaban así que mande a hacer una especial para él –sonrió Azael despreocupado- ¿Por qué? ¿No debí hacerlo? ¿Está castigado o algo así?

-No, no –negó Chase y se encogió de hombros- Te lo agradezco

-No es nada –le dijo el otro restándole importancia-

Después de la charla del maestro Fung fue el turno del dragón Heylin quien les explico lo mismo que Kenneth les había dicho; debían mantener su mente firme para resistir los impulsos instintivos de los que Destan se servía para atacar a los humanos

Fue entonces cuando Azael les informo lo que estaba ocurriendo allá afuera

-¿En serio no han visto las noticias últimamente? Casi estalla la tercera guerra mundial –les dijo con sorpresa por la ignorancia que tenían del mundo exterior-

Medio oriente ardía en fuego y sangre mientras que la antigua Unión Soviética, o lo que quedaba de ella, había recibido un ultimátum de parte de los Estados Unidos anunciándoles que debían rendirse y entregar sus países antes de que iniciaran una guerra. El resto de Europa y América se mantenían neutrales al igual que Japón pero China había enviado un mensaje con su apoyo hacia el gobierno ex-Soviético

-China es el principal productor de armamento nuclear –susurro Jack con mirada espantada- Si empiezan a pelear así muy pronto no quedará planeta para dominarlo –le dijo al señor Dragón-

-Y tus armas serán usadas en la guerra –apuntó Azael-

-Eso no importa, puedo desactivarlas en un segundo si quiero –dijo Jack indiferente-

-¿Puedes desactivar tus maquinas a distancia? –pregunto el moreno con curiosidad-

-Por supuesto ¿Qué tal si a uno de los gobiernos se le ocurría traicionarme? Tengo mis planes contingentes para eso

-¡Genial! Explícame eso de "Planes contingentes"

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera agregar nada un terremoto sacudió la tierra. Varias montañas que adornaban el paisaje del templo se derrumbaron, enviando toneladas de polvo sobre ellos

-¡AAHHH! –el albino cayó al piso, sujetando su espalda baja con la mano izquierda-

-¡Viento! –Raimundo se adelantó y usando su poder abrió una hendidura en la gruesa capa de rocas y polvo que se acercaba haciendo que pasara alrededor del templo-

-Spicer... –Chase se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantarse pero Jack negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios-

-Duele... –de pronto una risa profunda y grave se escuchó a su alrededor. Todos levantaron la vista buscando el lugar de donde provenía pero no encontraron nada hasta que, justo debajo de donde estaba tirado el albino una garra que parecía hecha de sombras y oscuridad atravesó la tierra. Jack grito espantado y se echó para atrás, observando como la sombra se levantaba y tomaba forma-

Era una criatura parecida al guardián del mundo Ying-Yang, con la diferencia de que sus ojos no tenían pupilas ni escleróticas, solo un órgano completamente rojo. Sus manos eran increíblemente grandes y en su boca había un par de colmillos largos y afilados

-Es... –susurro el pelirrojo-

-¡DESTAN! –grito Dojo espantado y se escondió bajo el sombrero de Clay- ¡Se comerá nuestras almas!

La sombra semi-transparente sonrió con malicia y se inclinó, dejando que sus puños tocaran el suelo y se apoyó en ellas para mirarlos

-Devorare sus almas. Solo falta un poco más... –susurro con voz letal al mismo tiempo que su mano se estiro hacia adelante, a punto de tocar a Jack quien de inmediato se dejó caer hacia atrás, gritando por el dolor indescriptible que empezó a sentir-

La sombra se desvaneció en el aire y el maestro Fung junto con Wuya corrieron a donde estaba el pelirrojo y Young para levantarlo y llevarlo dentro, donde lo revisarían de nuevo

-¡Wow! –sonrió Azael- Eso estuvo de... ¡NO MAMES WEY! ¡TRAES AL DIABLO! –grito espantado el moreno y apunto la espalda de Jack. De inmediato saco una cadena de debajo de su camisa y la coloco frente a él- No mames, no mames, no mames ¡Que culero wey! Protégeme San Miguel y no dejes que esa cosa me brinque a mí

-¿Qué...? –Chase se giró a gritarle pero durante una fracción de segundo y con el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver una sombra negra pegada en la espalda baja del pelirrojo, justo donde le dolía tanto- ¿Qué viste? –le pregunto con voz dura-

-Era una pinche cosa bien fea –respondió Azael sin quitarle la vista de encima a la espalda del pelirrojo- Como un insecto pero con pies y manos, y unos ojos rojos que eran del diablo y cuando me vio y la vi me bufo como los putos gatos y me enseño los colmillos y después como que se volteo y se metió adentro de la camisa de Jack. No mames, traes algo pegado wey –le dijo al pelirrojo- Necesitas que te lo quiten

-¿Qué se lo quiten? –repitió Raimundo extrañado-

-Sí, necesita un brujo o una bruja que se lo quite porque eso está muy feo y no es de Dios –les dijo Azael espantado. Entonces Rafael asintió-

-Conozco a una bruja anciana en Oconagua que podría hacer ese trabajo –les dijo con seguridad- ¿Estás seguro de que eso que dices fue lo que viste?

-Si wey, te lo juro

-Entonces es un parasito de la dimensión de muerte. Se le pega a los espíritus cuando están entre el más allá y el más acá...

-Jack estuvo muerto poco más de dos meses –le dijo Chase y Rafael lo miro extrañado pero continúo con su explicación-

-Tal vez se le pego ahí. Los parásitos se alimentan de la energía de los espíritus. Si lo revivieron entonces eso explica porque no lo habíamos visto antes. El parasito se quedó atrapado entre el alma y el cuerpo de Jack así que es muy difícil que sea visible, aún para los ojos capaces de observarlo –Wuya sujeto a Rafael y lo apretó contra su pecho, sonrojando al otro y casi ahogándolo con sus encantos-

-¡Que aprendiz tan inteligente tengo! –sonrió la bruja y Rafael la empujo gentilmente para alejarse de ella-

-Ejem... Gracias señora –le agradeció el chico con la cara roja como tomate-

-No me importa lo que sea o digan que es solo quiero que me lo quiten –se quejó Jack con voz cansada y Rafael asintió-

-Hay que ir a México

-Yo me regreso contigo –le dijo Azael-

-Y yo quiero ir con esa bruja –le dijo Wuya-

-¡Y yo también voy!

-No Omi... –dijeron Chase y Jack al mismo tiempo. El guerrero Heylin cargo al pelirrojo en sus brazos con cuidado de no lastimarlo más y ambos lo miraron- Quédate en el templo y espéranos aquí. Podríamos encontrar un enemigo y no quiero que te enfrentes a nadie por ahora, sigue meditando

-Pero... ¿Y si mis amigos y el maestro Fung se vuelven locos otra vez y me atacan? –le pregunto con mirada de cachorrito-

-Entonces Dojo te sacará de aquí e irán al palacio. Mis guerreros tienen la orden de protegerte, estarás seguro allá

-Pero...

-Regresaremos pronto bola de queso, no te preocupes –le dijo el pelirrojo con voz cansada y Omi asintió aunque no muy convencido-

-¿Nos vamos en jet verdad? –le pregunto Azael y Chase asintió- ¿Alguien sabe conducir esta mierda?

-¡Oye! –grito Jack indignado por el nombre que le dio a su amada máquina- No es necesario que sepan conducir, lo programare en automático. Solo necesito la dirección exacta para entrar las coordenadas

Omi los vio partir en la nave y, por primera vez durante poco más de un año, se sintió... Solo... Como si algo le hiciera falta

-No te preocupes Omi, Jack estará bien –intento animarlo Kimiko sin mucho éxito-

-¿Qué tal si nos muestras esos movimientos que aprendiste con Young? –le dijo Jermaine y consiguió que el niño lo mirara-

-Es cierto, debiste aprender mucho en el último año –asintió Clay-

-¿Te estas dejando crecer el cabello? –pregunto Raimundo extrañado y recibió un golpe en el brazo de parte de Kimiko. Cosa que hizo reír a Omi-

-Sí, lo estoy dejando crecer-respondió finalmente- Y sí, he aprendido técnicas poderosas y fascinantes que me encantaría mostrarles mis queridos amigos –sonrió el niño y fue con ellos hacia el jardín para mostrarles sus nuevas habilidades-

-Omi sigue siendo él –noto el maestro Fung al verlo saltar con energía por todas partes-

-Sí. En realidad vive bastante bien –le dijo Dojo que estaba descansando en sus brazos- Chase lo entrena, Jack lo mima, ambos lo cuidan y tratan de educarlo... Debes escucharlo hablar francés. Spicer lo estuvo enseñando desde antes que yo llegara y creo que ya lo domina pero no suele hablar mucho. Ni siquiera cuando estuvimos en Francia

Al día siguiente Omi llevo a sus compañeros monjes a la ciudadela para recoger dos cajas enormes de los juguetes y videojuegos portátiles que Jack le había regalado. Los guerreros felinos los miraron con recelo y se mantuvieron a su alrededor a pesar de que el niño les dijo que no debían preocuparse. Como Dojo ya había estado ahí antes se deslizo con tranquilidad por el amplio y elegante pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones mientras Omi les contaba sobre las cosas nuevas que tenía hasta que llegaron y abrió la puerta para ellos

-Y esta es mi televisión y mis videojuegos –la habitación tenía posters de siluetas de guerreros en diferentes posiciones pero conservaba esencialmente la elegancia de Chase Young aunque el niño le había dado su propio toque con ayuda de Spicer seguramente; una enorme pantalla plana colgaba del techo frente a la cama de Omi que se alzaba encima de tres escalones, dándole un lugar privilegiado en la habitación. Frente a la pantalla y en una mesa baja había cuatro reproductores de videojuegos diferentes además de tres sofás tipo bolsas color verde oscuro tiradas en el piso. Detrás de la televisión había dos libreros; uno tenía títulos de juegos de video y el otro estaba lleno de libros-

Del lado izquierdo al de los videojuegos había una puerta entreabierta que dejaba ver una parte del ropero de Omi y del lado derecho a donde estaban ordenados los libros, junto a una ventana con las cortinas corridas, estaba un escritorio con papeles, cuadernos, lápices, colores y dibujos esparcidos por ahí. Kimiko se acercó curiosa a ver la mesa después de que los chicos se lanzaran sobre los sofás y encendieran la pantalla. La guerrera del fuego abrió un poco las cortinas y soltó una exclamación, sorprendida

-¿Qué es? –pregunto Raimundo de inmediato al escucharla y corrió a su lado pensando que había algo mal pero al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta de que era lo contrario- Wow...

Frente a la ventana de Omi se podía ver claramente un magnifico jardín; había árboles, flores y pasto por todas partes además de una hermosa fuente con agua cristalina corriendo

-Mis juguetes están aquí... –el niño tomo un control remoto y apretó varios botones hasta que una puerta secreta se deslizo en la pared que estaba a mano derecha de los monjes. Dentro había otra habitación tan grande como la primera con la diferencia que tenía estantes llenos de juguetes, además de los que había regados en el piso-

-¡WOW! –grito Raimundo de nuevo y todos entraron a la habitación- ¡Genial! ¿Todo esto es tuyo? ¿Todo? –le pregunto maravillado y Omi asintió-

-Jack me regala cosas cada vez que sale de viaje

-Awww... ¿Quién es este guppy gupsy? –se burló Jermaine al ver un peluche sobre la cama y el niño prácticamente apareció a su lado para arrebatárselo-

-¡Guanti! No toques a Guanti –le advirtió con mirada dura y lo volvió a colocar sobre la cama con mucho cuidado, cubriéndolo con la manta- No te preocupes Guanti, regresare muy pronto –le prometió y en ese momento sus amigos salieron empujando dos cajas de juguetes-

-Creo que estos serán suficientes –asintió Clay-

-Es una lástima que no podamos llevarnos la pantalla ni los juegos de video –se quejó Rai-

Estaban saliendo cuando el líder de los dragones alcanzo a ver, un par de puertas más allá, una que estaba decorada con la imagen en relieve de un dragón imperial

-Genial –dijo y corrió hasta allá- Oye Omi ¿Qué es aquí?

-¿Uh? –el resto de los monjes lo miraron y se acercaron caminando pero antes de que el niño pudiera responder Raimundo había empujado la puerta-

El dormitorio estaba decorado exquisitamente. Una cama enorme con cientos de almohadas y cojines acolchonados dominaba la habitación con las sabanas de seda verde oscuro y los doseles del mismo color pero en tela semi transparente. Una mullida alfombra color tinto rodeaba la cama además de dos mesas de noche a cada lado. A los pies de la cama había una mesa enana y larga donde descansaban dos montones de libros. Un sofá mediano y otro de una plaza estaban frente a una exquisita chimenea de mármol blanco. Un armario de toda la pared dominaba el lado izquierdo y la decoración era, simplemente, soberbia

-¡Que hermoso! –grito Kimiko emocionada-

-Vaya, vaya. Esto es más lujoso que la vajilla que Marie Sue Watson usa en Acción de Gracias –dijo Clay con su acento tejano- ¿Quién duerme aquí amiguito?

-Es la habitación de Chase y Jack. Ellos duermen juntos ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? –le respondió al vaquero tejano y todos dieron un paso hacia atrás- ¡Uh! ¡Los lentes de Jack! –Omi corrió dentro al distinguir en la mesita de noche del lado derecho (frente a la cama era su lado derecho) los anteojos naranjas del pelirrojo. Los tomo y se los colgó al cuello, sonriente- Listo. Vámonos

-¿Cuántos de esos tiene Spicer? –le pregunto Jermaine-

-Dos. Pero estos no sirven, están rotos, por eso... –de pronto una pantera se acercó a Omi y mordió su cuello. Los monjes lo miraron espantados pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo se dieron cuenta que no había sido su cuello sino los lentes de Jack- ¡Oye! –el animal se los saco de la cabeza y entro a la habitación para colocarlos en su lugar- Pero... –varios guerreros felinos aparecieron a su alrededor y les flanquearon el paso al dormitorio- Esta bien... –acepto el niño con molestia-

-¿Qué ocurre Omi? –le pregunto Kimiko a verse rodeaba de felinos-

-Creo que Chase ordeno que nadie debía entrar –les explico con simpleza-

-Mejor vámonos –les dijo Raimundo y todos asintieron. Si Young había ordenado que ni Omi entrara era porque guardaba cosas que no debía ver, y si compartía la cama con Spicer no quería imaginarse que cosas podrían estar escondidas por allí. Al final salieron del palacio escoltados por los guerreros transformados-

El día paso tranquilo y sin alteraciones. Y también sin noticias de Chase y Jack. El maestro Fung quito tiempo de su entrenamiento para que se dedicaran a meditar como Chase le había ordenado a su protegido. No fue sino hasta la noche que Omi recibió una llamada del guerrero Heylin diciéndole que acababan de quitarle el parasito a Jack y que se quedarían un poco más para dejarlo descansar así que, era probable que no regresaran hasta el día siguiente, ya entrada la tarde

-¿No te puedes aparecer? –le pregunto el niño pero Young negó-

El campo áurico de Jack estaba abierto y expuesto además de su cuerpo cansado y su mente estaba también exhausta. La bruja les advirtió que no debían contaminarlo con energía maligna hasta que la pulsera de hilo rojo que coloco en su mano derecha se cayera sola

-Okey. Hasta mañana –se despidió-

Sus amigos intentaron animarlo pero se sentía algo mal por Jack... Él era el más débil de los tres y había sufrido mucho más que ellos últimamente. Era algo extraño pero se sentía triste al pensar que el pelirrojo estaba herido, con mucho dolor seguramente y sin poder comer el pudín que tanto le gustaba... Se había acostumbrado a verlo por ahí haciendo cosas graciosas todo el día; comiendo su postre a escondidas de Chase y negando haberlo hecho cuando el guerrero lo encontraba aunque todavía tuviera restos de pudín en la cara. Cuando lo entrenaba en el estilo del mono y se quejaba de que intentaba matarlo sutilmente. Cuando le daba clases por las tardes y le repetía las cosas hasta diez veces porque no terminaba de entenderlas... También cuando Chase se iba de viaje y Jack le pedía que fuera con él o lo despertaba en la noche para recostarse a su lado. Cuando le enseño a pilotear la nave y a usar el computador, el celular, los juegos de video... Como le daba galletas de más aunque Chase se enfadara con él luego. Y era gracioso porque Chase podía estar enfadado o molesto o llegar cansado de sus viajes, incluso el mismo podía estar agotado de su entrenamiento pero Jack llegaba siempre lleno de energía y era como si esa energía se les contagiara también...

Los extrañaba a ambos. Y mucho.

-Vamos Omi, ya mañana estarán aquí –lo animo Kimiko y el niño asintió-

La mañana paso lentamente entre las tareas, el entrenamiento y la meditación. Por la tarde el maestro Fung los dejo jugar hasta que, en la distancia, Dojo alcanzo a ver algo que se acercaba

-¡Hola! –saludo Omi al abrirse la compuerta-

Chase bajo del jet levitando con lentitud y cargando a Jack en brazos. El pelirrojo se veía pulverizado y con pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos pero le dio una sonrisa cansada cuando lo vio

-Hola bola de queso –lo saludo- Esta vez no tuve tiempo de traerte nada –Chase lo ayudo a ponerse en pie pero no dejo de sostenerlo-

-No importa –sonrió Omi- Me alegra que regresaran

-Hey chico, eres un desastre –le dijo Dojo como saludo-

-Tú no tienes piernas y no por eso te lo recalco –respondió mordaz el pelirrojo de inmediato y Omi suspiro de alivio; Jack estaba bien-

-Tienes que recostarte –le dijo Chase y el albino asintió-

-¿Nos vamos a casa? –pregunto el niño-

-Me temo que no pequeño. Tendremos que pedir el asilo del templo por unos días, hasta que Jack descanse lo suficiente –el pelirrojo murmuro algo como "Lo siento" pero el maestro Fung los recibió sin peros y Chase fue detrás de él con Jack en brazos para que les entregara una habitación-

Los siguientes tres días el pelirrojo apenas se levantó el futón donde descansaba y tanto Omi como Chase se dedicaron a seguir entrenando y meditando sin dejar que el albino se levantara para nada más que ir al baño. En el cuarto día sin embargo Jack se levantó alegando que ya se sentía mejor y entonces Omi compartió en los días siguientes con sus amigos y el resto de los monjes un poco de lo que había vivido el último año;

Chase y Omi despertaban antes del amanecer para practicar tai chi y cuando el resto de los monjes estaban en pie ellos ya habían terminado. Ed Thompson sabía que Spicer estaba enfermo y que no podía viajar pero eso no impedía que exigiera la presencia de Jack por la mañana así que el pelirrojo se levantaba poco después del amanecer e iniciaba una video-llamada con su vicepresidente hasta la hora del desayuno.

Cuando estaban a la mesa Jack se quejaba de que todos pudieran tomar té y él no, hacia un berrinche porque no le gustaba el jugo (pero terminaba por tomárselo) y se quejaba de que Chase comiera "la vomitada verde" en la mesa. Después se levantaba y aparecía galletas de Dios sabe dónde y le daba la mitad a Omi a pesar de las quejas de Young y él se quedaba con la mitad. Chase le quitaba el paquete y Omi aprovechaba el tiempo para comer su postre y la repartía a sus amigos. Luego el pelirrojo regresaba con Eddy y ellos volvían a entrenar. Por la tarde, cuando era hora de que entrenaran a Jack el albino ya había terminado con su trabajo y como no podían practicar pasaban directamente a las lecciones de Omi. Ya para terminar pasaban a practicar francés; el pelirrojo le hablaba y Omi lo entendía pero respondía en su propio idioma hasta que le colmo la paciencia a Jack

-Vous devez parler–le dijo con dureza-

-Pero no me gusta. Mejor enséñame otro idioma, como inglés... Mi francés se escucha raro

-Justement pourquoi! Si vous ne pratiquez pas, vous jamais apprendre à parler

-Pero yo ya aprendí francés –se quejó Omi-

- Je ne crois pas. Nous n'irons pas à autre chose jusqu'à ce que je parle correctement

-Pero ya lo sé bien

-Puis prouver –lo reto el pelirrojo- Vous passerez une journée entière parlant français avec moi et le reste et si vous le faites à droite, puis a passé la suivante. Traiter?

-No. No me gusta el trato –Omi se cruzó de brazos-

-Si vous faites cela entonce Chase je vais venir avec nous au parc d'attractions. Traiter? –el niño lo pensó un momento-

-Bien... Pero mis amigos no hablan francés

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais traducteur

-Distinguí mi nombre entre todas esas cosas –los interrumpió el guerrero Heylin, cosa que normalmente no hacía pero estaban practicando en el jardín, cerca de él y del resto de los monjes- ¿En qué me metiste ahora Spicer?

-No es nada ¿Recuerdas que le prometí llevarlo al parque de diversiones? –Young asintió- Si él logra pasar el día entero hablando en francés entonces tu vendrás con nosotros ¿Cierto Omi?

-Oui –asintió el niño-

-Creo que él de verdad quiere que vengas con nosotros –sonrió Jack-

Y su último día en el templo lo paso hablando francés a pesar de lo avergonzado que lucía por tener que hacerlo.

Antes de despedirse Chase les explico que ya habían nivelado los números entre el Heylin y el Xiaolin por lo que el chi debía equilibrarse por sí mismo. La guerra que estaba a punto de estallar afuera estaba equilibrando el poco nivel de maldad que había habido últimamente así que no había nada más que ellos pudieran hacer...

-Nos encontraremos de nuevo en un mes en este mismo lugar, todos los que participamos en la lucha por los Shen Gong Wu. En caso de que algo más ocurra entonces adelantaremos la reunión-

* * *

**Azael, Azael ¿Viste a un demonio aparecer frente a tus ojos pero un insecto negro te espanta? Vaya pedazo de hombretón ¬¬**

Conversación (Jack):

-Tienes que hablarlo

-¡Precisamente por eso! Si tú no lo practicas jamás vas a aprender a hablarlo

-No lo creo. No pasaremos a nada más hasta que lo hables correctamente

-Entonces demuéstralo. Pasarás un día entero hablando francés conmigo y con el resto y si lo haces entonces pasaremos a lo siguiente ¿Trato?

-Si lo haces haré que Chase venga con nosotros al parque de diversiones ¿Qué tal?

-No te preocupes. Yo haré de traductor

* * *

**Y ahora sabemos que era eso que molestaba a Jackie lindo n_n**

**Los próximos dos capítulos son el intermedio que prometí por lo que los subiré juntos. Atentos ¿Eh? El final del capítulo 13 los dejará de "¡Quiero más!" Y para el capítulo 14 asegúrense de recordar la comparación que hizo Jackie entre Chase y Omi. Es importante n_n**

**Ahora, escribí varias escenas para esta¡ historia que, por alguna razón, no quedan bien en el fic así que las colgare al final del los capítulos para que las lean. Son escenas graciosas sobre un tema que traumatizo seriamente a Chase Young y lleva el nombre de:**

Apocalypse

-Extras-

Hablemos de sexo:

Para Omi

Para Chase Young

Para Jack Spicer

**Estoy segura de que les gustará al menos una de las anécdotas **

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Hola! Pues si, ya apareciste al menos en mención y en el capítulo 12 aparecerás en persona finalmente n_n ¡Adoro a Jackie como mamá de Omi! Es taaaan adorable n/n ¡Me encanto lo que dijiste de Chase y el helado! Me dio una idea realmente genial para un extra ¡Yey! Gracias por eso :D El juguete de Omi lo hice pensando en Buzz así que ¡Tienes razón! Punto para tí, muy bien... Omi con gorritos me lo imagine durante mi gripe con delirios de fiebre ¡Imaginatelo con un gorrito de cola de dragón! Tan adorable que me derrito de solo imaginarlo... Quiero un gorrito como el tuyo pero no sé donde encontrarlos en donde vivo TT_TT Yo tengo tres gatitos bebes y uno es tan mono, tiene el pelo como que le exploto un globo encima, esta de "Awww" Sip, el Papa se murió, que trágico ¡Todos a China! Yo iré porque allí viven Jackie lindo y Chasie. Gracias por leer :D ¡Felices fiestas! **********************************)**

**********************************Guest ( **Hola! Fer, no la golpees tanto, terminara con daños de algo :S Pues sí, Kenneth esta nominado -tipo Big Brother ¿Eh? Super original- Esperemos a ver como resultan las cosas n_n ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Felices Fiestas! **********************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! Me alegra demasiado que te guste tanto la historia. Así podemos estar a mano con "El Escritor Fantasma" Y "El camino a casa" Al menos El Escritor es el que me esta provocando ataques de alegría cada vez que actualizas ¡Es demasiado para mi! Creo que todos tenemos una obsesión en la vida. A mi me encanta el chocolate, y más el chocolate amargo... Mn... Quiero chocolate... Sip ¡Mate al Papa! Wow, me siento realmente malvada ¡Omi esta creciendo! Fue divertido y algo extraño escribirlo, es cierto, crecen tan rápido... Las comparaciones que hizo Jack son una clave, asegúrate de recordarlas para el capítulo 14 ¡Kenneth para Papa! ¡Todos te apoyamos! Sería un Papa bastante genial pero a saber como piensan esos tipos ¡Quiero leer un nuevo capí de "El Escritor Fantasma"! Bueno, gracias por leer y felices fiestas n_n **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**


	12. Intermedio

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! **

**En serio he tenido unos días realmente interesantes, por decir algo...**

**Alice, si lees esto, permíteme disculparme por no dejarte review antes pero estoy algo ocupada... ¡Oh! Y Edward te envía sus saludos también (A-já... ÉL es la razón por la que estoy tan ocupada =3 ¡FUCK YEAH! Excelente fin de año para nosotros)**

**Como sea, aunque sea con apuros pero aquí el intermedio que les prometí... De nuevo hay lemmon que, de nuevo xD, no subiré a esta página. El link a continuación (a quitar espacios, recuerden que FF nos odia) Y la primera parte de los extra ¡Hurra! Bien por mi**

**w ww . amor - yaoi (punto com) / fanfic / view story . php ? sid = 87605 & chapter =12**

**Nos leemos al final**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Intermedio**

**Cómo aprovechar y desaprovechar un mes  
Por Omi, Chase Young y Jack Spicer**

-¿No te aburriste descansando todos esos días? –le pregunto Omi al albino la mañana siguiente. El pelirrojo estaba sirviéndoles el té mientras esperaba que la cafetera estuviera lista. Por alguna razón, solían tomar el desayuno en la cocina (a menos que tuvieran visita como ocurrió con Dojo) porque el mismo Jack parecía bastante cómodo moviéndose por ahí. Sobre todo porque el pelirrojo sabía cocinar de manera decente, especialmente desayunos-

El albino lo miro de reojo mientras vaciaba la tetera en su taza. El guerrero Heylin movió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, negando, y Jack respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndole saber que lo había entendido

-No en realidad. Azael se quedó conmigo y se la paso contándome historias bobas para que no me aburriera

-¿Historias bobas? –pregunto curioso y Jack se le acercó para llenar su taza-

-Sí, bobas. Sobre un monstruo que atrapaba niños pequeños que son muy preguntones y mete sus restos en maletas pequeñas. Muy pequeñas... –Omi lo miro con terror, sobre todo por la mirada oscura que el pelirrojo se esforzó en darle- Bueno, Azael dijo que técnicamente estaban vivos todavía cuando los trozaron y los metieron ahí... –y el niño se atraganto-

-Está bromeando Omi –lo tranquilizo Young- Tienes que aprender que no todo lo que te dicen es una verdad –el pelirrojo asintió y Omi se relajó entonces-

-Ahora dime ¿Estás listo? ¿Tienes todas tus cosas preparadas?

Cierto... Ese día Omi comenzaría con sus clases privadas... El nombre de su maestra era Elyon Eruka Spades y, según Jack, su nombre completo significaba "Valiente y desgraciado destino" Sin embargo, a pesar de ello no resultaba sospechosa ya que sus cuervos no habían visto nada en su comportamiento que lo hiciera ponerse en alerta con respecto a ella. Sabía que su pareja le había rentado un departamento en la ciudad donde estaba su empresa y que además le entregaría una cantidad realmente generosa por la educación de Omi... Le había dicho que no era necesario, que él pagaría esos costos pero su Jack solo sonrió y le dijo "No gasto en nada más ¿De qué me sirve ser millonario si no puedo gastar el dinero en nada? Déjame hacerlo. Por favor"

Chase escondió su sonrisa detrás de su taza de té; Jack y Omi estaban llevándose realmente bien, su pelirrojo ya no tenía que sufrir por culpa de la criatura que vivió a su costa un año entero y su pequeño Omi recibiría una educación adecuada. Todo estaba comenzando a marchar bien de nuevo aunque... La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y bajo la taza intacta de nuevo a la mesa

Podía recordar perfectamente el momento en que le quitaron el parasito a su Jack

_La bruja paso horas purificándose y "limpiando" a su pareja con ramas de plantas aromáticas hasta que finalmente anunció que estaba lista. Y que él no podía estar en la habitación; tenía que quedarse fuera. Podría observar desde la puerta pero se quedaba afuera junto con Wuya. Sin excusas. Su energía era lo suficientemente maligna como para arruinar la purificación con su sola presencia. Tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes y entonces todo comenzó._

_La mujer atravesó la espalda de Jack con sus manos como si estuviera usando la cola de la serpiente y comenzó a moverlas, como si buscara algo. Mientras, otra mujer sujetaba ambos brazos pálidos para evitar que se moviera y Rafael sostenía sus piernas. Jack, boca abajo sobre una delgada alfombra en el suelo gimoteaba ahogadamente, mordiendo un grueso trozo de tela que habían puesto en su boca_

_Había sido sin querer. Podía jurarlo _

_Al ver lo adolorido que estaba su pareja y el sufrimiento que le estaban causando cambio a su forma de dragón sin pensarlo mientras luchaba por mantener bajo control la rabia que sentía _

_-¡No! ¡Lo arruinarás! –grito la bruja- ¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora o lo matarás! –la puerta se cerró sola frente a su cara y el guerrero Heylin salió de la casa como una exhalación, dejando a Wuya esperando sola a que todo terminara- _

_Había perdido el control de sus instintos cuando dio a su Jack sufriendo de esa manera, cosa que no le había pasado antes excepto cuando de verdad se enfadaba... Se esforzó por tranquilizarse y regreso de nuevo. Wuya lo miro ligeramente aburrida y abrió la puerta de nuevo apenas a tiempo para ver como la anciana luchaba para sacar al parasito del organismo de su pelirrojo. Forcejeo unos minutos con él hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, cayendo hacia atrás por la fuerza y lanzando al insecto por los aires. Uno de los ayudantes sujeto a la mujer antes de que tocara el suelo y él atrapo al parasito. El insecto gruño, bufó y se retorció en su mano con furia_

_-Llévatelo de aquí. Mátalo, pero mátalo lejos –le dijo la agotada mujer y Chase salió, dispuesto a divertirse un poco antes de asesinarlo sin embargo sus intenciones se arruinaron cuando escucho en la distancia el sonido inconfundible de armas de fuego disparando. Volvió sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad y al llegar vio a Wuya sosteniendo una barrera mágica frente a la casa donde su pareja estaba-_

_Y entonces lo vio a él_

_Su Jack (cansado, ojeroso y exhausto) salió por la puerta con dos armas en sus manos y con él iba Azael, cargando dos armas también. Ambos caminaron con lentitud hasta llegar al límite del escudo y apuntaron. Entonces Wuya deshizo el hechizo protector; su Jack y Azael dispararon con puntería y gracia, directamente en la frente de sus enemigos mientras se mantenían impasibles a pesar de las balas que pasaban rozándolos. Y solo quince disparos suyos después los contrarios estaban en el piso, muertos_

-¿... Chase? –el guerrero corto sus pensamientos cuando Omi lo llamo- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Me temo que no, estaba... Pensando en algo más ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

-Te pregunte si íbamos a entrenar ahora

-Por supuesto. Solo permíteme cambiar mis ropas –y con eso abandono la mesa-

Le pregunto al pelirrojo donde había aprendido a disparar con tanta puntería y, sobre todo, sangre fría. Y el chico le explico, avergonzado, que su tío Leon (hermano de su madre) lo llevo de casería en muchas ocasiones y que una vez, accidentalmente, había herido a alguien

_-No sentí compasión por él ni remordimiento. Ni siquiera un poco. Nosotros estábamos ahí, asesinando animales inocentes ¿No era justo que unos cuantos humanos cayeran muertos también? _

-¡Chaaaaseee! –lo llamo Omi y el guerrero decidió guardar sus pensamientos para después-

-Ya voy

Por la tarde los tres salieron de la ciudadela para ir a la ciudad donde él y Omi conocerían por primera vez a la profesora

Era una mujer de estatura baja, metro y medio quizá. Cabello negro, largo y liso con un flequillo de lado. Ojos grandes y cafés con una mirada algo tétrica. Su piel era algo pálida pero no tanto como Spicer y tenía unos cuantos rasguños de gatos en la cara... Su vestimenta era extraña; un vestido muy corto con colores negros y holanes y encaje blanco. Guantes negros y calcetas largas, más arriba de las rodillas con decoración de encaje. El pelirrojo le susurro en voz baja "Gothic lolita". Además, apenas estaba en los veinte años pero se veía, a pesar de todo, más cuerda que Thompson. Mucho más cuerda

-¿Puedo servirles algo? ¿Té está bien? –le pregunto con voz nerviosa y él negó, solo habían ido a dejar a Omi- En ese caso permítanme entregarles esto –la mujer les dio una carpeta color verde y Jack comenzó a revisarla de inmediato- Son los esquemas que tengo programados. Decidiré el más adecuado una vez que haya determinado cual es el nivel de su hijo –les sonrió con nerviosismo y vio al pelirrojo morderse los labios para no gritarle-

-Me parece que es una mujer muy precavida –le dijo y ella se sonrojo-

-Se-se lo agradezco señor Young. Y a ti también Jack, el departamento es muy lujoso pero, siento que no debiste tomarte tantas molestias...

-Está bien –le dijo el albino restándole importancia- Solo espero que estés cómoda ¡Ah! Y disculpa si su nivel es demasiado bajo; nunca he sido bueno como maestro. Soy muy egoísta

-No, no. Estoy segura de que estará bien. Muchas gracias de nuevo...

-Bien, entonces nos vamos. No olvides lo que te advertí sobre su pensamiento sexista Eruka...

-¡No lo haré! Y ni nombre es Elyon no... –pero ambos habían salido ya- Yo... Que grosero...

-Jack es así a veces –le dijo Omi-

-Bueno. Supongo que debemos empezar ¿Estás listo? –el niño asintió- De acuerdo. Comenzaremos con una pequeña evaluación...

Las horas que duraron las clases de Omi las pasaron en la ciudad, viendo las tiendas y simplemente paseando por ahí, matando el tiempo. Sin embargo su pelirrojo revisaba su teléfono cada diez minutos y aunque eso lo molestaba lo entendía bien; Jack llevaba nervioso toda la semana por culpa de la votación donde Kenneth estaba involucrado y a eso se le sumaba el que estuviera esperando la llamada de Omi, Elyon o de su tío para decirle que algo había salido mal

-Tranquilízate Spicer. Parece que acabas de ver un payaso –lo reprendió y el pelirrojo guardo el teléfono y volvió a colgarse de su brazo-

-No lo digas ni de broma. Ellos son criaturas malignas que van más allá de ti Chase –el guerrero Heylin lo sintió estremecerse y se pegó más a su cuerpo-

El invierno estaba comenzando a ganarle terreno al otoño y el viento frío comenzaba a soplar, anunciando que muy pronto todo estaría cubierto de hielo y nieve... Young noto las miradas que las personas les dirigían al ver a un chico ir del brazo de otro hombre y sonrió con satisfacción; había miradas extrañadas y de odio, sorprendidas y asqueadas, y también había otras curiosas, envidiosas y unas pocas que los veían con añoranza

-Todos nos miran –le informo a su pareja y Jack bufó-

-Como si me importara una mierda. Que piensen lo que quieran

-Modera tu lenguaje Spicer. Sabes que no me gusta escuchar groserías –el pelirrojo se disculpó de inmediato-

-Lo siento. Me acostumbre a hablar así en la escuela y Eddy no me ayuda a dejarlo tampoco –se quejó molesto-

-Tendré que castigarte por eso

-¿Uh? –y entonces lo beso-

En la calle, frente a todos. No le importaba, quería hacerles ver que el pelirrojo era suyo y que jamás, ninguno de ellos, podría tener ni siquiera un pedazo de su pensamiento

-Mn... ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que me castigues un poco más? –le pregunto con mirada hambrienta-

-Por ahora nada. Me basta con recordar algo del pasado para desear castigarte

-No creí que todo lo que hice mal antes pudiera resultar en algo bueno ahora pero me alegra que... ¡Eso! –grito de pronto y se soltó para pegar la cara en el aparador de una tienda- ¡Eso! Eso, eso, eso, eso, eso, eso... –repitió como demente- ¡Quiero! –Chase se acercó entonces y vio lo que había llamado su atención; era una gabardina negra-

Lo extraño era que en realidad la prenda era elegante, y su joven amante difícilmente vestía cosas así

-¡La quiero! Puedo usarla encima de mi traje cuando tenga reuniones de trabajo y no me veré tan idiota

-No creo que te veas más idiota –la verdad era que jamás lo había visto usando un traje porque Jack juraba que se veía ridículo-

-Soy patético y lo sabes –respondió de inmediato- Pero quiero eso y lo comprare –sonrió feliz y entraron a la tienda- ¿Debería comprar un traje para Omi? No tiene ninguno y podría necesitarlo. Tú también...

-Yo puedo vestirme por mi cuenta –lo interrumpió cortante-

-Bueno, bueno, no te enfades. Entonces solo para la bola de queso. Les preguntare que color de corbata le iría mejor...

Para cuando regresaron al palacio Jack llevaba su gabardina, los nuevos trajes de Omi y las felicitaciones de Elyon por lograr enseñarle un idioma y ponerlo en un nivel avanzado en un año

Apenas entraron a la habitación del niño para probarle la ropa Jack encendió el enorme televisor y busco el canal antes de sacar los trajes de sus protectores

El noticiero anunciaba que aún no se decidía a un nuevo dirigente de la Iglesia Católica y que todo el mundo estaba al pendiente, esperando dejar de ver el humo negro. Jack les explico que cuando los cardenales no se ponían de acuerdo quemaban los papeles de la votación en la chimenea haciendo que saliera humo negro. El blanco significaba que finalmente se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo

-Mira, hasta pareces un niño decente ahora –le dijo el pelirrojo cuando lo vistió-

-¡Oye! –se quejó Omi pero corrió a verse al espejo- ¡Ooh! Me veo magnifico...

-Sí. Hagamos crecer más su ego ¿Uh? –el teléfono de Jack comenzó a sonar y el pelirrojo observo el aparato con detenimiento-

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto el guerrero Heylin-

-Yo... –se atraganto- Es, de mi casa... Mi vieja casa... –el pelirrojo lo miro con la duda en sus ojos-

-Es tu elección Spicer además, siempre puedes colgar si no te gusta lo que escuchas –Jack asintió y acepto la llamada-

-Hola... ¡¿Tío Leon?! ¿Qué...? ¿Eh? ¿El tío Kenneth te lo dijo? ¿Uh? Sí. Él está aquí... Sí, los dos... –Chase y Omi se miraron entre ellos-

Al parecer el tío de Jack, Leon, estaba de visita en China por asuntos de trabajo junto con su hija Megan pero la madre de Jack no había querido recibirlos. El hombre dijo que Kenneth le había hablado sobre ellos y exigió que lo pusieran en altavoz para presentarse. Chase simplemente supo que él y Kenneth eran muy parecidos. Leon les pidió que fueran con él a Roma apenas se anunciara al siguiente Papa para recibir a Kenneth una vez que saliera del cónclave*

-¿Qué hay de mis... de ellos? –pregunto el pelirrojo con incomodidad-

-No irán –respondió Leon con simpleza-

-¿Qué? –pregunto Jack extrañado-

-No preguntes más. No vendrán –lo corto la voz con un muy marcado acento francés- Solo seremos ustedes, Megan y yo. Solo familia ¿Qué dices?

-¿Quiere que hagamos algo señor tío de Jack? –le pregunto el niño al teléfono-

-¡Ah! Pequeño Omi, eres muy amable. Yo me encargaré de todo tú solo debes venir y darle un fuerte abrazo cuando gane y salga

-¿Y si pierde?

-Entonces dale un abrazo aún más fuerte. Los veré en la basílica de San Pedro el día del humo blanco. Cuídense Alekos, señor Young, pequeño Omi –se despidió la voz-

-Excelente. Ahora voy a tener que estar más al pendiente del vaticano- suspiro Jack con cansancio-

Los siguientes días habían aparecido televisores en todas partes de su palacio. Bien, solo en los lugares donde el albino estaba. Omi iba solo a tomar sus clases en el jet (le encantaba pilotear y que Jack le dejara usar su nave) e incluso en esas horas libres que aprovechaba para estar con él siempre había un aparato encendido. Cosa que estaba cansándolo. Después de que Omi regreso ese día Jack se encerró en el laboratorio que había acondicionado en la ciudadela hasta ya entrada la noche. Cuando el pelirrojo llego al dormitorio él y Omi estaban sentados en la enorme cama, leyendo el ensayo sobre historia china antigua que Elyon le había pedido al niño. Jack encendió el televisor, puso el volumen al mínimo y les pidió que vieran el noticiero mientras él se daba un baño porque estaba cubierto de aceite

-Se los encargo por favor –Chase asintió con la cabeza y le pidió a Omi que estuviera atento al televisor-

Diez minutos después termino de corregir algunos nombres de personas y lugares y se recostó en la cama con Omi a su lado

-No sé mucho de geografía. Elyon me lo dijo –le explico el niño- Pero me está enseñando literatura y me gusta mucho leer ¡Y los idiomas! También está enseñándome inglés y ¡Humo blanco! –grito de repente y apunto al televisor donde se veía una chimenea- ¡Jack! ¡Humo blanco! –le grito y bajo de la cama de un salto para ir al baño pero el pelirrojo salió de inmediato con el pantalón de su pijama y una toalla sobre su cabeza- ¿Ves?

-Las campanas de la catedral tienen que replicar para confirmar que es humo blanco... –le dijo el albino y se sentó a su lado en la cama pero momentos después las campanas empezaron a sonar-

_"Estamos esperando la salida de los cardenales para que se dé a conocer el nombre del nuevo Papa y que..." _

Anunciaba el reportero. En la pantalla se vio como un anciano acompañado de otros tres hombres (todos vestidos con hábitos) salía al balcón de la Capilla Sixtina y se acercaba al micrófono que estaba ahí. Se escuchaban gritos y expresiones de alegría y la cámara giro para tomar a los que ahí se encontraban

-Habemus Papam –anunció el nombre y la gente estallo en gritos-

-Tenemos Papa –explico el pelirrojo antes de que Omi preguntara- Ahora dirán su nombre

-Reverendissimo e Excelentissimo Cardinale Spicer, Pio XXVII –la multitud aplaudió con alegría y entonces Kenneth salió al balcón con un hábito diferente-

-Agradezco a los Cardenales que han elegido a este, su humilde servidor, para servirles un poco más –hablo Kenneth y dio la primera bendición como Sumo Pontífice-

-¡Gano! ¡Kenneth gano! –grito Omi pero Jack ya estaba pegado en el teléfono-

-Sí, sí. Acabo de verlo... Sí. Ya estamos en camino... Okey... Vamos por tu traje Omi, mi tío dijo que era formal. Tú también Chase ¿Puedes llevarnos por favor?

Al final fue él quien termino ayudando a Omi y Jack corrió a cambiarse, quejándose de tener que usar un traje cuando no quería hacerlo

-Listo. Iremos a la catedral de San Pedro, donde fuimos la última vez ¿Recuerdas?

-Si lo recuerdo Spicer, no es... –y entonces se congelo-

-Lo sé. Me veo como un idiota. Todos se quedan callados cuando llego a la reunión- se quejó el albino, incomodo, pero Chase entendió que muchos se quedaran en silencio al verlo-

Su joven amante lucía sumamente atractivo con esas ropas. El traje se ajustaba levemente a su cuerpo dejando apreciar sus largas piernas. El saco marcaba la cintura masculina y la corbata junto con su cabello peinado hacia atrás lo hacían verse maduro, enigmático y de verdad atrayente. Tanto, que deseo encerrarlo en una de las habitaciones y olvidarse del mundo por un par de días

-Ustedes se ven geniales pero yo... –el guerrero se acercó a él de inmediato-

-Atractivo –susurro Chase mientras fingía arreglar su corbata- Apenas tenga oportunidad voy a poseerte con esas ropas puestas...

Los tres aparecieron exactamente en las puertas de la Capilla Sixtina y ahí un guardia los llevo hasta donde Leon los esperaba

-¡Alekos! Te ves muy bien ¡Qué rápidos son! Pensé que llegarían en unas horas –saludo el hombre y una niña de ocho o nueve años, castaña y de ojos verdes se acercó a ellos también- Preséntanos por favor Alekos

-Hola primo Jack

-Hola Megan... Bien. Chicos, él es mi tío Leon y ella es Megan, mi prima. Él es Chase Young, guerrero Heylin y mi pareja. Y este es Omi, guerrero dragón del agua

-Un placer señor Young. Pequeño Omi

-Hola –saludo Megan sonriente y le tendió la mano al niño. Omi la estrecho también con una sonrisa- ¿Conoces al tío Kenneth? –Omi asintió- ¿Verdad que es muy gracioso? Papi dice que no debo decir eso pero es la verdad. Tú te llamas Omi ¿Verdad? –le pregunto curiosa- ¿Y Jack? Mi papi dice que él es el novio de tu papá ¿También llamas "papá" a Jack?

-Chase no es mi padre –la corrigió Omi de inmediato- Yo soy huérfano y vivo con ellos –Megan lo miro con tristeza-

-Lo siento, no sabía... Yo no tengo mamá –le dijo un momento después- Ella nos abandonó a mi papi y a mí pero a mi papi no le gusta hablar sobre eso. Y a mí tampoco. Mi mamá fue muy mala con nosotros... –Omi estaba a punto de decirle que lo sentía pero la niña no lo dejo hablar- ¿A qué escuela vas? ¿En qué año estás?

-No voy a la escuela, tengo una tutora

-¡Igual yo!

Mientras esperaban a Kenneth Omi le conto sobre sus clases, el templo, sus amigos y que de mayor sería el más grande y magnifico guerrero dragón del agua. Como Megan no sabía lo que era eso le enseño algunas de las cosas que podía hacer como caminar por las paredes o en sus dos dedos. Cuando Kenneth apareció finalmente los saludo con entusiasmo, a todos ellos

-Hola pequeño Omi ¿Te estás dejando crecer el cabello?

Leon apenas pudo sacarlos de la Capilla Sixtina y Kenneth logro salir a escondidas de sus guardaespaldas y acompañantes para ir a la casa del papá de Megan donde los esperaba un gran y delicioso banquete

-Y entonces Jack me dijo que si hablaba francés todo el día me llevaría al parque de diversiones y que Chase iría con nosotros pero todavía no hemos ido a ninguno –le conto Omi a la niña-

-¿Un parque de diversiones? ¡Yo conozco uno! Y está cerca de aquí –sonrió Megan encantada mientras los adultos hablaban sobre el papel de Kenneth en la guerra-

La verdad era que la guerra resultaba en algo necesario pero tampoco se podían permitir que un pleito de magnitud global terminara con el mundo. Lo más peligroso que tenían en ese momento eran las armas nucleares y las mutaciones que sufrirían los sobrevivientes y animales en las cercanías del lugar de impacto de las bombas. Era demasiado peligroso como para dejar que ocurriera además, en la historia los Sumos Pontífices habían tenido (para bien o para mal) intervenciones importantes en los conflictos bélicos. Kenneth dijo que era su deber evitar que una tercera guerra mundial estallara para proteger a todos los inocentes y a la humanidad en general de sí misma...

-¡Jack! ¡Yo los llevare a un parque de diversiones si me llevas contigo!

-¿Uh? –el pelirrojo dejo la conversación que tenía con Kenneth para verla-

-Le prometiste a Omi que lo llevarías. Llévame contigo también –le dijo la niña-

-Megan –la reprendió su padre- No interrumpas las conversaciones de tus mayores...

-No –intervino Chase- Ella tiene razón. Jack hizo un trato con Omi y debe cumplirlo

-Y yo puedo ir ¿Verdad Jack? –sonrió Megan y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros-

-Si eso quieres...

Más tarde por la noche el servicio secreto del Vaticano junto con dos Cardenales llegaron a la mansión para llevarse a Kenneth quien tuvo que despedirse de ellos. Omi y Megan se habían quedado dormidos mucho antes de eso, en los sofás del recibidor donde habían ido después de la cena. Chase se quitó el saco de su traje para cubrir a Omi con él y Leon hizo lo mismo con Megan.

El tío de Jack les entrego una habitación con una cama matrimonial; al parecer el servicio se había tomado vacaciones y era el único dormitorio disponible (y limpio) que tenía

-Me avergüenza sobre manera esto –les dijo mientras se dirigían hacia allá. Chase cargo a Omi en brazos y Jack se aseguró de cubrirlo bien con el saco-

-No, no. Está bien tío, te lo agradezco. Nosotros íbamos a irnos después de ver al tío Kenneth, estamos molestándote también –le explico el albino, nervioso, porque nunca supo tratar a los demás con cortesía y ahora tenía que hacerlo-

-No es ninguna molestia Alekos. Es un gusto para mí tenerte en mi casa de nuevo después de tanto tiempo... Me cuesta acostumbrarme a verte tan alto y, bueno, ya como un hombre...

-Sigo siendo el mismo –le dijo el pelirrojo- Todavía me espantan los payasos

-Cada uno tiene sus manías –sonrió Leon- Pues bien, esta es su habitación. Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, estoy a seis puertas de la suya. Buenas noches –se despidió-

-Tengo que decirlo Spicer, fue buena idea preparar una maleta con nuestras ropas –le dijo Chase una vez que dejo a Omi bien cubierto en la cama- Debo suponer que tu nave viene en camino...

-Sí, presentí que algo así podría pasar otra vez –Jack se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desatar su corbata pero la mano de Chase se lo impidió-

El guerrero dragón tenía puesto su saco de nuevo y se acercó a él con una mirada depredadora, pegándolo a su cuerpo

-Recuerda lo que te dije antes de salir para acá –susurro en su oído y Jack sintió que sus piernas se derretían- Ahora, viviste en esta casa ¿Cierto?

-Un verano, en vacaciones... –respondió el pelirrojo con un hilo de voz-

-Bien, entonces dime ¿Dónde hay un lugar apartado donde pueda tomarte sin preocuparme por los ruidos? –preguntó antes de morder su oreja. El albino se sujetó de sus ropas con fuerza para sostenerse-

-Mn... Hay un baño en el tercer piso... –jadeo-

-Perfecto. Llévame ahí

Jack lo tomo de la mano y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta donde el pasillo se terminaba y tomaron las escaleras de mármol blanco hasta llegar al tercer piso. Una vez ahí el pelirrojo tomo el pasillo de la derecha y avanzaron rápidamente hasta la última puerta. El baño estaba elegantemente decorado aunque no podía rivalizar contra la decoración del palacio de Chase Young. Había un jacuzzi enorme y, para deleite del guerrero Heylin, un espejo de cuerpo entero al lado del lavamanos

-¿Está lo suficientemente lejos? –le pregunto el pelirrojo y Young asintió, cerrando la puerta con seguro antes de acercarse a su joven amante y besarlo con fiereza-

-No puedo escuchar la respiración de nadie...

* * *

*El cónclave es la reunión que celebra el Colegio cardenalicio de la Iglesia Católica Romana para elegir a un nuevo Obispo de Roma, cargo que lleva aparejados el de Papa (Sumo Pontífice y Pastor Supremo de la Iglesia Católica) y el de Jefe del Estado Vaticano, Italia.

La Capilla Sixtina es el lugar donde se celebra el cónclave

* * *

**Apocalypse**

**-Extras-**

**Hablemos de sexo:**

**Para Omi**

Omi no podía quejarse de su tutora; era una mujer amable y muy buena maestra. Le enseñaba idiomas, matemáticas, ciencias, geografía, historia y muchas cosas más.

Ese día estaba estudiando biología. Más concretamente reproducción.

Una amiga de su tutora llego al departamento y se sentó a su lado para escuchar la clase hasta que llegaron a la parte de reproducción humana.

Alice, la amiga de su maestra, se levantó entonces y le explico de la A a la Z todo lo que tenía que ver con el sexo... Uso imágenes, diagramas, gráficas y todo lo que encontró en internet para que le quedara claro

-Y así es como se hacen los bebes –le explico Alice- Aunque claro que el sexo no es solo para hacer bebes. Como existe algo llamado placer durante el acto pues las parejas suelen hacerlo seguido, no siempre para reproducirse ¿Entiendes pequeño? –le pregunto sonriente pero Omi estaba confundido- ¿Qué es lo que no entendiste?

-Entendí todo eso pero... Bueno... ¿Qué pasa con...?

-¿Qué cosa? –cuestiono interesada su nueva tutora temporal-

-Bueno... Yo tengo dos papás. Hombres... –Alice lo miro seriamente un momento. Elyon grito de pronto y corrió hacia una habitación y regreso con varias cajas cuyos títulos tenían las palabras "BL" o "Yaoi"-

-¡Eso lo explico yo! –grito Elyon, aparentemente feliz, y encendió el reproductor de DVD. Alice se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó-

-Tranquilo Omi, no es tan malo como parece... Solo es... Lo superarás, créeme, yo tardé en superarlo en un par de años, tal vez tú lo hagas en menos tiempo... Sólo... Evítanos otra pérdida para la comunidad femenina mundial ¿Sip? No olvides de nada de lo que te dije -añadió en tono de exasperación-

Y Omi tragó duro. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer saberlo

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Hola! No se que día sea exactamente pero, por si las dudas ¡Feliz cumple! Tu participación aquí, en capítulo y en extra... Recuerdo haber visto el Viaje de Chihiro hace, uff... Recuerdo que me gusto pero no me acuerdo de nada más x_x ¡Chase-sama! A él le gusta eso pero yo me quedo con el mío "Bastardo con suerte" Mn, idea pervertida e idea divertida con el CHACK/helado ¿Cuál ganará? Creo que ambas :DDD **********************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! Feliz año nuevo (Estoy demasiado feliz con Edward aquí ¡Ohhh! Creo que haré un registro de todo lo que hicimos, hacemos y haremos :3 ¡YUMMI! para este hombre) Ejem... Sip, tu peluche salió a escena igual que tu hoy. Espero te haya gustado n_n Para el siguiente capítulo mi trío más Megan van al parque de diversiones ¡Yey! Viene algo interesante :DDD Gracias por leer. Ahora, si me permites, voy a interrumpir el duelo de miradas entre Edward y Michel y me llevare a mi delicioso, ehh, caballeroso hombre a otro lugar =3 ¡YUMMI! **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**


	13. Intermedio II

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Hola!**

**Parece que finalmente me estoy organizando otra vez, lo que es excelente ya que ahora mediré bien mi tiempo para no colgarles el capítulo sin una introducción más que el "Hola. Tengo prisa. Nuevo capí. Mil Gracias. Adiós" **

**Okey, segunda parte del intermedio. Se preguntarán "¿Será necesario leerlo? Es sólo un entreacto ¿No?" Bueno, en esencia lo es pero en el INTERMEDIO II aparecen cosas interesantes además de que, el final del capítulo queda en suspenso para retomarlo en el capítulo siguiente "¿Es interesante?" Mn, bastante, si. Tenemos unos asesinatos en un parque de diversiones, una pelea entre los monjes y Chase, Omi y Jack además de Destan, que decide atacar directamente esta vez. Creo que eso califica de interesante n_n **

**Bien, los dejo y ya saben:**

**Nos leemos al final del capítulo**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Intermedio II**

**Cómo aprovechar y desaprovechar un mes  
Por Omi, Chase Young y Jack Spicer  
Segunda parte**

Estaban regresando hacia la habitación, cansados y satisfechos, cuando Jack alargo la mano para tomar la suya. Normalmente no hubiera permitido algo como eso pero era interesante que Spicer comenzara a tener más seguridad en sí mismo y en su relación... Jack era curioso y solícito, era algo que le gustaba de él

-Tengo sed... –encontraron a Omi despierto a la mitad del pasillo y frotándose los ojos con sueño- ¿Dónde estaban?

-Fuimos a caminar –mintió Chase de inmediato- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? –el niño asintió y el guerrero les dijo que regresaran al dormitorio, él iría por un vaso de agua-

El pelirrojo cargo a Omi y lo llevo de regreso, lo sentó en la cama y se sacó la ropa hasta quedar solo con su pantalón negro

-¿Por qué hueles a jabón? –le pregunto el niño y Jack sintió que se sonrojaba por lo que no le dio la cara*-

-Me lave las manos

-Ahh... Tú y Chase se tomaron de la mano –apuntó Omi y el pelirrojo asintió algo avergonzado- Así sí parecen novios

-No somos novios... Exactamente... –intento explicarle pero Omi era Omi y era demasiado tarde como para intentar desenmarañar la relación que tenía con Chase por lo que decidió aplazarlo hasta el día después- Te lo explicaré después. Mañana ¿Te parece?

-Okey

Por fortuna el guerrero Heylin apareció con el vaso de agua aunque eso no evito que Omi siguiera presionando. Aún después de que apagaran las luces y se acomodaran en la cama

-¿Por qué a veces se desaparecen? –les pregunto cinco minutos después de apagar la lámpara. Jack se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta de Chase pero el guerrero se quedó en silencio-

-Chase... –lo llamo el pelirrojo-

-¿No podemos evitar hablar de eso si lo ignoramos? –pregunto el dragón Heylin y el albino enterró la cabeza en la almohada, algo molesto y avergonzado ¿Por qué Omi tenía que dormir en medio de ellos? Young encendió la luz y el niño los miro a intervalos como si fuera un partido de tenis-

-¿Tengo que hacerlo yo? –le pregunto al señor de la guerra pero Chase simplemente se quedó ahí acostado, mirando fijamente el techo- Al menos dime que si...

-Temo causarle un trauma como el que me provoco mi maestro cuando fui monje Xiaolin –se excusó de inmediato- Me tomo dos siglos superar eso...

-¿Y la chica de la que me contaste?

-Oh ella fue antes de "La charla". Supongo que fue por eso que paso lo que paso

-¿Hooola? Aquí estoy todavía... ¿Y por qué siempre se esconden para besarse? –apunto Omi y Jack gruño abochornado-

-Porque, técnicamente, no es algo "normal"

-¿Uh?

-Omi, sinceramente ¿A cuántos hombres has visto o conocido que hagan lo que Chase y yo, eh?

-Umh... A nadie. Solo ustedes pero ¿Por qué no es "normal"? Cuando dos personas se quieren están juntas ¿Verdad? Y ustedes se quieren ¿Verdad? –le pregunto con inocencia y Jack se quedó sin argumentos-

-Mira Omi, esto va a sonar horrible pero tienes que entenderlo; La sociedad en la que vivimos es tan obtusa y estúpida que difícilmente acepta que dos personas del mismo sexo, sean mujeres y mujeres u hombres y hombres, estén juntos como pareja a pesar del cariño o amor que se tengan ¿Entiendes? Es genial que no tengas ese pensamiento pero tampoco es que queramos que busques estar con otro chico sólo porque creas que eso es lo que debes hacer...

-Pero soy un monje Xiaolin...

-Omi eres un niño y cuando llegues a la adolescencia dejarás de ser un dulce querubín y pasarás a ser un cerdo con mente enferma. Con suerte no serás un cerdo y tus pensamientos sucios se quedaran en tu cabeza pero no falta mucho para que tu cuerpo empiece a cambiar

-¿A cambiar? –le pregunto Omi con miedo y Jack miro a Chase desesperado pero el señor dragón seguía con la mirada fija en el techo-

-Sí... Eruka va a enseñarte más sobre esto pero... Dentro de poco vas a tener hormonas aceleradas recorriendo a toda velocidad tu cuerpo y tu cabeza; te crecerá cabello en lugares extraños, tu voz va a cambiar, posiblemente crezcas un poco...

-¿Hornonas?

-Son hormonas... Es una sustancia que produce tu cuerpo que hará que ciertas, personas del sexo opuesto te parezcan... Agradables... –Omi lo miro con cara de no haber entendido nada- Empezarán a gustarte las chicas y tu cuerpo reaccionara a eso –le soltó el pelirrojo con la cara del mismo color que su cabello-

-¿Reaccionará a eso?

-Oh dulce Dios. Chase ayúdame con esto... –le pidió el albino pero el guerrero ni se inmuto-

-Pero tú lo estás haciendo magnifico

-Eres un imbécil y te odio por hacerme pasar por esto –le dijo Jack con furia y se levantó de la cama para ir por su tableta electrónica. Chase se sorprendió bastante al escuchar un insulto dirigido a él de quien menos lo esperaba pero decidió que lo merecía- ¿Cómo fue que pasamos de "esconderse para besarse" a "de donde vienen los bebes"? –se quejó el albino-

-Oh yo sé de donde vienen los bebes –le dijo Omi y entonces Chase se enderezo de inmediato-

-¿Lo sabes? –le pregunto Jack extrañado-

-Sí. La amiga de Elyon, Alice, me explico que las plantas bebes nacen porque las abejas polinizan a otras plantas y entonces se mezclan y nacen otras plantitas. Y en los animales un macho debe embarazar a una hembra... –Young le pregunto entonces-

-¿Sabes cómo se "embaraza" a una hembra?

-Sí. Cuando un espermatozoide fecunda un ovulo –le explico Omi con tranquilidad y ambos se miraron sorprendidos- Yo solo quería saber por qué se escondían y por qué desaparecían a vec... ¡Ahh! Se van cuando quieren besarse ¿Verdad? –les pregunto con inocencia y Jack solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y la boca abierta- Ohh... Está bien. Buenas noches

-Espera... ¿Quién es Alice? –le pregunto Chase-

-Es una amiga de Elyon que fue a visitarla cuando yo estaba ahí y me explico muchas cosas –sonrió el niño y se acostó finalmente-

Chase y Jack se miraron fijamente largo rato, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado

-¿Acabamos de darle la primera parte de "La charla"? –pregunto el pelirrojo, incomodo-

-No lo sé. No quiero escuchar mencionar esas dos palabras de nuevo –gruño Young y se acostó al lado del niño. Jack paso la mano por su cabello, sobrepasado, y regreso su tableta al sofá donde la había dejado ¿Él, un chico que acababa de dejar la adolescencia le había dado "La charla" a un niño en la pre pubertad? ¡¿Cómo había llegado a eso?! ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué él? Habría llorado de no ser porque Chase estaba ahí... Chase ¿Por qué no le había explicado él? Omi era prácticamente su hijo, él era el responsable del niño y...- Deja de pensar en eso y duérmete ya Spicer –el albino gruño algo pero decidió que necesitaba dormir-

-No estás ayudando en nada con esto –le dijo con molestia-

-¿Estás enojado? –le pregunto Chase con una sonrisilla-

-¿Enojado? Claro que no ¿Por qué debía estarlo? –respondió con sarcasmo- ¿Porque tengo que ser yo el responsable de un niño el cual tú decidiste llevar a tu casa? ¿Porque soy yo quien se encarga de él en todo lo que no es artes marciales? ¿Porque acabo de hacer algo que corresponde hacer a los padres lo que en este caso serías tu solamente? ¡Claro que no estoy enojado!

-Jack... –comenzó el guerrero con cansancio-

-Olvídalo. Es tu casa, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Olvide que no soy nadie para meterme en eso... –le dijo con voz dolida y Young recordó que, de nuevo, no había podido hablar con él sobre lo que había entre ellos- Yo solo soy el compañero de piso en turno –susurro-

-Spicer...

-Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir a la nave –y se levantó, se echó el saco encima y fue a la puerta-

-No te irás. No puedes dormir solo –gruño- Solo regresa a la cama y duérmete, mañana hablaremos sobre esto –pero el pelirrojo tomo la manija-

-No te he pedido nada desde que estamos juntos Chase –le dijo con voz neutra- No dije nada cuando te ibas y tardabas días en regresar, no dije nada cuando trajiste a Omi, no dije nada cuando pasabas más tiempo con él que conmigo porque sé y entiendo que no tengo un lugar tan importante como él en tu vida pero, por favor, dame esto... Hasta mañana –se despidió y Young lo escucho dar tres pasos y comenzar a correr hasta que el sonido de sus pasos se perdió entre los corredores-

Sabía que no debía dejar las cosas así pero no tenía idea de cómo arreglar eso. Podría ir tras él y detenerlo pero entonces tendría que hablar sobre su relación y no estaba listo para eso... Podría decirle algo como "Te quiero" Pero después de todo eso no se sentía seguro de mantenerse firme estando frente a él... Probablemente lo insultaría por comportarse de ese modo y ser débil... Lo arruinaría, estaba seguro, igual que Dashi cuando conoció a esa niña de la aldea a la que le pego con un bambú porque le gustaba... Si, era algo que venía de familia...

Paso la noche en vela sabiendo que Jack no podría dormir tampoco. Probablemente estuviera llorando... Pequeño gusano débil y emocional ¿Cuándo aprendería? Y sin embargo, la idea de haberlo puesto así por su culpa hizo que su estómago se encogiera... Era por cosas como esas que odiaba sentir...

Apenas salió el sol Omi se removió a su lado y despertó sonriente

-Buenos días Chase. Buenos días Ja... ¿Dónde está Jack?

-Él... –entonces el pelirrojo abrió la puerta y entro con una maleta, completamente vestido-

-Ya despertaste bola de queso –lo saludo el albino-

-¡Te despertaste temprano! –lo señalo Omi- ¿Cómo?

-Oye, que no lo haga normalmente no significa que no pueda hacerlo –se quejó y Omi lo miro extrañado- Bien, tengo sueño y dormiré toda la tarde

-No puedes, iremos al parque de diversiones

-Ah sí. Entonces me iré a dormir temprano. Toma, traje tu ropa, cámbiate para ir a desayunar. Y báñate por favor

-¡Oye!

-Ya, ya. El baño está aquí mismo. Solo apresúrate –lo empujo el pelirrojo y regreso a revisar la maleta-

Se levantó con lentitud y dignidad y decidió acercarse a él. Sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar sólo quería que ocurriera ya para librarse de eso. Jack lo miro y bajo la cabeza de inmediato

-Lo siento... –le dijo el pelirrojo con voz débil, cosa que lo sorprendió- Yo... No debí decir eso ayer, yo... Lo siento... Perdóname por favor...

-Jack... –lo llamo pero el albino no levanto la cara por lo que lo tomo del rostro y lo beso- Puedo tener a cualquier persona calentando mi cama pero eres tú a quien quiero cerca. Y al único al que le permito estas cosas, como el estar cerca de Omi

-Lo sé... Gracias –le sonrió el pelirrojo-

...

No fue una buena idea dejar que Megan escuchara que tenía la nueva cámara digital de las empresas Tohomiko porque apenas la saco su prima se la arrebato de las manos y comenzó a revisarla

-¡Oye!

-¡Es linda! –le dijo Megan con una sonrisa. Por fortuna logro quitársela antes de que se terminara la memoria o peor, borrara las que ya tenía guardadas- ¡Tómame una foto Jack! –prácticamente le ordeno la niña y jalo a Omi para que la acompañara-

-Crecerá para convertirse en una tirana –le dijo Chase y el pelirrojo asintió, convencido de que sería verdad- ¿Cuánto tarda "Todo el día" en un parque de diversiones?

-Hasta las seis de la tarde...

-¡Jack! –le grito enfadada-

-Ya voy su majestad –le dijo molesto y se acercó a ellos. Estaban en la entrada del parque de diversiones y si les tomaba una foto ahí tendrían al cartel promocional como fondo- Bien, acércate más a Omi... Digan "cheese"

-Creí que era "mantequilla" –se quejó el niño-

-¡Vamos adentro! –chillo Megan emocionada en cuanto vio el flash y tomo a Omi de la mano para correr dentro-

-Los perderemos si siguen corriendo así –le dijo el guerrero y Jack se cubrió la cara con la mano, avergonzado- Vamos... No debiste traer la cámara. Tu prima no te dejará en paz...

-No, la necesito –el guerrero lo miro con la duda en el rostro- Tomaremos muchas fotografías para tener recuerdos –le explico el pelirrojo-

-Recuerdos... –susurro Chase con satisfacción mientras entraban y buscaban a ambos niños con la mirada-

El guerrero Heylin noto que la prima de Jack difícilmente lo miraba y evitaba en lo posible acercarse a él pero mientras pasaba el tiempo y Omi lo obligaba a ir de aquí para allá con ellos Megan dejo de tenerle miedo... La niña parecía muy cómoda teniendo a Jack a su lado y no dudaba en tomarlo de la mano para arrastrarlo a algún lugar o para pedirle algo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de por qué el pelirrojo era tan atento con Omi; Megan le pedía casi todo lo que se le cruzaba enfrente, siempre con una sonrisa encantadora. Le pareció obvio que Jack creyera que todos los niños obtuvieran todo lo que quisieran en el momento que lo pedían

-¿Qué hacemos primero? –les pregunto Chase cuando llegaron al centro del parque-

-Quiero subirme a todos los juegos –le dijo Omi-

-Yo también Chase, por favor –sonrió Megan-

-Bien ¿Cuál primero?

Fue difícil ponerse de acuerdo acerca de cuál juego mecánico sería el primero, sobre todo porque Jack lo dejo solo con el par de niños y se fue a un centro de información. Mientras Omi y Megan discutían sobre si era mejor ir al carrusel o a la montaña rusa primero el pelirrojo regreso con un mapa del parque y mordiendo un marcador rojo

-Comenzaremos con este que tiene forma de tazas y de ahí iremos a los troncos... –les dijo y antes de que pudieran replicar les mostro un camino rojo en el mapa- Si seguimos los juegos así los terminaremos todos en un solo día y nos dará tiempo para ver el espectáculo de delfines y comer algo –con eso ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en seguir a Jack-

Había algunos juegos en los que los niños podían subirse juntos y era entonces cuando el pelirrojo les tomaba fotografías a ambos. Cuando llegaron a la montaña rusa tuvieron que subirse a acompañarlos pero Chase decidió sentarse al lado de Megan para conocer un poco más a la niña... Claro, no tomo en cuenta de que la prima de Jack iba a espantarse con el juego y se la paso colgada de su brazo mientras subían la primera pendiente. Le aseguro que todo iba a estar bien y Megan abrió los ojos, asustada pero confiando en él. Curiosamente igual que su primo. Creyó que su Jack gritaría también y lo hizo pero no espantado como pensó sino con diversión igual que Omi y finalmente Megan que levantaba las manos, encantada, mientras él la observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cierto, era divertido, pero no tanto como para gritar y agitarse

-Ahora ustedes y yo les tomaré una foto –les dijo Megan cuando termino el paseo y después de que Omi le dijera algo al oído-

-Pero... –intento hablar el pelirrojo-

-No, no Jackie. Nosotros los esperamos aquí –Jack lo miro buscando ayuda pero no la encontró. Al contrario, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a sentarse- ¡Sonrían! –fue interesante escuchar gritar a su pelirrojo con diversión y aprovecho el momento para besarlo ahí, cosa que el albino le agradeció con una sonrisa enorme-

Después de los juegos mecánicos fueron a ver a los delfines como el pelirrojo había prometido y con ayuda de unas cuantas miradas tiernas de ambos niños los cuidadores aceptaron que Omi y Megan entraran al agua también mientras ellos los observaban de cerca. Luego de eso fueron a un restaurant a comer porque, como Chase auguro cuando los vio nadar como posesos, ambos salieron del agua con mucha hambre. El restaurant era de comida rápida por lo que el guerrero Heylin tuvo que aceptar que Jack comiera lo que quería. No es que pudiera evitarlo porque eso significaría obligarlo a no comer

-¿Podemos ir a los juegos donde ganas cosas? –le pregunto Megan mientras compartía sus papas fritas con Omi-

-¿Juegos donde ganas...? ¿Hay de esos aquí? ¿Cómo en las ferias? –le pregunto a su prima pero en lugar de dejarla responder saco su mapa y lo reviso minuciosamente- Es cierto. Están por el ala oeste... –y apunto hacia la izquierda, donde Chase estaba sentado y sorbiendo el resto de su soda con mirada aburrida- ¿Qué? –pero el guerrero negó- En esos juegos te dan desafíos para ganar cosas –le explico el pelirrojo intentando interesarlo pero el señor dragón no se inmuto-

-¿Podemos ir por favor? -presiono Megan de nuevo y Chase desvió su mirada para verla- Por favor Chase –le sonrió encantadoramente pero no pareció funcionar-

-Yo también quiero ir –le dijo Omi y Young lo miro pero no hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera se sacó la pajilla de la boca-

-Son tres contra uno. Gana la mayoría –sonrió Megan-

-¿Quién te dijo que esto era una democracia? –espeto entonces el guerrero pero la niña lo ignoro-

-Quiero que ganes un conejo de peluche enorme para mí Jackie –le advirtió con dureza y el albino solo la miro-

-¿Yo también puedo tener un peluche enorme? –pregunto Omi con inocencia y Chase tuvo que asentir-

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde cuando llegaron a los juegos con premios y era prácticamente la hora de que las personas comenzaran a salir a pesar de que aún quedaba poco más de una hora para cerrar. Megan corrió de inmediato a donde se exhibía un oso de peluche enorme con un listón amarillo con estrellas rojas y chillo "Este. Este" Por fortuna para el pelirrojo el juego era un de tiros por lo que tomo el rifle y pago por los tres tiros correspondientes, los cuales fallo miserablemente. A la niña le tembló el labio a punto de llorar pero Jack la tranquilizo

-Ahora sé que tan amañada esta la mirilla –le dijo a su prima y pago de nuevo por los tiros solo que, esta vez, le dio al blanco con facilidad-

-¡Wow! Eres genial Jackie –celebro Megan y pidió por el oso sin embargo el dueño dijo que no podía dárselo porque para el oso debía derribar nueve tiros. Jack coloco tres billetes de cien dólares en la mesa del despachador sin decir palabra, tomo las armas y le dio una a su prima, le ordeno a Megan que se las entregara cuando se lo dijera y a Omi le pidió que las sujetara cuando se las diera. Además le dio su teléfono al guerrero Heylin para que tomara el tiempo-

-Ahora –Chase le dio luz verde y Jack comenzó a disparar con certeza y precisión; cuando la munición del rifle se terminó arrojo el vacío a las manos de Omi y le arrebato el lleno a Megan que lo miraba sorprendida... - Cincuenta y seis, cincuenta y siete en... Cincuenta y cinco segundos –contó el guerrero cuando derribo la última de todas las figuras que tenían en exposición- Me parece que tu primo ha ganado lo suficiente como para llevar, al menos, la mitad de la mercancía –le dijo a la niña que miraba a Jack con la boca abierta- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Quiero mi oso! –grito emocionada cuando se recuperó y el hombre tuvo que entregárselo-

-Yo quiero ese panda gigante –les dijo Omi y apunto otra tienda solo que, en esa, era necesario que aros pequeños quedaran ensartados en los cuellos de las botellas

-Esto déjamelo a mí –le dijo Young y Jack asintió, preparando su cámara para el espectáculo-

Después de ganar el panda anunciaron que pronto cerrarían el parque y que debían dirigirse a las salidas. Por fortuna ambos niños estaban cansados y al parecer satisfechos por lo que no se quejaron y caminaron con ellos tranquilamente. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar a la puerta escucharon gritos y vieron desde lejos como un grupo de tres hombres golpeaban a las personas con barras de metal. Megan corrió a abrazar la pierna de su primo y Omi se colocó en posición para intervenir pero entonces otros tres hombres llegaron a donde estaban ellos con las barras en las manos, listas para golpearlos... Jack no pudo evitar sonreír. Chase detuvo sin problema el metal con una sola mano y golpeo al hombre en la cabeza con la barra y también hizo lo mismo con el otro que se acercaba. Omi simplemente salto y le dio una patada en el rostro, desplomándolo de inmediato y sin esfuerzo

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes y el pelirrojo vio a uno de los hombres sacar una pistola. Algo dentro de sí le dijo que era suficiente y se inclinó para sacar su arma; la había colocado en su pie izquierdo para que su pantalón la cubriera y no tener problema si lo revisaban al entrar

-Cierren los ojos y cúbranse los oídos –les dijo a ambos niños pero los dos abrieron la boca para protestar- Ahora –ordeno con dureza y Megan y Omi obedecieron-

Justo cuando el hombre apunto al tipo que tenía en el piso Jack levanto su arma y disparo, dándole directamente en la cien. Los gritos aumentaron y toda la gente se aplasto para poder salir, pasando encima del cuerpo del agresor. De entre la gente comenzaron a acercarse más hombres que parecían ser amigos del ahora muerto y los miraron con odio

-Destan –le dijo Chase y Jack cabeceo-

-No importa lo que escuchen no abran los ojos –les dijo a ambos niños y apunto- ¿Debería matarlos? –le pregunto a su pareja y Chase asintió-

-Son solo escoria repugnante –y los ocho tipos que se acercaron terminaron con balas en medio de los ojos- Me desharé de los cuerpos –Young los incinero con fuego negro y desaparecieron como si jamás hubiera existido- Me parece que será necesario adelantar la reunión con los monjes

Dejaron a Megan en su casa y Leon los despidió preocupado. Tomaron la nave de Jack para regresar a China porque Chase ya había usado magia y no querían arriesgarse a usar más. En el camino el pelirrojo llamo a Kimiko a su celular y le conto lo que había pasado y le pidió que se encargara de reunir a todos otra vez.

Como el camino era de un par de horas Omi se quedó dormido de inmediato, abrazando a su enorme panda y Chase lo obligo a poner el piloto automático; se recostó cuan largo era en el asiento delantero y Jack se colocó encima de él para dormir un rato también... Era agradable. Nunca habían hecho eso de solo dormir y resultaba en algo interesante también y no aburrido como siempre creyó

Cuando llegaron al templo Xiaolin todos los del lado Heylin y los monjes más Fung y Guan los estaban esperando. Cuando bajaron Omi estaba frotándose los ojos y Jack bostezando

-¡Omi! –lo saludaron sus amigos, Leyton y Dojo y el pequeño corrió con ellos también-

-¿Te estas dejando crecer el cabello? –le pregunto Kimiko y Omi se tocó la cabeza, algo sonrojado-

-Sí... –respondió avergonzado-

-Vaya... Te pareces más a Chase ahora –apunto el dragoncillo-

-¿Qué ocurrió? –les pregunto Wuya-

-Destan otra vez –le dijo Chase- Los mortales ya están resintiendo los efectos de su poder. Jack acaba de asesinar a once hombres que comenzaron a atacar inocentes en un parque de diversiones en Roma –todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero el pelirrojo los ignoro y bostezo de nuevo-

-¿En Roma? –le pregunto Clay y Omi asintió-

-Fuimos a un parque de diversiones porque hicimos un trato. Y Megan fue con nosotros –Kimiko le pregunto quién era Megan- La prima de Jack –entonces la dragón del fuego de imagino una versión femenina de Jack Spicer y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Hasta que recordó que ya la habían conocido antes...- ¡Y tomamos muchas fotos! –sonrió Omi y les mostro la primera imagen donde él y Megan estaban en la entrada del parque de diversiones-

-¿Es la nueva cámara digital de mi papá? –le pregunto Kimiko y Jack se acercó a quitárselas-

-Tohomiko-san me la envió como cortesía –le dijo el pelirrojo y le quito la cámara a Omi-

-¡Oye!

-No. Tú y Chase son unas máquinas destructoras de tecnología –y esta vez fue el guerrero Heylin quien protesto- Tú me rompiste ya cinco cámaras y no quiero que esta sea la sexta mientras que el señor de toda la oscuridad hizo explotar mi portátil

-Fue un evento desafortunado en el que no tuve nada que ver como ya te he explicado treinta y siete veces más. Estas difamándome sin fundamento –replico mordaz-

-La destruiste dos veces –apunto Jack con saña y Young gruño- El punto es que, a menos que sean SUS cosas, no tocarán nada de tecnología que sea de MI propiedad. Voy a dejar esto adentro ¿Esta bien? –les dijo a los monjes y entro a un edificio, que resultó ser el dormitorio. Dejo la cámara sobre una mesa enana y salió de nuevo-

-Bien. Ahora todos estamos advertidos a no darles tecnología a ese par pero ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer entonces con Destan? –pregunto la bruja- Ya nivelamos el número en ambos bandos ¿No? ¿Por qu...?

De pronto un terremoto los interrumpió, sacudiendo el suelo de arriba abajo... Una sombra comenzó a emerger de la tierra y Destan comenzó a aparecer lentamente frente a ellos casi transparente

-Hora de jugar... –susurro con maldad y criaturas negras parecidas al parasito que Jack tenía en la espalda salieron de él como cucarachas, se unieron en diferentes grupos y formaron otras criaturas más grandes y asquerosas-

Jack se quedó de pie para sacar sus armas mientras Omi y Chase se lanzaron a atacar. Los monjes no se quedaron atrás y hasta Wuya y Rafael comenzaron a atacar con magia. Sin embargo a pesar de atacarlas las criaturas volvían a formarse. El pelirrojo sintió un pinchazo en su espalda pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que le causaba el parasito. Tomo sus armas y apunto a uno de los animales que se acercaba a él

-No lo dañaras –dijo la voz de Destan pero el albino lo ignoro y disparo, haciendo pedazos a la criatura que, a diferencia de las otras con las que estaban peleando, no se reintegró- ¿Cómo...?

-Le pedí a mi tío que es sacerdote que bendijera mis armas, para no errar los tiros –sonrió Jack con arrogancia y siguió disparándole a los que se acercaban. De pronto la sombra se desvaneció como polvo y volvió a aparecer pero los monjes se detuvieron de inmediato y, sin esperarlo, Raimundo ataco a Omi-

-¿Qué tal un "Todos contra todos"? –Jermaine se unió a Raimundo para atacar a Omi y el resto de los monjes se dividieron para atacar-

Clay y Kimiko fueron tras Wuya y Rafael mientras que Leyton corrió por Jack. Fung y Guan se lanzaron por Chase y pronto todos estaban peleando otra vez

Por suerte para Jack siempre había sido muy rápido y escurridizo por lo que podía esquivar a Leyton pero nunca fue muy fuerte por lo que utilizo el mango de su arma para detener los golpes, haciendo que el niño se lastimara al golpearlo.

Chase estaba resistiendo los ataques de ambos maestros. Fung comenzó a lanzarle patadas al rostro y el guerrero Heylin se cubrió usando sus brazos empero Guan aprovecho que estaba distraído y lo golpeo en la espalda usando su lanza. Young aflojo las rodillas por el impacto pero no toco el suelo, saltó para alejarse de ellos y Guan fue tras él sin embargo Kimiko fue lanzada con magia por Wuya y choco contra su antiguo compañero, llevándoselo de paso hasta chocar contra una de las paredes. Fung apareció sobre su cabeza y Chase lo esquivo rodando hacia la izquierda. Desde el suelo le lanzo una patada que impacto directo en su estómago y lo sofoco pero cuando estaba por darle el golpe para dejarlo inconsciente un ataque de fuego lo detuvo. Kimiko se había recuperado y le lanzaba enormes ráfagas de fuego azul que apenas pudo esquivar. Fue en uno de sus giros cuando vio a Guan atacar a Spicer con su lanza

-¡Jack! –iba a ir con él cuando Fung lo tomo del brazo y lo derribo, dándole una vuelta en el aire. Se levantó de un salto y esquivo la siguiente bola de fuego de Kimiko mientras su Jack apenas podía escapar de los ataques de Guan- ¡Dispárale! –le grito. Prefería ir a buscar a otro guerrero a que Guan terminara asesinándolo-

Su antiguo compañero lanzo la hoja para que atravesar al albino pero Jack logro tirarse al suelo y esquivarlo. Entonces tomo la punta de la lanza con la cadena que le permitía regresar y se levantó, corrió a donde estaba Guan y se dejó caer, deslizándose a su lado y enredando la cadena en sus piernas de manera que el monje cayó al piso. El pelirrojo se levantó y corrió a golpearlo con el mango de su arma en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente

Chase sonrió con satisfacción al ver como su Jack había logrado vencer a un monje guerrero con cientos de años de experiencia en peleas... Kimiko se lanzó contra él y pronto los tuvo encima de nuevo

Omi por su parte estaba peleando contra Raimundo y Jermaine pero no le estaba yendo muy bien porque no quería lastimar a sus amigos. Jermaine comenzó a lanzarle golpes y puñetazos que el pequeño resistió con sus manos y brazos sin embargo Rai aprovecho la distracción y los rodeo con un círculo de aire. De pronto Omi sintió que no podía respirar y cayó de rodillas, asfixiándose igual que Jermaine pero un ataque de fuego que Rafael logro desviar atravesó el círculo, deshaciéndolo lo suficiente como para alcanzar a tomar aire

-¡Agua!

Omi le lanzo un látigo de agua a Jermaine y su amigo quedo inconsciente en el momento, entonces Raimundo se lanzó contra él y comenzaron a pelear. Omi siempre lo había sabido pero se empeñó en negarlo todo el tiempo; Rai era tan fuerte como él y hasta un poco más porque su amigo sabía usar trucos, cosa que él no podía hacer... En uno de los giros que dio para esquivar una patada de Raimundo vio a Jack pelear contra Guan y se preocupó; Jack no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él. Dio un paso para correr a ayudarle pero una ráfaga de viento lo levanto del suelo varios metros y lo dejo caer. Omi invoco su elemento y usando un chorro de agua detuvo su velocidad para aterrizar suavemente y no estrellarse pero apenas toco el piso Raimundo lo golpeo, arrojándolo varios metros... Cuando Rai estuvo encima de él Jack apareció y recibió el golpe en su costado. Omi arrojo un látigo de agua para alejar a su amigo y se acercó al pelirrojo que tenía una rodilla en el piso y se sujetaba las costillas, adolorido

-¡Cosa! –grito Omi cuando una de las criaturas de Destan se lanzó desde el frente a ellos pero el albino le disparo con rapidez, volándolo en pedazos-

Raimundo apareció de nuevo y el pequeño tomo posición pero Jack lo arrojo a un lado y le lanzo una patada al brasileño, justo en medio de sus piernas. Rai se encogió por el golpe y el pelirrojo lo pateo en el rostro, arrojándolo al piso, noqueado

-Eso es por todas las veces que me golpeaste antes... Nunca más vuelvas a ponerme un dedo encima –le advirtió al inconsciente dragón del aire y Omi lo miro sorprendido- ¿Qué?

-Tus patadas son buenas

-Chase dice que tengo piernas fuertes porque soy bueno para correr (y huir) –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y de pronto Kimiko cayó encima de su líder, desmayada también. El dragón Heylin se acercó a ellos, ya había terminado con Fung. Un momento después un fogonazo verde exploto a su lado y Clay estaba en el piso mientras un cansado Rafael lo miraba desde arriba, jadeando y con fuego verde en las manos-

-¡Que aprendiz tan inteligente tengo! –celebro Wuya y lo abrazo contra su pecho, asfixiándolo-

Vlad, ciclope y Katnappe estaban en una esquina, peleando contra las criaturas todavía y ni siquiera el rayo de cíclope podía detenerlas así que Jack apunto y le disparo a las cinco "cosas" como las llamaba Omi y las destruyo...

Raimundo se removió y se despertó despacio. Ambos guerreros se prepararon pero el dragón del viento se sentó, preguntándoles que había pasado. Poco a poco todos fueron despertando y preguntándose qué había sucedido.

Entonces Destan rió con voz grave y más criaturas aparecieron a su lado

-Devorare sus almas... Empezando con la tuya pelirrojo ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo jamás quisiste venir a mí a pesar de lo mucho que te presione? –Jack frunció el ceño-

-Lo hiciste a propósito... Lo del parásito

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué crees que sentías como un dolor el que yo ejecutara mi poder? Fue una desgracia lo del disparo; termino lastimando a mi criatura y en su dolor clavo sus garras en tus riñones. Fue por eso que te diste cuenta... Una lástima porque me gusta tu energía. Es explosiva y fresca... Joven. Pero ahora, es hora de terminar

* * *

*Para los que no leyeron el lemmon será difícil entender lo curioso de esto así que, sólo para propósitos de información relevante: Chase y Jack hicieron cosas sucias con el jabón líquido xD

**Jack y yo tenemos todo listo para el próximo capítulo; será lo que habíamos esperado y temido. No se como reaccionara Chase a esto pero, a medida que se calme, le haré saber todo igual que a ustedes. Por el momento recuerden; Sin importarlo que pase y cuanto los amenace un FURIOSO y DOLIDO Señor Dragón Heylin, ustedes no tienen idea de donde estamos ¿Okey? Listo ¡Los quiero por esto! **

* * *

**Apocalypse**

**-Extras-**

**Hablemos de sexo:**

**Para Chase Young**

Había una chica bonita en la aldea a la que comenzó a frecuentar durante el tiempo libre que su maestro les regalaba entre los entrenamientos. Era una chica simpática, bonita, callada, responsable, servicial, obediente y sobre todo, era una chica valiente que no temió besarlo primero

Chase apenas había dejado atrás la adolescencia pero habiéndose criado en un templo Xiaolin su experiencia con las mujeres y en temas sentimentales o carnales lo colocaban, básicamente, como un adolescente. Fue por eso que la chica tuvo que dar el primer paso. Y el segundo. Y el tercero... Y siendo él tan buen alumno no se negó jamás a ninguna lección que la chica quiso darle

Ese día por la mañana Hannibal Roy Bean le ofreció beber de la sopa Lao Mang Long pero Chase había dudado; Quería ser el mejor guerrero y esa podía ser su oportunidad sin embargo ¿Cómo podía abandonar el templo que lo crio y cuido como a un hijo?

-Acérquense jóvenes monjes –su maestro los llamo esa tarde, Dashi y Guan se sentaron a su lado, dejándolo a él en medio- Es hora de una lección que había dejado pospuesta hasta este momento… -los tres se miraron con extrañez- Hoy hablaremos... De sexo –se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo mientras que a su lado Guan y Dashi se pusieron más cómodos- En realidad no es algo complicado. Simplemente tomas a una chica suavemente y ¡La empujas contra la pared y...! –su cerebro se desconectó luego de eso y vio con horror toda la mímica en cámara lenta. Su subconsciente lo traiciono comparando lo visto con lo hecho y su estómago se revolvió- ¡Y cuando este por venirse le tomas los senos y...!

Supo que debió quedar en shock luego de eso porque lo siguiente que supo es que Dashi estaba haciendo muecas como si contuviera el vómito y Guan tenía cara de haber olfateado algo asqueroso

-Es por eso que cuando no tienen cuidado con el sexo pueden enfermarse y terminar como nuestro amigo el señor Yao -¿Cuándo había llegado otra persona y porque el hombre se estaba quitando el pant...?-

Su mente grito en horror al ver lo que debió haber sido la hombría del caballero, ahora una verruga enorme y negra.

Sus ojos se posaron en su propia entrepierna inconscientemente ¿Y si el también...? ¡No! ¡No quería perder su hombría! ¡Quería ser padre en el futuro!

-O también como nuestro amigo el señor Shien -¿Otro tipo sin pantalón? ¿Qué...?-

-Oh mi Dios –susurro Dashi con vacío horror a su lado y Guan se desmayó-

Esa noche, al aceptar la sopa Lao Mang Long, se prometió a si mismo que jamás estaría con alguien hasta asegurarse de que la sopa pudiera protegerlo de todo. De absolutamente todo. Y de que, algún día, cuando fuera padre, no traumatizaría a sus hijos con una charla tan gráfica sobre sexo**  
**

* * *

**Sólo como dato: **

**Un personaje del FanFic de AliceXS "El camino a casa" (¿Te gustan los misterios y no temes Universos Alternativos? ¡Lee este FanFic!) Esta de visita conmigo; Es un AU/OC La personalidad sádica de Chase Young y se llama Edward Young (Oh si, bipolaridad)... Y es un bastardo sexy... Me ayudo bastante con lo de búsqueda de información sobre el pasado de Chase... Creo que se ha ganado una recompensa ¿Un beso? ¡Oh Edward! Eso es atrevido** *besa mi mano. Bastardo sexy, adulador, irresistible...*

_-¿Por qué estás haciéndoles saber sobre MI pasado?_

**Oh Chase, es algo que todos necesitan saber** _*Chase y Edward se miran. Chasie no esta feliz con la idea de ver a alguien idéntico a él y con personalidad parecida revoloteando a mi alrededor. Edward capta eso, sale a hacer algo a la cocina* _

_-Por supuesto que no. Caminar y hablar apropiadamente, eso es algo de lo que todos necesitan saber, mi pasado es algo que va más allá de eso. _

**Ya, ya, vaya Reina del Drama. Lo dejaré hasta aquí ¿Contento?**

_-¡Claro que no! No estoy satisfecho en absoluto ¡Ahora ya lo saben! _

**B-I-E-N. No volveré a subirlo otra vez...**

_-No estás entendiendo el punto. Tal vez has olvidado que soy capaz de asesinarte con facilidad..._

**Si, si ¡Oh mira! ¿Esa es mi hermana con pie de plátano y triple chocolate que prepare esta mañana? ***Para los que lo ignoran: Chase=Adicto al chocolate*** ¿Y esa es una mirada de codicia en tu cara?**

_-El nombre de tu hermana era "Jocy" ¿Cierto?_

**Sip. Me sorprende que lo recuerdes cuando... _*Chase salió corriendo cuando le dije que sí* _**

-_¡Ven Jocy! Tu hermana mayor me ha permito todo el postre de su casa _

**¡Mamá! ¡Un hombre japonés con cabello verde se quiere robar mi pie!**

_-*WTF?!* Por su cara, estoy segura de que eso es lo Chase que piensa (discúlpala, aún no sabe distinguir razas, para ella todos los orientales son japoneses), pero la va a tener difícil; mi hermana tiene los colmillos tan desarrollados que ya sospecho que sea una vampira encubierta o algo. Además, es tan adicta al chocolate como el mismo Young... _

**Ahora mamá sospecha de que haya personas chinas, niños amarillos y albinos pelirrojos paseándose por la casa... Esto se pondrá interesante... ¡Uh! Chase hizo llorar a Jocy, eso no se hace... A-ja, mamá ha sacado el rifle. Curioso, las balas atraviesan la ropa pero no la piel de Young aunque de seguro le saldrá un hematoma, después de todo lo recibió a quemaropa... Me pregunto cuantas descargas dará mamá antes de darse cuenta de esto... ¡Uuuhhh! Llego la caballería; la abuela esta de visita... Wow. Jocy acaba de morder la mano de Chase, le arranco un pedazo de guante y creo que... Sip, Lord Dragón esta sangrando... Es increíble que siga sosteniendo el postre a pesar de estar recibiendo disparos y tener colgada de su mano a una niña que tiene intensiones de arrancarle la carne. Mn, abuela esta recitando algo que suena sospechosamente a un conjuro de repulsión. Preveo migrañas en Chasielandia si la abuela lo consigue... ¡Oh! Edward me ha traído un poco de pie y limonada para disfrutar del espectáculo ¡Cómo adoro a este hombre! ¿Qué tal un beso en la mejilla? Sip, parece que estuvo bien n_n No sé... ¿Debería decirle a Chase que tengo como cinco más de ese pie en el refrigerador? Edward dice que no, y que deberíamos estar grabando esto para la posteridad ¿He dicho ya lo mucho que adoro a este hombre? **

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**Alysce (** Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia n_n ¡Jackie es también mi personaje favorito! Aunque no se nota por la manera en que lo trato, pobrecillo TT_TT ¿Verdad que Omi se ve lindo con Jackie y Chase? Aww, me encantan :love: Gracias por considerar mi historia entre tus favoritos, siempre me emociona saber que mis desvaríos le agradan a alguien más n_n Me esforzaré para que la historia siga siendo interesante ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y por dejarme saber tu opinión ¡Nos leemos! :D **)**

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Saludos nueva tutora de Omi! Me alegra que estés enseñándole tantas cosas al niño; No queremos que crezca con ideas extrañas ¿Verdad? Xd ¡Bien por ti! Oh no, a Alice no le gusto lo que escribí antes pero ya lo modifique en base a su descripción de si misma n_n ¿Te sorprende mis conocimientos del Vaticano? Bueno, no es de extrañarse, actualmente estoy bastante comprometida con ayudar a la Iglesia por una promesa que le hice al Jefe de Allá Arriba cambio de un favor ¿No es curioso como todo tiende a funcionar a manera de trueque? Oh bueno, no importa, puedo darte clases de religión o estructuración jerárquica de la Iglesia Católica si quieres xDDD Solo para compensar que seas tan buena maestra con Omi. Por último dos cosas: A) ¡Gracias por leer! B) ¿Puedes revisar tu correo? Te enviaré un mensaje privado porque quiero decirte algo -más bien, quiero pedirte/secuestrarte algo pero, es raro, me explicaré con detalle en el correo ¿Oki? Nos leemos :D **********************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! Es horrible tener el tiempo limitado x_x ¿Qué tal la interacción de Chase con mi familia, después de los extras? Edward estaba muy divertido aunque yo temía que terminara con la casa hecha trizas... Sip, los padres de Jackie fueron los únicos realmente malos con él ¿Te gusto la explicación del "por qué" sabía disparar? ¡Me alegro! n_n Mn, Chasie esta por terminarse el tercer pie -lo sé, yo también estoy de "¿En serio? ¿Puedes comer tanto?"- Creo que haré unos cuantos más, solo porque me da algo de culpa que mi hermana lo haya mordido xD ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**


	14. Sacrificio

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**Saludos!**

**Mucha información en este nuevo capítulo sin embargo para no arruinarles la sorpresa y para tener tiempo de escondernos no diré mucho, excepto que espero disfruten el nuevo capí**

**Nos leemos al final**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Sacrificio**

Destan seguía siendo una sombra difícilmente visible, sobre todo en la oscuridad que los rodeaba... Después de la pelea que habían librado entre ellos y contra las criaturas oscuras estaban demasiado maltrechos y cansados como para enfrentarse a otro enemigo más.

Katnappe, Vlad, y ciclope estaban de su propio lado. Rafael seguía al lado de Wuya, leal y firme como era él. El maestro Fung y Guan estaban al lado de sus jóvenes aprendices y Omi estaba frente a él. Jack estaba más cerca del pequeño y lo vio sujetarse el costado, respirando pesadamente por el dolor del golpe y de su espalda

La sombra que era Destan coloco sus enormes brazos en el piso y les sonrió con malignidad, mostrando sus afilados colmillos devoradores de almas

-Tanto tiempo desde que no encontraba oponentes tan divertidos y manipulables... –sonrió el ser- Chase Young –la cabeza apenas se giró para verlo- Si hubieses permanecido más tiempo con Bean ahora serías ya un verdadero demonio Heylin, hubieses sido de verdad perfecto bajo mis órdenes a diferencia de Hannibal... Pero me alegra que no lo seas, porque así mi plan funcionará –Destan se removió inquieto, desperezándose- Quiero que recuerdes a alguien; una linda jovencita que se enamoró de ti –el demonio soplo levemente y un circulo de magia apareció frente a él mostrando la imagen de una bonita chica china- Después de tu afiliación al lado Heylin la pequeña niña no pudo encontrarte más por lo que jamás pudo decirte que esperaba un hijo tuyo... Dio a luz un saludable varón, a quien le dio el nombre de Omi

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Jack y de muchos otros guerreros que lo escucharon. El pelirrojo vio espantado la cara de sorpresa atroz del guerrero Heylin y también la del pequeño.

-Hace varios siglos en el pasado el ave ying-ying de Hannibal escucho que un pequeño llamado Omi, terriblemente parecido a Dashi, los había visitado desde mil quinientos años en el futuro así que se me ocurrió que debía enviarlo ahí en primer lugar –la imagen mostro a la mujer ser perseguida y muerta por un oscuridad sin forma. Él bebe lloraba con fuerza en sus brazos sin vida- Por desgracia no controlo este mundo todavía pero poseo el poder sobre otros cientos de dimensiones más... Cierto es que desconozco si guardas algún sentimiento por tu compañero de habitación pero sé que si me deshago de tu hijo no lo soportarás...

Todo paso demasiado rápido

El círculo de magia se hizo más grande y fue directo hacia Omi hasta detenerse frente a él. De pronto el circulo se convirtió en un portal que succiono el aire y todo a su alrededor incluyendo al pequeño que intento soportar la fuerza

-¡Omi! –grito Chase al ver como la puerta lo absorbía sin poder hacer nada pero, en el último momento, vio a Jack sujetar el cuello de la camisa de Omi y desaparecer junto con él. El guerrero Heylin corrió para sujetarlos pero era demasiado tarde, apenas atrapo el humo denso que formaba el portal o espejo o lo que fuera-

-Dos al precio de uno –sonrió Destan- Morirán en unas horas. Disfruta viendo sus últimos momentos –y con eso desapareció pero no así el portal que se transformó en una pantalla-

Vio a Jack chocar de espaldas dolorosamente contra el suelo y desorientarse un momento; maldijo un poco y se incorporó para buscar al pequeño-

...

-¡Ah Demonios! –se quejó el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que había aterrizado con la espalda contra el duro piso- Eso dolió... ¿Omi? ¡Omi!

-Aquí –el niño lo miro desde arriba y Jack se sentó finalmente, buscando entre su chaqueta negra sus dos armas y la coloco en los bolsillos especiales de su pantalón- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una dimensión alterna probablemente –gruño Jack con molestia y se levantó- Ahora no te separes de mí. Si antes Chase te sobreprotegía ahora va a estar insoportable "Omi esto, Omi aquí, Omi allá..." –imito la voz del guerrero Heylin y un momento después se dio cuenta de que no fue buena idea decir eso- Yo...

-Entonces... Chase Young es de verdad mi padre... Y mi madre... Mi madre... –Omi se sentó en el pasto y tallo sus ojos con la manga de su camisa. Jack lo miro llorar incómodo y en un arranque de paternalismo que solo había sentido con su prima Megan una vez se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo, acercándolo hacia él-

-Escucha bola de queso –comenzó el pelirrojo con voz tranquila, o al menos eso intento- Sobre Chase no es un gran impacto. Después de todo, todos creían que era tu papá desde el principio –lo ánimo Spicer aunque por dentro estuviera retorciéndose de dolor ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era siempre Omi antes que él en lo que se refería a Chase?- Y en lo que respecta a tu madre... –sin embargo, aunque lo intentara, no podía odiarlos. Amaba demasiado a Chase y entendía a Omi porque él también llevaba una relación extraña con sus padres- No la conozco ni tengo idea de cómo era pero estoy seguro de que era muy valiente y fuerte, porque intento protegerte hasta el final... Y por su memoria es que tú tienes que luchar por sobrevivir ¿Entendido? –Omi asintió con la cabeza y terminó de secarse las lágrimas-

-¿Cómo vamos a regresar? –le pregunto el niño-

-Necesito al menos una semana para reconstruir el portal dimensional que tengo en casa. Eso claro si tengo todas las herramientas... Pero no te preocupes, nos sacaré de aquí, lo prometo –Omi sonrió y se puso en pie de un salto-

-¡Mira! ¡Personas! –Jack observo al horizonte donde Omi apuntaba y vio a un grupo de gente acercarse a paso lento y extraño- Iré a pedirles ayuda

-Espera, no... –pero el niño ya estaba a medio camino de ellos- Caminan demasiado extraño... –noto Jack y fue corriendo detrás de él-

-Buenas tardes amables habitantes ¿Podrían indicarme por favor donde puedo...? ¿Uh? ¿Por qué...?

AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH

-AAAAHHHHHH –grito Omi espantado cuando una de las personas se arrojó encima de él- ¡No me comas mi...! –pero no acabo de gritar cuando un disparo paso por encima de su cabeza, atravesando el cráneo del otro-

Jack lo sujeto por el cuello de su camisa y lo levanto sin trabajo para apretarlo contra su pecho mientras que con su mano libre le disparaba en la cabeza a todos los que se acercaban. Omi levanto la vista para ver la expresión firme y fría de Jack al dispararles a los hombres extraños

-¿Por qué...?

-Son zombis Omi, ya están muertos. Además creo que les hacemos un favor; yo no estaría cómodo si mi cuerpo anduviera pululando por ahí después de morir... Se me terminaron las balas –se quejó el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver los cadáveres frente a él-

Se dio cuenta de que parecían policías y se inclinó sobre ellos ante la mirada asustada de Omi. Reviso sus bolsillos y sus armas, de todos ellos. Le quito el cinturón a uno y reunió todas las balas y cartuchos para guardarlos además de un rifle y municiones suficientes. Le advirtió que no se alejara porque aún no sabía diferenciar entre vivos y zombis lo que era peligroso

Jack apenas noto de que estaban en medio de un bosque nada espeso. Al principio creyó que los arboles no dejaban pasar la luz solar pero al levantar la vista vio que ya estaba a punto de caer la noche. Le dijo que debían aprovechar lo que quedara de luz y seguir avanzando; con suerte saldrían del bosque y encontrarían un pueblo y si no, acamparían para pasar la noche ahí

Omi se preguntó varias veces sí podrían regresar con sus amigos. En voz alta. Preocupando bastante a Jack. Tanto que el pelirrojo detuvo su caminar obligándolo a detenerse también y coloco una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura, lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a mirarlo a la cara

Era increíble lo mucho que Omi había crecido en los últimos meses... Su cabello estaba creciendo rápidamente y, como Dojo le había dicho, con cabello se parecía aún más a Chase. A su papá. Tiempo atrás, cuando le dijo que lo dejara crecer no fue por una razón en específico, solo por practicidad; estaban en movimiento constantemente y no tenían tiempo para cosas superficiales...

Por esa misma razón había tenido que abandonar su maquillaje y gabardina; si sudaba el negro se corría y entonces debía lavarse la cara y ponerlo otra vez para que a los cinco minutos pasara lo mismo. Su gabardina larga (en palabras de Chase) le daba "Un gran punto de agarre a su enemigo" por lo que tuvo que deshacerse de ambos. Lo único que le quedaban eran sus anteojos naranjas que seguían colgados a su cuello...Los quería demasiado. Y todos sabían eso

-Regresaremos Omi. Yo haré que regresemos, lo prometo

-Pero... –era difícil. Si hubiera estado solo se habría tirado a llorar su mala suerte y después habría buscado solucionarlo pero con Omi ahí tenía que ser el fuerte, el inteligente, el sabio... El responsable-

Chase era el padre de Omi. Eso lo sabía incluso antes de que Destan lo dijera... Dudaba mucho poder ser también un padre para él pero, desde que se mudó a la ciudadela vio a Omi como su muy molesto hermano menor. Y lo quería como tal

-Mira... Hagamos un trato –se quitó sus anteojos del cuello y los sostuvo entre los dos- Son tuyos ahora; cuando regresemos con ellos vuelven conmigo pero si Chase y Wuya nos encuentran antes siguen siendo tuyos ¿De acuerdo? –Omi lo miro sorprendido-

-¿Crees que vengan por nosotros? –le pregunto Omi esperanzado-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya deben estar en camino –el niño sonrió finalmente y se colgó los anteojos al cuello-

-Los cuidaré bien Jack –le dijo y se adelantó de nuevo corriendo-

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se borró en cuanto Omi se alejó lo suficiente ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan mal al mentirle? Porque eso había hecho; le mintió. Aunque estuvieran buscándolos les llevaría una eternidad dar con ellos

-Son cientos de dimensiones distintas con mundos tan poblados como el nuestro. Buscarnos es querer encontrar una aguja en una infinidad de pajares... –Jack se levantó y se echó el rifle al hombro- Estamos jodidos... Realmente jodidos... Pudiste evitarlo Jackie –se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Quién te manda a enamorarte de guerreros lagartos Heylin inmortales?

...

-¡Encuéntralos! –gritó Chase Young haciendo temblar a Wuya y al Orbe del espía por igual. Había tenido que ir a su hogar por el objeto y obligo a la bruja a localizar a Jack y a Omi mientras seguían viéndolos por la imagen que Destan les dejo-

-Pero, Jack tiene razón, son cientos de dimensiones distintas y...

-¡ENCUÉNTRALOS! –rugió y Wuya se concentró en hacerlo para salvar su vida. La ira de Chase no era algo a lo que se quisiera enfrentar, y la tensión de tener a los preocupados monjes a su alrededor no ayudaba mucho tampoco-

-Haga su mayor esfuerzo Wuya, por favor –le pidió su aprendiz con voz cálida y la bruja asintió, concentrándose al máximo para localizar su chi-

...

Para cuando consiguieron salir del bosque la noche ya había caído sobre ellos. Por fortuna la luna creciente y miles de estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas, ayudándolos en su camino y permitiéndoles avanzar sin tener que usar luz o fuego para guiarse.

En el camino habían encontrado a más zombis y Jack se terminó las municiones del rifle en ellos por lo que ahora solo cargaba sus armas y los cartuchos que había recogido antes... Omi tenía la orden de cubrirse los oídos y cerrar los ojos siempre que Jack se preparaba para disparar; el pelirrojo no quería que se acostumbrara a cosas como esas

A unos trescientos metros del lugar donde salieron se alzaba una pequeña capilla con una solitaria luz roja encendida en su interior. Jack decidió entrar a la Iglesia porque sabía que, aunque estuviera vacía, tarde o temprano llegaría alguien. Además, necesitaban refugio para pasar la noche

La capilla era realmente sencilla, con menos de una docena de bancas ordenadas en el espacio además de la silla de piedra donde el sacerdote debía sentarse sin embargo había algo en el ambiente que simplemente no le gusto... El pelirrojo camino hacia el altar, donde la vela cubierta con una pantalla roja brillaba. Coloco una rodilla en el piso e internamente rogó que las oraciones de su tío fueran suficientes como para recibir ayuda en ese aprieto. De pronto escucho un gruñido a su espalda y se giró asustado pero solo vio a Omi tras él, frotándose el estomago

-Tengo hambre

Por lo general solía cargar con comida siempre que salía de casa, era algo que ni siquiera Chase había podido quitarle, pero se habían terminado casi todo en la tarde mientras caminaban por el bosque ¿Qué hacer ahora?

-Creo que tengo algo por aquí, déjame ver... –saco de su bolsillo dos paquetes de barras integrales que su pareja le había obligado a comer además de goma de mascar y la botella de agua que casi tenían a la mitad. En su otro bolsillo guardaba un poco de pudín y lo saco también- Toma, come esto

-¿Incluso el pudín? –estuvo a punto de gritarle y arrebatárselo pero Omi era muy pequeño todavía y estaba en la etapa crítica de su crecimiento, no podía dejarlo sin comer-

-Claro. Ahora déjame revisar algo... –subió a donde estaba el altar de piedra y lo rodeo con lentitud. Como no encontró nada fue detrás de la silla de piedra y se topó con una mesa de madera sobre la que reposaba una campana pequeña y dos frascos; uno con líquido transparente y el otro con líquido rojo. Debajo de la mesa había varios paquetes sellados con curiosas cosas redondas y también dos botellas de vino. El pelirrojo las tomo junto con las botellas y el líquido transparente y se paró frente al altar, levantando la vista hacia donde se encontraba la figura de un crucificado- Sabes que de verdad los necesito, de lo contrario no los habría tomado. Además, no están consagrados, eso lo minimiza ¿Cierto? –sonrió como disculpa- Puedo atentar contra tus mandamientos y eso pero sabes bien que no me atrevería a ir directamente contra ti en lo que se refiere a la quietud de tus templos, eso es algo que sí me aterra... Prometo que los regresare cuando tenga oportunidad, y los multiplicare como te gusta –juró y fue al lado de Omi que estaba sentado en la primera banca frente al altar-

-¿Por qué hablas con él?

-Porque es bueno para escuchar ahora ten –le entrego el frasco- Es agua, vacíala en la botella, la necesitaremos después

-¿Y eso? ¿Son galletas?

-Son hostias para consagrar... Es pan ácimo, de harina de trigo, sin ningún otro ingrediente. Y este es vino para consagrar, hecho de uva, sin ningún otro ingrediente. El sacerdote utiliza estos para convertir el pan en el cuerpo y el vino en la sangre de Dios, luego se lo entrega a los creyentes para que lo coman

-¿Se comen a su Dios? –pregunto asustado-

-Algo así... Creo que sí, eso hacemos... O hacen... De cualquier modo, es para recordarnos su sacrificio o algo así, nunca preste atención a mis clases de religión. Pero ya no preguntes y come

-¿Por qué me diste tu pudín? –le pregunto el niño un rato después- Le gritaste a Chase una vez que lo toco ¿Por qué dejas que yo me lo coma? –Jack termino de masticar un puñado de "galletas sin sabor" como Omi las había nombrado y lo miro-

-Eres un enano bola de queso. Estoy seguro de que crecerás pero no puedo arriesgarme a dejarte sin comer. Debes alimentarte de manera correcta y eso pero por ahora me basta con llenarte el estomago

-¿Cómo sabes que creceré? –le pregunto curioso-

-Por Chase –el pelirrojo le guiño- Él es alto Omi, tienes buenos genes. Ahora ten un poco de esto –le dijo antes de tenderle la botella-

-¡¿Vas a darme vino?! –grito asustado-

-Tiene el mínimo de alcohol, no va a hacerte daño y te ayudará a mantener el calor. Está haciendo frío afuera, hay que buscar un lugar donde no haya corrientes de aire

El pelirrojo camino despacio por todo el espacio y finalmente encontró un lugar en el piso, en medio de dos bancas, donde el aire frío de afuera no se colaba. Se quitó su chaqueta y se sentó con las piernas en posición de loto

-Quítate tú americana y siéntate en el espacio que hay en mis piernas –le dijo al niño que obedeció de inmediato-

-Tengo frío –se quejó pero el pelirrojo lo recostó contra su pecho-

-El calor corporal del otro nos mantendrá calientes, ahora solo debo... –Jack coloco la americana sobre ellos y encima su gabardina, utilizándolas como mantas para cubrirse- ¿Mejor? –Omi asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo momento-

-No puedo dormir

-Cansa tu mente. Medita o algo así...

-No puedo meditar –susurro el niño avergonzado- Lo siento –el albino suspiro audiblemente y lo abrazo con cuidado-

-Está bien... Pensemos en algo más...

-¿Cómo en qué?

-Mn... Como en, ¿Cómo llamarás a Chase ahora? Puedes seguir usando su nombre pero creo que para él sería estupendo que lo llamaras por su título... Aunque no te veo llamándolo "Papi" –Omi soltó una risita- Creo que es demasiado genial para eso

-Somos demasiado geniales para eso –asintió el niño, orgulloso-

-Bien, sin duda eres una copia de tu padre ¡Oye! Eso me parece bien "Padre" ¿Qué tal?

-Se oye bien... –accedió Omi antes de lanzar un largo bostezo- Creo que... lo, intentaré... Gracias Ja...

Después de lo que le parecieron horas el pelirrojo se dio por vencido; no podía dormir. Tenía frío y la nariz helada por lo que ahora debía parecerse al maldito "Rudolph", el reno de Santa Claus con una luz roja en la nariz. Al menos Omi se sentía tibio en sus brazos.

Bufo con molestia y se dedicó a revisar la capilla, aprovechando las figuras de sombras que la luz provocaba al danzar suavemente... De pronto escucho pasos afuera que se acercaban corriendo. Su corazón latió disparado y un escalofrío de miedo le recorrió la columna

-Voy a morir... –susurro con terror y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Omi se despertó de inmediato pero logro cubrirle la boca con su mano antes de que pudiera hablar. Con un gesto le indico que no hiciera ruido y se levantó, dejándolo en el suelo- No te muevas de aquí –susurro-

-Pe...

-No importa lo que pase o escuches, no te muevas de aquí. Si las cosas se ponen difíciles entonces huye

Un hombre de cabello negro vestido como sacerdote avanzo trastabillando hasta el altar y se apoyó en él, jadeante. Aún con la escasa luz Jack pudo distinguir el tono azul grisáceo de su piel y trago duro pero lo que termino de espantarlo fue ver los colmillos exageradamente largos que sobresalían de su boca

El vampiro debió darse cuenta de su presencia porque giro su rostro a la dirección donde él estaba escondido y el albino vio con fascinación, por primera vez en su vida, ojos rojos en un lugar diferente al espejo. El vampiro gruño y Jack se levantó entonces, apuntándolo con su arma

-¿Qué haces en mi capilla? –le reclamo el vampiro y el pelirrojo se obligó a mantenerse firme-

-Necesitaba un lugar para pasar la noche –le respondió con simpleza y el otro le sonrió con hambre-

-Bien, bien. Yo necesito alimentarme así que puedes devolverme el favor

-No lo creo –Jack le disparo y el impacto le dio directo en el hombro pero el vampiro solo recibió el golpe y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. El pelirrojo siguió disparando hasta que se le terminaron las balas y tuvo al otro encima-

Apenas lo esquivo lanzándose al piso y rodo para alejarse de él. El vampiro se le arrojo de nuevo y Jack levanto la pierna, pateándolo y usando la inercia de su pierna para levantarse. Se acercó al altar donde había visto un cuenco con agua y lo tomo con las manos para arrojar el líquido a su perseguidor. El vampiro lanzo un grito de dolor y un humo comenzó a desprenderse de su pecho y rostro, donde el agua había caído. El albino observo pasmado como la piel de su cara parecía derretirse

-Pequeña rata –el otro salto sobre el altar de piedra y le gruño, mostrando sus colmillos afilados-

-Te encontré –dijo otra voz y en un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo seguirlo Jack se encontró con que el vampiro lo había sujetado por la espalda. Al ver a otro hombre apuntarlos con un arma entendió que estaba siendo usado como escudo humano-

El hombre frente a él vestía de rojo completamente, con un estilo victoriano antiguo. Un gran sombrero de ala ancha del mismo color y sus colmillos enormes. Traía guantes blancos con pentagramas dibujados y una sonrisa de psicópata maniaco que lo preocupo. Inconscientemente desvió su mirada hacia la derecha, donde Omi lo observaba escondido entre unas bancas, listo para atacar pero lo detuvo negando con la cabeza... El recién llegado avanzó hacia ellos y su mirada siguió la misma dirección que él. Supuso que había visto al niño pero no hizo ningún comentario

-Atrás Alucard. Si te acercas, lo mataré...

-Me matarás de cualquier modo –gruño Jack y el brazo que atrapaba su cuello presiono con más fuerza-

-¿De qué dimensión vienen? –le pregunto el que llevaba el nombre de Alucard y el pelirrojo sintió un alivio indescriptible-

-No tengo idea pero ¿Puedes regresarnos? –el vampiro de rojo cabeceo sin dejar de apuntarlo con su arma-

-Podría si, la energía aún es muy fuerte a su alrededor pero... –y Jack entendió que debía tomar una decisión al ver la mirada que le lanzo el otro. El albino asintió y tomo una respiración profunda, disfrutando al sentir el aire llenar sus pulmones y alcanzar cada parte de su cuerpo-

-Asegúrate de que él pueda regresar –le dijo con seriedad y el vampiro sonrió-

El sonido fue menos escandaloso de lo que creyó

La fuerza del disparo los arrojo hacia atrás, sus pies se despegaron del piso y sintió un vacío helado en su pecho. Entonces su espalda toco el suelo y sintió un líquido salir por su boca

-¡Jack! –Omi vio con horror como el hombre les disparaba y vio al pelirrojo caer. El hombre con el que había estado peleando se quedó quieto de inmediato pero Jack no-

El niño se acercó corriendo y lo vio sacudirse. La sangre brotaba de su nariz como el agua de un grifo y su boca estaba escurriendo sangre también

-¿Jack...? –el pelirrojo se inclinó a un lado con trabajo y apoyo las manos en el piso, sosteniéndose, mientras la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones por su cara. Omi sintió que las lágrimas se le escapaban sin poder evitarlo-

-¿Sigues vivo? Que criatura tan resistente –le dijo el hombre de rojo con una sonrisa extraña- Apuesto a que lo único que te mantiene con vida ahora es la fuerza de voluntad pero, un trato es un trato –Omi lo vio hacer un movimiento extraño con las manos y las sombras se arremolinaron a su alrededor. De pronto un circulo parecido al que los arrastro ahí apareció a la espalda del niño-

-O,mi... –Jack estaba de rodillas frente a él con la cara y el pecho bañados en sangre-

-Jack... –lloro al verlo así pero el pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa cansada y lo tomo de los hombros. El niño sentía y podía ver como el cuerpo se convulsionaba, sus manos temblaban y sin embargo se mantenía de rodillas-

-No importa... Lo que, Dojo y Chase digan... Por favor nun... No me llames, "mamá" –le dijo con trabajo, la sangre saliendo casi a cada palabra que hablaba-

-Estarás bien Jack, regresaremos a casa y te pondrás bien. El maestro Fung te cuidará y Chase y yo... –de pronto el pelirrojo lo apretó contra su cuerpo con la poca fuerza que tenía- No... Jack no... –lloro en voz baja-

-Cuídate mucho Omi –le susurro el albino y Omi sintió como era arrojado hacia atrás. Una energía lo succiono y todo se volvió un vórtice de colores que giraba a su alrededor y a la distancia pudo ver a Jack, arrodillado todavía, observándolo-

...

Chase se lanzó al frente para atrapar a Omi cuando salió disparado del portal y apenas lo sujeto levanto la vista. Jack seguía frente a ellos sonriendo pero un segundo después su cuerpo se sacudió y una gran bocanada de sangre broto de su boca, entonces el pelirrojo simplemente se desplomo hacia adelante, chocando de cara contra el suelo. Y no se movió más.

El guerrero Heylin coloco a Omi en el piso y se lanzó al portal pero solo hizo que la imagen se desvaneciera junto con el humo entre sus manos

-¿Jack...?

Por un largo instante su mente quedo en blanco, no había nada más. Sus manos cayeron a su costado, derrotadas.

Y entonces apareció la ira.

Apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que sintió sus uñas clavarse en la carne de sus palmas. Sus brazos se sacudieron por la fuerza que estaba usando para contenerse pero algo simplemente se rompió en su interior

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!

Grito con rabia y se dejó caer de rodillas, golpeando el piso y desgarrando su garganta. Cambio a su forma de dragón sin proponérselo y siguió clavando las garras en sus manos.

Alguien debía morir. Cientos, no, miles morirían

-¡Oh perdona! Olvide que los dragones como tú solo toman pareja una vez en la vida... –se burló la voz de Destan y algo hizo click en su cerebro-

La energía oscura que siempre lo acompañaba comenzó emanar de su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor comenzó a destruirse. El piso se destrozó bajo sus rodillas y comenzó a levantarse en torno a él mientras la magia negra se arremolinaba también, girando con rapidez a su alrededor

Escucho gritos a la distancia pero nada le importaba. Hasta que distinguió la voz de Omi y lo vio acercarse a él, con la cara cubierta con la sangre de Jack y las lágrimas cayendo por su cara. Los protectores naranjas de su pelirrojo, colgados de su cuello y la expresión de tristeza y culpa en su rostro

Se obligó a controlar la magia y apenas la oscuridad se alejó Omi se lanzó a abrazarlo, llorando, contra su cuerpo draconiano

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, es mi culpa, lo siento –repetía sin descanso y Chase regreso a su forma humana para poder abrazarlo-

-No es tu culpa –le dijo con voz ronca por el grito que dio antes y se sentó en el piso, abrazándolo e intentando confortarlo para no perder su mente de nuevo- No es tu culpa Omi...

-Lo siento...

* * *

**...**

**Ya estoy escondida**

**Tengo miedo**

**Abrázame**** Edward TT_TT**

* * *

**Apocalypse**

**-Extras-**

**Hablemos de sexo:**

**Para Jack Spicer**

Podría decirse que Jack fue un niño algo precoz pero no fue porque el decidiera ser así... Había dejado de ser virgen a los doce cuando una de sus niñeras aparentemente decidió que era lindo y que debía convertirse en un hombre

En ese momento sabía lo que era sexo pero también había ciertas cosas que desconocía, por ejemplo, que podía embarazar a la chica... Por fortuna nada ocurrió y luego de unas semanas se mudó a su nueva casa con Leon, su tío materno

No es que le fuera fácil hablar de sexo pero él era de los que creía que entre más claras fueran las cosas mejor se comprendían así que, cuando alguien preguntaba él respondía como mejor podía.

Ese día por la tarde Omi llego algo callado de sus clases y fue directo a la cocina, donde él estaba asaltando su provisión de pudín, para servirse un vaso de jugo. Le dio una rebanada de pan con chocolate y avellana aprovechando que Chase estaba entrenando con sus esclavos felinos y el niño apenas respondió

-¿Te paso algo? –le pregunto con tono casual, intentando ocultar la preocupación. Omi tenía cara de consternación y eso lo inquieto más- Si me cuentas que es tal vez pueda ayudarte –el niño asintió con la cabeza y Jack se sirvió jugo y pan con chocolate para acompañarlo en la mesa-

-Bueno es que, Elyon me estaba enseñando sobre biología hoy... –le dijo algo cohibido-

-Creí que tenías problemas en geografía no en biología

-No. No es un problema es, una pregunta...

-Dispara entonces –Omi se sonrojo levemente-

-Es que, vimos sobre reproducción y eso... Tu sabes que yo sé de donde vienen los bebes pero, apenas llegamos a la parte de sexo... Sexo humano...

-Incomodo ¿Cierto? –el niño asintió-

-Se lo preguntaría a padre pero, creo que tiene problemas para hablar de eso

-Y más contigo. Dijo algo sobre no quererte traumatizar... Pero, incomodo o no, si puedo ayudarte entonces lo haré... Si te apena entonces suéltalo rápido –Jack le dio un trago a su jugo sabiendo que lo más probable es que se le secara la garganta. Omi se armó de valor y levanto el rostro para mirarlo-

-Cuando tú y padre tienen sexo, tú eres el pasivo ¿Verdad?

Jack se atraganto

Escupió el jugo al menos tres metros y comenzó a toser, desesperado, para sacar el líquido que había entrado en sus pulmones. Jalo aire intentando respirar pero la tos lo estaba asfixiando

-¿Eso es un sí?

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**Alysce (** Hola! :D Me alegra que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado y para este punto solo espero que no quieras asesinarme :S Yo fui a un parque de diversiones una vez pero mi hermana lo arruino perdiéndose. Una de las cosas que no puedo perdonarle. Desde entonces ya me dan cosa los espacios demasiado abiertos... Uf... Como Chase dijo, parece que Megan crecerá para convertirse en una tirana. Sip, pobre Chasie que tuvo que ver verrugas horribles. Hasta me siento mal por él... Nah, no lo hago, se que me matara en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Bien, de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado y ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Saludos! :D Tal vez los lugares consagrados no son para ti, eres maldad pura *muajaja* Que bueno que recuperaste tu log ¿Qué te pareció el "Hablemos de sexo" de esta semana? Mn, no sé, tal vez quieras matarme igual que muchos -y Chase, razón por la que estoy escondida ahora- pero bueno, tendrás una aparición pequeñita en el siguiente capí n_n Vaya que tienes una familia grande... Yo no tengo paciencia para contarnos a todos pero haciendo un redondeo serían... Mn, once tíos más ocho tios más, unos tienen seis hijos, otro tiene tres... Mn... Creo que tengo como 41 primos, a parte los hijos de los primos y los hijos de los hijos de los primos... Sep, mi familia debió buscar otra forma de entretenimiento ¬¬ Bueno, espero que el capí te haya gustado ¡Nos leemos! **********************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que la parte de pelea te haya gustado. Claro que tomo mucho de Avatar, es la única serie que tiene un parecido tan grande con DX así que... No hay mucho mas que decir n_n ¿Ves que Chasie tenía una razón para traumatizarse? Pobre hombre, es que no es manera de explicar las cosas. Pobrecillo u_u Aunque Edward sigue con dolor de estomago por reírse tanto :DD Sip, tengo bastante humor negro, es algo que no puedo evitar, me gusta disfrutar del dolor ajeno n_n ¿Publicidad? Por nada, te lo mereces, eres una gran escritora. Ahora me voy porque prometí prepararle a Edward su comida favorita -sopa de pescado ¡Yey! Aunque me gusta la carne odio tocar el pescado, crudo o cocinado... Lo que haces por amor- ¿Por qué los hombres tienen que comer tanto? No creo que sea muy sano pero, bueno, yo solo tengo hermanas y papá sigue una dieta estricta así que, bien, esto me toma por sorpresa. Okey, esperando que no quieras matarme ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**


	15. El día después

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**¡Hola!**

**Uff... Fue una semana difícil pero Jackie, Edward y yo estamos más tranquilos ahora "¿Jackie? ¡¿Está vivo?!" Bueno si, en su contrato para este fanfiction se aseguro de que en caso de tener que asesinarlo debía hacerlo solo en papel, no en la vida real, pero no le digan a Chase u Omi porque ellos deben sentir el dolor para que su actuación sea perfecta. Yo se los diré después, cuando Chasie este más tranquilo porque si me acerco ahora me arrancara la garganta antes de poder explicarle y yo de verdad aprecio mi garganta. Igual que al resto de mi cuerpo y mi vida**

**Entre otras cosas, comencé a trabajar y es un trabajo de verdad pesado así que no se como me vaya a organizar con eso lo que recae en esto, no se cuanto tiempo tome hasta que avance lo suficiente mi otro proyecto de FanFiction de Duelo Xiaolin pero, PERO, lo que si tengo son una recopilación de cortos. Básicamente CHACK aunque tiene JASE y hay otros sólo de Chase y otros sólo de Jack. Sé que se estarán preguntando **

**"¿JASE? ¿Qué **** es JASE?"**

**Ahh... Veamos, si CHACK es la conjugación de CHASE/JACK entonces JASE es la combinación de JACK/CHASE**

**"¿Y qué diferencia hay entre uno y otro? ¿No es igual?"**

**Oh no, no es para nada igual. Hay un ABISMO de diferencia entre los dos. Por lo general (a menos que existan problemas con los nombres o la estética de la palabra) para la conjugación de una palabra para la pareja pasa lo siguiente: El nombre del seme (activo) es el que va primero CHAse y el uke (pasivo) va al final jACK (CHACK). Así que, en el JASE ¿Adivinen que cambia? A-ja Jack pasará a ser el activo y Chase el pasivo... **

**"O.O ¿Có-cómo harás eso...? ¿Es...? ¿Es siquiera posible?"**

**Pues tengo una teoría extraña que involucra muchos factores entre los que pueden o no encontrarse el uso de dimensiones alternas, golpes en la cabeza, AU y demás. Entonces...**

**Una vez explicado lo anterior ¿Algún (a) interesado (a) en la serie de cortos?**

**OJO: NO TODO ES YAOI.**

**Puede haber solo escenas de uno de los personajes aunque hasta el momento no tengo a nadie de los monjes o el resto del Heylin, solo a Chasie y Jackie. Una vez aclarado esto, los dejo con el FanFic**

**Nos leemos al final**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 **

**El día después**

El sol se levantó en el horizonte, dando la impresión de estar soñoliento todavía; pálido y con la niebla alrededor... Chase parpadeo, molesto por la luz que llegaba a sus ojos y jalo más la manta que tenía en la espalda para cubrir mejor a Omi

Seguían sentados en medio del desastre que provocó la noche anterior y alguien se había acercado a ponerle una manta encima pero no se preocupó por averiguar quién había sido. Sintió al niño removerse en sus brazos y entonces los ojos negros lo miraron;

Triste

Era en lo único que podía pensar al verlo.

No se preocupó por lo que Omi viera en él porque sabía que su rostro reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo; nada. Después de la rabia de la noche anterior una sensación de vació lo invadió. Omi era lo único que debía importarle ahora y era por él que no había salido a destrozar ciudades y pueblos. Por él era que obligaba a su cuerpo a respirar, _una vez más..._

-Entremos o te enfermarás –le dijo al levantarse pero Omi negó y se aferró a sus ropas-

-No quiero. No tengo frío –pero Chase lo ignoro. Tenía que cuidar a Omi. Tenía que proteger lo que Jack protegió con su vida-

-Calentare agua para bañarte –el maestro Fung con Dojo en los hombros los recibieron en la entrada con un asentimiento de cabeza. Él le regreso la manta con un seco "gracias"-

Fue directo a las cocinas recordando mecánicamente donde estaban los lugares y edificios, después de todo él, Dashi y Guan habían ayudado a construir el templo. Puso el agua a calentar con una sola mano y sosteniendo a Omi contra su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo lista preparo el baño pero antes de desvestirse siquiera tomo una respiración profunda y coloco al niño, su hijo, en el piso... Su rostro y ropas tenía la sangre seca de Jack en ellas todavía

Chase le lavo la cara y le quito la ropa, doblando cuidadosamente la camisa con sangre para dejarla aparte. Entro a la tina junto con Omi y se bañaron juntos. En silencio

Al salir de los baños fueron directamente al comedor y se sentaron a esperar el desayuno. Sentía a Wuya y a otros más estar ahí además de los monjes pero no se tomó la molestia de averiguar quiénes eran

Todos estaban en silencio. Un silencio espantoso que taladraba los oídos. Dojo apareció sirviéndoles un plato de arroz y Omi lo alejo apenas lo pusieron frente a él

-No tengo hambre –susurro también, como si temiera perturbar el silencio-

De haber sido otro día, un día normal, Jack habría ido directamente a la cocina para preparar un desayuno "decente". Ya estaría gritando sobre la falta de café en el templo. Le hubiera recordado tomar su "vomitada verde" como llamaba a la sopa Lao Mang Long. Estaría encima de Omi diciéndole que debía comer bien. Ya habrían peleado sobre darle galletas de más al niño y probablemente estaría quejándose del mundo en particular... Con Jack todo era ruido y energía, sin él... El silencio lastimaba

-Omi... –lo llamo Dojo pero el pequeño negó-

-Quiero waffles –susurro-

-Podría... –comenzó Dojo-

-¡No! Quiero lo que Jack preparaba. Quiero que él haga el desayuno –sollozo y los monjes se miraron entre sí, incomodos-

-Come –le dijo entonces y Omi negó de nuevo- No hagas esto. Él no te envió de vuelta para que decidieras morir de hambre –le acercó el plato y el niño lo tomo, comenzó a comer con desgana y una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla-

Él en cambio tomo una porción de arroz pero apenas lo trago su estómago protesto salvajemente. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y se levantó de un salto

-Come –alcanzo a decir y salió disparado del comedor para vaciar el estómago-

Volvió todo, incluso lo que había comido el día anterior y su cuerpo se siguió arqueando aún después de haber regresado solo ese líquido amargoso y horrible

No podía comer. No había podido dormir. Si seguía así el instinto dragón lo dominaría y Omi se quedaría solo otra vez... De nuevo respiro profundo y repitió para sí mismo que debía mantenerse por su hijo, porque Jack había caído para devolvérselo

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñó en alejarlo de su lado de nuevo? ¿Ese era el destino para él? ¿No tener nunca a su Jack?

Cerró los ojos y aspiro con fuerza. Mantenerse... Mantenerse por Omi, por su hijo...

Supuso que habían terminado de desayunar cuando el niño llego a su lado y se detuvo frente a él. Lo vio debatirse un momento, al parecer intentando decirle algo pero finalmente decidió permanecer callado. Lo miro y a un edificio alternativamente un par de veces hasta que Chase lo comprendió y fue tras él

...

-¿Qué va a...? ¿Ahora qué? –pregunto Kimiko al resto de los monjes, los maestros, Wuya y su aprendiz. Katnappe y el resto se habían ido la noche anterior-

-Seguir con el plan. Traer a alguien más al Heylin para nivelar la balanza –dijo Wuya con un suspiro cansado. Rafael, a su lado, estaba cociendo algo en silencio-

-¿Qué hay de Omi y, Chase? –pregunto Raimundo-

-Es un golpe duro para ambos –les dijo el maestro Fung-

-Más para Young. Destan tiene razón, cuando un dragón toma pareja es para toda la vida –explico Dojo, jugueteando con sus garras, incómodo-

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué no se va a enamorar otra vez o algo así? –pregunto Clay confundido. Leyton los miraba alternativamente, en silencio también, hasta que decidió acercarse al aprendiz de Wuya que parecía más interesante. No era que no le importara (acababa de ver morir a un hombre después de todo), es solo que... Él no lo conocía. A diferencia de todos los demás que estaban ahí-

-No... El que un dragón como Chase haya marcado una pareja requiere un grado de confianza en verdad muy grande. Debió ser la prueba máxima para Spicer –le dijo el dragoncillo enigmáticamente-

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Rai-

-No... No creo que deban o quieran saberlo –Dojo miro a Fung y a Guan pero ambos lo veían con duda también. Los jóvenes monjes comenzaron a presionarlo y el resistió lo mejor que pudo hasta que la mirada dura de Kimiko lo intimido- ¡Bien! Pero no digan que no se los advertí... Ustedes saben que cuando un animal toma a una pareja la marca como suya, de su propiedad –todos asintieron, incluso los maestros. Rafael lo miro de reojo y se levantó para sacar a Leyton de la habitación; Dojo supuso que el otro lo conjeturó por lógica y decidió que el niño no debía escucharlo. Leyton tenía trece todavía- Young debió hacer lo mismo con Spicer

-Bueno, es bastante obvio aunque también escalofriante –dijo Rai con una mueca-

-Emh... No. No entendiste. Chase Young tiene dos apariencias; una humana y otra de dragón. Para que Spicer se convirtiera en su pareja debía ser marcado por él... Con sus dos formas... –todos se quedaron en silencio, sopesando el peso de la información hasta que Jermaine hizo una mueca por el escalofrió que sintió y Rai soltó un "Iughhh"-

-Se los advertí pero ¿Me escucharon? Claro que no...

-Debe ser genial –dijo Clay de pronto y todos lo miraron con cara de estupefacción- Eso de que a alguien no le importe que parezcas un monstruo. Que aun así te ame... Se escucha genial –termino el vaquero y todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo-

¿Tanto era así el amor que le tenía Spicer a Chase Young? ¿Lo suficiente como para que su aterradora forma de lagarto no lo espantara? ¿Para confiar ciegamente en que no lo dañaría?

Y Omi... Spicer se había sacrificado por él. Negocio su muerte para salvarlo y, como el mismo vampiro lo dijo, se mantuvo vivo por pura fuerza de voluntad para despedirse de él. Para que Omi regresara con ellos, con Chase...

-Ellos... Eran una familia ¿Verdad? –pregunto Raimundo a la nada y Kimiko fue la única que lo miro, con una expresión dolida-

El aprendiz de Wuya regreso entonces junto con Leyton. Ambos traían tazas de té para todos y se las entregaron con cordialidad. Rafael fue al lado de su maestra y corto con los dientes el hilo con el que había estado cosiendo; era una banda negra con una espiral en hilo rojo en ella. El practicante de magia Heylin termino de entregarle una taza a su maestra y se colocó la banda en el brazo derecho, en señal de luto

-¿Por Jack? –le pregunto Wuya y Rafael asintió-

-Él y Dojo fueron los primeros a quienes conocí. Fue Jack quien me introdujo al Heylin, fue por él que la conocí Maestra además... Era un hombre valiente. El luto es lo menos que puedo hacer para honrar su memoria

-¡Wow! ¡Habla! –grito Rai sorprendido y la dragón del fuego lo golpeo en el brazo- Auch...

-Kimiko... –Omi la llamo desde la puerta llamando la atención de todos- ¿Podemos pedirte algo?

-Claro –asintió la chica y corrió hasta él. No fue hasta que lo tuvo enfrente que se dio cuenta de que el niño tenía la cámara digital de Jack en las manos y sus anteojos aún colgados al cuello. Algo le dijo que Omi no se los quitaría jamás. Chase estaba parado a su lado, con una expresión vacía en el rostro-

-¿Puedes hacer un respaldo de esto? –le pregunto el guerrero Heylin apuntando la cámara- Nosotros... No somos buenos manejando estas cosas y probablemente terminemos destruyéndola... –Kimiko se quedó pasmada un segundo pero se recuperó de inmediato-

-Yo... Claro ¡Claro! Iré por mi lap top

Omi y Chase se fueron después de eso. El maestro Fung vio con el corazón encogido a su pequeño protegido mirar la nave con aprehensión, inclusive acaricio los controles como si quisiera sentir algo más. Fue una despedida seca y fría; la mirada de padre e hijo estaba fija en el lugar donde el espejo les mostro el último suspiro de Jack Spicer

-¿Estarán bien? –le pregunto Jermaine a Fung después de que despego la nave-

-Aún se tienen el uno al otro –respondió el maestro y dio media vuelta para entrar a los edificios-

Ese mismo día comenzaron con las reparaciones del templo. Empezaron con las edificaciones y los techos ya que el invierno estaba cerca y tenían que mantener el frío afuera. Leyton por su parte estaba en el patio, ayudando a Guan con la reconstrucción del suelo que Chase Young había destruido en su ataque de furia. El maestro lo llamo porque había encontrado algo y el pequeño lo reviso; era un teléfono celular. Tenía la pantalla un poco rota ya que una línea la dividía pero al encenderlo se dio cuenta de que funcionaba bien. Y de que debía ser de Omi o uno de ellos porque la imagen de fondo era una fotografía fuera de foco donde se veía casi toda la cara de Omi, solo la sonrisa de Chase Young y la mitad de la cara de tipo que murió con una mueca, al parecer quejándose. Le mostro la imagen al maestro Guan y el gran monje le sugirió entregárselo a la dragón del fuego, suponiendo que ella debía saber qué hacer con el aparato

Leyton corrió a buscarla y la encontró reunida junto con los otros monjes. Le dio el teléfono y salió de nuevo para ir a ayudar a Guan como lo había estado haciendo.

Kimiko reviso el celular y tanto ella como el resto de sus amigos vieron la fotografía de fondo. La chica comenzó a revisar el teléfono y al ver el historial de llamadas supuso que el aparato era de Jack ya que tenía "Chase", "Bola de queso" ,"Tío Ken" ,"Tío Leon" ...

-Deberíamos dárselos de inmediato –les dijo Clay y Jermaine asintió-

-Esperemos hasta mañana chicos –les dijo Raimundo y el vaquero abrió la boca para protestar- Acaban de llegar a su casa, donde están todas las cosas de Jack, y van a tener que enfrentarse a ver todo eso que se los va a recordar –les explico su líder- Será un golpe duro. Esperemos un poco antes de golpearlos otra vez

...

Los guerreros felinos los recibieron en el patio simplemente con su presencia. No los escoltaron ni se acercaron a ellos simplemente, estuvieron ahí cuando llegaron y se retiraron después, en silencio. Omi traía arrastrando el panda que gano para él en el parque de diversiones pero no le importaba. Apenas entraron al edificio ambos se quedaron de pie, sin saber que hacer

Chase nunca había sentido su hogar tan grande como en ese momento, al contrario, cuando Jack se mudó el palacio comenzó a parecerle muy pequeño; el albino había traído sus herramientas y aparatos, robots, máquinas y tantas cosas que ocupaban mucho espacio. Luego comenzó a instalar televisores y teléfonos (todos ocultos porque lo amenazo para que lo hiciera), internet y sólo él sabía que cosas más. Guardo sus naves primero en los jardines y después uso habitaciones grandes como estacionamientos; tenía autos y motocicletas, video juegos, reproductores, computadores y cientos de kilómetros de cables... Cuando Spicer llego con sus cosas estuvo a punto de volverse claustrofóbico como él

Y ahora, a pesar de tener todavía esas cosas en su ciudadela, el palacio le parecía demasiado grande, tan... vacío...

-¿Te sientes con ánimo de entrenar? –le pregunto a Omi pero el niño negó con la cabeza- ¿De ir a clase? – y negó de nuevo- Omi... El mundo no se detendrá por esto... –le dijo pero, su hijo, no hizo ningún comentario- ¿Quieres estar solo? –le pregunto y esta vez obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza- Bien

Avanzaron juntos hacia los dormitorios y Chase le dejo en el suyo antes de continuar con paso lento hacia la habitación que compartía con su pareja.

Como siempre la puerta se abrió para él sin necesidad de tocarla y el adalid avanzo despacio, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo un frío que quemaba... Su cama, donde tantas noches había dormido sintiendo un tibio cuerpo dormir a su lado ahora le parecía demasiado grande. En la mesita de noche que le correspondía a su Jack descansaban todavía sus lentes naranjas, los que dejo de usar cuando se rompieron...

El guerrero camino despacio hasta sentarse en la cama y tomo los anteojos en sus manos, intentando sentir algo pero no obtuvo nada. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jack los abandonó y su energía ya había desaparecido en ellos... Alcanzo a ver de reojo en el piso la camisa purpura que había comprado en el centro comercial y la levanto. Aspiro complacido al darse cuenta de que la tela aún guardaba su olor tan peculiar; colonia, aceite quemado y crudo y el aroma a metal caliente...

Estaba cansado. Se sentía agotado a pesar de que no había tenido actividades físicas que provocaran su extenuación. Se dejó caer en la cama y se recostó de lado, con la camisa purpura en su rostro para seguir respirando la esencia de Jack hasta que desapareciera del tejido... Y se dio cuenta de que, si no fuera porque Omi estaba con él su vida habría perdido sentido de verdad... ¿Y si hubiera sido el niño quien hubiera muerto?

No tenía respuesta a eso. Solo sabía que la ausencia de Jack lastimaba, y que con el tiempo solo empeoraría

Debió convertirlo en inmortal cuando pudo ¿Qué tan difícil pudo haber sido compartirle de la sopa Lao Mang Long? Pero ¿Había querido hacerlo? No... Porque le había parecido demasiado pronto. Y ahora el destino le rompía la cara diciéndole que ya era demasiado tarde

Tal vez fueron una o dos horas el tiempo que paso recostado pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Por un segundo la esperanza ardió en su pecho ¿Y si era Jack quien lo llamaba? Había sobrevivido con ayuda de su suerte y le diría que estaba bien, que trabajaba en el portal dimensional del que le hablo a Omi... Pero de inmediato la realidad lo golpeo; era Elyon

-Buenas tardes señor Young. Disculpe que lo moleste pero, me preguntaba si Omi vendrá hoy a nuestra clase diaria... –trago saliva e inspiro para relajarse-

-No... Me temo que no podrá asistir hoy, Elyon...

-Ya veo. Pero está bien ¿Verdad? –pregunto con preocupación y el asintió- Me alegra. Una última cosa señor Young ¿Esta Jack por ahí? Necesito hablar con él sobre algo... –su mente se trabó-

-Jack... –su boca se atraganto- Jack... Esta... Indispuesto ahora... –alcanzó a decir, controlando el instinto de dragón que lo presionaba-

-Ahh... Sigue enfermo ¿Verdad? Ed me lo dijo... Bueno, está bien ¿Puedes decirle, por favor, que esperamos se recupere pronto? Espero que Omi no haya enfermado

-No... Él está bien...

-¡Qué bueno! Gracias entonces. Los llamare después –se despidió la mujer y Chase colgó, sintiendo como si hubiera peleado siete días seguidos-

Fue un acuerdo tácito, porque jamás lo hablaron, pero dos días después cuando Omi acepto regresar a sus clases no le dijo a su tutora lo que había pasado con Jack y respondía lo mismo que él, que se encontraba indispuesto y que pronto se recuperaría... Chase por su parte apenas toleraba quedarse solo en su palacio y a la semana se encontró con que no podía quedarse así

Su mente lo traiciono una vez, haciéndole creer que escucho la voz de su Jack gritando algo como "Carson" y eso lo aterro; no debía perder el control de su mente o se arriesgaba a que el instinto lo dominara. Y no podía permitir eso

Le sugirió a Omi regresar al templo Xiaolin por las mañanas para ayudar a los monjes con su meditación y a fortalecer su mente y el pequeño acepto por lo que la siguiente semana estuvieron moviéndose prácticamente todo el día... No estaba siendo egoísta, no era sólo por él... Omi lo preocupaba. Desde la muerte de Jack había caído en un mutismo grave; apenas y decía "si" o "no" y eso cuando lo presionaba mucho

Cuando regresaron con los monjes el niño comenzó a hablar un poco más, sonreía y jugaba pero Chase no se permitió engañarse... Omi estaba fingiendo. Y él era el único que se daba cuenta de eso...

-Pelearás contra ellos. Contra todos ellos –le advirtió con dos días de anticipación, en presencia de los monjes, para que ellos también estuvieran preparados-

La cena de esa noche fue igual que siempre, silenciosa y apagada. Sus guerreros transformados estaban inquietos y lo miraban con preocupación pero Chase no podía oír sus pensamientos como siempre lo había hecho ¿Su mente estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que ellos intentaban decirle? Camino al lado de Omi hacia sus habitaciones y se despidieron sin decir palabra...

Eso no podía seguir así

Sin importar lo difícil que fuera él era el adulto, él era el responsable... Si Jack actuó como el padre de Omi para salvarlo ¿Por qué el, que era su padre biológico, no hacía lo mismo?

Se recostó en su enorme y fría cama pensando que ambos ya habían tenido suficiente autocompasión. Ni siquiera Spicer pasaba tanto tiempo lamentándose las cosas... Lloraba al principio pero luego se levantaba y seguía adelante "Sacúdete el polvo, ponte de pie y de nuevo al ruedo Jackie" lo había escuchado decirse a sí mismo varias veces luego de que sus inventos fracasaran... Era hora de que él hiciera lo mismo y levantara a Omi también

Paso al menos dos horas con la mirada fija en el techo. Llevaba semanas con insomnio pero ya estaba mejorando; pasaba tres horas luchando por dormir y finalmente podía descansar dos antes de levantarse. Mucho mejor que al principio que no podía dormir nada

Cuando comenzó a sentir pesados los parpados se recostó de lado... Poco a poco la inconsciencia comenzó a arrastrarlo a la oscuridad reparadora del sueño...

-¡Adelante! ¡JINETES DE LIOMBARD!

Chase se levantó de un salto, sujetando su cara con las manos y sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado

-Esa era... Era... –la voz de Jack. La escucho claramente. Incluso alcanzo a ver caballos galopando en una nube de polvo- No... No, no, no, no... –se repitió como mantra y salió de la cama, negando todo- No pierdas el control. No dejes que te domine –se dijo a sí mismo pero su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba. Su piel se había erizado al reconocer la voz de su joven amante- No... No pierdas el control... –se repitió de nuevo y salió de la habitación. No debía quedarse solo-

Casi corrió hasta la habitación de Omi y abrió la puerta de golpe, sin recordar tocar antes por la prisa. Pensó que tal vez lo despertaría de mal manera sin embargo el niño estaba despierto, sentado en la cama y con la cámara digital de Jack en las manos.

Omi lo miro sorprendido y el guerrero Heylin distinguió el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro por lo que se acercó despacio y se sentó en la cama, junto a él. El niño apretó el aparato con fuerza pero no dijo nada y ambos se quedaron en silencio

-Omi. No podemos seguir con esto... –le dijo pero el pequeño lo ignoro- Escucha... Escucha con atención –Chase se obligó a recordar los discursos que Dashi le daba cuando eran jóvenes- Somos una familia Omi. Una familia muy pequeña y, rota... Pero una familia a fin de cuentas. Nuestro deber es estar aquí para el otro, apoyarnos en todo lo que hagamos sea bueno o malo. Un acierto o un error –el niño lo miro entonces, él lo abrazo y coloco su barbilla en la cabeza de Omi- No es que sea un experto en estas cosas pero creo que, si no podemos hablar con nuestra familia sobre cómo nos sentimos entonces ¿Con quién más podremos hacerlo? Yo... He sido fuerte, por ti y por mí mismo pero, tienes que saber que yo... Lo echo de menos...

-Lo extraño mucho –le dijo a duras penas y comenzó a llorar contra su pecho-

-Lo sé...

-Lo siento. Si hubiera sido más fuerte... Si no lo hubiera obedecido y hubiera peleado...

-Tal vez ahora ambos estarían muertos –lo interrumpió Chase y el niño lo miro sorprendido- Yo no podría haber elegido Omi... Incluso antes de saberlo siempre te he visto como un hijo, y te quiero como tal. Y Jack... Jack era mi pareja... Ustedes dos son lo único que jamás quise perder y, de haber estado ahí, hubiera sido yo quien se sacrificara por ustedes... Esto no fue tu culpa. Si hay alguien a quien culpar entonces ese soy yo, porque no fui lo suficientemente poderoso como para rescatarlos antes de que esto ocurriera. Y ahora ya es tarde

-¿No podemos usar los Shen Gong Wu como la última vez? –le pregunto esperanzado pero el negó de inmediato-

-No... Los Shen Gong Wu tienen emociones y vida propia... Siempre supe que había una posibilidad de que, si Jack volvía a caer, ellos no quisieran regresarle la forma física y además... Incluso si su alma se encuentra penando no está en esta dimensión. Es imposible llegar hasta él porque no sabemos en qué plano estuvieron atrapados y ahora que no es más que un rastro de energía es imposible encontrarlo ¿Entiendes? –le explico y Omi asintió-

-¿Crees que sea un fantasma?

-No. No lo creo –respondió con sinceridad- Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo que iba a pasar. La muerte no lo tomo por sorpresa

-Quiero... –comenzó en voz baja- Quiero... Hacer algo. Algo que él quisiera...-le explico el niño-

-Cuidar bien sus anteojos es un comienzo –le dijo pero Omi negó con una sonrisa-

-Cuando estuvimos ahí me dijo que, el creía, que te gustaría que te llamara por tu título y creo que, a Jack siempre le gusto que tu estuvieras feliz y... Yo... ¿Te gustaría...? ¿Podría llamarte padre, Chase?

Fue una sorpresa escucharlo... Aun cuando sabía de su conversación con Jack y de su idea de llamarlo "padre" no espero que Omi se lo dijera. En realidad desde el comienzo creyó que jamás lo llamaría así por las diferencias que tenían entre ambos, sobre todo por el asunto Heylin/Xiaolin y ahora, él mismo se lo preguntaba ¡Se lo estaba pidiendo!

-Yo... Eso, me haría feliz –respondió finalmente y el niño... Su hijo, sonrió-

-¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

-Por supuesto. Pero quedémonos aquí. Ya es demasiado tarde y no podremos dormir mucho –y porque temía escuchar de nuevo la voz de Jack en su alcoba- Descansa hijo, tienes un día difícil por delante

* * *

**Hola de nuevo**

**Llegaste al final del capítulo de esta semana. Solo te informo ¿Eh? n_n**

**Otra cosa que informo es que se acabaron los extras (Awww) Lo siento, solo tenía esos tres para subir y ya se terminaron n_nU**

**Así que... ¿Qué hago? Mn, no tengo idea ¿Qué se les ocurre para el final de los capítulos? ¿Quieren algo en especial o algo así? **

**Tengo un bloqueo de escritor y no puedo terminar el FanFic pero no se alarmen, me quede trabada en el capí 21 así que tenemos al menos unas cinco semanas para que yo termine la historia. Puedo terminarlo antes de eso, descuiden n_n**

**Pero por si las dudas, envíenme su suerte. Y tal vez algún review. Aunque solo digan "Hola" Créanme, de verdad levanta el ánimo **

**Soo... No se me ocurre nada más...**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**Ellice-Megan (** Hola! :D Sip, pobre Jackie, me la paso torturándolo TT_TT ¿Constantine? Nop, no he visto esa pelí pero suena interesante... Igual que el fic del que jamás había escuchado -.- Creo que leeré la trilogía aunque por el título del segundo me doy una idea :D Me alegra que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado y ¡Mil gracias por dejar review! *me happy n_n* **)**

******Freaku (** Saludos! Si, hacía ya tiempo que no te leía por aquí, snif, ;_; *me crying* Pero bueno, es genial saber que aún sigues este fanfic tan raro... Sip, me parece que avance bastante lo que es genial porque detestaría quedarme atrapada en algo. Creo que la historia comenzó lenta pero estamos agarrando buen ritmo *yeah!* Tú... ¿Tú crees que debería transcribir mis fics al inglés? OMG! Gracias, eso me hace sentir como, no sé, una buena escritora ¡Gracias! Te confieso que lo había pensado pero, soy una vaga y mi inglés no es lo suficientemente bueno *eso es lo que pienso de mi* Por eso no lo había traducido... Creo que necesitaré un beta pero no sé como conseguirlo TT_TT *buaaa* De nuevo mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar review ¡Nos leemos!**)**

**************Shadow-Dayris ( **Saludos! ¿En serio casi te hice llorar? Eso me trae sentimientos encontrados; soy feliz por haber transmitido eso pero no quiero que mis queridos lectores sufran... Aunque deben hacerlo ¡SIENTAN JUNTO CON JACK, CHASE Y OMI! *muajajajajajaa -risa histerica-* Coff, coff... Lo siento, demasiado café esta mañana u_u ¿No notaste el parecido con Hellsing? Genial, estuve cruzando los dedos y rogando: "Por favor que se den cuenta cuando ya sea tarde. Que se den cuenta cuando ya sea tarde" Y al parecer funciono... Mn, me parece que le debo otro favor al de arriba ¿Estas feliz por eso verdad? Claro que si, seguirás usándome... En fin ¿Se convertirá en vampiro? Puede ser, puede ser que no... ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡No lo sé! Y quiero saberlo ¡Alguien dígamelo por favor! Waaa... Alguien esconda el café de mí si pasa de medio día *waaaaaaaaaaaaa* Ejem, creo que iré a correr por ahí... Si, eso haré. He aquí tu pequeño cameo y esperaremos a ver que paso con Jackie... ¡En el capítulo siguiente! Tengo una sorpresa para ti en los últimos capítulos *muajajajja* ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! **********************************)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! Mi malvavisca asada, la espera no me esta ayudando con los nervios *Sip, El Escritor Fantasma me persigue en sueños* Aunque el lindo arbolito de Bonsai compensa pero aún así ¡Mi Jackie! Waaa... Tome demasiado café hoy... Todo perfecto, todo bien... Ahora Edward sabe que no debe dejarme consumir cafeína después del medio día, Oh mi Mon chèrie, he llegado a quererlo tanto... Pobrecillo, ahora duerme la siesta porque esta agotado. El trabajo, tu sabes, eso de ser el ajusta-cuentas es agotador para cualquiera, incluso para mi adorado Mon Cher... ¿En que iba? Ah ya ¡Van Hellsing! Qué levante la mano quien crea que Alucard es el vampiro más poderoso jamás creado (o.o./) Es que este tipo es todopoderoso, lo que lo convierte en alguien genial digo, nunca sabes con que poder "nuevo" te va a salir, Oh mi Dios, has descubierto mi naturaleza oscura y sádica, no se lo digas a Edward ¿Te imaginas si se entera? ¡Choque de titanes! Nuestras peleas podrían ser en escalas de cien a uno se convertirían en batallas o guerrilas. No, no, nada de revelarselo a Edward... Me están temblando las manos ¡Hora de ir a correr! Nota para ti mi querida amiga; No combines azúcar en exceso con cafeína en grandes cantidades. Jesucristo, me va a dar un infarto ¡Estoy sudando! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Iré a correr! ¡Correeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n_n Ciao Bella! **)**

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**

**¡Felices Fiestas!**


	16. Crismado

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal gente? ¿Todo bien? Eso espero n_n **

**Llegamos al siguiente capítulo que trae una sorpresa **

"¿De qué se trata?"

**No lo diré. Es una sorpresa :d **

**Estoy triste porque mi Edward me ha abandonado por regresar a la historia de "El Escritor Fantasma" de AliceXS y me ha abandonado unas semanas... Oh Mon Cher, cómo te extraño... Cada suspiro de mi corazón desea viajar con el viento y llegar a tus oídos para que no te olvides de mí... Mi Edward, chéri... **

**Espero que me traiga algo de recuerdo porque si no, alguien va a tener que dormir en la casa del perro y no será mi linda mascota ¬¬ **

**Creo que estoy avanzando mucho en el fic... Y hasta lo previsto serán 22 capítulos... Tal vez 23, para atar cabos sueltos, pero ya estoy por escribir la palabra "FIN" ¡Que emoción! Así tendré unas pequeñas vacaciones que Edward (si es que no se le olvida traerme un souvenir) y yo disfrutaremos hasta que suba nueva historia. Por lo pronto, solo voy a dejarlos con la emoción... Y el siguiente capí**

**Nos leemos al final**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Crismado **

Chase se permitió permanecer más tiempo en la cama debido a lo poco que habían dormido por lo que simplemente tuvieron que acelerar el desayuno para llegar a tiempo al templo Xiaolin. Los jóvenes monjes estaban en medio de una meditación profunda, posible gracias a la ayuda del maestro Fung. Él y Omi se miraron y se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo ya que no era posible o correcto sacarlos de ese estado así que esperarían a que el ejercicio terminara. Por suerte su, hijo, difícilmente se alejaba de la cámara digital; el guerrero Heylin le sugirió ver las fotografías juntos. Sabía que Omi las veía regularmente pero nunca llego a ver las de su día en el parque de diversiones porque simplemente no podía llegar tan lejos.

Se sentaron en las escalinatas del edificio que estaba frente a donde los monjes meditaban y Omi encendió el aparato. Como siempre, la primera imagen en la cámara era la que Chase más atesoraba, esa que el niño les había sacado y que estaba fuera de foco

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto esta foto? –le pregunto Omi intrigado- ¿Es por qué yo salgo casi perfecto en ella? –el señor dragón lo miro fijamente-

-En serio debemos trabajar en derribar un poco tu ego –respondió con neutralidad y Omi giro el rostro, indignado, arrancándole una sonrisa a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse serio-

-Mi ego es del tamaño correcto –repuso de inmediato-

-Supongo... ¿Quieres saber por qué me gusta? No es por ninguno de los motivos que estás pensando. Es, simplemente, porque es nuestra primera fotografía juntos

-Como una familia... –asintió Omi en voz baja y comenzó a pasar las imágenes. En varias de ellas había solo tomas al azar; partes del palacio, los felinos retozando, jugando o simplemente estando ahí hasta que apareció una imagen suya, durmiendo-

-Es... ¿Cómo se atrevió a fotografiarme mientras duermo? –se quejó Chase con furia-

-Dormido no te ves tan malvado –río Omi y recibió su mirada de ira. Había más de él y Omi haciendo cosas como entrenar, hacer tareas, escribir, tomando siestas y finalmente apareció una de Jack, sentado en su laboratorio en el palacio con un lápiz en la boca y mirando una hoja de papel... El niño tardo un poco más en ella y después avanzó hasta llegar a las del parque de diversiones- Este es un video –le dijo antes de reproducirlo. Era cuando estaban comiendo y Megan lo había grabado ya que se veían él y Jack sentados al lado del otro, comiendo perros calientes. La mano de Omi saludo a la cámara y de la nada un payaso había aparecido a su lado, saludando con alegría... Jack se giró de golpe al verlo y grito como niña antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, temblando de miedo. Ninguno pudo evitarlo y comenzaron a reírse, recordando lo gracioso de ese momento-

Su pelirrojo podía disparar y asesinar con precisión pero si un payaso se acercaba regresaba a ser una niñita

La siguiente fotografía la había tomado la prima de Jack y estaban los tres juntos, como una familia. Extraña, pero familia a fin de cuentas y en la siguiente a esa estaban solo ellos dos... Supuso que Megan la había tomado también porque el ángulo era desde muy abajo; ellos estaban frente a frente, muy cerca del otro, podría decirse que estuvieron a punto de besarse pero Chase prácticamente podía sentir, en la imagen, la adoración hacia su persona en la mirada de su Jack

-Oigan ¿Quieren un poco de té? –los llamo Dojo de pronto y ambos asintieron, entrando detrás de él a un edificio. Pasaron casi una hora con su bebida, Omi le contaba al dragoncillo su decisión de llamar a Chase por su título y Dojo se mantenía en su actitud de siempre-

Cuando salieron del edificio Omi estaba cómodamente sentado en sus hombros y charlaba con el dragón que se deslizaba en el piso

-Y entonces Chas... Mi padre dijo "No Spicer..." –imitando la voz grave de Chase- "ganarme en un video juego de lucha no cuenta como patearme el trasero en artes marciales" Pero Jack estuvo festejando eso una semana completa ¿Verdad?

-En efecto. E incluso, meses después, si lo recordaba por alguna razón corría a restregarlo en mi cara, orgulloso de ello

-Bueno, no se de video juegos pero Spicer sí que sabía cocinar –asintió Dojo y Omi sonrió, listo para contarle otra historia-

-Hola Omi –saludaron sus amigos monjes al verlos-

-Hola chicos –respondió el saludo- Una vez Jack estaba preparando el desayuno pero uno de sus inventos comenzó a hacer ruido y él corrió a su laboratorio y mi padre tuvo que hacerse cargo –río el niño y Chase gruño-

-No creo que él deba saber eso

-Pero es divertido... Jack tenía los huevos listos para ponerlos en el sartén y le dije que yo podía ayudarle pero no quiso. Entonces padre quiso ponerlos al fuego y de pronto salpicaron por todas partes y se levantó una nube de humo y la alarma anti incendio comenzó a sonar y empezó a echar agua –Omi se estaba carcajeando con eso y el resto de los monjes intentaban no reírse ante la idea de ver a Chase Young frente a una estufa- Y entonces Jack regreso corriendo y dijo ¿Qué paso? Y padre le contesto; "Nada, intente cocinar huevos..." ¡Y tenía la cara llena de huevo! –se río el niño a punto de caerse de sus hombros y los monjes soltaron una risita- Y Jack nos miró y dijo ¿Están bien? ¿No hay heridos?

-Yo le dije "Si, hay uno. La cocina" –termino Chase para acabar con la broma y que todos terminaran de reírse de él- Ese día comimos fuera porque los robots tardaron el resto del día limpiando

-Padre no es bueno cocinando. Una vez nos enfermó del estómago y le echo la culpa al tofu

-Fue culpa del tofu –apunto el guerrero Heylin con dureza y Omi soltó una risita-

-Oh sí. Claro que fue culpa del tofu –Chase lo miro entonces-

-¿Acaso detecto una leve nota de sarcasmo en tu voz?

-Nooo... –intento negar con cara seria pero fracaso al instante, riéndose escandalosamente- Si

-Ya verás –Chase lo bajo de sus hombros y froto la cabeza con sus nudillos varias veces, haciendo que el niño se quejara y riera a intervalos- ¿Tienes suficiente de eso?

-Auch... –se quejó-

-Bien. Ahora; a pelear

Los monjes se colocaron en posición y, al parecer tácitamente, acordaron quienes irían primero.

Kimiko comenzó lanzando ataques de fuego que Omi extinguió de inmediato usando el agua, y utilizando el mismo formo un camino de hielo haciendo que la chica resbalara y se deslizara a su lado, perdiendo automáticamente

-Kimiko fuera ¡Siguiente! –grito Dojo emocionado con una gorra en la cabeza la cual tenía dos latas de soda y tubitos que conducían el líquido a su boca. La dragón del fuego se sentó al lado del dragoncillo a observar la pelea-

Jermaine era el único de ellos que no dominaba un elemento pero no por eso le dio una pelea fácil. Comenzó con golpes y puñetazos simples hasta que ambos comenzaron a usar ataques de kung fu... Chase no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa llegara a sus labios al recordar que su Jack ODIABA que gritaran los nombres de las técnicas "Es en serio ¿No pueden dar una patada sin hacernos saber que se llama 'El mono saltando la cuerda'?"

-Interesante batalla ¿Verdad? Yo apuesto por el que es de la familia –dijeron de pronto a su espalda y el guerrero asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos-

-¡Gran maestro Dashi! –grito Omi de pronto y Chase se giró tan rápido que escucho su cuello crujir. Iba a tener tortícolis por días-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunto de inmediato. Dashi flotaba frente a él, intangible, casi transparente y sin piernas, sonriéndole con esa mueca odiosa que tanto le detestaba-

-¿Esa es manera de saludarme? ¡Hace mil quinientos años que no nos vemos Chasie! –saludo con alegría y los monjes se acercaron a ellos, radiantes-

-¡Dashi! –casi lloro Dojo y se lanzó a abrazarlo pero lo atravesó y cayó al piso-

-Nos vimos hace cuatrocientos años ¿Recuerdas? Viniste a molestarme a mi palacio

-¡Ah sí! Lo olvide –le dijo restándole importancia. Pronto Fung y Guan estaban a su lado también, saludándolo con alegría- Y ahora vengo de nuevo a... –Chase levanto una mano para detenerlo ya que su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y se alejó de ellos para responder deseando no tener que hacerlo ya que el identificador de llamadas que su pareja le colocó mostraba el nombre de Leon Renaldi Falconi... El tío de Jack-

-Hola Chase. Que gusto saludarte de nuevo –el guerrero Heylin respondió al saludo sin embargo Dashi comenzó a hablar sin descanso muy cerca de él, impidiendo que escuchara correctamente- Lamento molestarte de pronto pero Kenneth esta algo preocupado ¿Sabes? Es algo psicótico –rio Leon- Creo que ha intentado llamar a Alekos pero no responde su teléfono y me dije "Tienes que llamar a Chase para averiguarlo" –su estómago se contrajo desagradablemente-

-Sí, él... Su teléfono se, rompió accidentalmente –buen comienzo; no mentía ni decía la verdad enteramente-

-Eso creí ¿Esta Alekos cerca? Me gustaría preguntarle algo... –Young trago saliva, era hora de la verdad...-

-No. Jack... Jack esta, dormido ahora... –mintió. No pudo evitar que sus labios hablaran antes de pensar en las palabras- ¿Quieres que lo despierte? –pregunto confiado, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano-

-No, no, está bien. Déjalo que descanse –respondió Leon del otro lado- Sólo ¿Podrías decirle por favor que llame a Kenneth en cuanto pueda? Me está poniendo los nervios de punta...

-Se lo diré –prometió el guerrero Heylin-

-¡Ah! Y Chase... –lo llamo antes de colgar- Muchas gracias. Por todo. Alekos parece feliz estando contigo y, siendo un chico con una autoestima tan baja como era él, me alegra que te haya encontrado. Nos vemos después. Saluda al pequeño Omi de mi parte –se despidió sin dejarlo responder-

El señor dragón colgó el teléfono y lo miro con aire ausente... ¿Por qué no había podido decírselo? ¿Por qué su boca formo una mentira antes de pensarla siquiera?

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? –pregunto Dashi de pronto a su espalda y se encontró con que su hijo y los monjes estaban peleando de nuevo-

-Esto es lo que viniste a hacer ¿Verdad? –le reclamo- Apenas viste la oportunidad no perdiste el tiempo para venir a restregar esto en mi cara

-Chase, tu jamás has sido bueno para lidiar con estas cosas...

-¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? No todos somos inclementes a las muertes de los seres cercanos –Dashi lo miro impactado-

-¿Estás...? ¿Estás diciendo que sus muertes no me afectaron en nada? ¿Cómo...?

-Mira, no me importa lo que digas o quieras decir ahora, yo no soy como tú, no puedo seguir avanzando como si nada mientras los que me rodean caen muertos como moscas ¿Quién parece más del lado Heylin ahora?

-Chase... Tendrás que decírselos ¿O qué esperas hacer? ¿Qué ellos mismos se den cuenta cuando dejen de recibir llamadas suyas? ¿Desaparecerás cobardemente? ¿A qué estas esperando? –le reclamo con dureza-

-¡No puedo decirles que volví a matar a su sobrino! –le grito entonces, enojado y dolido ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? ¿Creía que era sencillo ir con ambos hombres y decirles que había asesinado de nuevo a su querido Alekos? Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que todos los monjes lo miraban espantados, especialmente su hijo- Lo que sea que hayas venido a hacer espero que no tenga que ver conmigo. Te lo dije antes y te lo diré de nuevo; Aléjate de mí

-Usaste mis palabras para calmarlo a él –le dijo Dashi apuntando al niño y Chase le dio la espalda-

-Eso fue porque una vez creí que sabías de lo que hablabas pero después me di cuenta de que, sin importar lo que ocurriera a tu alrededor, seguías caminando sin detenerte a levantar una mísera tumba... Y aun así te hacías llamar un monje Xiaolin

-Chasie...

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME CHASIE! –rugió con furia, su cuerpo a media transformación draconiana- No tenemos nada. No somos nada –escupió- Vámonos Omi –y camino con rabia, pisando con tal vez demasiada fuerza el suelo. El niño abrió la boca para replicar pero Dashi lo tomo del hombro y susurro en su oído-

-Chase nunca ha sabido lidiar con las cosas que involucran emociones o sentimientos. Él te necesita ahora más que nunca antes, no lo dejes solo

-Ya casi es hora de tus clases. Ve con Elyon, yo iré con Kenneth –le dijo cuando subió a la nave y Omi asintió-

Apareció cerca de la puerta de la catedral donde lo habían encontrado antes y a nada de entrar un leve rastro de olor llamo su atención... Dio media vuelta intentando averiguar de dónde provenía y alcanzo a ver una cabellera rubia desaparecer entre unos arbustos. Tomo la misma dirección hasta que encontró a quien buscaba; Kenneth estaba sentado en una banca de roca sólida en medio de un jardín de rosas

-Hola Chase. Me alegra verte –lo saludo el hombre y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio- ¿Qué te parece? No es la octava maravilla pero me gusta venir aquí. Me ayuda a pensar

-La naturaleza despeja nuestra mente y puede tranquilizar pensamientos confusos –Kenneth asintió y, sin decir palabra, le entrego un documento oficial; sellado y con el nombre del tío en él-

-Nosotros también tenemos un lado oscuro Chase –le dijo en voz grave- Lo llamamos "La mano izquierda de Dios", la ejecutante, también conocida como la Orden Iscariote. Ellos se encargan de todos los asuntos sucios del vaticano pero solo bajo las órdenes directas del Papa. De mí –el guerrero decidió permanecer en silencio, aguardando- Tienes en tus manos el documento original con mi aprobación para que actúen. Asesinos entrenados, fríos, siguiendo órdenes bíblicas ciegamente y sin razonar... ¿Sabes lo difícil que me es esto? Mi deber es salvar almas pero acabo de dar luz verde para terminar con vidas... Porque el mundo necesita maldad para sobrevivir

-Hiciste lo que debías hacer –le dijo con sinceridad-

-Cuando Alekos murió yo lo sentí –le explico luego de un largo momento de silencio- Fue un "algo" dentro de mí que me lo grito... Hace casi un mes sentí algo parecido pero en menor intensidad –Kenneth lo miro finalmente y Chase observo en su rostro que estaba cargando con el peso del mundo- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Le contó toda la historia, sin omitir detalles; El ataque de Destan, la transportación, el peligro, el sacrificio de Jack y lo difícil que había sido para él y Omi adaptarse a estar solos otra vez

-Ya veo... Alekos, siempre fue un niño diferente a los demás. Por su apariencia muchos le rehuían y eso lo afecto bastante... También tenía problemas con sus marrones y rojos; daltónico y, para rematar, disléxico... –Chase lo miro con duda- Nunca te lo dijo ¿Verdad? Alekos no puede, podía –el hombre tropezó con sus palabras- Distinguir con claridad los cafés y los rojos, ese era su daltonismo. La dislexia es una condición del cerebro; hay lagunas letras y números que deciden cambiar frente a sus ojos, como si estuvieran frente a un espejo. El solo leer se convertía en una labor titánica para él. Debía esforzarse el doble de una persona normal para descifrar un texto simple –el guerrero Heylin sopeso las palabas de Kenneth. Él no sabía nada de eso...-

Algunas veces cuando tenía problemas combinando su ropa lo ignoraba porque creía que era demasiado torpe como para saber vestirse, jamás imagino que fuera por un problema de su cerebro... Y si también tenía problemas al leer ¿Cómo era que había podido reunir toda la información sobre la lucha con tanta facilidad?

Ahora podía ver un parecido muy grande entre ambos... Cuando comenzaron su entrenamiento como monjes fue frustrante para él tener a Dashi y a Guan como compañeros; ambos eran excelentes y tenían una habilidad nata, todo les resultaba tan natural mientras que él debía entrenar el doble de tiempo, duplicando su esfuerzo para poder estar a la par... Y Dashi, ese maldito vago, se la pasaba descansando todo el día, sin esforzarse, sin entrenar, y todo siempre le resultaba perfecto... Si lo que decía Kenneth era verdad entonces había una cosa que ambos tenían en común; el esforzarse al doscientos por ciento en todo lo que hacían

-Y a eso le sumamos –continuo Kenneth- Que sea un genio mecánico-matemático. Alekos siempre estaba solo y era triste verlo tan deprimido... Y luego apareció contigo y por primera vez lo vi sonreír con sinceridad. Estaba tan feliz contigo que no pude hacer más que alegrarme con él. Era adorable. Podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que te amaba y también a Omi

-Siento, que me hizo falta hablar de muchas cosas con él –le dijo con honestidad-

-Es normal después de esto... Al menos sé que Alekos era feliz y eso me basta para ser feliz a mí también –le dijo con una sonrisa cansada- Te doy las gracias por eso. Por venir aquí. Por hablar conmigo. Y, quiero pedirte que nos dejes mantener contacto, al menos con el pequeño Omi... Siento que de alguna manera Alekos sobrevive... Tal vez en él –Chase asintió y se despidió de él con la promesa de seguir en contacto con ellos y regreso a donde su hijo estaba-

Las clases estaban por terminar y Elyon lo dejo en el sofá con una taza de té caliente. La mujer estaba explicándole a Omi lo que llevaría de tarea para casa cuando el teléfono del niño comenzó a sonar

-¡Omi! –grito Kimiko- Tienes que venir, Destan esta... –la comunicación se cortó y un terremoto sacudió la tierra un largo instante. Chase se lanzó a la ventana para ver otro sello de captura brillar en el firmamento-

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Elyon espantada-

-Ve con Thompson y quédate con él. Busquen un lugar seguro –le dijo y tomo a Omi para desaparecer de ahí-

Llegaron al templo Xiaolin y se encontraron con los monjes peleando contra criaturas oscuras y otros seres extraños que jamás habían visto. Y antes de nada más las criaturas se lanzaron a atacarlos

-¡Tierra! –Clay aplasto a los enemigos que se acercaban un gran trozo de roca y los saludo con su sombrero- Creo que es hora de pelear juntos otra vez compañero ¿Qué dices? –Omi lo miro con duda pero él asintió; su hijo se había criado como monje después de todo y sus amigos le daban mucha fuerza para seguir adelante-

-¡Formación gorrión Wudai!

Los seres debían ser de otra dimensión, pensó Chase mientras peleaba contra ellos. Eran horriblemente deformes e inteligentes para el combate aunque solo se gruñían entre ellos, sin tener un lenguaje claramente definido. Llevaban una pechera como armadura y espadas con las que los atacaban

Los jóvenes monjes utilizaban sus elementos para mantenerlos a raya y estaba funcionando perfectamente hasta que Destan lanzo sus tentáculos de sombra. Young los reconoció de inmediato porque eran los mismos que su Jack le había descrito... Los apéndices se movieron en diferentes direcciones buscando a sus víctimas; cuando lo encontraron a él se retorcieron y alejaron, cuando llegaron a Raimundo el líder de los monjes comenzó a brillar llamando la atención de todos hasta que, de pronto, Omi grito

Un tentáculo lo había atrapado y lo arrastraba directamente a donde estaba el demonio Heylin. Chase se adelantó un paso pero las criaturas se interpusieron en su camino, impidiendo que se acercara a él

-Voy a devorar su alma Young... –le dijo Destan con maldad y acercó al niño a su boca pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más un extraño corto el tentáculo con su espada y lo enfrentó. Estaba vestido con ropas antiguas, casi medievales. Capa de viaje, botas, se alcanzaba a ver un trozo de una cota de malla y la espada que llevaba en las manos... Una larga cola de caballo color rojo encendido caía debajo de sus muslos y era todo lo que podían ver de él ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos- ¿Tú...? –pregunto Destan con sorpresa al verlo-

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo –le advirtió una voz conocida y se lanzó a enfrentarlo-

Muchos de sus tentáculos cayeron destrozados y a diferencia de los que ellos cortaban, estos no volvieron a formarse. Destan rugió con furia y se lanzó encima de él pero el extraño con voz familiar saco un vial de su capa que comenzó a brillar intensamente, haciendo que el demonio Heylin retrocediera bufando por la luz y retorciéndose

-Me la pagaras –le advirtió antes de desaparecer en el suelo. El extraño guardo el vial de nuevo y coloco la espada en su funda antes de darse la vuelta. El cabello caía por su cara y una gruesa barba también color rojo cubría su rostro

Chase termino de pelear contra los seres aunque tuvo que cambiar a su forma de dragón para hacerlo. Cuando venció al último un olor golpeo sus sentidos y lo obligo a olfatear el aire igual que un perro tras su presa

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Guan que acababa de llegar a su lado pero lo ignoro-

-Este aroma... No... –y entonces lo vio, un extraño pelirrojo con barba que hizo retroceder a Destan y lo obligo a regresar a la tierra-

El pelirrojo sonrió y corrió hasta donde estaba Omi, en el piso todavía. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se deslizo un poco hasta llegar a él y lo abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho

-¡Omi! Estaba tan preocupado. Creí que tal vez no habías podido regresar y no estaba seguro pero ¡Estas aquí! –le dijo con alegría y entonces se separó de él y comenzó a revisarlo, empezando con los brazos- No estas herido ¿Verdad? ¿El viaje dimensional te dejo entero? ¿No perdiste dedos o algo así?

-¿Jack...? –preguntaron Young y Omi al mismo tiempo. El pelirrojo sonrió y miro al dragón verde que se acercó corriendo hasta ellos, olfateándolos- Hueles como Jack pero...

-Chase...

-No –negó el guerrero Heylin- Dime algo, algo que solo Jack sabría de mi boca... –el pelirrojo lo pensó un segundo-

-Tú y Dashi son hermanos gemelos no idénticos y tú eres el menor –los monjes tuvieron que recoger sus mandíbulas del suelo, incluido Omi-

-¿Qué...?

-Eso está bien pero aun así es información que pudo obtener de otro lugar –dijo Guan con desconfianza-

-Bien. Una vez perdiste una apuesta contra Dashi y tuviste que besar a Guan en...

-¡Suficiente! –gritaron ambos guerreros a la vez y Chase se lanzó a sujetar al pelirrojo que lo abrazo de inmediato, sin importarle que estuviera en su forma draconiana-

-Los extrañe tanto... –susurro Jack con la voz a punto de rompérsele, en medio del abrazo de ambos. El dragón Heylin cambio a su forma humana y su teléfono comenzó a sonar de inmediato-

-Maldito el día que inventaron estas cosas –gruño Young, haciendo que Jack soltara una risita-

-Emh, Chase... ¿Tu o Alekos mencionaron algo sobre criaturas de sombras verdad? –pregunto la voz de Kenneth con nerviosismo-

-Lo hicimos ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues, tengo a varias docenas correteando por aquí. Y no parecen muy felices además de... –se escuchó un grito del otro lado, hablando rápidamente en otro idioma- Parece que también tengo monstruos con armadura...

-Iremos para allá –Young le conto lo que estaba pasando con su tío y el pelirrojo se levantó de inmediato, listo para ir con él. Omi salto para acompañarlos pero Chase negó; Destan casi lo había devorado, tenía que alejarse de él-

-No. Déjalo que venga –le dijo el albino- El tío Kenneth puede ayudar en esto –le dijo Jack con confianza y los tres desaparecieron aunque los monjes insistieron en ir a ayudarlos-

Llegaron hasta dentro de la Capilla Sixtina, donde habían estado antes con Leon y vieron los destrozos a su alrededor. Chase detecto el olor de Kenneth y avanzaron. En el pasillo había cadáveres de los guerreros de Destan y también otros cinco de hombres comunes... Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo había dos caminos nuevos pero no tuvieron que caminar más porque el hombre avanzo hacia ellos, escoltado por otro hombre con hábitos y tres de traje con armas en las manos

-¿Alekos? –pregunto sorprendido al verlo-

-Hola tío Kenneth, cuanto tiempo. Larga historia, después te cuento –le dijo el pelirrojo y el hombre asintió- El demonio casi lo devora porque su alma no está marcada –le explico y empujo a Omi para llevarlo hasta él- Hazlo para que no pueda acercársele

-¿Estás seguro? Hay una responsabilidad que... –un rugido los interrumpió y varios guerreros deformes atravesaron la pared y los miraron con odio-

-Te dejare la responsabilidad –le sonrió Jack con nerviosismo-

-Adelántense, yo me encargo de ellos –les dijo Chase y comenzó a pelear. El pelirrojo los obligo a correr y más adelante se encontraron con otro grupo de guerreros pero esta vez fue Spicer el que se quedó atrás para contenerlos porque el niño debía seguir con ellos-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le pregunto Omi a Kenneth, con los anteojos naranjas todavía colgando de su cuello-

-Nada malo pero, necesito un segundo nombre para ti –el niño lo miro con duda- ¿Qué otro nombre te gustaría tener pequeño Omi? –pregunto mientras corrían por los pasillos, tomaron el lado izquierdo y entraron en la segunda puerta, en donde estaba una pequeña capilla muy parecida a la otra donde asesinaron a Jack...-

-Me gusta tu nombre –le dijo el pequeño y el hombre sonrió, se acercó a paso rápido a donde estaba una pila y reviso que hubiera agua-

-Me halagas pequeño Omi ¿Te gustaría llevar también mi nombre? –le pregunto y el niño asintió- Bien, comencemos entonces –el tío de Jack se colocó una tela en los hombros y se concentró en algo-

-¿Es algo importante? ¿Debería tomar fotografías?

-Creo que un video sería lo más adecuado –le dijo el otro hombre-

Chase avanzo siguiendo el rastro de su pareja y lo encontró más adelante, clavando la espada en el estómago de sus enemigos. El señor chino se acercó a ayudarlo apenas a tiempo porque más guerreros se acercaron

-Hueles a sangre, y a guerra, desde que apareciste en el templo –Jack le sonrió con diversión y corto el cuello de uno de ellos-

-Acabo de ganar una batalla, no me dio tiempo a nada más –y apenas termino de hablar un disparo se escuchó cerca de ellos, luego otro y otro más hasta que los guerreros cayeron muertos. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre rubio vestido con hábito religioso, muy alto, con lentes redondos y cara de sociópata maniático que los apunto- Soy Alekos Spicer, sobrino de Kenneth –le dijo el pelirrojo y el rubio bajo el arma- Vamos

Gracias al excelente sentido del olfato de Young encontraron a Omi y a los demás sin problemas. Jack le dijo que habían visto al rubio afuera y los tipos de traje suspiraron en alivio al saber que ya se estaban encargando de los demás monstruos. Como la puerta había quedado abierta una enorme criatura de sombra entro tras ellos pero prácticamente todos en la habitación comenzaron a despedir luz haciendo que la criatura retrocediera y de pronto el hombre rubio apareció y le disparo, despedazándola. El hombre saludo con un educado asentimiento de cabeza y siguió avanzando por el corredor con tranquilidad. Chase y Jack se miraron, extrañados por la actitud del otro pero decidieron dejarlo pasar. Omi tenía un rastro de agua escurriendo por su cara pero los miro sonriente y corrió hacia ellos

-Les presento a Omi Kenneth Young Spicer y quiero agregar que fue él quien escogió su nombre, yo no se lo impuse.* Y tengo un video para probarlo –le dijo Kenneth y le entrego el aparato a su sobrino-

-Mi cámara. No puedo creer que este entera todavía ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

-Un mes –le dijo su tío, Jack se encogió de hombros y se giró a ver a Omi para preguntarle algo-

-¿Te pusieron el aceite?* –el niño asintió y el pelirrojo lo alzo para oler su pecho- Quiero tres de estos para llevar

-Maleducado –lo reprendió Kenneth pero fue directo a abrazarlo- Me alegra tanto ver que estas bien

-¿Marcaste su alma? –le pregunto Chase a su pareja y Jack asintió, mirándolo con duda- Destan no podrá devorarla ahora ¿Cierto? –Kenneth asintió entonces- Eso está bien para mí. Regresemos al templo Xiaolin, hay mucho que aclarar con los jóvenes monjes todavía

* * *

* Para aclarar la duda; Sip. Kenneth acaba de bautizar a Omi; para hacerlo el niño debe tener al menos un nombre cristiano o de un santo. Normalmente se pide que los dos sean cristianos empero, Omi ya tenía once años con su nombre y ninguno de ellos sabe si tiene algún significado por lo que decidieron dejarlo así y agregar uno más

*Young Spicer, el apellido combinado fue porque Kenneth creyó que era lo más indicado ya que ambos hombres son los "padres" de Omi

*Aceite "Santo oleo" Tiene un olor particular, es muy agradable.

* * *

**Hola! **

**A-já, A-já**

**¿Qué tal eso? ¿Lo esperaban venir? ¡HA! Ahí esta... Para los que pensaban en Jack vampiro pues estaban algo errados. Ya hice un fic con Jack-vampiro y no pensaba en hacer otro, por mas tentador que sonara **"¿Qué es todo esto? Estoy tan confundido (a)"** No te preocupes, resolveremos dudas en el siguiente capítulo, mientras tanto pueden afilar sus hachas e intentar matarme por el nombre de Omi... Sep, eso suena como un buen plan... **

**Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**Ellice-Megan (** Hola! Tienes razón ¿A quien no le gusta un Chase psicópata/acosador/obsesivo/posesivo? Wow! Tus opciones son increíbles y tan cerca de lo que ocurrió en realidad... En el siguiente capítulo se explicará mejor lo que ocurrió pero, permíteme felicitarte; Te acercaste peligrosamente a lo que verdaderamente ocurrió ¡Muchas Felicidades! ¿Segura que no me observas desde las sombras? Mn... Eso da un poco de miedo xD Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por leer y comentar n_n **)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! Mira, mira, has tenido una lluvia de ideas muy interesantes... Sep, robaré unas cuantas ¿Prefieres el Chack al Jase? Wow! ¿Lo ves? Ya se te esta contagiando algo del fandom -¡YEY!- ¿Verdad que fue lindo ver a Omi y Chasie como padre e hijo? Ahh, es que los dos se merecían tiempo así; Omi no crecio con un padre y Chasie nunca vio crecer a su hijo así que tienen que experimentar con eso hasta ahora ¡So cute! ;D Tu odio por Alucard es tan divertido xD ¡Ya quiero capí de El Escritor Fantasma! Me dejaste con la duda y me estoy acabando las uñas... Tu mensaje de ánimo fue... WOW. Muchas gracias, creo que sigo sonrojada hasta ahora pero como te dije antes me diste una lluvia de ideas y tuve una epifanía *inserte coro de ángeles cantando en un tono alto "Aaaaahhhhhhh"* Aww, eres tan linda cuando quieres algo ¿Cómo podría seguir en bloqueo después de eso? Imposible. Bueno, creo que seguiré buscando algo con que distraerme ahora que... ¿Eh? Espera Alice, Michel esta aquí y... WTF?! ¡E-ESTÁS...! ¡Demonios! Oh dulce Jesucristo, es cierto... Alice, Michel me dice que tu y yo estamos emparentadas "¿o.O?" Bueno, es que Edward es como tu hijo ya que tu lo creaste así que eso te convierte en, prácticamente, mi madre política... Ejem... ¡Hola suegrita! ¿Cómo esta? ¿Todo bien? n/n Esto es algo incómodo... Nos leemos Bella ¡Digo! Suegra ¡Nos leemos! **)**


	17. Rojo esperanza

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí el nuevo capítulo, que responde a la pregunta de "¿Qué paso con Jack en su 'desaparición'?" **

**Yo por mi parte bastante feliz porque el día lunes no hay ni escuela ni trabajo (día de descanso nacional) así que usare mi día para hacer básicamente nada, excepto claro, terminar de escribir el fic ¡Yey!**

**Creo que empezaré con mi día de "no hacer nada" desde hoy... Tengo una flojera increíble... Sobre todo porque perdí mi teléfono celular, bueno, no lo perdí, más bien, argh, okey: Mi celular es, era, touch screen y su pantalla se rompió así que ya no funciona. Lo más triste de esto es que tenía todos mis nuevos cortos en el teléfono, eran como tres y un boceto de otro. Cuando fui a preguntar cuanto me costaba la reparación y casi me infarto cuando me dijeron que eran 1,500 pesos mexicanos O.O Equivalentes a más o menos 150 dolares estadounidenses así que... Nop. No puedo pagar eso por un teléfono Me resulta mas económico comprarme otro. Así que, perdí mis cortos :'( **

**Compartan mi dolor por favor. Estoy sufriendo...**

**Mph... Sip, comenzaré desde hoy... Me voy a dormir una siesta**

**Nos leemos al final**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Rojo esperanza**

Omi estaba pletórico de alegría; ahora no solo tenía su familia completa sino que también había recibido un segundo nombre y apellido ¡Nada podía ser más perfecto que eso! Sus amigos y el resto de los monjes estaban viendo el video porque se adelantó a su padre y Jack y ahora ambos estaban entrando al templo

-Es una historia larga y la verdad es... –de pronto se escuchó un gruñido y el pelirrojo se cayó al instante, con la cara del mismo color que su cabello- Lo siento

-Tienes hambre –Chase lo tomo de la muñeca y lo arrastro al comedor para sentarlo en una silla frente a la mesa. El guerrero Heylin chasqueo los dedos y un banquete apareció frente a él... El resto de los monjes se acercaron también- Come –y Jack no espero que se lo repitieran-

El pelirrojo tomo un trozo de carne y comenzó a masticar con rapidez, tomando un poco de todo lo que estaba cerca. Kimiko hizo una mueca de asco y Young se sentó a su lado y lo miro fijamente, pero sin agregar nada con respecto a sus modales

-No es una carrera Jack –le dijo con tranquilidad-

-Lo siento... Estuvimos casi dos semanas sin comer en el asedio de Carson y me estoy muriendo de hambre... Demonios. No debí acostumbrarme al vino de mesa –maldijo en voz baja cuando tomo el vaso de agua pero Young le tendió una botella de vino de inmediato- Gracias... Iba a haber un banquete por la victoria pero no podía esperar para regresar así que tome mi caballo y salí de inmediato hacia Dreidian para venir para acá...

-Hueles a guerra y sangre –le dijo el guerrero de nuevo y el pelirrojo asintió con la boca llena-

-Alekos Spicer, gran capitán de los ejércitos de Deisdian, de hombres, elfos y enanos, acaba de ganar la Guerra de los Mil Años –les dijo con orgullo y volvió a llenarse la boca-

-¿Mil años? ¿Estuviste afuera mil años? –le pregunto Omi confundido-

-No. Solo ochocientos. La guerra ya iba lejos cuando yo llegue

-Pero... –Raimundo iba a intervenir pero Chase lo detuvo-

-Déjalo comer. Cuando termine nos contara todo

-Cuando termine será hora de dormir –se quejó Kimiko viendo el cielo nocturno por la ventana-

-Entonces será hasta mañana –gruño Young y nadie se atrevió a replicar-

Omi le pregunto si irían a casa pero Chase negó; pedirían la hospitalidad del templo una vez más para evitar que Destan los separara de nuevo. El niño salto al regazo de Jack cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a comer más despacio pero el dragón Heylin lo envió a dormir temprano. Después de todo, aún era pequeño

-Lindos anteojos –le sonrió Jack y Omi los tomo para quitárselos y devolvérselos pero el albino lo detuvo- Cuídalos hasta mañana... ¿Puedes vigilar mi espada también? –el pequeño sonrió con alegría y tomo el arma para correr a su habitación-

Ambos se miraron sin decir palabra y salieron del comedor. Chase lo dirigió a un lugar apartado donde podrían hablar con tranquilidad y terminaron entrando al invernadero del templo...*

Ciertamente era por demás, interesante, ver a su Jack de esa manera... Bien, por la barba y la ropa sucia tenia aspecto de vagabundo pero su olor gritaba guerra y muerte, sudor y sobre todo, el aroma –para él- inquietante de macho excitado. Resultaba intrigante ver a su pareja de ese modo; tenían casi la misma estatura y el pelirrojo mostraba ya un aspecto más maduro. Cosa que se reflejaba directamente en sus ojos, que lo miraban con pasividad y hambre al mismo tiempo

-Bien. Ahora dime ¿Qué...? –intento preguntarle pero Spicer se arrojó sobre él, asaltando su boca-

Sintió como el otro lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, con desesperación y decidió que le gustaba. Y quería más. Sobre todo porque, aunque Jack no tenía aromas de otros ya había perdido el rastro de olor que lo marcaba como suyo y eso era algo que debía arreglar de inmediato. Gruño cuando el pelirrojo forcejeo con él y logro colar su pierna entre las suyas, además de apretarlo contra la pared

-Lo siento yo... Paso tanto tiempo –intento explicar y disculparse pero no se lo permitió ¿Para qué ocupar su boca hablando cuando podía hacer cosas más productivas?-

-La barba se va –le advirtió mientras batallaba con su ropa y Jack soltó una risita... Cuando logro quitarle la capa de viaje sus ojos encontraron algo que absorbió su atención por completo, permitiéndole al albino la oportunidad de atacar su cuello- ¿Qué...? –Jack se detuvo a duras penas, frotando la nariz en su cuello antes de ver lo que apuntaba en su pecho-

Entre su cota de malla estaban entrelazadas varias escamas que Chase, por su condición, reconoció de inmediato

-¿Mataste dragones? –le pregunto con interés, pasando los dedos entre las membranas de reptil-

-Nueve en total... Bastante sencillo después de la primera vez. Le agarras el truco supongo –el guerrero Heylin siguió recorriendo su pecho, buscando las escamas faltantes que, con la tenue luz de la luna brillaban en infinidad de colores-

Desde siempre había sido una muestra de gran inteligencia, fuerza y valor el asesinar a un dragón y cuando un guerrero lo conseguía podía tomar la escama escondida en su pecho, aquella que protegía su corazón, como muestra de que había vencido pero ¿Nueve? ¿Su Jack, el pelirrojo débil y asustadizo, logro asesinar a nueve dragones?

-Lo siento, no me puedo contener –se disculpó el albino y lo derribo al suelo sobre su capa de viaje para comenzar a desvestirlo con desesperación. Besándolo con deseo y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos ahora callosas, probablemente por el uso de la espada-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –le pregunto al ver la actitud agresiva y dominante que su Jack estaba demostrando-

-No lo sé –respondió con voz ronca- Pase ochocientos años esperando a tocarte y no sé que estoy haciendo pero, sea lo que sea, no te dejare hasta acabar dentro tuyo y que tú hagas lo mismo conmigo –gruño en voz baja y Chase sonrió con superioridad-

-Ese es un cambio interesante...

...

Regresaron a los dormitorios cerca el amanecer; cansados y congelados pero satisfechos de momento. Por fortuna la temperatura aun no descendía demasiado pero no faltaba mucho para que llegara la primera nevada. Jack se había encaramado a su cuerpo, totalmente pegado a él y cubriéndolos a ambos con su gruesa capa... Como Fung no les dio una habitación ninguno tenía idea de cuales estaban disponibles y Chase presintió que, si avanzaban, terminarían despertando a todos

Jack dejo de abrazarlo un momento y lo dejo solo, sintiendo el frio de afuera entrar pero regreso casi de inmediato con un cuenco de metal lleno de alcohol y unas cuantas mantas que estaban cerca de la puerta

Se sentaron en el corredor lejos de la entrada para alejarse del viento helado y con el alcohol encendido gracias a su magia.

El pelirrojo coloco una manta en el piso y otra a sus espaldas. Le cedió la mitad de su capa y se cubrieron con la última manta... Chase se encontró con que estaba verdaderamente cómodo así; recuperaron el calor con rapidez y el fuego frente a ellos los arrulló con una danza suave. Jack se pegó más a él y se recargo en su pecho, suspirando con satisfacción. Apenas se giró un poco y beso su cuello, su mentón y finalmente su mejilla antes de apoyarse en él y quedarse dormido... El guerrero Heylin apretó más su agarre en la cintura del albino y recargo su cabeza en la pelirroja. Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en semanas consiguió dormir en paz

...

Omi despertó temprano esa mañana algo sorprendido por el cambio; después de todo se había acostumbrado a su cama y a su habitación en el palacio y ahora estaba durmiendo de nuevo en un futón del templo. Se sentó y froto los ojos, listo para empezar la jornada cuando recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior... De inmediato se giró para buscar sus anteojos naranjas y los encontró al lado de una espada plateada ¡No lo había soñado! ¡Era verdad!

Se vistió a prisa con la misma ropa del día anterior; jeans azules, tenis blancos y camisa roja. Su chamarra color blanco con rojo y el gorro con cola de dragón escarlata que había guardado en la bolsa de su americana. Se colgó los protectores al cuello y corrió fuera de su pequeña habitación arrastrando la espada. En el pasillo se encontró con el maestro Guan que miraba en silencio a su padre y a Jack sentados y dormidos en corredor. Parecían tan tranquilos que Omi pensó de nuevo que no se veían tan malvados, pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento

-Jack –corrió hacia ellos y la pareja abrió los ojos apenas a tiempo para recibir al niño que se tiró sobre ellos a abrazarlos- Pensé que lo había soñado pero aquí estas

-Extrañe que vinieras a aplastarme en las mañanas –le dijo el pelirrojo y paso la mano por su cabello corto- Te ves genial con ese corte ¿Cómo crees que me quede a mí? –Omi se encogió de hombros, sonriendo-

-Eso es irrelevante, ya te advertí que la barba se va –le dijo Chase y Jack bufo divertido-

-Claro, no puedes soportar que me vea más varonil que tú –el guerrero Heylin lo fulmino con la mirada-

-Es en extremo molesta –Jack le guiño al niño y lo abrazo contra su rostro-

-¡Auch! Pica... –se quejó Omi y el pelirrojo soltó una risita-

-Par de niñas –y esta vez ambos lo miraron mal-

-Bien, bien. Me afeitare. Pero antes... –Jack miro a la dragón del fuego que acababa de salir de su habitación- Kimiko ¿Podrías cortarme el cabello por favor? –la chica lo miro algo sorprendida pero asintió- Excelente. Nunca he soportado traer esta maraña de pelo –el pelirrojo tomo la espada y se levantó sin trabajo, caminando detrás de la chica hasta otra habitación y antes de hablar palabra el albino sujeto su cola de caballo y corto el cabello con su espada- Creo que será más fácil así. Hasta me siento mejor –sonrió y se sentó en una silla-

-¿Qué tan largo lo quieres? –le pregunto Kimiko con las tijeras en la mano-

-No estoy seguro pero si sé que no lo quiero largo otra vez... ¿Alguna sugerencia? –le pregunto a Young y Omi que acababan de entrar a la habitación-

-Que apenas le toque los hombros –dijo Chase, Kimiko lo miro para preguntárselo y Jack asintió, resolviendo al parecer que lo que el guerrero Heylin decidiera estaba bien para él. La dragón del fuego sonrió encantada-

Por fin alguien ponía voluntariamente en sus manos un corte de cabello. Raimundo y Clay nunca le tuvieron confianza por lo que tuvo que amordazarlos y atarlos a unas sillas para cortarles el cabello. Omi siempre rapaba el suyo por lo que nunca pudo hacer nada con él pero ahora, Jack Spicer, ofrecía su ya no tan larga cabellera para que la cortara a su antojo (aunque con un límite de largo claro) Kimiko lo miro fijamente, revisando los cambios en su cuerpo y rostro y comenzó a trabajar pensando en lo que le quedaría mejor

Ahora que se daba cuenta el pelirrojo había crecido bastante. Debía tener al menos la altura de Chase Young y su rostro se veía algo mayor; tenía al menos dos años más encima... Y tenía un "algo" nuevo... Era como un aire tranquilo. Sonaba extraño viniendo de Spicer pero Jack se veía... Maduro

-¡Listo! ¿Qué tal? –anunció feliz y le entrego un espejo de mano para que se observara-

La chica había cortado capas más pequeñas cerca de su rostro y unos mechones pelirrojos caían por su cara, enmarcándola y resaltando su nariz afilada y esos ojos rojos que ahora se veían tranquilos pero con una chispa de energía que resultaba refrescante

-Supongo que me acostumbrare al largo –asintió Jack y le regreso el espejo- Me gustaron las capas cortas, creo que me veo genial –el pelirrojo se levantó y se plantó frente a ella- Kimiko quisiera contratarte como mi estilista personal ¿Qué dices? –le sonrió el albino y la chica asintió-

-Claro. Pero te cobrare como si fueras una estrella de cine –Spicer le guiño el ojo-

-¿Qué diferencia hay? Ahora un baño, una afeitada, ropa limpia, el desayuno y dormiré una siesta hasta que sea hora de comer ¿Quién está conmigo?

-Me gusta ese plan –aprobó Raimundo y lo miro fijamente- ¿Kimiko se enfadó contigo y te ataco con sus tijeras? –la chica le arrojo la herramienta a su líder y las tijeras quedaron clavadas en la pared, cerca del rostro del brasileño que se dejó caer al piso espantado-

Con el celular de Omi Jack llamo al teléfono fijo que tenía en su laboratorio en el palacio. La voz computarizada de un Jack-bot respondió y atendió la orden de enviar mudas de ropa al templo Xiaolin en su jet. Mientras Raimundo intentaba calmar a Kimiko de nuevo y Clay conversaba con Omi y Leyton el pelirrojo pregunto dónde podía dejar sus armas y su armadura

-Puedes dejarlas aquí –le dijo Dojo desde la espalda de Jermaine y Jack se encogió de hombros-

Se desato el nudo que mantenía su capa de viaje y la dejo en el piso, pegada a una pared. Coloco su espada ahí y se quitó el cinturón doble de cuero del cual colgaban dos bolsas del mismo material, las cuales coloco con cuidado en el piso. Se sacó la cota de malla con la tela desgastada donde se veía el dibujo de un árbol plateado con ramas solamente y las escamas entrelazadas en el metal

-¿De quién es el escudo? –le pregunto Chase cuando se sacó la pesada prenda. Sabía que en la edad media en Europa solía usarse el "Voto a tal" En la que un caballero juraba lealtad a un señor-

-Es el escudo de Dreidian, la capital de los hombres. Uno de los tres reinos –le explico Jack y dejo caer la camisa metálica sobre la capa sin cuidado-

-¿Esas son...? –intento preguntar Dojo pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpió-

-Sí, son escamas de dragón –asintió el albino restándole importancia-

Bajo la cota llevaba un cotón beige de manga corta con el mismo escudo, encima de una camisa de manga larga color rojo. En su pecho sin embargo tenía amarrados dos cinturones de cuero formando una X en su torso, equipados con pequeños cuchillos que Chase reconoció de inmediato; eran kunais... Y entonces entendió porque no pudo desnudar completamente al pelirrojo la noche anterior: Su pareja era una armería andante

-¿Por qué cargas kunais debajo de tu armadura? –le pregunto Kimiko extrañada mientras Jack se quitaba los cinturones del pecho-

-Es que a veces tenía que combatir Neiguels y esas bestias son más rápidas que fuertes... Algo así como yo –río y dejo las armas en el piso- Entonces me quitaba la cota de malla y corría tras ellos en mi caballo o a pie. Dependiendo de la situación. Y el kunai es perfecto para lanzar. Yo mismo se los diseñe a Dorian, el herrero de la corte de Dreidian. No está mal ¿Eh? –le sonrió el pelirrojo y se sacó el cotón. Encima de la camisa roja con el mismo escudo traía otro cinturón de cuero en el que se veían dos mangos de un puñal común- Estos eran por si un maldito Brastols me atrapaba cuando perseguía Nieguels... Por alguna razón les gusta desvestir a sus víctimas antes de comérselas vivas... –se quitó el ultimo cinturón y entonces saco un arma de sus botas- Cuchillo de trincheras de la primera guerra mundial. El mango está diseñado especialmente para destrozar cráneos ¿Ves? –les mostró la agarradera de la cual salían picos de hierro. Chase detecto el olor aún fresco a sangre en el arma- Tenía dos pero regale uno antes de venir para acá

Se sacó las botas y la camisa roja, quedando solo con su pantalón y una camisa larga de color blanco. En las muñecas, tobillos y la cintura traía unas pulseras y cinturón extraños de tela negra pero gruesas, rellenas.

-Si voy a tomar un baño dudo mucho que necesite estas –entonces se quitó el cinturón negro y lo dejo caer sin cuidado, provocando que el piso de madera se rompiera por el impacto- ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó de inmediato, algo apenado- Lo pagaré, lo juro

-¿Qué es lo que traes encima Jack? –le pregunto Chase extrañado y el pelirrojo le entrego ambas muñequeras... El adalid noto de inmediato el peso excesivo que estaba cargando. El albino se quitó entonces las que cargaba en los tobillos y se los entregó a Omi que se había acercado. Apenas las recibió el niño se fue hacia adelante por el peso, no porque no pudiera con ello sino porque no espero que fueran tan pesadas-

-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunto su hijastro y Jack lo miro confundido, sin entender porque hacían tanto alboroto. Y por lo extraño de llamar a Omi "hijastro"... Si, era algo raro...-

-Son muñequeras, tobilleras y cinturón de plomo fundido –les dijo con simpleza- Le pedí al primer herrero de la corte al que conocí que me las hiciera para cargarlas todos los días... Recuerdo que escuche en algún lado que si te acostumbrabas a cargar peso y moverte normalmente te volvías más rápido cuando te las quitabas –entonces Jack rio- Lo curioso es que jamás podía quitármelas en combate porque estaba en combate... No planee bien esa parte –les dijo con algo de pena pero nadie agrego nada- Entonces ¿Qué hay de ese baño? ¿Quién me acompaña?

-¡Yo! –grito Omi de inmediato y dejo las tobilleras en el piso, tomo la mano de Jack y la de Chase e intento sacarlos de la habitación- Vamos... –tiro de ambos pero el guerrero Heylin negó-

-Esperare la nave y entonces los acompañare –eso pareció bastarle a Omi porque lo soltó y se dedicó a tirar de Jack solamente-

-Ya entendí, tenemos prisa –dijo el pelirrojo y avanzo junto con el niño mientras el señor de la guerra miraba con detenimiento todas las armas que su pareja cargaba-

-¿Jack Spicer asesino dragones? –le pregunto Dojo de pronto y los monjes Xiaolin lo miraron expectantes. Como sabía lo que eso significaba Young comenzó a contarles lo que el mismo Jack le contó la noche anterior-

Tal como prometió apenas la nave aterrizo en el templo el guerrero Heylin fue por la maleta que los Jack-bots habían enviado y fue a acompañar a su hijo y a su pareja a tomar un baño caliente después del cual Spicer se afeito todo el rostro para alivio de padre e hijo. El mismo Jack se sintió aliviado cuando vio sus ropas pero se quejó de que ahora le quedaban un poco apretadas

-Estoy gordo –fue lo primero que dijo, mirándose con terror pero Chase lo calmo de inmediato-

-Tu cuerpo embarneció con las batallas y el tiempo. Es algo natural –la explicación pareció bastarle al pelirrojo y termino al echarse una chaleco negro encima de un grueso suéter del mismo color. Pantalones oscuros de tela gruesa y sus botas térmicas para conservar calor. Sus robots le enviaron un gorro y sus guantes para el frío e hicieron lo mismo con Omi-

Cuando salió del baño estaba completamente vestido de negro excepto por las decoraciones color plata del chaleco y el pantalón. Su cabello rojo que salía por debajo del gorro y su piel igual de blanca que inexplicablemente había logrado soportar siglos bajo el sol para permanecer en su mismo tono. El niño vestía azul y verde con el gorro de cola de dragón y sus guantes azules además de botas gruesas invernales. Chase por su parte vistió pantalón y botas negras pero un suéter y gabardina corta color verde. El pelirrojo corrió a tomar una de sus bolsas de cuero y regreso para ir con ellos

Llegaron al comedor y todos los esperaban por lo que no agregaron nada más y empezaron a comer hasta que Rai se armó de valor y comenzó a preguntar

-¿Cómo es que regresaste Spicer? Mejor aún ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Nosotros vimos como caíste muerto cuando el tipo de rojo te disparo –el pelirrojo mastico más rápido para tragar y lo miro-

-Bueno, estuve casi muerto durante una semana. Alucard, el tipo que me disparo, era un vampiro que absorbió mi sangre y según me dijo así vio mis recuerdos y decidió que no podía dejarme morir. Me dio algo de su sangre para mantenerme con vida y no convertirme enteramente en vampiro también hasta que me recuperé gracias a que él se regenera realmente rápido... Creo que fueron dos semanas... Luego me dijo que el rastro de energía se había perdido y no podía regresarme pero me envió con una bruja que se metió a mi cabeza y me envió a otra dimensión; a Deisdian, que es de donde acabo de regresar –explico con tranquilidad sin dejar de comer-

-Pero, dijiste que estuviste ochocientos años allá ¿Verdad? –le pregunto Kimiko- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Jack trago su bocado antes de responderle-

-Mn... Cuando llegue a Deisdian ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer pero con algo de mi suerte conseguí derrotar a uno de los guerreros del enemigo de los tres reinos; Tilión. Claro que yo no sabía que era un guerrero así que tome su caballo y pregunte de aldeano en aldeano por los dos hombres que la bruja me envió a buscar; Albagueran el mago negro y Wulfric el brujo blanco... Los encontré meses después y los dos me dijeron que podían intentar regresarme pero para eso tenía que pagar algo. Obviamente no tenía mucho dinero de esa dimensión y lo poco que tenía lo conseguí trabajando en una taberna así que no tenía idea de que iban a pedirme pero Albagueran me simplifico todo; Ellos intentarían devolverme después de que yo ganara la guerra para ellos así que acepte pero con varias condiciones; la primera fue vida y juventud eterna porque si no corría el riesgo de morir en batalla –Chase lo miro fijamente entonces- La segunda fue que me contactaran con los tres reinos para unirnos y ayudarlos y la tercera fue que no agregaran nada más al contrato: Yo solo ganaría la guerra y ellos intentaban regresarme. Simple

-¿Aceptaste pelear una guerra por la promesa de dos ancianos de "intentar" regresarte? –pregunto Guan confundido y Jack se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia-

-Era lo único que tenía. O cambiar de dimensión pero ya era tarde para eso así que todos aceptaron y estuvimos felices y contentos ochocientos años hasta que vencí, gane la guerra y vine directamente para acá

-Pero, no estabas seguro de que pudieran regresarte ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –presiono Guan de nuevo y Jack suspiro, mirando su plato fijamente-

-Era lo único que tenía para regresar... Wulfric y Albagueran me advirtieron desde el principio que debía tener una excelente memoria de mi dimensión y mi tiempo para que ellos lo usaran de anclaje y regresarme a la línea temporal de la que me sacaron así que, básicamente, todo dependía de mis recuerdos y mis ganas de volver –Jack tomo su bolsa y saco una billetera prácticamente destruida, la abrió y tomo una trozo de papel viejo y desgastado con una delicadeza impresionante para un tipo tan descuidado como era él-

-Es... Mi fotografía –Omi se paró en la silla para verla mejor y Jack la acerco para que la viera. La imagen estaba desgastada, pálida y borrosa pero aún se podía distinguir lo que había sido. La parte de atrás de la fotografía estaba completamente llena por la letra apretada y pequeña del pelirrojo-

-Escribí todo lo que recordaba que ocurrió en la batalla para no olvidar nada –le explico el albino- Pero de verdad me preocupaba que no hubieras podido regresar o que te hubiera pasado algo en el viaje –le dijo a Omi que lo miraba con una expresión extraña-

-Regresaste ¿Por nosotros? –le pregunto el niño-

-Claro que volví por ustedes ¿Por qué otra razón me interesaría volver aquí? Ustedes son lo único que tengo –y de pronto Omi se abrazó a él con fuerza. Jack lo apretó también y sonrió- Vaya que te extrañe... Es curioso, tú y uno de mis nietos se parecen mucho –el adalid frunció el cejo y los monjes lo miraron con la boca abierta-

-¿Nieto? –pregunto el guerrero Heylin conteniendo el súbito ataque de ira que tuvo-

-Sí, ya sabes, hijos de mis hijos –dijo el pelirrojo con simpleza sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-

-¿Hijos? –casi gruño el guerrero y entonces Jack lo miro-

-No, no. No es lo que piensas –intento tranquilizarlo- No eran mis hijos de sangre, yo solo los recogí de la calle. Los adopte –le explico y entonces Omi lo miro de nuevo- Eso fue hace como doscientos años... Bueno, doscientos años antes de que ganara la guerra. Dreidian siempre me recibía porque el primer rey que conocí era algo genial y nos llevábamos bien... Hace doscientos cincuenta años más o menos Eldhion ya había ascendido al trono y tenía una hija, Fedora se llamaba, que me acosaba. Era algo aterradora. Tenía como diez años y se coló en mi habitación. Me dio un susto de muerte ese día... No regrese a Dreidian hasta seis años después y ya tenía a mis niños conmigo; Eliezer, el mayor, tenía nueve en ese entonces. Y Elohim, el menor, tenía siete. Cuando volví Fedora me acoso de nuevo y le explique mi situación, entonces ella me dijo que si no podía ser mi mujer debía permitirle ser la madre de mis hijos. Yo no tenía mucho tiempo libre en ese entonces y como confiaba plenamente en Eldhion se lo permití. Así fue como mis hijos se convirtieron en los herederos al trono de Dreidian

-¿Y dónde están ellos? ¿Son guerreros como tú? –le pregunto Omi con curiosidad pero Jack esbozo una sonrisa triste-

-No... Eliezer murió joven. Murió en la batalla de Carson, defendiendo el castillo del gobernador donde se habían refugiado los civiles... Nadie sobrevivió ese asedio y Tilión se encargó de enviarme su cuerpo con una nota de advertencia –por un momento el pelirrojo se perdió en sus pensamientos-

-Lo siento Jack –le dijo Omi con tristeza pero el albino negó-

-Está bien. Eliezer era valiente y justo, murió haciendo lo que quería y eso me basta. Elohim tomo su lugar como Rey de Dreidian después de que su abuelo murió... A Fedora la mato la tristeza por la muerte de Eliezer y a Eldhion, su padre, lo mato la pena de ver a su hija muerta. Pero bueno, Elohim fue un rey justo y un buen hombre a final de cuentas, me dio tres nietos; Eamon, Elijah (que es al que me recuerdas) y una niña hermosa llamada Adira. Adira significa noble, poderosa. Recuerdo que lo escuche cuando tenía trece o catorce y me gustó mucho y pensé "Si algún día tengo una hija la llamare Adira" Pero luego pasaron las cosas con Chase y fue bastante obvio que nunca tendría hijos así que le pedí a Elohim que me dejara nombrar a mi nieta, y el acepto.

-Parece un buen hombre –le dijo Kimiko con una sonrisa-

-Lo era, por eso tuvo una muerte tranquila

-¿Esta muerto? –pregunto la chica con preocupación-

-Sí, murió de viejo a los ciento quince años. Eamon tomo su lugar como rey de Dreidian y así es como deje las cosas antes de venir para acá. Es algo extraño ser inmortal ¿Saben? Todo se mueve a tu alrededor pero no sueles avanzar mucho... –les explico el pelirrojo y volcó su atención en la comida hasta que termino- ¡Ahh! Hasta extrañe los insípidos desayunos chinos –sonrió Jack- Ahora, sobre esa siesta ¿Quién me acompaña?

-Pero acabamos de despertar –le dijo Omi extrañado y el albino le guiño-

-Eso es exactamente lo que hace deliciosas las siestas **  
**

* * *

*¿Alguien recuerda el invernadero del Templo? Fue donde Fung les presento la semilla Heylin y donde se encuentra la estatua de un monje detrás de la cual Omi y Dojo se congelaron para viajar al futuro en "The Time After Time"

* * *

**Hola de nuevo **

**¿Qué tal la vida de Jack? Rayos ¿Ochocientos años? Tengo flojera hasta pronunciarlos... Pero tu muy bien Jackie, sigue siempre fiel **

**En el siguiente capí hay un "problemita" interesante que, creo, les gustará, así que...**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**Freaku (** Hola! ¡Tantos headcanon tan maravillosos! Para hacer honor a la verdad hace apenas tres o cuatro semanas que comence a leerme los fics CHACK en inglés y tuve un grito mental de "Yey!" La idea de Chase y Dashi la tuve cuando pensé "Omi es hijo de Chase, todos lo sabemos, pero ¿Por qué se parece a Dashi? A menos que... Oh si, claro que si" Aún no leo Goodbye my lover porque me imagino lo que será y tengo un lapso de depresión en este momento. No quiero empeorar :S Bueno, CrystallicSky me inspiro a publicar los cortos que tenía desperdigados por ahí pero no creo llegar al nivel de Anthology of Love ni ninguno de sus fics. Quiero decir, esas historias son, WOW, simplemente no llego al nivel de la maestra CrystallicSky pero nosotros también nos merecemos unos cortos ¿No? n_n Ah, Dashi y su álbum de recuerdos de los momentos vergonzoso de Chasie. Claro que tiene uno, solo que en dibujos, bocetos y pinturas por la falta de cámaras fotográficas en la antigüedad. Amo la relación entre estos dos, me encanta como Dashi molesta a su hermanito pequeño :3 ¡Fan de CHACK! Claro que si. Es triste que haya tan pocas historias sobre ellos. Muy, muy triste ¿Me harás otro dibujo? ¿En serio? *0* Wow, Gracias! No importa la escena que elijas, es genial tener un dibujo tuyo de mis fics. Me hace sentir tan, no sé, ¿reconocida? No lo sé pero si se que te quiero por eso :DD **)**

**AliceXS (** Hola! Mía, Alice y Mion! Wow, tu si que estuviste haciendo travesuras con el anillo de los nueve dragones ¿Verdad? Bueno, no importa, no puedo enfadarme con quien me regreso a mi Edward :3 ¿Más ideas para mis cortos? ¡Claro que sip! Tengo varias historias que reponer después de todo -sufre mi dolor por favor- Parece que tendrás varios problemas con tantas otras "Alice" por ahí... No se porque, pero veo problemas por ahí... **)**


	18. Anticipación y preparativos

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**¡Hola!**

**Mi cerebro esta frito y sin inspiración CHACK desde... No se cuando ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? No lo sé pero quiero que mi muso CHACK regrese ¡VUELVE MUSO CHACK! ¡NO ME ABANDONES! **

***suspiro* **

**La ventaja de tener el fic prácticamente a la mitad antes de decidir subirlo a internet. Tengo el capítulo 21 casi terminado, una escena que esta genial pero, por alguna razón, no recuerdo como demonios se suponía que iba a llegar ahí (Adivinen donde tenía esa partecita que me hace falta... Ajá. En el celular que perdí) Por fortuna tengo mi libreta CHACK, donde están escritos pequeños fragmentos de este fic, los cortos, y la otra historia en la que estaba trabajando... Creo que es hora de volcar mi atención a la "libreta CHACK" y pedirle a los dioses que regresen a mi muso**

**Cambiando el tema a cosas más alegres: ¡Estoy esperando con ansias las nuevas pelis y series de este año! Despicable me 2, Star Trek Into Darkness, Xiaolin Chronicles n_n Me siento como pavo en navidad criado en una familia vegetariana ¡Yey! Me happy :D**

**Nos leemos al final**

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 **

**Anticipación y preparativos**

Jack pasó gran parte de la mañana dormido. Se levantó para desperezarse, preparar la comida, observarlos en su entrenamiento, preguntarle al servicio meteorológico si nevaría pronto, comer lo que preparo y regresar a dormir otra vez aunque en esa ocasión Chase lo acompaño en su siesta, durmiendo a su lado con su forma draconiana. El pelirrojo lo había cuestionado por eso y el señor de la guerra le dijo la verdad; había perdido el rastro de olor que lo marcaba como su pareja y mientras no pudiera tomarlo con su forma de dragón se aseguraría de que oliera como él. Omi los acompaño un momento después y luego de descansar padre e hijo regresaron con los monjes para entrenar, dejándolo solo e inconsciente como una roca. Finalmente despertó por la tarde, al parecer satisfecho y se sentó a observarlos entrenar

Kimiko lo vio colocarse las pesas de hierro debajo de la ropa para que no se notaran antes de tomar su tableta electrónica y revisarla, dividiendo su atención entre el aparato y el entrenamiento. A medida que pasaba más tiempo revisando el aparato su cejo se fruncía más y más hasta que se levantó, subió al jet y despego sin decir palabra, dejando a Chase y a Omi observándolo en la distancia... La dragón del fuego temió que el guerrero Heylin tuviera otro ataque de furia como la última vez pero Young permaneció tranquilo, mirando el horizonte con extrañeza

El pelirrojo regreso cuando el sol estaba terminando de meterse, a la hora de la cena, con una expresión dura y seria, ensimismado. Se sentó a la mesa y un silencio incomodo se extendió en todos

-Emh... ¿Te paso algo Spicer? –pregunto Dojo extrañado y el albino parpadeo, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo pasmado, como si apenas hubiera notado la presencia de todos allí-

-¿Qué? –le pregunto con la mirada todavía perdida en algún lugar-

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo y por qué te fuiste sin decir palabra? –pregunto Chase con voz dura y Jack lo miro, sorprendido de que estuviera ahí-

-¿Eh? –pregunto de nuevo, confundido, luego sacudió la cabeza y lo miro de nuevo- Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, yo... ¿No les dije nada? –el adalid negó- Lo siento, me acostumbre a moverme solo todo el tiempo. Fedora me reclamaba que abandonaba a mis hijos de repente también... Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir. Solo necesito hacerme a la idea de nuevo de que ya no estoy solo –se disculpó el pelirrojo-

-¿Dónde estuviste? Porque parece como si estuvieras cargando al mundo –le dijo el dragoncillo y Spicer le dio una sonrisa cansada-

-Prácticamente. El ministro de Defensa chino tenía semanas intentando contactarme por correo electrónico y fui con él hace un rato... China le declaro la guerra a Estados Unidos y quieren que produzca más armas para ellos. Además de mejorar sus bombas nucleares y los rastreadores de aviones de caza, detectores de misiles y radares aéreos... El muy bastardo quiere que yo envíe a mis bebes a destruirse contra los enemigos –Jack se arrojó hacia atrás en la silla y se cubrió el rostro con las manos- Yo no regrese de una guerra para caer en otra... –suspiro frustrado y se cruzó de brazos, mirando el techo-

-¿Y lo harás? –le pregunto Raimundo- ¿Harás las armas?

-Por supuesto que no –negó el pelirrojo y se enderezo de nuevo- Le dije que era un imbécil y que no apoyaría semejante estupidez. China es el país con mayor población civil del mundo, tiene riesgos enormes de perder a su gente en una guerra armada. Además, aunque se encuentre en una crisis económica Estados Unidos no se ha mantenido como una potencia mundial por nada –Jack lo apunto con su cuchara- El Ministro de Defensa podrá decir lo que quiera, jurar y perjurar y follarse a la madre de quien sea pero no ganara una guerra contra una potencia por sí mismo. Necesita aliados. Aliados poderosos... En estos días cualquiera puede tomar un tablero de ajedrez y creerse estratega... Habrase visto estupidez semejante... –se quejó y regreso su cuchara al plato, enfadado-

-¿Y tú? No me digas que eres un gran estratega –se burló Jermaine y Jack lo miro enfadado, apoyo ambas manos contra la mesa y se levantó-

-No pase tantos años luchando para que ahora un niño venga a dudar de mi capacidad

-Gastaste ochocientos años en una guerra –le dijo Kimiko con una sonrisita y el pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada asesina-

-Pelee contra la mayor fuerza oscura de Deisdian. Me enfrente y vencí a un ejército que era diez veces más grande que cada uno de los tres ejércitos que yo manejaba. Desafíe a guerreros mágicos, sufrí asedios, hambrunas, muertes y vi horrores que ustedes no imaginarían en sus peores pesadillas. Asesine y extermine dragones y corte la cabeza de decenas de nazguls. Fui asesinado brutalmente más de doscientas veces. Me enfrente cara a cara contra Tilión y tuve que sufrir el asesinato de MI hijo –el pelirrojo se inclinó sobre la mesa y acerco su rostro al de la chica- No te atrevas a dudar de mi habilidad para la guerra Kimiko. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir lo que yo viví todos los días durante ochocientos años. Deseando a cada segundo volver a ver el rostro de Chase, el de Omi, el de mi hijo muerto... Tú no sabes lo que es extrañar a alguien tanto que te provoca un verdadero dolor en el pecho, consumiéndote, asfixiándote; Cada minuto, de cada hora, de cada día durante los malditos ochocientos años que viví allá –la chica lo miro espantada y el pelirrojo se enderezo, mirándola con furia contenida- Ya perdí el apetito. Si me necesitan estaré afuera, intentare contactar con Ed para mejorar las defensas de Jack´s Tech –agrego mirando a su pareja y salió de la habitación-

-¡Espera! –Kimiko se levantó un momento después- Lo siento, yo no... –pero Jack la ignoro y siguió caminando- No quería... –susurro la chica en voz baja y se dejó caer en la silla, derrotada-

-Será mejor que regresemos a nuestro hogar. Me parece que Jack ha dejado de estar cómodo aquí –Chase se levantó de la mesa también, agradeciéndole al maestro Fung su hospitalidad y despidiéndose de Guan con un asentimiento de cabeza- Despídete de tus amigos Omi

Cuando el niño salió de la habitación Jack sostenía su tableta y hablaba con Ed rápidamente en otro idioma que no pudo entender sin embargo cuando el pelirrojo lo vio llegar apago el aparato y regresaron al palacio en el jet

-Kimiko dice que lo siente mucho –le explico Omi en el camino a las habitaciones. Chase lo llevaba cargando en sus hombros-

-No quiero hablar sobre eso ahora. Y no es necesario que intentes ser el intermediario aquí Omi, eso no es para ti –le explico el albino mientras el niño se ponía la pijama- Si hay un problema entre Kimiko y yo a los únicos que nos concierne empaparnos en el asunto es a ella y a mí. No quiero que te involucres porque entonces terminaras enfadado con uno de los dos y eso es lo último que querría que pasara porque es lo que Destan desea –Omi lo miro confundido- Divide y vencerás –le explico Jack- Una de las reglas más importantes de la guerra –el niño asintió y se subió a la cama para dormir finalmente-

-Cambiaste –le dijo Chase apenas salieron de la habitación. El adalid vio la espalda del pelirrojo tensarse antes de que se girara a verlo, con una expresión cansada y triste-

-Lo sé. Hasta yo lo pude notar... –le dijo como si se disculpara- Yo... Es... ¿Es lo suficientemente radical como para que no puedas tolerarme? –le pregunto sin mirarlo a la cara y el guerrero Heylin decidió averiguarlo-

Se acercó a él y lo alzo en brazos con rapidez, sin dejarle tiempo para que reaccionara. El albino lo miro sorprendido, sujetándose de su cuello mientras un fuerte rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Mirándolo objetivamente no había cambiado demasiado solo, se volvió sensato...Maduró (por más inverosímil que pareciera)

-No... Me gusta en realidad –respondió y beso su mejilla, haciendo que toda su cara adquiriera el color de su cabello- Lo único que me molesta es que no fui yo quien te ayudo a convertirte en esto –le explico mientras lo cargaba a la habitación y lo dejaba caer pesadamente en la cama- Y, pasando a otras cosas ¿Por qué sigues cargando tus pesas? –pregunto al levantar su camisa-

-Emh... Entrenamiento... –confesó avergonzado-

-Es difícil parar una vez que empiezas ¿Cierto? –y Jack sonrió como confirmación- Bien, en la cama fuera pesas –le advirtió- Ahora ¿Qué hay con la guerra? –el pelirrojo le pregunto su opinión- Es necesaria, lo sabes

-Creo que mañana empezare a hacer llamadas desde temprano... No creo que Azael vaya a estar muy feliz por el asunto de la guerra, después de todo México está justo al lado de Estados Unidos... Una bomba atómica cerca de Texas arrasaría la mitad de ambos países –reflexiono el pelirrojo mientras el dragón Heylin les quitaba la camisa a ambos y con un chasquido de sus dedos la chimenea se encendió, iluminando y calentando la estancia-

-Si pudieras asegurarle la protección de su país y su gente seguramente te respaldaría en todo lo que le pidas –deslizo el adalid y se recostó sobre él, saboreando el contacto tibio de piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. Jack ronroneo debajo de él y paso los brazos por su cuello-

-Eso se siente bien –susurro contento- Creo que podría hacer algo como ofrecer protección... Antes del asunto del cambio dimensional Ed y yo estábamos trabajando en un campo de protección electromagnético-nano robótico. Teníamos una idea vaga y unos cuantos cálculos, además de un prototipo bastante pobre pero creo que, con las adecuaciones suficientes, podría soportar una bomba atómica y, sobre todo, protegernos de la radiación

-Me gusta la parte de la no radiación... Estuve en Hiroshima poco después del ataque y las mutaciones en personas y animales eran asquerosas –asintió el guerrero y paso los brazos por su espalda, abrazándolo estrechamente-

-Omi está despierto ¿Verdad? –le pregunto su pareja con una risilla y Chase asintió-

-Lo escucho caminar de un lado a otro... Terminará por venir con nosotros –y como el Lord Dragón predijo su hijo toco la puerta minutos después, pidiendo permiso para entrar-

-No me digas que tuviste pesadillas –le dijo Jack, sentado en la cama con su tableta en las manos y vestido con su pijama. A su lado Chase revisaba el aparato por encima de su hombro-

-No pero... ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? ¿Por favor? –pidió con cara de cachorrito-

-¿No estás un poco grande para eso? –le pregunto el pelirrojo sin malicia y Omi lo miro-

-¿Sólo hoy? –pidió de nuevo y Jack sonrió-

-Yo también te extrañe –el niño salto y se deslizo entre ambos- Oye ¿Creciste? –Omi se encogió de hombros- Si lo hiciste, te diste un buen estirón... –ahora que le prestaba atención notaba los al menos cinco centímetros que el niño había crecido durante el mes que no lo vio. Además, su cara estaba comenzando a afilarse... Señales claras de que pronto llegaría a la adolescencia; Hora de recordar las discusiones que tuvo con Wuya y el ama de llaves. Estaba seguro de que los argumentos con los que lo torturaron le servirían para torturar a Omi alguna vez... Ahh ¿Quién iba a decir que las discusiones con sus hijos y nietos adolescentes le servirían en un futuro?- Y tu cabello está creciendo muy rápido ¿Cómo te sientes con el cambio?

-Es raro pero creo que me gusta –respondió rascándose la cabeza- Al principio el pelo me picaba pero ya me acostumbre. Oigan, yo... Estaba pensando... –el pelirrojo lo interrumpió enterrando la mano en su cabello negro-

-No fuerces tanto a tu cabecita de queso –se río y Omi le quito la mano algo molesto-

-Como dije; Estaba pensando y pensaba que, ya casi es navidad y... Como no celebramos el año pasado porque Jack acababa de regresar de la muerte...

-Ah claro, ahora es mi culpa –lo corto el pelirrojo, Omi lo miro enfadado y Jack le saco la lengua-

-¿Quieres saber si tendremos esa celebración esta vez? –le pregunto Chase y su hijo asintió, algo avergonzado-

-Espero que sí porque tengo sus regalos desde marzo. Aunque desde siempre odie poner el arbolito de navidad y todo eso

-Pero Raimundo dice que poner el arbolito en familia es una tradición de navidad –replicó de inmediato y paso la mirada de uno a otro, como si fuera el árbitro en un partido de tenis. Ambos adultos se miraron y el adalid se encogió de hombros; navidad no era una festividad china así que él no estaba muy enterado sobre lo que se hacía en esas fechas. Lo único que sabía es que se daban regalos a familia y amigos-

-Bueno... Supongo que podemos tomar tiempo para decorar un poco y poner un árbol pero no esperes demasiado Omi, tenemos que organizar y dirigir una guerra –le advirtió el albino y el pequeño sonrió-

-¡Genial! ¿Vamos a ir a comprar cosas verdad? Necesitamos un árbol y... Y... –el niño lo miro con duda-

-No es un árbol cualquiera, es un pino –le explico Jack- Necesitamos esferas y luces navideñas. Supongo que no habrá pesebre porque ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de que es navidad realmente... Tengo que conseguir los regalos para el tío Kenneth, para Leon y para Megan... Tendré que enviarle algo a mi destructor de jets personal y también a tu tutora. También esta Azael... Supongo que tú querrás enviarles algo a tus amigos monjes ¿Verdad? A ellos se les suma Fung y Dojo... Rafael se merece algo por haberme ayudado con lo del parásito y tengo que enviarle algo a Wuya o la tendré chillándome en el oído por horas... Hay que ofrecer algo a los trabajadores de la empresa y un presente para las familias... Menos mal que no tengo a más gente cerca. Esta es una época de derroche económico realmente brutal

-¿Qué me vas a regalar? –le pregunto Omi con mirada de cachorrito-

-Es una sorpresa. Lo verás el día de navidad

-¿Por faaaavooooooor? –le dijo con carita adorable-

-Si te lo digo dejara de ser sorpresa. Y no preguntes de nuevo o le daré tu regalo a Dojo –Omi estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para replicar pero la amenaza pareció funcionar bastante bien- Buenas noches enano –Omi no respondió y se recostó enfadado, sacándole una sonrisa al pelirrojo sin embargo, apenas tres minutos después se enderezo de nuevo-

-¿Es la motocicleta todo terreno que te pedí y nunca me compraste? –le pregunto emocionado y esta vez Chase lo sujeto del pecho y lo derribo sobre la cama-

-Buenas noches Omi –le dijo y pasó la mano por su cabeza-

-Bien. Buenas noches

-¿Qué me vas a regalar Jack? –ronroneo Chase minutos después y el pelirrojo soltó una risa sin poder evitarlo-

-Vaya que son padre e hijo –resoplo divertido y apago su tableta, la dejo en la mesita de noche y se giró para darle un beso suave en los labios- Buenas noches Chase –la luz se apagó y el silencio los envolvió-

-En serio ¿Qué es? –pregunto el guerrero Heylin pero Jack solo río-

...

Para molestia de Chase su joven pareja se despertó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Se ducho, vistió, desayuno y salió rumbo a su empresa con el aparato en el oído y cambiando imprevistamente de idioma y temas de conversación. Eso estuvo a punto de sacarlo de quicio sin embargo Omi le sugirió aprovechar el tiempo y la ausencia de Jack para buscar sus regalos de navidad en el palacio

Young incluso obligo a sus guerreros a ayudarlos pero, después de desperdiciar media mañana, no encontraron nada. Ni siquiera una pista. Y los Jack-bots no estaban siendo de ayuda; las maquinas no respondían a sus preguntas y replicaban no tener conocimiento de las intenciones de su Amo para las navidades

-Tal vez los escondió en otro lugar... –sugirió su hijo de camino al templo Xiaolin y el Lord Dragon tuvo que concordar-

Por la tarde, cuando regresaron al palacio el pelirrojo ya estaba ahí y había desempacado un pino y muchas cajas con adornos para arreglar el segundo recibidor, que era el lugar más cercano a las habitaciones

Después de comer y cambiar sus ropas por unas más cómodas comenzó el tormento para el señor de la guerra; tuvo que cambiar de lugar el árbol más de diez veces porque ni su pareja ni su hijo lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Cuando los amenazo con incinerar todo lo relacionado con la navidad ambos se decidieron por una esquina de la habitación aunque tuvieron que re ordenar los muebles para hacerle un lugar.

Una vez que el árbol tuvo su espacio comenzaron con la decoración. Vistieron al pino con esferas llamativas y luces de colores, listones dorados, hilos color plata y demás cosas que había por ahí. Finalmente, el albino le dijo que colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol era una de las cosas más importantes y que, generalmente, lo hacían los niños así que coloco a Omi en sus hombros para ayudarlo con la altura y una hermosa estrella de cristal corono su esfuerzo. Jack conecto los cables con la electricidad y cientos de pequeñas luces de colores bañaron la estancia, encendiendo y apagando, siguiendo una secuencia o simplemente brillando con intensidad

-¡Wow! –rió Omi encantado y padre e hijo se sentaron en el piso a admirar su trabajo-

El pelirrojo los observo sintiendo un calor extenderse por su pecho y se deslizo con cuidado fuera de la habitación para regresar con tazas de chocolate caliente. Antes de sentarse al lado de su pareja Jack reviso su chaleco y saco algo de ahí

-Palillos cambiantes –el Shen Gong Wu se activó con la mención de su nombre y al menos cinco paquetes de regalo de diferentes tamaños recuperaron sus volúmenes reales en el piso. Con tranquilidad el albino los coloco debajo del árbol y solo entonces se sentó-

-¿Son nuestros regalos? –pregunto Omi con ojos brillantes y Jack se encogió de hombros-

-Solo una parte. Pero está prohibido abrirlos hasta navidad –le advirtió pero la codicia brillo en los ojos de ambos Young- Si lo hacen se van a decepcionar; básicamente son dulces...

-¿Si está prohibido abrirlos ahora porque los pusiste bajo el árbol? –le pregunto el niño con una mueca-

-Para torturarlos... –sonrió con malicia y Chase abrazo su cintura, acercándolo más a él-

-Tu maldad está creciendo –se burló el guerrero pero el pelirrojo bufó-

-Ya me verás en acción –respondió con suficiencia y le dio un trago a su bebida- ¡Aahh! ¡Caliente! –lloro, sacando su lengua quemada- De dede da denga

...

Como hacían usualmente pasaron toda la mañana con los monjes en el templo y se prepararon para salir por la tarde pero luego de una llamada de Jack tuvieron que quedarse ahí para esperarlo

Faltaba menos de una semana para navidad y ambos estaban impacientes por ver sus regalos y abrir los que estaban ya bajo el árbol (los que les hicieron falta de revisar claro). Chase sabía que su pareja estaba reuniéndose con el gobierno chino y administraciones de otros países. Él debió acompañarlo también pero la prioridad para todos era que los jóvenes monjes pudieran soportar la siguiente incursión de Destan a sus mentes por lo que Guan y Fung dejaron el entrenamiento en sus manos. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y de que el resto lo reconociera como el gran guerrero que había trabajado por ser pero aun así, lo dividía el deseo de manejar la batalla y la de entrenar jóvenes mentes... Y de ver a su pareja desenvolverse en otros escenarios además de su hogar y la habitación...

Cuando Jack llegó no estaba solo. Lo acompañaban dos naves y tres helicópteros más. El pelirrojo descendió de su jet con un aire de superioridad envolviéndolo y hombres vestidos con trajes elegantes y armas de fuego en las manos lo siguieron. Caminando detrás de él venía una hermosa mujer joven, castaña con ojos verdes y rojos labios carnosos. Falda corta, blusa con escote pronunciado y unos zapatos de tacón de al menos veinte centímetros que no le impedían caminar con sensualidad... Una punzada asesina atravesó su mente pero el pelirrojo fue directamente hacia él y lo miro con adoración, como siempre lo hacía. Con una seña llamo a Omi que se acercó corriendo, mirando con aprehensión a los hombres armados y a la mujer que había llegado con Jack

-Este es mi hijastro, se llama Omi y aunque puede no parecerlo es un guerrero entrenado. Es un niño fuerte, les causará problemas si se presenta algo –les informo a los que venían con él y todos lo miraron. Él por su parte observo al pelirrojo ¿Hijastro? ¿Jack lo había llamado su hijo?-

-Qué apuesto eres –le sonrió la mujer y beso su frente, provocándole un sonrojo, antes de regresar su vista al albino -

-Él es Chase Young. No se metan con él y nadie morirá dolorosamente. Ahora, Omi suele entrenar con los tipos que están atrás –apunto con el pulgar a su espalda donde se encontraban los monjes- Así que descártenlos, no son riesgosos para su salud pero, fuera de ellos nadie más se le acerca, lo toca o lo amenaza –los hombres asintieron y se dedicaron a mirar a su alrededor con detenimiento, observando a los monjes para grabarlos en su memoria-

-¿Y qué hay de usted y su pareja señor Spicer? –pregunto la mujer con voz dulce y el pelirrojo negó-

-Somos inmortales –replico con simpleza y la mujer asintió, al parecer entendiendo-

Jack le explico al niño que las personas que venían con él serían sus guardaespaldas durante unos días, mientras él se encargaba de la guerra y el mundo.

-No te preocupes por nada e intenta ignorarlos pero, si se presenta una situación de riesgo debes obedecer a lo que te digan ¿Entiendes? –Omi asintió no muy confiado y otro hombre se acercó a ellos-

Sus guardaespaldas abrieron camino para que pasara, custodiándolo. Era un hombre joven, alto y de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro y profundos ojos azules que camino con aire resuelto y elegante; con la suficiencia que da el poder y la precaución que otorga el peligro

-Nos están esperando –informo en hombre con un notable acento italiano y la mujer asintió, sonriendo y comenzando con las presentaciones otra vez- Señor Young, un placer conocerle. Mi nombre es Maurizio, soy la cabeza de la mafia italiana –el recién llegado extendió su mano para saludarlo y Chase reconoció el respeto en su mirada ¿Cómo era que un hombre de la mafia sabía quién era? Sin duda Jack era la respuesta a esa pregunta aunque también estaba la cuestión de ¿Cómo es que alguien tan joven se encargaba de dirigir a la delincuencia de todo un país?-

-¿Puedes acompañarnos por favor? –le pidió su pareja- Hay ciertos puntos que quiero que revieses –solicito el pelirrojo y el guerrero Heylin asintió. Omi prometió quedarse en el templo a esperarlos y el albino dio su palabra de llamarlo si algo pasaba. Los guardaespaldas se movieron a su alrededor, incomodándolo levemente, pero decidió obedecer a Jack y soportarlos- Descuida, tendremos tiempo para navidad

* * *

**Hola de nuevo **

**Mn, no se ustedes, me gusto la réplica de Jack a Kimiko... Umh, sip, creo que tengo una nueva idea de odio entre Kimi-chan y Jackie **

* * *

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Hola!

**Freaku (** ¿Silvarbelle? ¡Amo a Silvarbelle! :love: Empece a leer sus historias en DeviantArt y luego la estuve siguiendo por la red hasta que me tope con The Spicer Monologues e Inmortal -And Still Not Enough Time- y me dije "¡Rayos! Maneja la misma relación de: No te quiero pero te uso, ahora te quiero pero no lo digo, tu crees que te odio pero ya te amo, te vas porque crees que no te quiero" Eso fue algo aterrador y espeluznante ¿Una de las mejores historias? ¡Muchas gracias! n_n Me haces feliz. Oh si, Jackie varonil me gusta mucho, razón por la cual lo envié a otro mundo durante 800 años, para que madurara *soy malvada* Macho alfa, hahha, pobre Chasie ;p ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

**JUANIS ( **Saludos! Mi primer pensamiento de la reacción de Chase fue "Romperá la mesa a la mitad, lo arrastrara por todo el templo, lo llevara a un lugar oscuro y... Sep, no estará feliz por ello" Sin embargo Chasie estaba demasiado feliz con tenerlo de vuelta así que tuvo la paciencia de escuchar su explicación n_n Ah mi Jackie, tan lindooo :D ¡Gracias por leer! ** )**

**AliceXS (** Hola! ¿No te sentirás un poco sola sin tantas otras TU rondando por ahí? Digo, Michel es una molestia y lo odio la mayor parte del tiempo pero suelo deprimirme cuando no anda pululando a mi alrededor como acostumbra... No sé, siempre me ha gustado tener esa voz en mi cabeza para discutir, por más molesta que sea ¬¬ Pero bueno ¿El capítulo menos interesante? Auch... Ignorame por favor, solo iré a llorar en un rincón mi pena... Ahh el carnaval. Nunca he ido a un carnaval. Próximo miércoles es día de ceniza así que de nuevo no experimente la alegría de la fiesta de la carne, lástima ¿Felices para siempre? Podría ser, con mi período de depresión probablemente los separe, no lo sé *suspiro* Espero disfrutes tus días libres n_n ¡Gracias por leer! **)**


	19. Una última navidad

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**¡Hola!**

**Tengo muy poco tiempo, lo siento x_x Pero aquí nuevo capí **

**Y perdón por el retraso :S**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Una última navidad**

Chase siempre supo que debajo del edificio de la empresa su Jack había construido una réplica mejorada del laboratorio que tenía en casa de sus padres. Lo que no sabía es que era de verdad enorme y con la estructura de un bunker, perfecto para soportar el apocalipsis

Apenas salieron del elevador ocho hombres los miraron de inmediato, entre ellos estaba Ed Thompson y Azael, el amigo de Jack. También estaba PandaBubba y tres mujeres jóvenes, tan hermosas como la que acompañaba al italiano. Detrás de los extraños una pantalla gigante dominaba la pared y en ella se podían ver las fichas con datos de todos los que estaban ahí. Curiosamente, todos eran delincuentes y, al parecer, cabezas de mafias y organizaciones criminales a gran escala

El italiano que los acompañaba aparecía igualmente elegante en la fotografía y la cédula marcaba el nombre de Maurizio Beanato Berlusconi; Jefe de la Cosa Nostra, Italia.

El amigo de Jack también estaba en la pantalla, con un aspecto más desaliñado y cansado, bajo el nombre de Daniel Eduardo "Azael" García Eloera; Jefe del cártel de Coahuila, en México

Otro hombre moreno, con cabello y ojos negros, lucía tranquilo y sereno en la fotografía de la pantalla y llevaba el nombre de Javier Antonio Barrera Usuga; Cabeza del cártel del Serna, en Colombia

Estaba también un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos grises y elegancia destilando en cada poro bajo el nombre de Anthony Berkoff; Jefe de la mafia inglesa

Había un hombre chino, cuya fotografía difícilmente dejaba apreciarlo pero tenía el cabello y los ojos negros de estatura promedio, que llevaba el nombre de Che Joe Qiáo; Jefe de la mafia china

Otro sujeto chino también estaba al lado de Azael y la pantalla lo señalaba como Yang Yujun, Ministro de la Defensa...

Y finalmente un hombre al que conocía bien por su participación en la caza de los Shen Gong Wu; como cabeza de la mafia de Hong Kong estaba PandaBubba a quien, si recordaba bien, Jack detestaba con toda el alma... De pronto el ascensor se abrió detrás suyo poniéndolo en alerta sin embargo una persona que jamás creyó ver en un círculo de criminales apareció ahí, saludándolos con un beso como siempre hacía

-Kenneth –reconoció Chase y el hombre le guiño, dándole a entender que tenía un papel específico que desempeñar ahí-

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos podemos continuar ¿Verdad? –pregunto Azael prácticamente por cortesía y todos asintieron- Perfecto... Bonita, tráenos unos aperitivos ¿Si? ¡Ah! Y unos tragos –le pidió a una chica que apareció de la nada detrás de él... ¿Esa era? Si, una porrista-bot-

-¿Cómo sigue todo en México? –le pregunto Jack a su amigo y Azael le sonrió-

-Bastante bien... Ahh Chase y Su Santidad no saben lo que paso ¿Verdad? Déjame les cuento –el hombre se puso cómodo, recargándose en la pantalla- El idiota de nuestro presidente, Enrique Ponce, decidió hacer lo mismo que todos los que fueron antes que él y lamerle el culo a Estados Unidos, prometiéndole que le enviaría armas y gente para que se matara por ellos pero, no conto con que nosotros, el pueblo por supuesto, ya estamos hartos de eso. Así que organizamos una guerra civil y nuestro querido presidente está muerto –le explico con alegría- Su Secretario de Gobernación tomo el puesto de momento hasta que se encuentre un sustituto y ¿Adivinen quien tiene a un infiltrado dentro que será el nuevo presidente de México? –pregunto con diversión y golpeo su pierna con la mano- ¡Yo! ¡Yo lo puse ahí! José Moisés Arteaga va a ser MI presidente –festejo feliz, al parecer sin creer lo que había logrado- A propósito ¿Por qué esta Su Santidad aquí?

-Ah claro –recordó el pelirrojo- Él es mi tío, hermano de mi padre, y está aquí para que la guerra tome menos vidas civiles de las que debería –explico y todos asintieron conformes. En ese momento varias porristas-bot aparecieron con el pedido y repartieron a todos-

-Las más grandes organizaciones criminales del mundo más un líder político y un líder espiritual están reunidos a ciento cuarenta metros bajo tierra para planear una guerra –repitió Chase en voz baja- Me gusta... Excepto por la parte de la poca sangre realmente me gusta –aprobó con voz tersa mirando a su pareja, que se ruborizo al escucharlo-

-Bueno, si se nos acaba el mundo ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer después? No se los demás pero a mí me cagaría haberme esforzado tanto como para no disfrutar nada ¿O tu qué crees? –le pregunto Azael a Thompson y Ed concordó- Es que no es justo...

-¿Qué es lo que están ideando? –pregunto con curiosidad y cada uno tomo su turno para hablar-

México estaba movilizando a su gente hacia el sur para protegerlos de una amenaza atómica lo que había desatado el pánico en Estados Unidos, cosa que provoco que muchos quisieran ir a México para refugiarse pero, en palabras de Azael "Gracias a una dulce ironía" Todos sus hombres, mezclados con la policía preventiva y varios militares tenían la orden de matar a todo el que cruzara la frontera por río, desierto, tierra o aire... Así que, además del asesinato del presidente, la sangre ya estaba corriendo "Somos raza de arranque..." le dijo Azael "Nos hierve la sangre en las venas"

China continuaba con su amenaza de lanzar bombas indiscriminadamente, respaldados por su mafia. El resto de los que estaban ahí esperaban el prototipo de escudo protector en el que Ed Thompson y su Jack estaban trabajando para accionarlo y proteger sus negocios, países e intereses y apoyaban las decisiones que el pelirrojo tomara

Chase se enteró que su pareja fue la mente maestra detrás del asesinato del mandatario y la movilización de las personas hacia el sur además de que, tenía a varias organizaciones más pequeñas buscando por todo el mundo un texto antiguo que funcionaría como sello temporal para Destan.

Jack lo había mencionado antes, lo encontró en internet en un sitio sobre leyendas antiguas en Egipto. Al parecer, los egipcios tenían la idea de que en el final de los tiempos habría una batalla para equilibrar el bien y el mal (bastante acertados en sus predicciones, lástima que su civilización diezmo y se derrumbó). Suponiendo que sería necesario darle un poco de tiempo al mundo para evitar su agonizante muerte crearon un sello de captura temporal; atraparía al mal durante sesenta ciclos lunares, que corresponden a, aproximadamente, cinco años solares. Era como un tiempo extra, una última oportunidad. Y gracias a que ahora el albino estaba relacionado con tantas organizaciones delictivas y gobiernos que buscaban protección, entonces ya tenía a varios grupos buscando el dichoso texto que usarían para Destan.

Al final solo tuvo que pulir detalles para asegurarse de que todo saliera perfecto en la próxima guerra y mientras él se encargaba de eso con los criminales su pelirrojo y Thompson se quebraban la cabeza para terminar con los cálculos y finalizar el segundo prototipo para que el Ministro de Defensa hiciera pruebas nucleares con él... Llamo a su hijo cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde y le dijo que regresara al palacio para dormir; ellos tardarían un poco más pero regresarían esa noche también.

Pasaba de media noche cuando logro arrastrar a Jack fuera de las garras de Ed, dejándole el problema de Thompson a Elyon. Después de todo, él era su novio, ella debía encargarse

Cuando regresaron se encontraron a Omi en el segundo recibidor, dormido en el sofá frente al árbol abrigado con una manta que, suponía, uno de sus "guardaespaldas" le echo encima. Chase lo cargo a su habitación mientras Jack se encargaba de los salvaguardias (que eran tres en total) y su pelirrojo lo alcanzo cuando estaba por entrar al dormitorio que compartían

-Trabajare todo el día allá y parte de la noche aquí hasta que llegue navidad... –le dijo su pareja- Si pasa de esa fecha y no hemos terminado entonces no dormiré hasta conseguirlo –prometió con mirada decidida haciéndolo reír- ¿Qué?

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás "No dormir" Jack? –el albino parpadeo un par de veces-

-Claro que sí ¿Por qué lo dudas? –le pregunto extrañado-

-Eres algo flojo

-¡Claro que no! –chillo Jack escandalizado- Bueno, solía ser flojo pero ahora no lo soy

-Solo no eres tan holgazán como antes –apunto Chase-

-Estás haciendo que me den ganas de dormir en el sofá –el guerrero se colocó tras de él y paso los brazos alrededor de su cintura-

-Pero no lo harás ¿Cierto? Porque me extrañaste demasiado. Fue demasiado tiempo sin mí... –susurro en su oído, causándole escalofríos que recorrieron su columna-

-Bien, ahora sé que el problema de ego viene de familia –Chase sonrió contra su cuello y froto su nariz contra la piel blanca, aspirando. Comenzó a caminar, empujándolo para llegar a la habitación-

-Necesito que tengas mi olor... Necesito que sepan que eres mío...

-¿Tuyo? –pregunto soñador-

-Mío –asintió el guerrero y lo derribo sobre su cama, sellando las puertas con magia y uso un hechizo especial para silenciar la habitación, exiliándolos a su propio mundo donde haría a su pelirrojo gritar-

...

Por la mañana se extrañó al ver que Omi no había aparecido temprano para que fueran a entrenar y entonces recordó que su puerta seguía sellada. Jack estaba cómodamente abrazado a su torso y eso lo obligo a permanecer un rato más con él, desnudo bajo las sabanas, hasta que su reloj interno lo pateo fuera de la cama

El pelirrojo se quejó con un gruñido a pesar de que se levantó con lentitud. Lo vio tantear la cama, buscándolo, y cuando no lo encontró abrió un ojo escarlata, revisando la habitación

-Es temprano. Regresa a dormir –le dijo en voz baja y el albino asintió con un sonido gutural, tomando su almohada para abrazarla y seguir durmiendo-

Era extraño. Lo noto desde la primera vez que Jack estuvo en sus brazos otra vez; Spicer se había convertido en un guerrero.

No en uno como ellos claro pero el pelirrojo había desarrollado instintos que se lo gritaban; Podía sentir cuando alguien se acercaba, sin verlo u olfatearlo como él. Su sueño se había vuelto ligero y se despertaba varias veces en la noche, de sorpresa, como si esperara un ataque en cualquier momento. Incluso tenía ese sentido extra que se desarrollaba cuando vives en guerra: Puedes presentir un conflicto, conspiración o batalla a kilómetros a la distancia y a días antes de estallar.

No tenía idea de qué clase de cosas había experimentado durante su estancia en la otra dimensión pero le preocupaba bastante. Jack a veces se desconectaba del mundo, con la mirada perdida en la nada y en sus ojos se reflejaba el vacío de los verdaderos asesinos. Vagaba por ahí, en silencio, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado. Y durante el resto del tiempo (después de deambular con mirada de homicida sádico) estaba sobre él, provocándolo e incitándolo.

Lo último lo entendía ya que había pasado siglos sin atención adecuada de su parte pero el resto le era alarmante; Jack se había hecho de muchos traumas psicológicos. Y se negaba a hablar de eso

Él sabía de guerras y de muerte. De homicidios y de disfrutar al asesinar ¿Por qué no iba con él entonces? Tal vez... Quizás él debería ir primero, prepararle el camino, después de todo ¿No habría sido lo suficientemente traumatizante el simple hecho de pasar de ser un genio mecánico a un sobreviviente de guerra?

Y había algo más. Algo que vio en su mirada cuando anunció que tenía vida y juventud eterna; Jack odiaba ser inmortal. Lo detestaba y aterrorizaba a partes iguales pero ¿Por qué? Ya se encargaría de averiguarlo más tarde

Cuando el señor de la guerra abrió la puerta no encontró a nadie en el pasillo, ni en la habitación de su hijo. Extrañado por ello camino hacia los jardines donde solía practicar y encontró a Omi haciendo el calentamiento

-Buenos días –el niño devolvió el saludo y espero a que llegara a su lado para continuar con sus movimientos-

-Toque la puerta pero nadie respondió –le dijo Omi mientras se sincronizaban-

-Accidentalmente confundí un hechizo de calor con uno de sellado. No me di cuenta hasta esta mañana –el niño lo dio una mirada que no supo distinguir pero no dijo nada- ¿Necesitas algo para esta "navidad" que celebraremos? Podría ir contigo para conseguirlo esta tarde–le pregunto y Omi asintió-

-Quiero comprar algo para Jack. Algo que sea más, "Jack Spicer" –le explico su hijo y el guerrero Heylin asintió-

-Yo iré a recoger un pedido –declaro él-

-Padre –lo llamo Omi momentos después y Chase se detuvo; el niño no solía interrumpirse cuando entrenaba- Cuando Jack trajo a los guardaespaldas les dijo que yo era su hijastro. Y cuando Destan casi me come Jack le dijo "No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo" –señalo el pequeño- Jack ¿Me quiere? –le pregunto con una mirada esperanzada y Young asintió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿De verdad me quiere? ¿Cómo su hijo también?

-Por supuesto –y el pequeño le dio una sonrisa brillante-

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en los centros comerciales y tiendas, buscando los regalos que Omi iba a enviarles a sus amigos

El día siguiente sería Noche Buena y, según Jack, la tradición era cenar en familia y despertarse temprano la mañana siguiente para ver los regalos

Ese día su pelirrojo regreso más tarde de lo usual, apestando a café y a cigarrillos con una cara de fastidio tal que hizo que Omi lo saludara y huyera. Hasta sus guerreros transformados evitaron en lo posible a Spicer. Por desgracia, al ser su pareja, no contaba con el mismo privilegio de huir e ignorarlo por lo que se acercó con precaución

Inclusive él, Chase Young; Demonio, guerrero, dragón Heylin, sabía cuándo temer sanamente el mal humor de su pareja por propia seguridad

Cierto, Jack no era una persona fuerte físicamente hablando (aunque había mejorado mucho desde su regreso) y en muy raras ocasiones estaba de mal humor porque su naturaleza era así; Jack Spicer era sinónimo de perseverancia y buena energía para el cosmos. Sin embargo, había veces en las que el mal humor simplemente lo devoraba, masticaba y escupía... Y entonces el débil pelirrojo se convertía en una pared impenetrable e indestructible de rabia y energía oscura que lograba ponerle los nervios de punta

Ese era el problema con las personas calmadas; Cuando se enfadan, se enfadan en serio

Jack se encerró en su laboratorio apenas llego y lo encontró frente a una pizarra transparente, mirando al objeto con tanta rabia que se sorprendió de que, ser mágico o no ser mágico, la pizarra no estallara por la pura fuerza del enojo del albino. Para rematar, como si no fuera suficiente, Chase casi podía ver una nube negra sobre su cabeza, escupiendo rayos a su alrededor

¿Y si lo ignoraba solo un par de horas más?

-Si Chase –le dijo su joven pareja apenas entro, antes de abrir la boca siquiera- Sé que apesto a café y cigarrillos. Y si, sé que odias que fume. Y si, sé que detestas que tenga otros olores encima pero este no es un buen momento. Mis ecuaciones no cuadran y no ha sido mi día –le explico con voz calma aunque para su oído sonaba más como un siseo venenoso- Quiero estar solo

Okey. Hora de una silenciosa salida permitida

Retrocedió lentamente con lo que parecía suntuosidad pero en realidad era su instinto gritando "No hagas movimientos bruscos"

Y apenas se alejó unos pasos escucho un rugido gutural y el sonido del cristal al romperse en miles de pedazos. El metal choco contra el metal y el grito rugió de nuevo con rabia y frustración contenida

Excelente momento para escapar

No quería su palacio y objetos antiguos reducidos a millares de piezas diminutas así que lo dejaría en su laboratorio, destruyendo sus cosas, y esperaría a que eso lo calmara su lo suficiente como para que se decidiera a dormir. Entonces rogaría a los dioses malignos que despertará de buen humor y evitar daños en su ciudadela.

No lo molesto el resto de la noche y cerca de las tres de la mañana el pelirrojo se metió a la cama, más calmado y aseado, acurrucándose dócilmente contra él... No iba a arriesgarse así que no dijo palabra pero lo sujeto contra sí y recibió un suspiro cansado y un beso en el cuello

-Lo siento –murmuro-

-Está bien –lo apretó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco más-

Omi se despertó temprano pero aguardo en su habitación hasta que su reloj interno le aviso que ya estaba retrasado para su práctica de Tai Chi. Avanzó con cuidado y silencio, toco la puerta antes de atreverse a asomarse y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió al instante; Su padre estaba a medio camino de la puerta pero Jack seguía en la cama y al parecer lo había despertado

El pelirrojo se incorporó; despeinado, ojeroso y al parecer cansado y le dio una mirada de furia tal que le causo escalofríos en la columna y lo dejo paralizado en la puerta. Por suerte su padre lo empujo fuera de la habitación, donde podía estar a salvo del tifón Spicer. Temporalmente.

-Sigue de mal humor –no fue una pregunta pero su padre asintió- Me da miedo cuando esta así

-Mantente en silencio y no hagas movimientos bruscos. Si te es factible, huye –le dijo con severidad y Omi afirmó- Practiquemos en otra área. Una más alejada de él

Los guerreros felinos llegaron poco a poco, tirándose a retozar a su alrededor, al parecer evitando también al pelirrojo que había estado sospechosamente callado. Otra mala señal: Si Jack Spicer (que suele hablar hasta por los codos) estaba en silencio era porque destilaba rabia hasta por los poros

El desayuno estaba listo cuando llegaron pero la cocina estaba helada a pesar de que la estufa seguía encendida. El albino comenzó a comer, masticando con demasiada fuerza, sentado frente a ellos y mirando con furia algún punto encima de sus cabezas

-Los llevare al templo antes de irme a trabajar. Mi jet se averió después de que regrese a los guardaespaldas de Omi, no tengo tiempo para repararlo y los Jack-bots están ocupados con el tutorial de envolver regalos que descargue –escupió sin dejar de ver la pared detrás suyos y ambos asintieron aunque era demasiado temprano para ir al templo-

Cuando llegaron a su destino la nave comenzó a marcar algo en el tablero y un sonido incesante empezó a sonar. Chase vio a su pareja crisparse y sus manos apretar con demasiada fuerza los controles además de que comenzó a susurrar en alemán algo sobre babosas siendo bañadas en sal

El pelirrojo bajo de un salto y comenzó a revisar el panel de control que estaba cerca del tren de aterrizaje y ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer. No podían ayudarlo con lo mecánico por lo que podían huir pero si Jack necesitaba mover algo pesado entonces los necesitaría, y si no estaban ahí en ese segundo...

Para coronar el pastel con una cereza, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas

-¡Primera nevada! –se escuchó el grito de Clay y los jóvenes monjes salieron del templo, disfrutando de la primera nevada del año. Omi les lanzo una mirada de pánico y estuvo a punto de correr para que no se acercaran pero era demasiado tarde; Raimundo recargo la espalda en el jet y abrió la boca-

-¿Qué ocurre Jack? ¿Tu cacharro se descompuso? –dijo con una risita y ambos Young dieron un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo-

El pelirrojo quito la vista de su nave para colocarla sobre el dragón del viento. Rai se encontró con una mirada de furia encendida y una muralla de fuego salvaje que envolvió a Spicer y que amenazaba con devorarlo y escupir sus huesos...

-Aleja tu existencia patética y asquerosa de mi nave antes de que te arranque tu nauseabunda excusa de hombría con las uñas y te obligue a tragártela antes de destazar tu cuerpo repugnante y dárselo de comer a los cerdos –siseo con el veneno destilando a cada palabra. Sus piernas reaccionaron por instinto y huyo, con la pared de fuego persiguiéndolo de cerca-

El resto de los monjes se alejaron al ver como la oscuridad se expandía desde el cuerpo del albino y derretía la nieve que debía caer sobre él

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Rai espantado, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras Kimiko frotaba su brazo intentando confortarlo-

-Eso es Jack Spicer teniendo un mal día –respondió Omi- No se le acerquen, hablen o toquen. No hagan ruidos ni movimientos bruscos y todo estará bien

-¿No...? ¿No esta poseído por Destan o algo así? –pregunto Jermaine cuando la oscuridad envolvió al jet por completo pero Chase negó-

-Ese es su comportamiento cuando tiene un mal día

-Díganle a Fung que les prese la manta raya de plata u otro Shen Gong Wu para que regresen. Yo volveré tarde. Tengo cosas que hacer –siseo el albino, cerró el panel con demasiada fuerza y comenzó a maldecir entre dientes- Estúpida magia, estúpida nieve, estúpido cielo, estúpido frío, estúpido mundo. Estúpida, estúpida vida... –y siguió odiando más cosas en diferentes idiomas hasta que la cabina se selló y despego a toda velocidad-

-Pobre Eddy –se lamentó Omi y Chase saco su teléfono para marcar. Nadie merecía enfrentarse a Jack Spicer con ese humor sin estar preparado-

-¿Chase? –respondieron del otro lado con voz soñolienta- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Jack esta de malas hoy Thompson –escucho un golpe sordo y pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar-

-¡Código rojo! ¡Es un código rojo gente! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Repito: Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Tomen sus lugares! ¡Ejecuten contingencias! –gritos espantados se escucharon por debajo de los gritos de Ed-

-¡Moriremos! ¡Moriremos! –grito alguien muy cerca-

-No entres en pánico Yao. Esconde todos los objetos pesados y punzocortantes ¡Rápido!

-¡Esta cerca! ¡El radar lo detecta! –grito una mujer, se escuchó un golpe metálico y la llamada se cortó-

Young y Omi se miraron en silencio

-Cumplí con mi deber moral de advertirlos –apuntó Chase y Omi asintió-

-Ojala se le pase antes de navidad...

Era algo temprano todavía cuando el jet aterrizo en el templo. Todos esperaron toparse con la furia de Jack de nuevo pero la nave estaba vacía por lo que padre e hijo supusieron que el pelirrojo había regresado antes del trabajo o se quedaría hasta más tarde. El niño se despidió de sus amigos y ambos regresaron al palacio donde los guerreros felinos los recibieron con alegría; Spicer estaba en casa, siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque una de las habitaciones donde guardaba los reemplazos de sus muñecos de madera, armas y demás implementos para entrenar había sido cruel y sádicamente destrozada por un pelirrojo delirante y trastornado.

Chase podía con eso. Eran solo pequeñeces que podía substituir a diferencia de sus jarrones, alfombras, pisos, cuadros, muebles, vajilla, cortinas, sábanas, objetos decorativos, jarrones... Bien, tenía una fortuna en la decoración de su hogar.

-Huele rico –un aroma delicioso se esparcía hasta el patio y los felinos se encaramaron a ellos, contentos con el olor que olfateaban y porque, según leyó en sus mentes, el pelirrojo les prometió una cena para ellos también-

Fueron directo a las cocinas suponiendo que Spicer estaba ahí y lo encontraron con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos, batiendo una mezcla con esmero. Las estufas estaban ardiendo y dos hornos encendidos de donde escapaba el aroma

-Hey, hola... –los saludo el albino con una sonrisa- Est... Oh no, aléjate de ahí –le advirtió a una pantera que se acercó al horno, agazapada para pasar desapercibida pero con su enorme tamaño resulto imposible- Ve afuera y espera junto con los demás o no tendrás tu parte –el guerrero transformado lo miro un momento como si lo estuviera evaluando y al final decidió que no podría contra la pareja de su amo por lo que se retiró, mirando los hornos con codicia-

-¿Qué estas cocinando? –le pregunto Omi después de sentarse en la mesa donde se extendían diferentes alimentos, ingredientes y guisos-

-Lo que usualmente se come en la cena de noche buena –Chase camino alrededor de la mesa-

-Huele a ave... –se acercó a las estufas para ver lo que se cocinaba pero el pelirrojo le cortó el paso con su cuerpo y lo miro con severidad-

-Aleja tus manos destructoras de mis guisados Chase Young. Envenenarnos en Noche Buena no es lo que considero una buena Navidad –le dijo con dureza y Omi soltó una risita. El guerrero estuvo a punto de replicar pero su hijo lo interrumpió-

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos en algo?

-Claro. Necesito terminar de picar estas verduras y romper estos huevos –Omi saltó de inmediato para cortar los vegetales pero Chase cruzo los brazos, enfurruñado ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pequeño gusano a sugerir que él los envenenaría?- ¿Sabes romper huevos Chase? –tuvo la réplica mordaz perfecta para esa pregunta pero tuvo que tragársela porque su hijo estaba a su lado- ¿Por favor? –pregunto Jack y lo beso en la mejilla, disculpándose-

-Bien –asintió a regañadientes y comenzó con su tarea-

-¿Tú...? –Jack lo miro sorprendido- ¿Sabes romper huevos con una sola mano? –el guerrero lo miro extrañado ¿Eso era raro?- ¿Por qué...? Apenas sabes cocinar...

-Es una lástima –respondió con malicia, abriendo la cáscara con facilidad- Quien se cree el chef del siglo no puede hacer algo tan sencillo –Jack frunció el ceño y por un momento temió que el mal humor le regresara pero el pelirrojo le saco la lengua y se giró para seguir con su labor-

Cuando terminaron el albino los envió a cambiarse y asearse para la cena. Al regresar al comedor los guerreros transformados estaban terminando de poner la mesa, chantajeados con el olor de la cena prometida.

Jack se había cambiado con ropas un poco más elegantes; pantalón negro con (increíblemente) zapatos del mismo color. Un suéter grueso color gris oscuro con rayas rojas verticales que lo hacían verse más alto. El pelirrojo los invito a ver el espectáculo apenas llegaron

-¿Vas a alimentar a mis esclavos antes que a mí? –pregunto Chase indignado al ver a todos sus felinos fuera de la cocina, relamiéndose los bigotes, esperando a que la pareja de su amo abriera las puertas-

-Tengo una razón para ello –Young alzo la ceja, interrogante- Es divertido –replico sonriente el pelirrojo y abrió la puerta. Corrió apenas a tiempo para evitar que una marea felina y hambrienta pasara por encima de él

Una pantera y un tigre estaban sobre la mesa devorando los platillos mientras el resto iba de un lado a otro, cambiando de alimentos según se les antojaba. Omi salto a los hombros de su padre para ver mejor y el tigre bajo de la mesa, cediéndole el turno a un león gigante

-Cuando terminen vayan al patio, chicos. Les daré su regalo de navidad

Los tres salieron al patio donde la nieve ya había sepultado gran parte de las plantas y decoraciones. En una jaula enorme al lado de las escaleras un par de decenas de lindos conejos blancos dormitaban, protegidos de la nieve por el edificio

-¿Criaremos conejos? –pregunto Omi y se acercó a la jaula pero Jack lo sujeto para evitar que lo hiciera-

-Son el postre de los felinos –le explico el pelirrojo y el niño lo miro horrorizado-

-Es el ciclo de la cadena alimenticia –intervino Chase- Hay cazadores y hay presas. Tú lo sabes –Omi regreso la mirada a los inocentes animalitos que parecían ignorarlos-

-Pero...

-Es el ciclo de la vida. A veces debes morir para darle vida a alguien más –le dijo el albino y Omi lo miro; Jack casi murió para salvarlo así que entendía eso último- No tienes que ver esto. Ve adentro

-Te acompañaremos en un momento –prometió Chase mientras los felinos llegaban a su lado uno a uno-

Omi aprendió en ese momento que en su familia había cosas en las que podía opinar pero no cambiaría mucho las acciones que su padre o Jack tomarían

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto el albino cuando regresaron al comedor- Podemos posponerla si te sientes mal...

Y aprendió también que había otras cosas en las que Jack o su padre cambiarían sus acciones por su opinión

-No, estoy bien

-Entonces ¿Comenzamos?

Al parecer el banquete tradicional de navidad consistía en hacer más platillos de los que podías comer porque en la mesa se alzaba un enorme pavo relleno, horneado, lo que resolvía el misterio del olor a ave. Puré de papa, lomo relleno, una cosa que parecía espuma de chocolate... Y todo completado con una decoración navideña. Incluso había una botella con licor burbujeante y otra con vino blanco

-¿Conseguiste los regalos que buscabas? –le pregunto Jack mientras se servían en los platos y eso inicio una conversación que duro más de la cena y que avanzo desde los regalos hasta los entrenamientos que estaban teniendo-

Quizás demasiadas botellas de vino blanco se terminaron demasiado pronto porque cuando se sentaron frente al árbol de navidad Jack y Chase estaban levemente sonrojados y el pelirrojo comenzó a soltar risitas que nunca le había escuchado. Incluso él se sentía un poco mareado; su padre decidió que, siendo una fecha especial, podía probar de sus bebidas

-Y entonces Kimiko me lanzo un ataque de fuego azul ¡Azul! ¡Y yo no sabía que podía lanzar fuego azul!

-Es el que quema más ¿No? –pregunto el albino después de darle un largo trago a su vaso, sentado en las piernas del señor dragón-

-Es el más peligroso –asintió Chase-

-¿Y qué hiciste quesito?

-Le lancé un látigo de agua y... y... Oye ¿Y mis regalos?

-¡Yo ya quiero el mío! –soltó Young levantando la mano como si pidiera un turno-

-No, los de mis amigos

-Los Jack-bots los están entregando de tu parte –respondió el pelirrojo y de pronto el guerrero Heylin se abrazó a su cuello-

-Yo quiero mi regalo –exigió-

-No te daré nada hasta mañana –replicó Jack con su risita extraña y Chase hizo un puchero-

-Pffftt... –la risa le gano al darse cuenta de que sus dos padres estaban ebrios. Hasta él debía estar borracho también-

-¿Qué? –el pelirrojo lo miro con expresión tonta, haciéndolo reír más-

-Están borrachos, jijijiji... –se cubrió la boca cuando soltó la misma risita tonta, provocando que Jack y su padre comenzaran a reír también-

-No borrachos, solo un poco alegres –lo corrigió el albino- Pero creo que es hora de dejar esto e ir a dormir

-Yo quiero mis regalos –se quejó Chase cuando halo de su mano para levantarlo del sofá-

-Mañana temprano –prometió Jack-

-Pasa de media noche, técnicamente ya es mañana y muy temprano –repuso el guerrero Heylin y lo abrazo por la espalda, pasando los brazos por su cintura-

-Toma nota Omi; Tu padre se pone cariñoso cuando esta ebrio y cuando quiere que le dé algo –el niño se rio al verlo actuar de ese modo tan diferente. Era extraño pero muy divertido- Ahora se pondrá insoportable porque quiere algo y también esta borracho

-No estoy ebrio. Si lo estuviera ya habría perdido el equilibrio –reclamo el señor dragón Heylin y Jack empezó a caminar, arrastrándolo con él- ¡Quiero mis cosas!

-Pfftt... –Omi apenas contuvo la risa-

-Vamos a dormir y el primero que despierte arrastra a los otros al árbol aunque hayamos dormido solo media hora ¡Y que nadie se quite el pijama! No vale si te vistes antes de mediodía –Young le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Ya dormí cinco segundos

-¡Chase!

-Jajajaja

-¡Yo solo quiero mi regalo!

Omi fue el primero en despertarse y según el reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana... Estuvo a punto de vestirse pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando así que salió disparado al árbol y vio encantado cajas de regalo enormes. Se emocionó tanto que por un momento no supo que hacer hasta que regresó corriendo sobre sus pasos para ir por su padre y Jack

Ambos estaban dormidos todavía con el pijama puesto. El albino estaba recostado sobre su lado izquierdo, su padre seguía abrazándolo estrechamente por la cintura y tenía la cara enterrada en la cabeza pelirroja pero no podía importarle menos

-¡Regalos! ¡Hay regalos! –salto sobre la cama y cayó encima de alguien pero no se interesó en averiguar de quien o si lo había lastimado-

Su padre se enderezo de inmediato, parpadeando soñoliento y levantando también al albino ya que no lo había soltado

-¿Qué...? –intento preguntar Jack, dormido todavía, pero Chase se levantó de un salto y lo arrastro con ellos hasta el árbol- No me sacudas, voy a vomitar –se quejó pero Young lo ignoro-

-¿En qué momento los pusiste aquí? No te solté en toda la noche

-¿La magia de la navidad? –los dos lo miraron fijamente- Tengo Jack-bots ¿Por qué nadie lo recuerda? –el pelirrojo se dejó caer en el sofá, bostezando, mientras ambos Young comenzaron a revisar los regalos para separar los que les correspondían-

La caja más grande, casi del tamaño de una persona, era de Omi. Jack disfruto de verlo bucear hasta que encontró un juego de llaves en el fondo de la caja. El niño lo miro interrogante con los papeles de decoración enredados en su cabello

-Intenta poner la alarma –Omi apretó botones hasta que un claxon sonó afuera y padre e hijo salieron disparados al patio-

-¡Mi moto! –grito emocionado al ver una cuatrimoto todo terreno color verde, reluciente, esperarlo fuera- ¡Tengo una moto! ¡Tengo mi moto! –festejo sonriente y se montó para probarla pero recordó que había más regalos dentro que llevaban su nombre también y regresaron-

Chase fue el siguiente en abrir sus paquetes y se encontró con una lanza y un escudo antiguos que había visto en la mansión Spicer y el despacho de Kenneth en Roma respectivamente. Los había admirado con codicia desde el primer instante y se sorprendió de que su joven pareja se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Además, su Jack le había regalado un texto que parecía una reliquia por su antigüedad y el cuidado que mostraba. Al revisarlo superficialmente noto que contenía conjuros y hechizos oscuros que parecían sumamente interesantes

-¡Harry Potter! –grito Omi y Chase sonrió. Ya había encontrado el regalo de su parte; la colección completa de libros de la película que tanto le había gustado. Y no fue hasta ese momento que Jack se sentó en el piso y ambos, padre e hijo, le tendieron una caja cada uno-

-Wow –exclamo sorprendido. Abrió primero la del señor chino y soltó un chillido agudo- ¡Assassin´s Creed IV! ¿Cómo...? ¡Estaría en venta hasta marzo! –Young sonrió con superioridad; su Jack había jugado el videojuego desde el primero hasta el tercero siempre en un límite record. Sabía que el videojuego le gustaba y por eso había conseguido la nueva versión para él-

-¿Debo suponer que te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? ¡No hay palabras para explicar lo mucho que te amo en este momento! –grito el pelirrojo y se colgó de su cuello, besándolo con entusiasmo-

-Sí, sí. Tooodos nos queremos ¡Ahora mira el mío! –grito Omi y Spicer tomo el siguiente paquete; contenía una llave inglesa de verdad bonita, extrañamente parecía perfecta para sus manos y era de un color azul eléctrico muy brillante-

-Oye es bastante genial... Soy fan de la marca Harley´s

-¿Te gusta entonces? –el pelirrojo asintió y ambos Young se miraron- ¡Genial! ¡Velo de sombras! –Omi descubrió una caja de herramientas enorme que estaba bajo el árbol y el albino se lanzó sobre ella-

-¡Es la colección Harley! No, no es su colección... ¡Es mucho mejor! Tiene herramienta de precisión y esta llave para... ¡Está grabada! ¡Tiene mi nombre! ¿Cómo...?

-A Omi se le ocurrió que, si te gustaba tanto esa marca podríamos hablar con ellos para que hicieran un paquete completo para ti. Lo de grabar tu nombre fue idea mía –respondió el señor dragón con orgullo-

-Es... Es perfecta –sonrió el pelirrojo con los ojos llorosos- Gracias

Unos minutos después los Jack-bots entraron cargando obsequios que recibieron al entregar los regalos. Leon, Kenneth y Azael enviaron presentes además de los monjes Xiaolin que mandaron obsequios para Omi

-¿Qué te envío el tío Ken? –pregunto Jack interesado-

-Libros pero no sé de qué tr... ¡Narnia! Me gusta Narnia

-¿No irás con tus amigos al templo? –pregunto Chase pero Omi negó-

-Después, primero leeré esto, probaré mi moto y leeré un poco más –sonrió Omi mientras se cruzaba de piernas y abría un libro- Capítulo uno "El niño que vivió" El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que...

* * *

**Hola de nuevo **

**Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento.**

**Poco tiempo, prometo compensar con algo después :S **

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews:

Hola!

**AliceXS (** Hola! ¡Gracias por tus ideas! Anoche trabaje una y me encanto como quedo :D Soy feliz... Y sip, Edward y yo tuvimos una linda velada de San Valentín :3 Te quieeerooooo n_n **)**


	20. Réquiem por una guerra

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**¡Hola!**

**Una semana más y un capítulo nuevo ¡Yey! Estoy feliz n_n Y ahora la noticia... (chan, chan, chaaaan) Se termina el fic **

**¿Recuerdan que lo mencione? Pues bien, aún no sé si serán solo 22 o separaré el último capítulo pero estamos a nada de terminar :'( sinff, es triste terminar con una historia y tener que despedirnos pero bueno, nada dura para siempre, excepto los vampiros, ellos son inmortales**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas y los dejo seguir:**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 **

**Réquiem por una guerra**

La guerra había estallado finalmente, tres días después de navidad, con todos los horrores y muertes que venían de la mano con ella. Jack Spicer y Ed Thompson terminaron el campo de fuerza apenas a tiempo y comenzaron con la producción en masa, entregándolos primero a las cabezas criminales, al Vaticano y al gobierno chino para proteger lugares estratégicos. Apenas se enteraron sobre los escudos anti radiación muchas organizaciones, empresas y hombres millonarios recurrieron a Jack´s Tech para conseguir el producto sin embargo, el precio no era precisamente una ganga y muchos vendieron su alma a Spicer y Thompson para conseguirlo

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Chase Young miro a su pareja tenderle un vaso de agua y negó con la cabeza; no se sentía mejor ni peor, se sentía exactamente igual que el día después de navidad- ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente?

-No lo sé. Es solo, una sensación... Me siento extraño... –repuso con cierto recelo. Nunca, en los mil quinientos años que llevaba como inmortal e incluso antes, como monje Xiaolin, había tenido una sensación parecida. Y era atemorizante ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué ahora?-

-Tal vez sería buena idea ir con la bruja que me trato a mí –le dijo Jack, su mirada dejaba ver lo terriblemente consternado que se sentía- Recuerdo que cuando te vio parecía saber exactamente quién eres –Chase asintió con algo de duda; se había revisado a si mismo varias veces antes pero nada le daba al menos una pista sobre su situación o estado- Y será mejor ir rápido antes de que a alguien se le ocurra que es buena idea asesinarla o arrojen una bomba o algo así...

-Envíale uno de tus campos de fuerza y démosle unos días más. Tal vez se pase sola –Jack lo miro no muy convencido- Ya te dije que no me afecta en absoluto, no me fatiga ni me hace sentir enfermo. Es solo una sensación; parecido a cuando tienes un presentimiento –el pelirrojo cabeceo, entendiendo, y obedeció. Llamo a Ed para que enviara una carga con el escudo y después a Rafael para que le diera la nueva dirección de la anciana bruja-

Debido al aumento del tráfico aéreo y al riesgo de que alguien lo confundiera con una nave enemiga y lo atacara Omi había dejado de ir con su tutora pero seguía recibiendo sus clases mediante video llamadas y enviaba sus tareas en formato electrónico. El niño había insistido en que quería que sus amigos y el resto de los monjes estuvieran a salvo de la guerra y Jack tuvo que ir personalmente al templo para instalar el campo de fuerza.

El resto de los monjes no estaban particularmente contentos con eso y el pelirrojo lo entendía perfectamente; los amigos de Omi tenían familia afuera y el estar ahí, sin saber nada de ellos en medio de la tercera guerra mundial no era tranquilizador para nadie. Incluso él, a pesar de todo, se preocupaba por sus padres y sus tíos... Kenneth había asegurado el Vaticano y Leon y su prima Megan estaban con él por su seguridad pero aun así...

Eddy estaba chillando algo en su oído pero Jack, disfrutando de ser el hijo de puta que Ed odiaba, se esforzaba en ignorarlo recitando y traduciendo mentalmente a todos sus idiomas conocidos lo más aburrido que pudo recordar; la Biblia que su padre lo había obligado a memorizar y recitar versículos al azar cada vez que le pedía más dinero para sus robots y experimentos

-¡Jodido chupa pollas hijo de tu putísima madre!-okey ¿Por qué Ed sonaba igual que Azael?- ¡Hazme un puto caso cabrón muerde almohadas! –tal vez porque no era Eddy quien le gritaba desde la pantalla de su oficina-

-¿Azael?

-¡Hasta qué! No mames wey, nada más porque no estas babeando sino juraría que estabas en un trance gay o algo así –le dijo el hombre con cara de espanto. Mala señal-

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto preocupado y por la cara de nerviosismo de su amigo Jack no pudo evitar levantarse de la silla como si estuviera al rojo vivo-

-Francia y Rusia están arrojando bombas a todas partes wey. Si tienes a alguien a quien no te gustaría buscar en pedacitos masticables te sugiero que tomes una puta nave y te lances por ellos. Todo el puto mundo se convirtió en una diana de tiro

Omi

Los monjes

Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento. Aunque tuviera sus diferencias con ellos honestamente no estaría feliz si sus familias fueran reducidas a trozos de carne esparcidas en el aire. Y si Omi se enteraba que él lo sabía y lo dejo pasar seguramente lo odiaría a muerte y no podría vivir con eso

Luego de ochocientos años lejos dejo de ver al niño como su hermanito menor y en su mente pasó a ser también su hijo. Y Dios sabía que él adoraba a sus hijos aunque ninguno de sus descendientes compartiera el mismo mapa genético que él

-¡Omi! Toma una nave, activa el campo de fuerza hasta que el tablero marque rojo y ve al templo Xiaolin ¡Rápido!

Jack recibió un apresurado "Okey" del otro lado del teléfono y se apresuró a salir al templo

-Vamos a traer a sus familias para que se queden aquí mientras el mundo se termina –les explico el pelirrojo una vez que llego al templo. Omi y llego un momento después pero justo a tiempo para oír su explicación; Chase estaba investigando sobre su "sensación" con la ayuda de la Fuente de Hui y el Catalejo del Águila- Mi informador dijo que había ataques por todas partes y lo mejor será ir por sus familias antes de que las conviertan en comida para carroñeros –Raimundo comenzó a temblar levemente, realmente asustado, después de todo; él era quien tenía la familia más grande de todos- Omi, tú y Kimiko irán a Japón por Tohomiko-san. Yo iré con Raimundo y Clay

Dojo insistió en ir con ellos también y, honestamente, se había acostumbrado a tener a la lagartija a pesar de que se la vivía insultándolo e insinuando cosas sobre él y Chase

Un jet en piloto automático los seguía de cerca mientras Jack trazaba un plan para ir a México a visitar a la bruja y aún tener tiempo para recoger a tanta gente. Era posible si tomaban el camino hacia Brasil y se desviaban pero la bruja era tan anciana que le tomaría al menos media hora darles la bienvenida y según su posicionador de misiles varias armas habían sido lanzadas hacia el país del futbol y el carnaval. Finalmente decidió enviar a Dojo y Rai a Brasil, con la pantalla-comunicador encendida para seguir piloteando la nave a distancia y ellos seguir hacia arriba del continente, a Texas, por la familia Bailey

Le dio al vaquero su teléfono celular para que los llamara y afortunadamente el señor Bailey había arrastrado a Jessie a casa para mantenerla a salvo. Al parecer tenían un refugio subterráneo para protegerse pero Clay los convenció de dejar su hogar e ir con ellos. El señor Bailey no parecía muy feliz de dejar su propiedad y sus cosas pero luego de que Jack sugiriera dejarlos ahí para que se convirtieran en materia prima para el petróleo el hombre decidió que su familia era más importante

Estaban despegando apenas cuando Raimundo lo llamo para decirle que había terminado de reunir a su familia y estaban listos para despegar

Jack agradeció a los dioses que no fuera él quien tuviera que hacerse cargo de la familia del brasileño porque sería demasiado castigo para él (ocho hermanos y hermanas además de sus padres). Omi lo llamo casi veinte minutos después de que despegaron para decirle que ya habían regresado al templo junto con el señor Tohomiko, todos sanos y salvos y sin ningún inconveniente en el camino

Fue entonces cuando su radar comenzó a sonar como poseso y el pelirrojo soltó una maldición que le provocó una mirada muy ruda del señor Bailey

-¡Nos usarán de tiro al blanco! –grito enfadado mientras cambiaba a el automático por el manual y desviaba la energía hacia el escudo de ambas naves. Raimundo le pregunto si él también tenía que manejar el jet pero el pelirrojo negó; no dejaría que nadie más que él mismo destruyera sus máquinas-

-¿Y prefieres que nos maten solo porque no quieres que nadie toque tus juguetes? –respondió Rai molesto y tomo el volante, intentando moverlo sin mucho éxito-

-Tengo sistemas de seguridad dentro de los paneles de control; Si tu mueves algo en ese jet sin tener puta idea de que es lo más probable es que terminen calcinándose dentro igual que los judíos en los hornos de cremación nazis –el brasileño alejo las manos de inmediato con una mirada aterrorizada- Ahora, voy a desviar toda la energía de la nave al escudo y los volveré invisibles. Eso recortara casi por completo el suministro de oxígeno así que tomen las mascarillas que caerán del techo y avísenme cuando estén listos

-No son suficientes –le dijo el líder de los monjes y Jack corto la comunicación un momento-

-¡Claro! ¡Y es mi culpa que sus padres decidieran reproducirse como malditos conejos! –grito exasperado y encendió la comunicación de nuevo- Envía a los tres que sobran para acá...

Sabía que eran tres los que necesitarían la máscara de aire, conocía de sobra sus máquinas como para saber que, aún con las reservas, no eran suficientes. Ambas naves se detuvieron en el aire, la de Raimundo y familia unos metros por encima de la suya. Al parecer los padres del brasileño decidieron que el lugar más seguro era la nave donde "El chico pelirrojo y raro" estaba así que enviaron a sus tres niños pequeños con ellos. Spicer se preguntó si los padres de Raimundo lo reconocerían por la televisión, después de todo, estaba públicamente declarado como homosexual a pesar de que no lo habían visto con nadie aun... Chase y él no eran muy dados a salir del palacio después de todo

Jack se levantó para atrapar al niño mayor, un mocoso idéntico a Raimundo que se lanzó desde la nave para caer a sus brazos. Clay tomo a las otras dos niñas, gemelas al parecer, y las sentó junto con ellos y su hermano en la parte trasera

-Estarán bien ¿Cierto? –le pregunto el brasileño, estaba realmente preocupado por ellos. Spicer solo atino a asentir con la cabeza antes de sentarse de nuevo para tomar los controles-

-Sujétense. Aquí viene el primer misil

Jack tomo los controles y envió el jet de Raimundo adelante, sabiendo que su escudo resistiría lo suficiente si unos cuantos misiles decidían explotar contra ellos; después de todo, había camuflajeado la nave y si le daban sería cuestión de pura mala suerte... Con la experiencia de años volando, la práctica de los videojuegos y el conocimiento de ser el creador y fabricante de su propio transporte el albino comenzó a realizar maniobras en el aire para esquivar los ataques.

-Aquí Spicer JS-002 reportándose como nave privada. No estamos armados. Desistan, repito; Desistan –hablo a las frecuencias pero nadie respondió-

Los cinturones de seguridad se activaron automáticamente, asegurándolos a sus asientos, mientras el realizaba giros de trescientos sesenta grados, caídas en picada, disminuciones violentas de velocidad o aceleración a propulsión

-Estas logrando que me sienta enfermo –le dijo Clay por encima de los gritos de los niños luego de que la nave diera tres giros completos después de una caída libre a toda velocidad-

-Lo siento –replico con sarcasmo mientras que por la pantalla se escuchaba a los padres de Raimundo hablarles a sus pequeños, asegurándoles que todo iba a estar bien-

Muy pronto misiles con detectores de calor comenzaron a seguirlos y Jack se preocupó; no eran unos cuantos si no decenas que se acercaban a intentar derribarlos

-Demonios... –lanzo sus propios misiles esperando que los rastreadores los tomaran como blanco y funciono hasta que se le terminaron las municiones- ¡Demonios! –grito frustrado y comenzó a apretar botones en la pantalla y se colocó una diadema con audífonos y micrófono- Aquí Spicer JS-002. A todas las frecuencias. Reportándose como nave privada... –un misil exploto a su lado derecho y la nave se sacudió violentamente- Desistan, repito; Desistan –otro misil exploto justo por encima de ellos y Jack se aferró a los controles como si se le fuera la vida; Él era inmortal pero el resto no. Y no quería ver morir a más niños nunca más. No tenía problema con matar gente, en realidad le gustaba la idea de gente muerta pero niños muertos eran un tema completamente diferente- ¡A TODAS LAS FRECUENCIAS! ¡AQUÍ SPICER JS-002! ¡HAY NIÑOS A BORDO! ¡HAY NIÑOS A BORDO! ¡DESISTAN, DESISTAN! –grito al micrófono y los niños comenzaron a llorar con fuerza, la voz de los padres de Rai (nerviosa y espantada) seguía intentando confortarlos y repitiendo sin descanso que todo iba a estar bien. Otro misil estallo, esta vez debajo de ellos y la nave se sacudió con tanta fuerza que Jack pensó que el tren de aterrizaje iba a romperse sin embargo cuando miro el radar se dio cuenta de que había otras dos naves debajo suyo, al parecer custodiándolo-

-AQUÍ TORRE DE CONTROL AEREA A SPICER JS-002. ESTA SOBREVOLANDO ESPACIO AEREO COLOMBIANO, UNA GUARDIA DE JETS DE CAZA LO ACOMPAÑARA HASTA QUE ABANDONE EL ESPACIO AEREO –anunció una voz a sus oídos y el pelirrojo deseo tener a Barrera Usuga cerca para besarlo por mantener su palabra de protegerlo si llegaba a su país- BARRERA LE DESEA UN BUEN RETORNO SPICER JS-002 –informo torre de control y Jack soltó una carcajada sin poderlo evitar ¡El maldito le salvo el trasero a los Pedrosa y a los Bailey y luego le deseaba feliz viaje! ¡Como si hubiera ido de paseo solamente!-

-Aquí Spicer JS-002. Informe a Barrera que apenas regrese a casa tendrá un presente de mi parte por evitarme una lesión dolorosa –rio nervioso todavía y esta vez, antes de salir de espacio aéreo protegido, llamo al siguiente país para informar de su presencia-

Estaban por llegar a Inglaterra cuando Jack se dio cuenta de algo... Según su GPS sus padres estaban en Reino Unido...

Una parte de él, la más estúpida seguramente, tomo control de su cerebro y antes de darse cuenta se desviaron hacia una ciudad donde los señores Spicer estaban alojados. Ninguno de sus acompañantes hizo ningún comentario cuando les dijo que se desviaría para ir por ellos y Jack lo agradeció; tenía suficiente con la parte inteligente de su cerebro reprochándole su estupidez pero no podía, simplemente, dejarlos morir así como así ¡Eran sus padres! Tal vez... Tal vez con todo el asunto de la guerra ya habrían reconsiderado las cosas...

La ciudad estaba en llamas

Abrió la compuerta y el olor a muerte lo golpeo, trayendo a su mente recuerdos de otras batallas y guerras; no tenía nada en contra de ellas, le gustaban en realidad

Usando el localizador los encontró pero realmente deseo no haberlos buscado en primer lugar; estaban en el balcón de un edificio en llamas con las ropas rotas y magulladas

Su padre lo aborreció con la mirada, y dio media vuelta cuando le dijo que subiera con él

-Mamá, si se quedan aquí morirán y lo sabes –le tendió la mano esperando a que recapacitará pero su madre simplemente lo miro en silencio; sus ojos le gritaban lo mucho que lo odiaban y, probablemente, que les asqueaba

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta y se quedó inmóvil, con el brazo extendido y atrapado por la mirada de repulsión que la mujer le lanzaba

-Spicer, no es seguro aquí –Clay lo llamo pero no podía moverse-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus padres lo odiaban tanto?

-Spicer

¿Les repugnaba tanto que preferían quedarse ahí a ir con él? ¿Con ellos?

-¡Jack! ¡Nos disparan! –el dragón de la tierra lo tomo de su chaqueta y lo jalo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que movía los controles torpemente porque el cinturón de seguridad reducía sus movimientos al mínimo. La nave se sacudió, a punto de estrellarse contra el piso- ¡JACK! –el pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, con la vista nublada, y tomo los controles para elevarse. Un segundo después un misil exploto cerca de donde habían estado y la nave se sacudió. Por un momento temió que el campo de fuerza se rompiera pero resistió lo suficiente y uso la explosión como si fuera un surfista en las olas para recuperar altura-

Sus padres acababan de perecer con conocimiento pleno de que morirían... Fallecieron porque no querían ir con él... Prefirieron la muerte a tener que tocarlo siquiera...

Sintió un roce leve en su mano, tan suave como si una mariposa lo hubiera tocado, y simplemente supo que Chase estaba observándolo con el Orbe del espía. Casi podía escucharlo decir "Respira, concéntrate" y el albino asintió. Después podría llorar o maldecir tanto como quisiera pero eso solo hasta que dejara a sus acompañantes en el templo Xiaolin

Estaban a punto de llegar al espacio aéreo del Tíbet cuando Kenneth lo llamo para decirle que Leon y Megan estaban atrapados en su casa en Roma. Sin el campo de fuerza para protegerlos y en medio de un ataque de aviones con porta bombas

Jack cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que sintió a sus brazos temblar. Estaban a unos kilómetros del templo pero no podía dejar a su tío y prima solos ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué demonios podía hacer? No podía arriesgar más a los Bailey y Pedrosa pero _tenía_ que regresar; era su familia. La única que no lo miro con asco cuando se pavoneo entre ellos con Chase Young

Tal vez lucía demasiado aturdido pero realmente no podía pensar en nada más que regresar por Leon y Megan

-Vamos por ellos –le dijo el señor Bailey- No es justo que vinieras por nosotros y no los salves a ellos

-Tal vez si llamas a las torres de control de nuevo nos dejen pasar igual que en Sudamérica –sugirió Clay pero Dojo lo interrumpió desde la pantalla-

-Yo te llevaré –le dijo el dragoncillo- Detén esta cosa y abre la compuerta para que pueda ir por ti... Porque estamos hablando de Lady Megan ¿Verdad? –Jack sonrió nerviosamente-

-¿En...? ¿En serio?

-Bueno, sé que te mareas y eso pero es lo único que tenemos –el pelirrojo asintió y detuvo ambas naves para que Dojo fuera a su encuentro-

-Bien... Bien... Creo que podría...–el pelirrojo desactivo los cinturones y se levantó del asiento para sentarse sobre sus talones en el armazón de la compuerta; el viento soplaba con demasiada fuerza haciendo que la cabellera pelirroja se moviera hacia todas partes- Clay, cámbiate a mi asiento –el monje obedeció de inmediato- Responde a comandos de voz así que si algo pasa solo ordena... –y se dejó caer de espaldas al vacío; dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó sobre el lomo de Dojo que se alejó a toda velocidad bajo la atenta mirada color azul-

-Intenta no marearte Jack –susurro para sí mismo- Nave, cierra la compuerta –Clay se sorprendió al ser obedecido- Haz llegar a destino la nave que esta frente a nosotros –un sonido le dio a entender que su orden había sido obedecida- Ahora ve a destino a la misma velocidad que teníamos antes de detenernos –el mismo sonido hizo eco en la cabina y el jet se movió a toda velocidad-

* * *

**Hola de nuevo **

**¡Mate a los padres de Jack!**

**Me siento tan feliz por ello :DDDD**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews:

Hola!

**AliceXS (** Hola! ¿Ancianita? Debería sentirme mal pero la verdad es que es cierto, soy una vieja aquí... Sep, Jack ha cambiado mucho, era parte de mi plan malefico para él *muajajja* ¿Te gusta mi Chase? Bueno, claro que es el que se ha mantenido hasta ahora, después de todo el hombre es tan terco que nada en el mundo lo puede sacar de su forma de ser... Excepto un AU, o una enorme suma de dinero, o un hechizo milenario... Mn, probabilidades ¿Cuando bebo de más? No, suelo ser algo más... Abierta... Animada si, un poco a ellos pero suelo tener una actitud mas directa *Puedes preguntárselo a Edward, ya ha tenido que lidiar conmigo en un estado de intoxicación alcohólica* Espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen n_n ¿Prefieres darte tu tiempo? O.o ¿Por qué siento que es como si te invitara a una cita? o_o Okey... Eso fue raro. De los cortos te gustara uno basado en un cuento de hadas, inspirado en una de tus ideas :D Solo que no se cuando lo subiré pero de que estará, estará ¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos niña :p **)**

**Chibi-Kaisei (** Hola! Me alegra mucho que la historia te guste y que se pueda reconocer como va avanzando la historia y los personajes, intente desarrollar muy bien eso y me hace feliz saber que lo estoy logrando al parecer :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Mis musas y musos retornan lentamente de los infiernos para acompañarme ** )**


	21. Con sangre y agua

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**¡Hola!**

**Viene lo emocionante otra vez :D Personalmente este capí me gusta por el final, y la continuación en el siguiente :DD**

**No digo más para no darles detalles adelantados, solo quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia hasta este momento**

**¡Gracias! **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Con sangre y agua**

No llevaba un registro exacto de todas las cosas extrañas o sorprendentes que le habían ocurrido en su larga vida sin embargo estaba seguro que esta era la segunda vez en la que recibir información lograba ponerlo en estado de shock. Y para aclarar, la segunda era mucho peor que la primera... Después de consultar a la Fuente de Hui tres veces en diferentes lugares del castillo (para asegurarse de que no estuviera afectada de ningún modo) Chase simplemente se desplomo. En shock. Sus guerreros lo llevaron a su habitación, lo desvistieron, y vigilaron hasta que se recobró de la impresión. Al menos eso supuso; Ni Jack ni Omi estaban en casa así que eso solo dejaba a sus files esclavos felinos.

Sus guerreros estaban preocupados pero no tanto como él... Se levantó como pudo (sus piernas estaban temblando todavía) y se concentró en aparecer en el templo Xiaolin. Al llegar se encontró con personas extrañas pero no tardo en notar el parecido que tenían con los jóvenes monjes por lo que supuso que eran las familias que habían ido a recoger

...

Omi miraba extrañado a los hermanos pequeños de Raimundo que corrían por todas partes, molestando a su hermano mayor. Jessie, la hermana de Clay, se había apartado a una esquina de la habitación y hablaba por teléfono con alguien pero por lo demás ignoraba a su hermano mayor. Raimundo acababa de recuperar a ninja Fred luego de que su hermano más pequeño lo arrastrara por casi todo el templo, cuando el niño quiso ir a acusarlo con sus padres tropezó, se golpeó la muñeca al caer y Raimundo corrió a consolarlo, confundiendo más a Omi

-¿Por qué? –pregunto luego de que el hermanito de su líder se recuperó del golpe-

-¿Por qué "qué"? –pregunto Raimundo también- Oh bueno... Los hermanos son terriblemente molestos y destructores. Como pequeñas pestes de las que no te puedes deshacer pero, no lo sé... Hay algo que evita que dejes de amarlos por más tonterías que hagan –le explico el dragón del viento pero antes de que Omi pudiera seguir preguntando Chase entro a la habitación-

-¡Padre! –lo saludo el niño con alegría y el guerrero Heylin paso la mano por su cabeza, despeinándolo-

-Puedo ver que todo salió bien en su operación de rescate –Omi asintió- Y creo que Jack aún no ha regresado ¿Cierto?

-No, él y Dojo siguen fuera ¿Los esperaremos?

-Lo haremos. Hay un asunto que Jack y yo debemos consultar con alguien –el señor de la guerra decidió que podía esperar un poco más y mientras tanto lo haría con ellos en el templo. No tenía caso seguir torturándose con algo de lo que no podía asegurarse ni comprobar-

Jack y Dojo se tomaron su tiempo para regresar a China pero, para desgracia de Omi, eso no impidió que su padre lo obligara a ponerse en contacto con su tutora

-¿Cómo que no hiciste tus deberes? –le pregunto muy molesta desde el nuevo modelo de PDA que Jack había diseñado y el niño jugueteo nerviosamente con sus manos-

-Es que... Tuve que ir de emergencia a Japón y...

-¿Olvidaste tu mochila en casa? –pregunto ella con dureza pero Omi negó; siempre cargaba con su maleta- ¿Entonces?

-Creo que... Lo olvide... Lo siento –se disculpó avergonzado y Elyon lo reprendió durante, al menos, diez minutos, señalando que debía seguir siendo responsable y no dejar que lo flojo de Jack se le contagiara-

Con todo eso y a pesar de la falta de tareas sus clases comenzaron; había mejorado mucho en geografía (había recorrido el mundo varias veces después de todo) pero historia universal le seguía pareciendo un poco complicado. Fuera de eso estaba a un nivel adelantando; matemáticas complejas le estaba dando un poco de trabajo pero en realidad era solo que necesitaba un poco más de trabajo en el área. En idiomas iba realmente bien siempre y cuando no tratara de usar slang; el francés estaba marcado ya como "Listo" y seguían trabajando en el inglés para que lo usara correctamente además de mejorar su acento

Curiosamente era en literatura donde le iba mejor. Gracias a que Jack era un fanático de las películas donde hubiera muchos efectos especiales se había topado con libros interesantes, por el momento tenía dos preferidos; Harry Potter y Narnia. Apenas había descubierto que le gustaba bastante leer y según su tutora eso iba a ayudar mucho a su imaginación... Omi solo sabía que lo que su cabeza imaginaba era mejor que la tonta película que llevaron al cine

De cualquier modo, cuando sus clases terminaron Elyon lo castigo con tarea doble y con la advertencia de que debía entregar sus deberes retrasados. Tenía dudas con matemáticas así que lo dejo para el final esperando que Jack regresara para que se lo explicara. Para investigar su tarea de historia Omi simplemente fue a buscar a su padre y se sentó en sus rodillas con su libreta de notas en la mano para escucharlo. El resto de los monjes, Fung y Guan, además de las familias reunidas estaban hablando sobre la guerra y cosas desagradables para ellos pero que a Chase le parecían particularmente encantadoras

-¿Por qué supones que sabría todo lo que ocurrió en el mundo? –le pregunto divertido-

-Eres tan viejo que pudiste haber iniciado la primera guerra mundial solo para entretenerte –le respondió el niño tranquilamente y Chase apenas suprimió una sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera responderle Jack apareció en la puerta, azul de frío pero entero. Dojo estaba congelado en sus hombros-

El Maestro Fung le echo una manta encima, Omi corrió a la cocina a traer té y él se levantó para acercarlo a su cuerpo, dejándolo absorber su calor corporal para que recuperara el propio

-Todo perfecto pero tengo frío... –le dijo tiritando. Omi le entrego el té y el pelirrojo se lo tomo de un trago- Gracias, se siente mejor...

-Vamos a darte un baño con agua caliente

-Eso se escucha genial –el guerrero Heylin lo cargo en brazos y el niño fue con ellos. Regreso un momento después con la ropa de Jack y la extendió en el piso con cuidado-

-Si esperas que se seque así va a tardar mucho –le dijo Raimundo pero Omi negó-

-Padre me enseño algunas cosas –respondió sonriente y comenzó a hacer unos movimientos suaves pero fluidos; el agua y hielo que habían quedado en las ropas comenzaron a dirigirse a sus manos y pronto las ropas estaban secas otra vez- Aunque tal vez un poco de fuego para calentarlas no estaría de más –sonrió con inocencia y Kimiko se acercó-

-Es una buena idea –casi media hora después Jack y Chase regresaron con ellos. El pelirrojo había recuperado su color porcelana y se veía más sano que cuando llego. Los Bailey y los Pedrosa le agradecieron todo lo que hizo por ellos pero el albino parecía bastante incómodo con los agradecimientos-

-Jack-san –el padre de Kimiko lo saludo con una reverencia que Spicer respondió y luego con un apretón de manos- Le agradezco su atención para con nosotros en este momento de necesidad. Somos socios comerciales pero esto va más allá de la relación laboral. Kimiko me ha dicho que Omi-chan es ahora su hijastro, lo felicito

-No es nada Tohomiko-san –respondió Jack avergonzado- La verdad es que no me gustaría verlos esparcidos en pedazos por ahí...

-¿Por qué ahora soy Omi-chan? –pregunto el niño confundido y Chase paso la mano por su cabeza, despeinándolo de nuevo-

-Te lo explicaré pero antes debes entregar tus deberes ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah sí... Jack ¿Puedes ayudarme con mis matemáticas? –le pregunto con cara de cachorrito y el pelirrojo asintió. Omi lo arrastro hasta el comedor para usar la mesa y estar más cómodos además obligo a su padre a prometerle que le ayudaría con su tarea de historia-

-En serio ¿Por qué crees que yo debería saber todo lo que paso en conflictos internacionales? –le pregunto el guerrero Heylin-

-Oh vamos bebe, eres tan viejo que pudiste haber provocado la primera guerra mundial solo porque estabas aburrido –le dijo el albino con la cara descansando en su mano y los codos en la mesa-

-¡Fue lo mismo que yo le dije!

-Ustedes tienen problemas de algún tipo –se quejó Young; La tormenta de nieve había arreciado y según la experiencia de Jack en vuelo si salían con ese clima acabarían estrellándose contra algo debido a la nula visibilidad y a la velocidad de los vientos. Por fortuna no necesitaban de la nave del pelirrojo para ir a donde necesitaban. Si bien era una oportunidad de riesgo usar su magia para transportarse, en esas condiciones donde el mal estaba equilibrando la balanza era aún más seguro que las otras veces en las que utilizo su magia-

-¿Qué es lo que no entendiste?

-Algo sobre ecuaciones cuadradas, creo, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Porque me paso la vida buscando a la X para que después la muy estúpida vuelva a perderse? ¡Y además, ahora se lleva con ella a las tonta para perderse con ellas! –Omi se enfurruño bastante cuando su padre y Jack lanzaron una carcajada y no dejaron de reírse hasta casi diez minutos después- Si van a seguir así mejor me voy de vago a vivir debajo de un puente... –Chase apenas se contuvo de reír de nuevo y se sentó también-

-Bueno, podría enseñarte esto o si quieres empezamos a buscar puentes lindos para que vivas bajo ellos –Jack hizo una mueca con los labios, luchando para no reírse y Omi se enfurruño de nuevo, cruzando los brazos en el pecho-

Como estaba enfadado el niño se negó a seguir haciendo sus deberes. Jack le dijo que si no los hacía en ese momento ya no iba a ayudarlo en el resto del día. No deberes de nuevo más una Elyon enojada por su irresponsabilidad era igual a un castigo aún mayor así que, enojado todavía hizo su tarea de matemáticas pero guardo sus cosas y se negó a seguir haciendo algo más

-Estás teniendo un berrinche... Aww, te ves adorable –Omi prácticamente gruño, rebusco su mochila con fuerza, saco un reproductor de música, se colocó los pequeños auriculares, puso el volumen más alto y le dio play para no tener que escuchar a Jack porque el pelirrojo disfrutaba de hacerlo enfurecer cuando ya estaba enojado pero Jack Spicer no era precisamente de los que se daban por vencidos así que le quito un auricular y le sonrió adorablemente- Iré a traer mi cámara, tu sigue así, emberrinchado, hasta que regrese –Omi dejo que su cabeza chocara contra la mesa aunque después tuvo que frotársela porque le dolió. Realmente odiaba a Jack cuando se ponía así... De pronto el niño vio un flashazo de luz y alguien le quito el auricular de nuevo-

-Jack y yo tenemos que irnos. Tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que termine la tormenta de nieve ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? –pregunto su padre y Omi asintió- Bien. Si no regresamos para ese punto ve a casa y llámanos para ir a la ciudadela y no regresar aquí

-Bien

Pasaron al menos unas dos horas más hasta que la tormenta de nieve se disolvió; ahora el paisaje era blanco completamente y el jet estaba enterrado casi hasta la mitad pero, como era una invención de Jack Spicer, Omi solo tuvo que pulsar un botón del control remoto y la maquina salió de la nieve por sí misma, lista para volar. Antes de dejar el templo el niño le envió un mensaje a Jack y regreso a la ciudadela esperando que el pelirrojo y su padre no se tardaran demasiado en volver

...

-N-no... Yo, solo... No... No quiero... No debiste decírmelo…

-¡¿Qué no te lo dijera?! ¡Esto es también responsabilidad tuya Spicer! –grito Chase enfadado pero su enojo se esfumo de inmediato al ver a su Jack desplomado en el piso, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida-

-Sé que esto no pasará... Tú... Tú no puedes, no vas a cambiar tu vida por esto. No lo harás. Y lo matarás. Y yo no puedo soportar esto –la voz del pelirrojo se convirtió en apenas un hilo lloroso- Bórrame la memoria –pidió sin verlo a la cara- Hazme olvidar. Si recuerdo algo de esto no lo soportaré... Yo ya no puedo cargar con tantas cosas Chase, yo sólo... No puedo...

-¿Por qué crees que haré eso? –le pregunto el guerrero Heylin tomándolo del rostro para obligarlo a verlo-

-No alterarás tu vida, tu rutina, por esto... Por algo que es mío también... –las lágrimas del albino mojaron su mano- Yo... No quiero saber lo que ocurrirá...

-No es así. No será así... Yo sólo, estoy, sorprendido también, por saberlo... Jack; fue la primera vez que te permito hacer algo y lo conviertes en esto

-Borra mi memoria –le suplico antes de tirarse a llorar y se abrazó a su pecho- ¡Bórrala! No quiero tener recuerdos. No quiero vivir pensando "¿Que pudo haber sido si...?" Por favor

-¿Jack? –Omi apareció un instante después de que su padre abrazara al pelirrojo que se sacudía incontrolablemente por el llanto- ¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunto el niño espantado al verlo así-

-Tranquilízate Omi. No es nada grave, ni malo en realidad... –intento explicarle Chase pero los ojos del niño comenzaron a humedecerse también al ver al pelirrojo llorar de ese modo- Omi no... No comiences tú también a... –pero era un poco tarde, el niño se estaba conteniendo con mucho esfuerzo- No sabes de lo que se trata. No puedes llorar por nada... –Young entendió que se equivocaba cuando una lágrima se deslizo por la cara de su hijo; el llanto de Jack le estaba provocando emociones encontradas a todos y eso no podía continuar- Ven aquí. Voy a explicártelo pero antes tienes que dejar de llorar...

Omi no recordaba prácticamente nada de la conversación excepto el punto esencial y a su padre diciendo "Es un secreto de vida o muerte. No lo menciones, no lo insinúes, no se lo digas a nadie". Pero algo que si supo es que, al menos por unos días, ni padre ni Jack iban a librarse de él... Se sentía feliz. Una de las panteras que su padre tenía se pegó a su cuerpo y Omi supo que, de haber tenido su forma humana, estaría sonriendo... Lo que era genial porque el llanto de Jack parecía más de dolor que de gusto y lo había asustado un poco

...

Las siguientes semanas fueron de entrenamiento para Omi; estuvieron encerrados en la ciudadela entrenando, excepto Jack que iba y venía diariamente, vigilando la guerra y trabajando en su proyecto contra Destan. Por la tarde descansaban unas horas en las que el pelirrojo los consentía con postres que no deberían consumir pero comían de todos modos; estaban cansados ¡Y los dulces eran tan ricos!

Esa tarde Jack fue a la cocina a prepararles un poco de té y unos panecillos que Chase adoraba. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarlos ahí y más al verlos tan entretenidos leyendo los libros de Omi; Harry Potter... Bien, no era la octava maravilla en cuanto a escritura pero tenía una historia interesante y lograba envolverte muy rápido así que solo se puso a lo suyo. Casi a los diez minutos el olfato del señor dragón Heylin reconoció la mezcla y exigió una docena para él... Jack amaba que le gustaran sus pastelillos. Termino todo y solo estaba esperando a que el té estuviera listo pero su celular comenzó a sonar y tuvo que responder-

-¿Puedes avisarme cuando esté lista la infusión? –Chase cabeceo pero no quito su atención del libro-

El pelirrojo casi tuvo que abofetearse a sí mismo; Berlusconi lo llamo para decirle que habían encontrado el sello antiguo en Egipto. Tuvieron que volar en pedazos una pirámide desconocida enterrada en la arena con milenios de antigüedad pero finalmente tenían el sello que tanto habían buscado y se lo había enviado a Eddy para que se lo entregaran. Además también encontraron un manuscrito que, según Maurizio había entendido a los traductores, era como un manual de instrucciones para el sello. Por fortuna el italiano tuvo la idea de enviarle una copia por correo electrónico; el original y la traducción. Estaba tan feliz que se olvidó de todo por un momento

-Jack... La olla está silbando

-Entonces canta bebe, así harán un lindo coro –canturreo y corrió de vuelta a la cocina para colgarse a su cuello y besarlo sin más ¡Podían detener a Destan por un par de años! Entonces Omi se quejó y ambos se separaron, pensando que se había molestado por su cercanía pero el niño soplaba la mano que se quemó al tomar un pastelillo recién salido del horno- Aún están calientes Omi

-Tonterías. Los pastelillos son perfectos, no importa a que temperatura estén –replico Chase y fue a tomar uno- A propósito ¿A qué se debió tanta alegría?

El pelirrojo le explico lo que Berlusconi había encontrado y de inmediato busco su tableta, regreso a la cocina y activo el sistema holográfico para comparar el manuscrito original con la traducción

-¿Sabes qué idioma es este? –le pregunto Jack a Omi y el niño observo el holograma con atención-

-Parece... ¿Sumerio?

-¿Es una pregunta o es tu respuesta?

-Mn... Mi respuesta. Es sumerio –el pelirrojo sonrió-

-Muy bien. Escuchen esto: "La oscuridad en la creación, tan necesaria como la luz, se extiende con mayor rapidez en la noche del mundo. Cuando los días se vuelven más cortos y el oscuro domina más que el sol las tierras se necesita un respiro breve para encontrar un poco de luz. La captura lo realiza. Un inocente que sacrifica un holocausto violento. Con sangre y agua se logra. Con agua de vida se enfrenta a la muerte. Sangre y agua. Agua y sangre. Así se baña el sello. Un inocente que ofrece las muertes de un holocausto"

-Bastante factible –cabeceo Chase cuando termino de leer- Estamos en medio de una guerra, hay muertes violentas por todas partes. El agua es fácil de transportar. La sangre estará ahí pero necesitaremos reunirla para bañar el sello

-Además del inocente que tiene que arrojar la sangre y el agua... –ambos, al mismo tiempo, miraron a Omi-

-Tendré que hacer sangre-control de nuevo ¿Verdad? –los dos se miraron de nuevo-

-Después hablaremos sobre ello –lo tranquilizo Chase- Por ahora, hay pastelillos que requieren nuestra atención

Su padre había permitido que uno de sus jardines fuera destruido mientras enseñaba a Omi la siguiente etapa del control de su elemento; el agua control era algo que tenía en común (al menos cuando Chase fue monje ya que ahora dominaba los cuatro elementos)

El control de la sangre exigía un gran esfuerzo físico y mental. Era la etapa cumbre del dominio de elemento y por lo tanto requería años de entrenamiento y practica para su perfeccionamiento sin embargo, en vista de las circunstancias y el poco tiempo del que disponían (la amenaza de Destan y el peligro que Chase quería evitar) Omi iba a tener un curso intensivo; Debía aprender dos mil años de prácticas de sangre-control en dos semanas

-Sin presiones –le dijo Jack con un guiño-

-Concéntrate. Recuerda que todo lo que te rodea y está vivo tiene agua, por lo tanto puede convertirse en tu arma –Omi asintió y Chase comenzó a hacr unos movimientos fluidos (típicos del Tai Chi) con sus manos hasta que, un instante después, una gran cantidad de agua salió de uno de los árboles que, de inmediato, se desmorono en trozos-

-Si hago eso, los mataré... –entendió el pequeño con horror y su padre asintió, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza-

-En un enfrentamiento en desventaja podría ser tu única opción para sobrevivir –le explico el guerrero- Comienza con la hierba. Será más sencillo

Omi paso el resto de la tarde practicando sin descanso hasta que, cerca del anochecer, lo consiguió; extrajo un poco de agua de al menos un metro cuadrado de hierba que estaba debajo suyo, convirtiéndola en pasto seco y muerto pero al menos era un avance para lo que necesitaban.

-Bien, es suficiente por hoy

Siguió practicando con la hierba y los arboles tres días más, sintiendo la presión de hacerlo lo más rápido posible a pesar de que Chase no lo mencionaba pero el ver a Jack ir y venir y moverse con prisa para todas partes era suficiente como para agregar más. Luego de ese tiempo su padre decidió que estaba listo para el siguiente nivel del entrenamiento

Jack les llevo un recipiente dorado lleno de sangre y lo coloco frente a ellos. Omi dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente ¿Habían matado a alguien para usar su sangre?

-No te preocupes quesito, lo traje del Banco de Sangre –lo tranquilizo Jack y se fue después de eso, probablemente a entrenar a su manera-

Omi lo había visto un par de veces. Incluso, el pelirrojo lo dejo quedarse cuando lo descubrió espiándolo y Omi quedo sorprendido ¡Jack tenía instintos de tigre!

-Más bien sentido extra sensorial de supervivencia –le había dicho esa vez-

El pequeño se sorprendió gratamente al ver al pelirrojo entrenar; era un gran guerrero (no como ellos, que usaban principalmente su cuerpo como arma, pero aun así) Jack le mostró como lanzaba cuchillos y kunais con una maestría asombrosa, dándole siempre al blanco aunque estuviera en movimiento.

También sabía lanzar flechas y usar una espada, aunque para entrenar de ese modo siempre practicaba con dos o tres guerreros felinos de su padre

-Intenta hacer lo mismo que con los arboles –lo instruyó Chase, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y el entrenamiento tardó cinco días más (siempre usando sangre fresca) hasta que consiguió moverla igual que el agua. Aún no la dominaba pero podía moverla y era suficiente pero ahora quedaba lo más complicado; manipularla dentro de un cuerpo humano

Omi abrió los ojos con horror al escuchar a su padre decírselo pero su terror creció al saber que Jack sería el conejillo de indias

-No. No. No, no, no, no, no... –se negó de inmediato, retrocediendo hasta que choco contra su padre- No voy a hacerle esto

-Tienes que y más vale que sea pronto. Chase no va a seguir practicando más tiempo y tú lo sabes

-Pero... ¡No!

-Soy inmortal Omi. No es como si pudieras herirme

-¡Hannibal era inmortal también y lo maté! –grito espantado-

-Hannibal no está muerto Omi –le explico Chase- Se encuentra en algo parecido a un estado de hibernación. No esta vivo ni muerto pero si fuera de combate –Jack frunció el ceño al escucharlo- Debes hacerlo. Te aseguro que no te obligaría a esto de no ser necesario. Y tú lo sabes

-Pero, Jack... Jack es, como mi otro papá, no puedo hacerle eso –de pronto se encontró con que el pelirrojo lo había abrazado, haciéndolo sonrojar por decir eso en voz alta-

-Gracias por pensar en mi de ese modo quesito pero, aceptémoslo; O soy yo o es un extraño que gritará, llorará y suplicará. No quieres lidiar con eso Omi, créeme. He hecho eso, he estado ahí

-¿Estás seguro? –Jack asintió y se colocó de pie frente a ellos. Chase tomo posición y respiro profundamente

-Ofrece resistencia –le dijo al pelirrojo y luego se giró a ver al pequeño- Para lograrlo debes pensar en ti mismo como un titiritero. Entonces lo entenderás

Y Omi lo entendió; cuando Chase levando su mano derecha el brazo del pelirrojo comenzó a elevarse a pesar del esfuerzo que el pelirrojo estaba poniendo para evitarlo. Su padre levanto la otra mano y entonces Jack comenzó a moverse, obedeciendo los movimientos de Chase... No fue divertido. La expresión en la cara del albino era suficiente como para acobardarlo

-Ahora sé lo que siente un muñeco y no es bonito –se quejó el pelirrojo cuando padre decidió liberarlo-

-Es tu turno. Recuerda la sensación que tuviste al vaciar a Hannibal –Jack frunció el ceño, como si pensara en algo, pero se quedó quieto esperando a que Omi comenzara a manipularlo-

Diez minutos después el pequeño empezó a sentir el pulso del pelirrojo; la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas igual que un río que

-Eso tiene sentido –le concedió Jack a la nada y Omi estuvo a punto de caerse- Creo que ya encontré la respuesta de todo esto –padre e hijo se miraron extrañados. Una de las desventajas de tener a un genio en casa era que a veces Jack empezaba a hablar de un tema especial en momentos completamente extraños, y esperaba que lo siguieran en sus cavilaciones- No importa a cuantos tipos nuevos traigamos al Heylin, no podemos nivelarlo a menos que sean millones. Hicimos bien al cubrir el lugar de Le Mime pero será necesario equilibrarlo todo

-¿No es eso lo que hemos estado haciendo? –preguntó Omi pero Jack no dio señal de haberlo escuchado-

-No podemos esperar que un mortal ocupe el lugar de Hannibal, por eso no ha funcionado. Y soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Por fortuna tengo una idea que funcionara pero para eso necesito que Destan este encerrado –Jack los miró apenas termino su monologo- Hay que encerrarlo de inmediato para asegurarme de que no interfiera –les sonrió y corrió a las habitaciones-

-¿Qué interfiera en qué? –pregunto Omi extrañado-

-¡En mi plan! –grito Jack y ambos se miraron confundidos-

...

Raimundo apretó los controles de la Manta Raya de Plata al escuchar a Kimiko leer las noticias de su PDA; Medio Oriente había sido destruido

No solo atacado sino completamente destruido; sus ciudades, edificios y su gente. El petróleo en el subsuelo ardía convirtiéndolo en un verdadero infierno sobre la tierra. Lo peor de todo es que ellos supieron que ocurriría con días de anticipación porque el autor intelectual del holocausto se los informo

Jack Spicer lo planeo y ejecuto perfectamente

Ahora iban hacia allá para acompañar a Omi y al par, y ayudarlos a sellar a Destan en caso de necesitarlo.

Jack les envió las coordenadas y llegaron unas horas después, sobrevolando el enorme cráter en el que distinguieron a una persona vestida de blanco. Bajaron de la nave y fueron directamente con su amigo; Omi parecía tan pulcro... Su cabello brillante e impecable, además de que estaba descalzo

Chase Young estaba de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y observando a Spicer que tenía una rodilla en el suelo y estaba marcando unos símbolos en el suelo. Al levantarse para verlos descubrieron que la tinta que usaba era su sangre; su brazo estaba escurriendo desde el codo y caía en gotas interminables al piso que las devoraba como la tierra seca a la lluvia. Chase se acercó entonces a vendarlo para evitar que perdiera más sangre y Jack se lo agradeció con una sonrisa

-¿Estás listo? –le pregunto Young y Omi asintió. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron- Reúne la sangre. Sabes dónde comenzar

El pequeño inspiro y exhalo profundamente antes de tomar una posición equilibrada y empezar con movimientos parecidos al Tai Chi. Poco a poco, hilillos de sangre comenzaron a llegar hacia él. Venían de todas partes y cada vez se hacían más y más gruesos, saliendo desde el mismo suelo, las construcciones y los escombros... Un largo momento después Omi tenía sobre su cabeza una cantidad suficiente como para convertir el cráter en una piscina roja

-¿Cómo van a sellar a Destan si ni siquiera está aquí? –pregunto Jermaine, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la enorme esfera sangrienta que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo nadie respondió, en cambio Jack se colocó frente a Omi y Chase tomo un lugar detrás de su hijo, susurrándole algo antes de que el pelirrojo comenzara a hablar-

-La oscuridad en el mundo toma el nombre de Destan. Por medio de la sangre, de este sello y sacrificio yo lo invoco. Te desafío oscuridad a presentarte aquí, devora la ofrenda ofrecida –el suelo se sacudió bajo sus pies- Tomamos el sello, invocamos la última oportunidad y presentamos la sangre de un holocausto, entregada con sudor y esfuerzo de un inocente. Pedimos la captura ¡Encierra a Destan y danos la última esperanza!

El símbolo comenzó a brillar, iluminando las letras extrañas y creando una especie de vórtice en el círculo interior del sello. Jack asintió y Omi envió un arroyuelo de sangre hacía el círculo que tiño todo de color rojo. El vórtice que estaba en el centro comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor; aire, escombros, cadáveres... Un grito de furia resonó y Destan apareció en medio del círculo, luchando por salir

-Ahora –ordeno Chase y Omi comenzó a deslizar más y más sangre sobre el demonio que empezó a despedir un vapor y olor espantoso, como si se derritiera, siseando con odio hacia ellos. En ese momento el demonio escupió en su dirección y su saliva se transformó en un líquido horrible, parecido al petróleo en color y consistencia.

Las partículas se adhirieron a sus ropas y comenzaron a crecer. Jack intento quitárselas pero el líquido se pegó a su mano y pronto empezó a inflarse, encerrándolos en esferas oscuras. El pelirrojo busco a Omi y Chase con la mirada pero lo único que pudo ver fueron esferas negras que flotaban sobre su cabeza y un pánico terrible lo invadió

¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo **

**¿Qué será ese truco de Destan?**

**¡No lo sé! Pero me muero por averiguarlo :DDDDDD**

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews:

Hola!

**AliceXS (** Hola! ASDFSDFJASKLJFKLSDJFKLASJDF *me pregunto si habrá una manera de pronunciar eso* Me haces sonrojar, por favor no sigas ¡Y hasta me denunciarás! Lo tomaré como algo bueno ya que estoy emocionada con este capí, realmente me gusto el suspenso en que quedo :D ¿Plagio? Mn, no sé, no note *En serio que no* Deberás especificarme nena, ando por las nubes últimamente... Ah, mira que hasta te acuse de cambio de preferencias sexuales ¿Qué piensas sobre ello querido Edward? *_Me reservo mis comentarios*_ Muy diplomático cariño ¡La muerte de los padres de Jack! Estoy tan feliz por ello :DDDD No puedo con la emoción ¡Soy feliz! *_Cruel, sádica y manipuladora... ¿Cuando iremos de nuevo a tu casa en el campo cara mía? Nos hace falta algo de, tiempo a solas para, armonizar nuestras semejanzas*_ Oh mon chèri, me has robado la idea de los labios ¿Este fin de semana? _*Estoy deseando el viernes desde este instante*_ Mn, ya tengo planes de fin de semana ¿En que estaba? Lo olvide... Rayos... Me muero de ganas por subir la historia que hice basada en tu idea. Espero te guste n_n ¡Nos leemos linda! Gracias por seguir leyéndome **)**


	22. Yo te amaré

**Duelo Xiaolin**

Chack

**Apocalypse**

**¡Hola!**

**¡Gracias!**

**Gracias por todo a todos ustedes queridos lectores. Disculpen la tardanza de este penúltimo capítulo pero tuve unos pequeños contratiempos. **

**Pues bien, el siguiente será el capítulo final en el que todo terminará de resolverse (o eso creo) Y no me queda más que agradecerles por seguir conmigo, Chase, Jack, Omi y el resto de los personajes de esta historia. De nuevo, mil gracias por recibirme tan calurosamente en el fandom y por recibir esta historia **

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, ósea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Nota: **Continuación de "El suicidio de Jack Spicer"

**Nota 2:** Toda la historia esta MUY rara, entra bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Nota 3:** Breve cameo de Alucard. Vampiro de Hellsing. Tiene una participación importante pero su aparición en la historia es breve

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y de la Warner Brothers. La parte de las artes marciales y la sangre control pertenecen a Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lo que refiere a vampiros esta basado en el anime Hellsing. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 **

**Yo te amaré...**

Omi lucho contra la oscuridad que lo envolvía pero no podía hacer nada contra ella. Una brisa huracanada soplaba a su alrededor y sus pies estaban muy lejos del suelo. El viento traía consigo voces y gritos espantosos que el pequeño comenzó a distinguir por instinto, provocándole un escalofrío que comenzó a recorrerle la columna; Escucho los gritos de su madre cuando Destan la asesino

Ahora lo recordaba. Ahora podía recordarlo

La voz de su madre hablándole sobre su padre, sobre lo mucho que lo amaba. Sintió su decepción cuando Chase desapareció de su vida y el dolor de verse abandonada. La soledad y la pena cuando sus abuelos se enteraron de su existencia... Su abuelo había querido matarlos a ambos, a su madre y a él... Pudo sentir la protección de su madre, sujetándolo en sus brazos, su voz suave diciéndole cuanto lo amaba por ser su hijo... Lo había llamado su alegría más grande. Recordaba a su abuelo llorando la primera vez que lo tuvo en brazos. Su abuela mimándolo...

Había sido amado

Y Destan se lo había arrebatado

-No. No fui yo pequeño. Fue tu padre quien te hizo esto –Omi se sorprendió al escuchar la voz a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando-

-N-No...

-Fue su culpa ¿No lo ves? Chase Young nunca ha amado a nadie más que a sí mismo; Uso a tu madre y después la abandono y ahora está haciendo lo mismo con Jack Spicer

-¡No es cierto! Ellos, Jack lo ama y padre...

-Padre está usándolo –lo interrumpió la voz- No sabes nada sobre su relación ¿Quieres saberlo?

_-Estás enamorado de mí –gruño Chase como si hubiera cometido un error terrible- _

_-Lo he estado siempre pero eso no cambia las cosas Chase. Yo sé bien que solo soy tu amante en turno y que estaré fuera cuando te canses de mí_

_-Me alegra que lo entiendas porque es imposible para ti aspirar a ser algo más Spicer_

Eso... Eso no podía ser verdad... Su padre no podía ser tan cruel y menos con Jack que lo quería, los quería tanto

-¿Acaso pensaste que vivías en una verdadera familia? ¿Qué había amor ahí? Ciertamente lo hay: Tu padre te ama a ti, Jack te ama a ti y a tu padre y el único que siente aprecio por Jack eres tú

-¡No es cierto! Mi padre se preocupa por Jack, él también lo quiere –Omi se sentía tan enojado, tan impotente y tan, asustado... Estaba llorando, sin poder evitarlo. Tenía miedo, miedo de perder a su pequeña familia otra vez-

-En poco tiempo tu padre se aburrirá y lo echará de la ciudadela. Y entonces traerá a alguien más –el miedo creció junto con el viento, absorbiéndolo y devorándolo ¿Y si eso ocurría?-

-¿Qué va a pasar con Jack y con nosotros?

-No hay un nosotros, nunca existió en primer lugar. Jack sufrirá eternamente el abandono de Chase y tú te quedarás solo –Omi intento negarlo pero Destan tenía razón; su padre no amaba a Jack y algún día se aburriría y entonces lo echaría y, entonces su familia se destruiría-

-¡Omi! –grito otra voz de pronto, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos- Omi no lo escuches, está intentando lastimarte para alimentarse de tu miedo

-¿Kenneth? –el viento rugió pero Omi se concentró en la voz-

-Eres prácticamente mi nieto Omi, llámame abuelo –río la voz de Kenneth-

-¡No lo soy! Mi familia, no es una familia... Mi padre y Jack se separaran –le dijo con dolor- Y yo me quedaré solo otra vez

-Nunca estarás solo –le dijo el hombre- Aun cuando eso pase... Si Chase y Alekos se separan tu nunca estarás solo. Chase es tu padre y te ama y Alekos siente lo mismo, estoy seguro. Aunque ellos ya no vivan juntos ninguno dejará de quererte y preocuparse por ti. Eso es una familia; personas que te aman siempre a pesar de todo y todos, incluso cuando dejan de verse tanto tiempo como ocurrió con Alekos... Si después de 800 años sin verlos siguió queriéndote entonces ¿A que es a lo que le temes?

Tenía razón

El viento aumento, castigándolo con su fuerza pero Omi tenía que salir de ahí... De pronto era agua la que lo rodeaba e intentaba ahogarlo pero el pequeño no cedió. Tenía una familia y pasará lo que pasará nunca más estaría solo. Su cabeza alcanzo la superficie y vio a Kenneth de pie, tendiéndole la mano. Omi la acepto y quedo de pie sobre el agua también. Entonces la oscuridad desapareció y Kenneth lo abrazo estrechamente

-Gracias abuelo

-De nada pequeño Omi. Ayúdame con tus amigos, yo iré a buscar a tu padre

...

Estaba solo

Solo en medio de un tornado de oscuridad y sombras, colmillos afilados e imágenes que le recordaban el monstruo en que se había convertido por culpa de su ambición. Además, estaba _eso_... Su temor escondido, el miedo que tanto tiempo se había negado a sí mismo

-¡Te está usando! –grito la voz de Kenneth, perdida entre los sonidos que lo envolvían revoloteando a su alrededor y dándole la sensación de fauces devorando lo que lo rodeaba- ¡Te está utilizando igual que utiliza el amor de Alekos para alimentarse! ¡Es tu miedo! ¡Lo está devorando!

-N-No... –negó Chase. No podía ser así... Él, él no sentía miedo...-

-¡Dímelo! ¡Intentaré ayudarte pero tienes que decírmelo! ¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿A que le tienes miedo? –la vorágine de ruidos y viento girando a su alrededor lo estaba desquiciando aunado al terror que invadía su mente. Sentía vergüenza de decírselo al hombre, pero temía más no poder salir de ahí jamás-

-A Jack... –no podía gritar, su voz no daba para más pero Kenneth respondió del mismo modo, sus palabras se escuchaban un poco más cerca ahora-

-¿Qué es lo que te da miedo de él?

-Su mirada. La forma en que me mira, adorándome de esa manera en que me hace sentir que...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que temes? –la voz del hombre se acercaba más y más a medida que hablaban-

-Tengo miedo de fallarle. De no ser lo que debo ser para él... –de pronto la corriente se intensifico, bramando con furia a su alrededor y apenas contuvo el impulso de cubrir sus oídos porque si lo hacía no escucharía más a Kenneth-

-¡Es normal sentir eso! ¡Significa que también te importa! –el rugido se tragaba casi todas las palabras pero podía escuchar esencialmente lo que intentaba decirle- ¡Esta bien! ¡Alekos te ama, no debes dudar de eso jamás! ¡Él no va a dejar de amarte, por ninguna razón!

-Pero...

-¡No Chase! ¡No! Escucha, escucha con atención... Alekos te ama demasiado, ama la familia que formo contigo, a tu lado y el amor no se termina. Al compartirlo se multiplica y eso es de lo que él quiere alimentarse. El amor es algo divino por lo que significa ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es por amor que Jack espero por ti! ¡Es por amor que soporto tanto tiempo lejos de ustedes! ¿Por qué otra razón aceptaría sufrir en silencio y soledad sólo por la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo, sabiendo que podías echarlo al día siguiente? ¡El amor es paciente, es servicial!

-Jack es así... –murmuro para sí mismo-

-El amor no es envidioso, no es presumido, no es vanidoso...

-Basta... –replico, esta vez un poco más alto. El rugido se hacía más fuerte cada vez que Kenneth hablaba-

-El amor no es maleducado, no es egoísta. No se irrita, no lleva cuentas del mal...

-Jack jamás me ha reclamado nada, olvido todo lo que le hice...

-No se alegra por la injusticia, se alegra por la verdad

-Jack casi hace una fiesta cada vez que le cuento algo de mí

-El amor disculpa todo –Jack lo hace- Cree todo –Jack lo hace- Espera todo –Espero ochocientos años para volver a vernos- Aguanta todo –sus desprecios, sus desplantes, su mal humor- El amor es algo divino ¡El amor jamás se acaba! ¡Por eso Destan lo necesita! ¡Por eso lo devorara!

-¡NO! –rugió con impulso, sobreponiéndose a la vorágine que lo arrastraba hacia abajo-

No dejaría que nadie más lo tocara. Nadie se atrevería a alejarlo de su lado y hacerlo sufrir de nuevo por no estar con él ¡Nadie!

Lo amaba. Jack lo amaba y no dejaría de hacerlo. Y él no le podía fallar

De improvisto ya no era aire lo que lo rodeaba sino agua, succionándolo al fondo pero no se dejó llevar. Nado y pataleo con fuerza, luchando contra su propio elemento para llegar hacia arriba, donde una pequeña luz brillaba con terquedad... Sus oídos zumbaron por la presión y sus pulmones ardieron por la falta de aire pero se concentró en ignorarlo porque tenía que subir. Tenía que llegar a donde estaba su Jack

_¿Chase? _

Su voz llamándolo fue el impulso que necesitaba; un momento después su cabeza rompió la superficie del agua y jalo aire desesperadamente, aliviando el incendio que sentía en el pecho. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con Kenneth, parado sobre el océano en el que él estaba ahogándose. El hombre le tendió la mano y Chase la tomo; Kenneth había sido el primero en salir de la oscuridad de Destan, merecía su respeto por ello

-Alekos te necesita. Ve con él –le dijo el hombre una vez que estuvo de pie sobre las olas, como debía ser-

Mas esferas oscuras donde debían estar atrapados los demás se extendían a su alrededor. Recordando que su hijo estaba a su derecha intento ir ahí para ayudarlo pero Kenneth lo detuvo sujetando su brazo

-Omi está bien. Está ayudando a sus amigos a liberarse del mismo modo –y apunto a su izquierda. Su hijo estaba flotando sobre la esfera negra, ayudado por una potente ráfaga de viento-

-¡Vamos Rai, no te rindas! ¡Sigue así, solo un poco más! –le gritaba al dragón del viento-

-Su miedo era profundo –le explico Kenneth- Temía perder a su familia pero pronto entendió que, juntos o no, tú y Jack siempre estarían ahí para él, que lo aman, que siempre serán sus padres. Y eso es suficiente para él

Chase avanzo a la esfera donde estaba Jack y lo vio; estaba acurrucado en posición fetal y parecía estar sufriendo mucho

-Entra con él. Recuerda que es a quien quiere Destan –lo apresuro Kenneth y el guerrero coloco su mano sobre la esfera, presionándola. La superficie lo absorbió y entonces avanzó a ciegas...

No pudo ver a Jack en el momento. Solo hasta que presto atención se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado hasta el cuello en hielo; incapaz de moverse... Y estaba llorando... Sus instintos clamaron por sangre y se acercó a rescatarlo pero antes de poder llamarlo Destan hablo para ellos

-Mira el tiempo que desperdiciaste Jack. Aquello que tanto detestas... Chase no estará contigo para siempre, él no dudará en abandonarte

-Lo sé –murmuro Jack, con la barbilla pegada a su pecho- Sé eso, lo sé muy bien ¿No deberías estar mintiéndome o algo así? –y Destan río-

-Oh no. Una mentira no vale la pena teniendo toda una angustiosa verdad para mostrarte ¿Alguna vez le contaste a tu amado Chase sobre tu esposa?

-No metas a Fedora en esto –gruño el pelirrojo pero Young lo vio estremecerse-

-¿Te gustaría que Chase se enterará sobre ella? –el guerrero Heylin sintió sus manos sacudirse por la rabia pero se obligó a mantener bajo control sus ansias de sangre porque tenía que averiguar la verdad sobre lo que Destan decía... Había demasiadas probabilidades de que estuviera mintiendo o distorsionando la verdad ¿Y si lo que buscaba era que él asesinara a Spicer?- Supongo que no o tú mismo se lo habrías contado

-Él, él... Estaba esperando, un buen momento para decírselo...

-¿Un buen momento para decírselo? ¿Cuándo sería eso Jack? ¿En medio de una cena romántica? ¿Un lindo domingo por la tarde?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Cuando tuviera valor para hacerlo!

-El no tolerará que tomarás una esposa, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Jamás te lo perdonará –Bien, tenía una pista interesante ahora. El hecho de que existiera una "circunstancia" cambiaba la situación para todos-

-Tenía que hacerlo... –respondió Jack con voz débil. Aparentemente, no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí- El rey necesitaba herederos. Fedora necesitaba hijos y mis hijos necesitaban una madre –susurro el pelirrojo con amargura- Yo jamás la toqué. Nunca hice nada, nada que…

-¡Te rendiste! ¡Ya no querías regresar! –rugió Destan-

-Estaba cansado –replico con voz temblorosa- Había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas... No deseaba nada más que volver pero estaba tan cansado de luchar que... –entonces el guerrero Heylin lo sujeto del rostro y observo complacido la sorpresa en el rostro de su pareja-

-¿Chase?

-¿Me amas aún Spicer? –le pregunto directamente-

-Jamás deje de hacerlo –confesó el pelirrojo y comenzó a lloriquear- ¿Lo escuchaste? Lo siento, por lo de Fedora y eso yo, no pude negarme porque el rey me lo pidió y, le debía tanto que... –pero Young lo detuvo. No necesitaba escuchar nada más-

-Después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar para volver a mí, es más que obvio que puedo confiar en ti y en tu palabra Jack –rompió la prisión de hielo con un golpe y el pelirrojo cayo en sus brazos- Vamos a casa

Y la oscuridad rugió a su alrededor

.

.

.

-(Una semana después)-

Jack suspiro pesadamente al mirar el largo sofá que estaba frente a él, intentando resignarse a otra extenuante noche de pobre sueño sin descanso... Si las cosas seguían como iban entonces debía acondicionar una recamara al lado de su oficina o conseguirse un departamento propio. Cosa que no haría, porque significaría que estaba rindiéndose y Jack Spicer simplemente no se rendía, por muy tentado, cansado o herido que estuviera

Con todo su trabajo ya hecho no había nada que pudiera distraer su mente por lo que su cuerpo tuvo la primera oportunidad en poco más de una semana en reclamarle lo exhausto que estaba después de tantos días de no dormir ni comer adecuadamente. El punto es que no se sentía con ánimo de hacer nada, y dudaba que alguien pudiera culparlo por deprimirse de ese modo. Al menos Ed, Azael y su secretaría no le habían reclamado por dedicar su tiempo libre a auto-compadecerse y sentirse miserable. De hecho, Ed había salido de su radar durante un par de días. Azael estaba en camino hacia China para hacerse cargo de él "Te tengo que cuidar, no sea que hagas alguna pendejada por andar todo chipi" No tenía idea de que significaba la última palabra literalmente pero supuso que era algún tipo de expresión coloquial para la depresión... Su secretaría le deslizo furtivamente una píldora de anti depresivos junto con una botella de whisky cuando le llevo el desayuno, guiñándole con complicidad. Se sintió tentado a tomarla pero sabía que si Omi se presentaba a una hora más temprana que lo usual no estaría contento de toparse con un ex padrastro intoxicado con alcohol y anti depresivos... Pobrecillo Omi. Debía estar cansado también de vivir volando de aquí a allá todo el tiempo... Y como si lo hubiera invocado el niño, no, el adolescente, toco la puerta con un golpe y asomo la cabeza

-Hey, hola –lo saludo- Ven, siéntate. Es algo temprano ¿Te escapaste de Eruka? –Omi suspiro con tristeza cuando se sentó frente a él y Jack se irguió en su silla sintiendo que había cometido un error-

-No. Ella me dejo salir temprano... Ed y ella rompieron y Elyon dijo que no me podría dar clases durante un tiempo –Jack parpadeo un par de veces-

-Ed no menciono nada –susurro y Omi se encogió de hombros-

-Todos están rompiendo últimamente –dijo el pequeño con una muy obvia mascara de indiferencia que solo grito que se había convertido en un adolescente en ley. El pelirrojo trago duro, sintiendo su garganta seca y demasiado viejo. Ochocientos años... Ochocientos veintidós años y sentía que había vivido al menos tres eras diferentes. Una eternidad completa-

Cuando estuvo en Dreidian se le complicaba tanto recordar su propio mundo que cada noche o el momento del día que usara para dormir tomaba la fotografía que guardaba en su billetera y tomaba un momento para tomar una memoria al azar y revivirla en su mente para no olvidar a Chase u Omi. Y ahora que estaba en su dimensión de nuevo le bastaba ver a Omi para recordar a sus hijos y nietos, aún sin Chase a su lado con tener a Omi cerca las cosas se le facilitaban tanto...

-Está bien Omi. Son cosas que pasan, que suelen ocurrir ¿Cómo esta Chase? –su amor lo traiciono. Necesitaba saber de él, quería saber si estaba bien... Omi se encogió de hombros-

-Está bien. No ha entrenado últimamente... Jack ¿Qué puedo hacer para que todo regrese a la normalidad? –le pregunto con los ojos llorosos y el albino se levantó para arrodillarse a su lado-

-Nada Omi, tú no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada. Esto no es tu culpa, no te sientas mal por ello, es...

-Quiero que estemos juntos, como una familia de nuevo pa... –Omi se atraganto. Jack sintió que algo dentro suyo se rompió y se encontró abrazándolo fuertemente antes de darse cuenta- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?

-Me estoy quedando aquí Omi. No es un buen lugar para ti

-¿Y tu casa? –pregunto medio asfixiado por tener la cara enterrada en el pecho del pelirrojo. Jack lo pensó un momento; no había ido a la casa de sus padres desde que comenzó el fin del mundo y no se sentía cómodo con la idea de volver ahí aunque, con Omi a su lado tal vez...-

-Bien, pero tu tendrás que avisarle

...

Chase Young colgó el teléfono celular y suspiró con cansancio. Omi iba a pasar la noche en la mansión Spicer con Jack... Con el Jack que llevaba ya una semana y dos días fuera de la ciudadela porque él mismo lo había echado

En retrospectiva (igual que en el momento que ocurrió) le era difícil distinguir el momento exacto en que todo comenzó a salir mal pero la discusión empezó cuando lo confronto porque Jack odiaba ser inmortal y porque Chase intento imponerle la orden de _vivir con eso_... Quiso imponerle algo en lugar de dialogar con él. Porque olvido que su Jack había madurado, muchos siglos atrás, lejos de él.

Discutieron sobre ello hasta que el guerrero elevó la voz para terminar con la pelea y entonces _algo_ salió mal

-¡Demonios! Chase, no uses excusas estúpidas –le grito el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos- Si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí sólo dilo. He estado esperando esto desde que comenzamos con esta, cosa extraña de relación. Solo tienes que decirlo "Quiero tu trasero fuera de mi casa porque encontré uno mejor"

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué rayos estas balbuceando Spicer?

-¡Solo quiero que seas honesto conmigo! –le grito con el dolor reflejado en el rostro- Siempre me dijiste la verdad, que no me querías, que nunca me amarás ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad ahora?

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un replique de cientos de campanas, sonando como un reclamo a sus oídos aunque el pelirrojo no las había dicho con esa intención

-¿Cuándo fue que te convertiste en un cobarde?

-¿Có...? ¿Cómo te atreves? –espetó de inmediato. Nadie, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia y por ninguna razón lo llamaba cobarde- He matado a guerreros por mucho menos que eso ¡Y tú lo sabes! Y aun así te atreves... ¡Vete ahora antes de que decida asesinarte! –y en la mirada escarlata noto que había cometido un error-

Jack lo miro con vacío horror durante un momento antes de componer una máscara de indiferencia y dar media vuelta. Su orgullo le impidió detenerlo y Jack no le dio ni una última mirada... Los Jack-bots comenzaron a zumbar por todos lados de inmediato y desmantelaron todo, absolutamente todo lo que el pelirrojo había llevado a su casa. Sus guerreros felinos entraron en tropel a toda prisa, preocupados por el movimiento de las maquinas... Todos sus guerreros lo comprendieron al verlo de pie en la habitación donde había peleado con Jack, dándoles la espalda y sin girarse hasta que...

-Padre –Omi lo llamo y se obligó a permanecer en su posición- Jack... ¿Por qué estaba llor...? –se interrumpió- Lo echaste ¿Verdad? –no le respondió- Tú... Tú... –podía sentir el cuerpo de su hijo tensarse en rabia y dolor- ¡Eres el ser más egoísta del mundo! ¡Estás más allá de ser malvado! –le grito y salió corriendo. Con el Orbe del Espía lo vio abrazarse a Jack y rogarle que se quedara. No pudo evitar rogar también internamente porque su hijo lo convenciera-

-Lo siento Omi –la voz del pelirrojo era llana- Tengo que irme –tres Jack-bots pasaron cargando un enorme televisor- Pero prométeme que irás a visitarme

-Quiero ir contigo –su estómago se retorció-

-No Omi. Chase es tu padre y es quien mejor puede criarte ¿De dónde aprenderás artes marciales? ¿De mí? Está bien, sigo aquí y tú también. Seguiremos viéndonos

-No quiero... –negó el pequeño y Jack lo abrazo-

-Se un buen chico. Te llamare esta noche para ver si necesitas ayuda en tus tareas –el albino tuvo que arrancar las manos de Omi que seguían atrapándolo para no dejarlo ir- Nos vemos quesito

Uno de sus guerreros empujo su mano suavemente y Chase entendió que se había hecho tarde. Ya era hora de dormir. Y en su condición no podía obligarse a una noche de insomnio para vigilar a Omi y a Jack así que debía confiar en que su hijo y su, ex pareja, podrían cuidarse solos...

Espera

¿Condición?

¿Por qué había pensado en esa palabra? Chase parpadeo confundido; tenía una salud perfecta ¿Por qué debía cuidarse tanto? Sin embargo su mente enviaba una orden clara junto con la palabra y, a pesar de su extrañez, decidió obedecer a sus instintos. Después de todo, no habría logrado llegar hasta la edad en la que acepto la sopa Lao Mang Lone si no hubiera obedecido a su intuición

Omi regreso al día siguiente con una mirada extraña que él simplemente no pudo descifrar. Su hijo se sentó a su lado en la mesa pero no probo alimento, solo se limitó a entrelazar sus manos sobre la mesa y mirarlas fijamente, perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿No vas a desayunar? –le pregunto luego de un momento y el pequeño negó-

-No. Desayune con Jack –y entonces Omi lo miro a los ojos- ¿Puedes hacer alguna magia para comunicarme con él cuando se vaya?

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde? –se encontró preguntando antes de pensar en ello. La cara de Omi reflejo una tristeza que solo le conoció cuando creyeron que Jack estaba muerto- ¿Omi?

-Va a regresar -¿Regresar? ¿A do...? Y entonces sintió que le vaciaron agua helada en la nuca- A Dreidian, a la dimensión donde estaba ¿Puedes hacer algo para seguir hablando con él? –pero su mente se había quedado trabada en Dreidian ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jack querría regresar de nuevo a ese lugar? ¿No había pasado una vida terrible ahí? ¿Por qué volvía?- _¿Chase?_ ¿Estás escuchándome?

-¿Qué es, lo que va a ir a hacer allá? ¿Por qué va a regresar? –Omi se encogió de hombros-

-Dijo que ya no tenía mucho que hacer aquí. Me pregunto si quería que se quedara pero yo no quiero que se quede solo por mí así que le dije que hiciera lo mejor para él... De todos modos, Leidhöir parecía muy feliz cuando le dijo que iba a regresar

-¿Leidhöir?

-Un elfo que era su compañero en la guerra... Jack estaba hablando con él por un espejo pero antes me dijo que era guapo y eso y, bueno, si es algo guapo, creo... Los elfos son raros –balbuceo Omi con un tenue sonrojo y Chase sintió su estómago retorcerse con odio ¿Guapo? ¿Jack iba a regresar a Dreidian para ir a los brazos de un elfo pálido y desteñido que además hacía sonrojar a su hijo?- Entonces ¿Puedes hacer algo como ese espejo para que hable con Jack?

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? Estará ocupado con su elfo como para prestarte atención –escupió el guerrero Heylin y Omi frunció el ceño, levantándose de la mesa-

-Quiero despedirme de él antes de que se convierta en polvo ¡¿Por qué a ti ya no te importa?! –le grito y salió del comedor, pisando con demasiada fuerza-

-¿Polvo? –se levantó detrás de él pero su hijo no se giró a verlo-

-¡Polvo! Porque va a ir a que le quiten su inmortalidad y después de ochocientos años lo único que puede quedar es polvo ¡Pero eso a ti no te importa! –le dijo con dolor y salió corriendo-

-Polvo, polvo... Se dice que los hombres fuimos formados del barro –Chase se sorprendió al ver a Kenneth a su lado- Es por eso que nuestro Dios nos lo recuerda "Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás" No es muy esperanzador pero es la verdad

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto extrañado pero el hombre le hizo un gesto con la mano y comenzó a pasearse a su lado-

-Si el grano de trigo no muere, quedará solo –dijo el hombre- Pero si muere dará en abundancia un fruto eterno

-¿Cómo fue que entraste? ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

-Tengo el poder de la bilocación y proyección astral –explico Kenneth- De hecho, en este momento estoy en Roma, profundamente dormido en mi cama... Al menos mi cuerpo lo está. Y mi brazo se está acalambrando por cierto –Chase parpadeo- Verás, esto que te explique es el modelo con el que Alekos creció; Si el grano de trigo no muere...

-Quedará solo por la eternidad –completo el guerrero-

-Alekos tiene miedo ¿Qué hará una eternidad cuando se quede sin ti? Sufrir tu pérdida en silencio, por los siglos de los siglos, sin opción a muerte hasta el final de los tiempos

-¿Eso es lo que le preocupaba? ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo a mí?

-Ah, falta de comunicación. Algo tristemente común en las parejas –le sonrió el hombre- Toma eso en cuenta cuando hables con él... Ahora me voy, el calambre en mi brazo está despertándome –y un segundo después ya no estaba-

El guerrero Heylin lo pensó un momento y decidió que había un par de cosas realmente extrañas en todo eso, comenzando con el hecho de que Omi lo hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila

Se transportó a la oficina de Spicer y lo encontró terminando de cerrar una maleta

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo pero Jack no se inmutó-

-No hay nada que hablar –respondió con dureza y Chas frunció el ceño. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien- Tú tienes a alguien, yo tengo a alguien y ahora me voy. Todo es perfecto para todos ahora –le dijo el albino y de pronto todo tuvo sentido-

-Mi Jack nunca diría eso...

-Yo ya no soy tu Jack –replico el pelirrojo-

-No. Claro que no... Dime, porque yo no puedo recordarlo ¿Cuándo fue que salimos de la trampa de Destan?

-¿Trampa? –pregunto Spicer confundido- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí. Muy bien –Jack toco su frente y un segundo después lo estaba besando-

-Eres tan dañino para mí –le dijo el albino-

-Tú también lo eres para mí. Porque no eres más que una ilusión –Jack se separó de sus brazos y lo miro con confusión-

-¿Qué?

-Y para romper la ilusión debo hacer algo que nunca haría –y con eso le atravesó el pecho con sus garras-

El Jack en sus brazos escupió sangre negra para después desvanecerse en sombras. Chase se encontró entonces dentro de la esfera oscura y el verdadero Jack (o eso esperaba) lo miraba espantado, jadeante y cansado. Unas cuerdas de oscuridad lo habían estado sujetando de sus brazos y piernas, absorbiendo su energía, pero se retiraron apenas les dio una mirada

-Me... Lo mataste... –susurro con miedo y Chase lo abrazó-

-¿Estás bien?

-Si solo... Lo mataste... ¿Crees que sea malo que me haya parecido genial? –el guerrero sonrió-

-Creo que sí. Habla muy mal de tu salud mental... –y Jack le sonrió de vuelta- Vayamos a casa –el rostro de alivio del pelirrojo junto con su sonrisa le parecieron valer el tiempo que Destan lo detuvo en la ilusión ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera dejado que Jack se fuera? ¿Qué habría hecho su pelirrojo?-

-¿Cómo saldremos?

-Tú debes sacarnos Jack. Esta es tu burbuja de miedo después de todo

-Pero yo...

-Descuida. Te ayudaré

-¿Uh? –el pelirrojo lo miro fijamente y Chase exhalo con lentitud-

-Hay algo que debí decirte hace mucho Spicer. Y eso es que, a pesar de mí y de todo lo coherente del universo termine cayendo en lo que te negué desde el principio –los ojos escarlata se clavaron en los suyos, intentando descifrar lo que le estaba diciendo- No debes temer que te aleje de mi lado Jack –el pelirrojo tomo una bocanada profunda de aire- Yo jamás dejo que mis pertenencias más apreciadas se alejen de mí

-Chase... –susurro con voz temblorosa-

-Eres el idiota más terco de la historia Spicer. Tal vez fue eso lo que consiguió lo que buscabas de mí

-T-tú...

-Te amo –apenas las palabras salieron de su boca lo beso para evitar los chillidos de su fanboy- Disfrútalo porque no lo diré de nuevo hasta nuestro aniversario de siglo –lo amenazo y el pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa-

-Te amo. Te amo también y te lo diré siempre. Lo diré tanto que será suficiente para los dos –el guerrero Heylin enterró sus dedos en la cabellera roja y lo beso de nuevo, suavemente-

-Tenemos un trato

Y la oscuridad estallo como si hubiera estado hecha de cristal

-¡Padre! –escucharon el grito de Omi quien se abrazó a ellos de inmediato- ¡Jack! ¿Están bien?

-Lo estamos

-¿Y tú quesito? –Omi asintió- ¿Y Destan?

-Lo selle pero, cuando ustedes no regresaron me preocupe y decidimos esperar pero ya pasaron tres días y aún estaban dentro y...

-Tranquilo, respira ¿Tres días? –pregunto Jack y Omi cabeceo en asentimiento-

-El maestro Fung dijo que regresarían pero era mucho tiempo... -¿Fung? Se preguntaron pero se dieron cuenta de su presencia de inmediato-

Fung, Guan, los monjes, Dojo, Wuya y Rafael estaban ahí también. Acompañando a Omi. Esperándolos.

-Ahora que están aquí ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué haremos cuando Destan regrese? –pregunto Jermaine-

-Derrotarlo por supuesto –respondió Rai-

-Tenemos cinco años para prepararnos jóvenes monjes –les dijo Guan- Sugiero comenzar desde ahora

* * *

**Hola de nuevo **

**Aww**

**Tan tierno de Chase eso de que para romper la ilusión debía hacer algo que nunca haría y ¡Zaz! Le atraviesa el cuerpo con la mano... Tu si que sabes ser romántico Chasie. Apuesto a que eso fue lo que Jackie vio en ti **

**¡Omicito! Tiene una participación linda y un apodo curioso en el capitulo final... Nada como la escuela para darte sobrenombres raros **

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews:

Hola!

**AliceXS (** Hola! Gracias por seguir leyéndome durante todo este tiempo. Mira que yo se que aguantar desvaríos enfermos como estos no cualquiera xD Pues bien, como te había dicho me atrasé bastante y creo que seguiré ocupada durante un tiempo por problemas familiares -si quieres te cuento por PM- Pero, como lo prometí por la vida de Eduard, mi amado Mon Chèrie me ha presionado para terminar el capítulo de una vez xd Creo que le dio miedo perder su vida de manera tan idiota ¿Lo imaginas? En el otro mundo así de:

Tipo 1: Oye ¿Tu de que moriste?

Tipo 2: Me atropello un camión

Tipo 1: A mira

Tipo 2: Si ¿Y tú?

Tipo 1: A mi me llego una bala perdida

Tipo 2: Que suerte ¿Eh?

Tipo 1: Si, muy mala. Toda mi vida fue así ¿Y tú nuevo? ¿Cómo te moriste?

Edward: Porque una autora no actualizo capítulo de su fanfic

Sip, pobre Edward, le harían bullying en el otro mundo y yo no lo dejaría pasar por eso. No, no... Pues bueno, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y nos vemos en el final ¡Hasta siempre! **)**

**Chibi-Kaisie ( **Hola! Creo que es un problema universal. Hasta donde sé todas las X siempre terminan perdiéndose y luego arrastran a su perdición a otras pobres e inocentes letras como Z e Y... Tan triste. Me alegra que te guste la relación que manejo entre estos dos :d Espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y mil gracias por seguir leyendo ¡Nos leemos! **) **

**Freaku ( **Hola! Me alegra que el capí te haya gustado :D Normalmente no soy buena para el suspense porque me gana la emoción y ya quiero ir a gritarles quien es el asesino o a arruinarles la sorpresa xD Pobre Omi, le toca a él andar de "Elegido" para salvar lo que queda de mundo *suspiro* Yo siempre odie las matemáticas e, irónicamente, amo las ecuaciones (¿o.O?) Lo sé. Me gusta resolver ecuaciones. Son tan fáciles que les encuentro gusto. Fisica era mi materia favorita porque siempre nos dejaban problemas para resolver con ecuaciones de la case de: "Si un tipo cae de un avión a 200 Kxh bla, bla" Esa X es más inmortal que Chase y Jack juntos, lo juro. Te agradezco por seguir leyendo esta historia, resultado de mis desvaríos desequilibrados. Espero que el final sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias de nuevo ¡Nos leemos! ** )**


End file.
